I'm With You
by Lunatic9289
Summary: Sakura und Naruto sind nun Jo-Nin und stellen sich dem Alltag in Konoha. Trotz der vergangenen sieben Jahre, in denen sie ihren ehemaligen Teamkameraden Sasuke nicht gesehen haben, geben sie ihn immer noch nicht auf. Durch einen seltsamen Zufall treffen sie wieder auf ihn und erfahren, dass er schon viel länger in ihrer Nähe gewesen war ...
1. Prolog

_ Vorwort:_

_Jeder wünscht sich für Team 7 ein Happy End und ich habe versucht, einen Weg zu finden, sie wieder zusammen zu führen. Die Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Shippuuden und beinhaltet die Ereignisse bis Kapitel 402! (Sasuke erfährt nach dem Kampf gegen Itachi die Wahrheit über seinen Bruder.) _  
_ Diese Fanfic ist eine Alternative und zeigt, wie es hätte kommen können, wenn Sasuke einen anderen Weg gegangen hätte. _

* * *

Prolog

In Konohas Straßen kehrte langsam Ruhe ein. Es dämmerte bereits und da es Sommer war, war es auch gegen Abend noch angenehm warm. Die Straßen lehrten sich und die ersten Geschäfte schlossen ihre Türen. Seit dem Sieg über Pain herrschte in Konoha Frieden und alle wünschten sich, dass er möglichst lange anhalten mochte.

Naruto, Sakura und Sai befanden sich gerade auf dem Rückweg von Tsunade. Wieder einmal hatten sie eine Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen und nun machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Zuerst erreichten sie die Wohnung von Sai. Lächelnd wünschte er ihnen eine gute Nacht und verabschiedete sich. Naruto und Sakura bogen in die nächste Gasse ein. Da sie beide nicht weit voneinander entfernt wohnten, gingen sie immer ein Stück ihres Heimweges zusammen.

"Jetzt haben wir erst einmal ein paar Tage frei", strahlte Naruto und streckte sich dabei. Eine Woche waren sie Tag und Nacht unterwegs gewesen. Die Pause würde ihnen allen gut tun. Und das erste, was er machen würde, wäre den halben Tag lang schlafen und dann zum Ichiraku-Imbiss gehen.

"Ja, ihr beide schon, aber ich werde wohl im Krankenhaus aushelfen und Tsunade-sama unterstützen", sagte Sakura und strahlte ihn an. "Wir arbeiten gerade an einem neuen Medikament und da braucht sie meine Hilfe", fügte sie ein wenig stolz hinzu. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Sakura die beste Medic-Nin Konohas und schon längst nicht mehr auf ihre Lehrmeisterin angewiesen war. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte die Kunoichi etliche Heiljutsus gelernt und kannte sich mit der Anatomie des menschlichen Körpers hervorragend aus.

"Schade", sagte der Blonde und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Ich dachte, wir könnten mal zusammen ins Kino gehen, aber wenn im Krankenhaus so viel zu tun ist... Verschieben wir es eben aufs nächste mal. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Ero-sennins Buch tatsächlich verfilmt wird. Ich denke, ich werd mir den mal anschauen, ich weiß immer noch nicht worum es in dem Buch eigentlich geht... hm?"

Sakura war stehen geblieben. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Sakura schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Naruto folgte ihrem Blick und nun wusste er was los war. Ihre Füße hatten die beiden genau vor das Haus getragen, in dem damals Sasuke gewohnt hatte.

Wissend nickte er und zog nun an Sakuras Ärmel. "Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen." Doch sie blieb wiederwillig stehen. "Warte. Ich dachte, ich hätte da etwas gesehen." Nun richtete er auch wieder seinen Blick auf das kleine Häuschen, das direkt neben einem kleinen Buchladen stand. Aber was sollte da sein? Es sah doch alles normal aus. Seit Sasuke hatte dort keiner mehr gewohnt und das Haus sah dementsprechend aus. Der Putz war heruntergekommen und die Farbe der Fensterrahmen verblasste. Niemand hatte seit Jahren einen Fuß hinein gesetzt.

Langsam drehte sich das Mädchen wieder zu Naruto. "Für einen Moment dachte ich, da oben im Zimmer hätte Licht gebrannt." Beide schauten wieder hoch zum Fenster, auf das Sakura deutete. Aber in dem Gebäude brannte kein Licht. Komisch, dabei war sie sich doch so sicher gewesen.

"Nicht zu glauben, dass er schon sieben Jahre weg ist", seufzte der Chaos-Ninja. "Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre er uns ganz nah..."

Sakura senkte den Blick zu Boden. Als sie die Nachricht erhalten hatten, Sasuke hätte Orochimaru getötet, hatten sie gehofft, er wäre wieder zur Besinnung gekommen und würde in sein Heimatdorf zurückkehren, doch so lange sie auch warteten und wie sehr sie auch nach ihm suchten... Es war alles ohne Erfolg. Dann, einige Zeit später, erfuhren sie von einem Akatsuki-Mitglied, dass Sasuke Itachi besiegt haben sollte. Wieder machten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm, aber es gab keine Spur von ihrem ehemaligen Teamkameraden. Nun hatte er seine Rache doch bekommen. Wo steckte er bloß? Einige Gerüchte besagten sogar, Sasuke sei selbst bei dem Kampf umgekommen, doch diese Möglichkeit war in ihren Augen so absurd, das sie diesen Gedanken sofort verworfen hatten. Obwohl es kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm gab würden diese beiden Ninja ihn nie aufgeben...

Vor allem Sakura wünschte sich, dass er zurückkehren würde, zurück nach Konoha, zurück zu Team 7, zurück zu ihr. Aber das war ausgeschlossen, denn er war nun ein Nuke-Nin und somit aus Konoha verbannt, doch für sie gab es nicht Sehnlicheres, als ihn wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es ihm gut ging... Der Kummer hatte sich längst noch nicht gelegt und die Gedanken an ihn schmerzten. Die Jahre ohne ihn fühlte sie sich einsam und es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht an ihn dachte, nicht von ihm träumte. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr. Die Sehnsucht war unerträglich.

In ihren Augen sammelten sich die ersten Tränen.

"Komm wir gehen weiter." Naruto legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie mit sich. "Ich möchte dich nicht so traurig sehen."

Und so hingen die beiden weiterhin ihren Gedanken nach, bis sie sich schließlich an einer Kreuzung voneinander trennten, den Weg allein weiter führten und in ihre Wohnungen zurück kehrten.

_tbc…_


	2. Mission

1\. Mission

Der Beschluss von Sakura in die Nähe des Krankenhauses von Konoha zu ziehen war wirklich eine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Das Ninjadasein war in den Schatten gerückt, nur noch selten war sie auf Missionen, denn jetzt war sie hauptberuflich als Medic-Nin tätig. Von Tsunade, ihrer Lehrerin, hatte sie viel gelernt und war in ihre Fußtapfen getreten. Nun war sie eine der besten Heilerinnen und demonstrierte ihr Können in dem sie die Verwundeten und Kranken gesund pflegte.

Als sie in das Alter gekommen war um von zu Hause auszuziehen, kam ihr die kleine Wohnung in Nähe des Hokagefelsens, somit auch dem Büro des amtierenden Hokage der fünften Generation, und dem Konoha-Hospital, wie gerufen. Somit hatte sie einen kurzen Weg und bei plötzlichen Notfällen war sie nicht weit entfernt.

Nach langer Zeit hatte sie nun wieder eine Mission gehabt und da es sich bei ihren Teamkollegen um Naruto und Sai gehandelt hatte, war es für sie umso schöner gewesen. Sie waren früher schon in einem Team und auch noch heute, wo sie alle drei zum Rang des Jo-Nin aufgestiegen waren, verstanden sie sich gut. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie die Mission geschlaucht, da sie tagelang unterwegs gewesen waren und das war sie nicht mehr gewohnt. Dies war aber nicht der Grund, weshalb sie schlecht geschlafen hatte.

Das gestrige Ereignis, hatte sie wieder in eine schlechte Stimmung versetzt und sie hatte erst sehr spät schlafen können, da sie in Gedanken bei einem anderen Teamkollegen war. Oder eher gesagt _ehemaligen_ Teamkollegen. Ein alter Freund, den sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte...

Sakura seufzte und betrat den Eingang des Krankenhauses. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, die wenigen Patienten, die sich momentan hier aufhielten, würden sicherlich noch tief schlummern, doch trotzdem war Frühschicht angesagt und Sakura war stets pünktlich und eifrig in ihrem Tun. Momentan arbeitete sie an einem neuen Medikament und sie würde sich gleich an die Arbeit machen und etliche Zutaten zusammen mixen, in der Hoffnung, eine gute Arznei zu entwickeln.

Sie betrat die Empfangshalle, in der ein Mädchen saß. Sie war nicht viel älter als sie selbst. Fröhlich begrüßte sie die Medic-Nin.

„Guten Morgen, Sakura."

„Morgen", sagte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Sie brauchte eben immer etwas länger um wach zu werden. Den Weg zu den Räumen der Mitarbeiter anvisierend, um sich ihre Arbeitskleidung anzuziehen, wollte sie ihren Weg fortsetzen, als sie aufgehalten wurde.

„Sakura, Tsunade-sama möchte dich sprechen."

Verdutzt drehte sich die Kunoichi um und sah das Mädchen fragend an. „Hat sie gesagt worum es geht?"

Die Medic-Nin schüttelte den Kopf und kritzelte etwas auf einen Notizblock, den sie auf einen Stapel Akten legte. „Nein. Ich soll dir nur ausrichten, dass du in ihr Büro kommen sollst."

Ein wenig irritiert überlegte Sakura. Eine Besprechung war doch gar nicht für heute geplant. Sie würden sich erst morgen zusammen setzen um die Arbeitsergebnisse zu besprechen. Was würde Tsunade von ihr wollen? Ahnungslos zuckte sie mit den Schultern und beschloss es einfach herauszufinden.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", fragte sie ihre Kollegin, die jetzt wieder von ihren Unterlagen aufsah. So früh am Morgen war sie schon richtig fleißig.

„Alles bestens. Hoffen wir mal, dass die nächste Grippewelle noch eine Weile auf sich warten lässt. Es ist gerade so ruhig hier." Sie lächelte und widmete sich wieder dem Schreibkram, den Sakura kritisch beäugte. Wenn sie diesen ganzen Stapel als _ruhige Arbeit_ ansah, na bitte schön. Den Papierkram konnte sie selbst noch nie ausstehen. Die Praxis war weitaus interessanter für sie.

Sakura machte kehrt und schlug die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein. Nachdem sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, ging sie den Weg zum Hauptsitz des Hokage und während sie den Kiesweg entlang schlenderte, grübelte sie, was es wohl so wichtiges gab, dass so früh schon nach ihr verlangt wurde.

Das Gebäude lag im Zentrum Konohas und grenzte an die große Felswand, in der die Gesichter der ehemaligen Oberhäupter eingemeißelt waren. Hier und da traf sie einen Jo-Nin oder Chu-Nin und nahm den kürzesten Weg ins Büro. Wenn man sich hier nicht auskannte, würde man sich sicherlich verlaufen, so wie es ihr früher des öfteren passiert war. Jede Stufe die sie betrat, vertrieb ein kleines Stück ihrer Müdigkeit und in ihrem Körper kehrte langsam Leben ein. Die Treppe führte sie in das obere Geschoss des Gebäudes und am Ende des langen Ganges klopfte sie gegen die große Flügeltür.

Nachdem sie ein gedämpftes „Herein" vernommen hatte, trat sie ein. Das Büro war groß und hell erleuchtet, was wohl der großen Fensterwand zu verdanken war. Sakura trat an den Schreibtisch ihrer Meisterin und warf einen Blick hinaus. Von hier aus konnte man wunderbar das Dorf betrachten. Sehr oft hatte sie schon an den Fenstern gestanden und den Blick über Straßen und Häuser schweifen lassen.

Der Schreibtisch beherbergte ein Chaos. Aufgeschlagene Bücher und Dokumente lagen kreuz und quer verstreut und leere Becher und Flaschen – ebenfalls leer – zeigten, dass Tsunade nicht der ordentlichste Mensch war. Diese saß jedoch völlig gelassen in ihrem bequemen Sessel zurück gelehnt, die Nase in eines der Bücher vertieft. Ihre Augen huschten schnell über die Zeilen, letztendlich sah sie auf und als ihre Augen Sakuras Gesicht erkannten, hellte sich ihre Miene auf.

„Sakura, ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten", sagte sie und ließ das dicke Buch achtlos auf den unordentlichen Tisch fallen. Sie faltete die Hände ineinander und machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Ein Anbu-Trupp hat auf einer ihrer Missionen eines von Orochimarus alten Verstecken gefunden. Es befindet sich an der Grenze des Landes der Reisfelder, nicht weit entfernt von Otogakure. Anscheinend diente es als Laboratorium. Die beiden Anbu berichteten mir von vielen Medikamenten und Zutaten, die sie dort gesehen hätten. Wahrscheinlich nutzte er diesen Ort für die vielen Experimente, an denen er arbeitete."

Von diesen _Experimenten_ hatte Sakura schon gehört. Orochimaru wollte an ein Mittel kommen um die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen und hatte es sogar geschafft. Er hatte ein eigenes Jutsu erschaffen, das Jutsu der Wiedergeburt, mit dem er sich wiederbeleben lassen konnte, doch nur der Geist war unsterblich, nicht aber der Körper. Dies war auch einer der Gründe, weswegen er damals Sasuke das Mal des Fluches auferlegt hatte. Er wollte Sasukes Körper und sein Sharingan.

Öfter wurden schon Verstecke Orochimarus gefunden, allesamt verlassen und verwahrlost. Seit dem Tode des einstigen San-Nins waren diese unbenutzt und nun konnten hier keine unschuldigen Menschen mehr für unnormale Versuche missbraucht werden.

„Ich denke es wäre angebracht, wenn wir noch einmal dort hin reisen und nach deren Vorräten sehen, um auszukundschaften, ob Orochimaru vielleicht etwas Nützliches für uns hinterlassen hat. Ich würde dich gerne hinschicken, da du dich am besten auskennst und weißt, was wir gebrauchen können. Wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir ja brauchbare Lektüre die uns bei den Gegengiften weiterhelfen kann."

„Wann soll die Mission beginnen?", fragte Sakura. Erst war sie jahrelang nicht mehr auf Missionen gegangen und nun folgte wieder eine auf die andere. Erst gestern war sie schließlich von einer Mission zurück gekehrt. Doch dieser Auftrag klang interessant.

„Nun", sagte Tsunade und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ich denke, es reicht wenn ihr am Nachmittag los ziehen werdet. Die zwei Anbu werden dich begleiten, da sie den Weg kennen und wissen, wo sich das Versteck befindet. Du bist bis dahin vom Dienst befreit."

Die Medic-Nin nickte.

„Ich hoffe auf eine erfolgreiche Mission, Sakura", sagte die Blonde, widmete sich wieder ihrem Papierkram und Sakura verließ das Büro.

* * *

Konoha hatten sie bereits hinter sich gelassen. Nun waren sie im Land der Reisfelder. Schnell sprang Sakura von Baum zu Baum, vor ihr die beiden Anbu, mit denen sie nur mit Mühe Schritt halten konnte. Dabei wusste sie, dass die beiden sicher schon Rücksicht auf sie nahmen, was die Geschwindigkeit betraf. Die Anbu waren beide in schwarze, lange Kapuzenmantel gehüllt. Das war sehr beruhigend, denn wenn sie nicht mit ihrer üblichen Anbu-Kleidung aufkreuzten, sondern lediglich unauffällige Mäntel trugen, hieße das, dass sie nicht mit Angriffen rechneten. Das sollte Sakura nur recht sein. Sie selbst hatte ihre Jo-Nin Weste angelegt, das schulterlange rosafarbene Haar nach hinten zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

Alle drei hatten große Rucksäcke auf ihren Rücken geschnallt. Vom Büro aus waren sie gemeinsam losgezogen, nachdem sie kurz die Mission besprochen hatten. Sakura konnte die zwei Anbu nur sehr schwer einschätzen. So war es schon schwierig, mit den Anbu Augenkontakt zu halten, da sie ihre Masken trugen. Einer von ihnen trug eine Katzen- der andere wiederum eine Bärenmaske. Die Identität der Anbu war streng geheim und so kannte sie weder Namen noch Gesichter. Dazu kam noch, dass die beiden relativ schweigsam waren. Der Träger der Bärenmaske sprach hin und wieder, während sein Teamkollege geradezu stumm zu sein schien.

Für die Haruno war diese Mission aufregend, doch die beiden Anbu waren bestimmt bedeutenderes gewohnt, schließlich gehörten sie zur Elite Konohas, den stärksten Shinobi des Landes.

Die Wälder wurden immer dichter und die Sonne schien untergehen zu wollen, somit kamen sie jede Minute der Nacht ein Stückchen näher. Die Anbu verlangsamten ihr Tempo und Sakura nahm an, dass sie ihr Ziel bald erreicht haben mussten. So bestätigte sich auch ihre Vermutung, als nach wenigen Minuten einer von beiden auf einem dicken Ast stoppte und der zweite zu Boden sprang. Sakura gesellte sich zu dem Teamkollegen in der Baumkrone und sah, wie der entfernte Anbu den Blick durch die Umgebung wandern ließ und dann noch ein Stück ging, bis er vor einer moosbewachsenen Steinwand inne hielt.

„Sind wir da?", fragte sie den Anbu, der neben ihr auf dem Ast stand.

Der Angesprochene sah zu ihr. Sie sah zu ihm auf, da er einen Kopf größer war als sie.

„Natürlich, oder glaubst du wir machen hier halt um ein Picknick zu veranstalten?"

Der Anbu auf dem Ast sprang nun ebenfalls herunter und Sakura sah ihm fassungslos hinter her. Seine unverfrorene Antwort hatte sie kurz aus der Fassung gebracht. Der war ja übel drauf. Eine einfache Antwort hätte doch gereicht... Sie tat es ihm gleich und sprang ebenfalls auf den Boden, der von Gras bewachsen und von einigen heruntergefallenen Ästen belegt war.

Hier befand sich also das Versteck. Womöglich gleich hinter der Steinwand. Gut getarnt war es ja, das musste sie zugeben. Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich hier etwas Geheimes verstecken könnte. Hier hatte einst Orochimaru gearbeitet und vielleicht war ja auch Sasuke einmal hier gewesen. Damals, als er noch bei Orochimaru gelebt und bevor er seinen eigenen Lehrer getötet hatte...

Der Anbu mit der Katzenmaske legte seine Hand gegen einen der großen Steine und drückte dagegen, sodass er beiseite geschoben wurde und einen schmalen Durchgang frei gab. Obwohl es nicht den Anschein gab, als hätte er sich groß angestrengt, musste er eine große Kraft besitzen. Der Anbu betrat den dunklen Gang, griff in seinen Rucksack um eine Fackel herauszuholen und entzündete sie auch sogleich.

Einen kurzen Moment fragte die Kunoichi sich, wieso sie so unvorsichtig waren, schließlich war es das ehemalige Versteck des legendären Oto-Nins, da musste es von Fallen doch nur so wimmeln. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass die beiden ja bereits hier gewesen waren und da hatten sie sicher alles ausgekundschaftet und den Ort nach Fallen überprüft.

Das Licht der Fackel erleuchtete den Gang und Sakura folgte ihm, hinter ihr ging der zweite Anbu. Der Gang führte sehr weit in die Tiefe hinab. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es kühler und als Sakura fast angefangen hätte zu frieren, blieb der Ninja vor ihr stehen. Fast wäre sie in ihn hineingelaufen, hatte das aber noch rechtzeitig verhindern können. Sie lugte an ihm vorbei und erkannte eine alte Holztür. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Die Rosahaarige folgte ihm und schaute sich in dem großen Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, vorsichtig um. Mit allem Möglichen hatte sie gerechnet. Alte verweste Leichenteile, Totenköpfe von Menschen, die in den Experimenten Orochimarus gestorben waren oder vielleicht sogar mit furchtbaren und grausamen Folterinstrumenten. Doch nichts von diesen grauenhaften Dingen fand sie hier vor. Erleichtert atmete sie aus.

Nachdem sie die Fackeln an den Wänden entzündet hatten, durchforsteten sie das Laboratorium. Man sah auf Anhieb, dass hier sehr lange Zeit niemand mehr war. Eine dicke Staubschicht hatte sich gebildet und Spinnenweben hingen hier und da an den Wänden und Schränken. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Vorratschränken und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch, auf denen noch vereinzelt Gläser standen, sowie mehrere Schriftrollen und Werkzeug.

Eine weitere Tür führte zu einem Nebenraum, den man wohl als kleine Bibliothek hätte bezeichnen können. In ihm standen Regale, gefüllt mit alten Büchern. Sakura besah sie sich und staunte nicht schlecht. Hier befand sich allerhand nützliches Material. Bücher und Schriftrollen über Gegengifte oder Anleitungen für Jutsus zur Heilung von Chakraverlust. Weiter fand sie auch Lektüre über normale Verletzungen und Erkrankungen und wie man sie heilen konnte. Vereinzelt fand sie ein Exemplar, von dem sie fand, dass sie es gebrauchen könnte und verstaute es in ihrem Reiserucksack. Zum Schluss stieß sie noch auf einige Bücher über verbotene Jutsus. Auch diese nahm sie zur Sicherheit mit.

Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wozu Orochimaru damals wohl in der Lage gewesen war. Verbotene Jutsus erschaffen und sie an lebendigen Versuchsexemplaren ausprobieren gehörte wohl bei ihm zum täglichen Tagesablauf. Wenn sie an die Begegnung dachte, die sie damals mit ihm im Wald des Schreckens hatte, lief ihr immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Typ war einfach ein Monster. Wie hatte Sasuke nur damals zu ihm gehen können?

In ihren Gedanken vertieft ging sie wieder in den Hauptraum, versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu widmen, doch war sie in Gedanken ganz woanders. Wieder einmal wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr sie Sasuke doch vermisste. Wenn Orochimaru damals nicht gewesen und dem Uchiha nicht das Mal des Fluches auferlegt hätte, wäre es dann soweit gekommen, dass Sasuke Konoha verlassen hätte?

Die Antwort war einfach. Früher oder später wäre er fortgegangen. Er hätte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder begeben, um ihn zu töten und Rache zu nehmen, um sein Lebensziel zu erreichen. Letztendlich war ihm dies gelungen. Und diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr irgendwie ganz und gar nicht.

„Was ist los, Sakura-san?"

Als sie aufsah erblickte sie die Bärenmaske. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie der Anbu zu ihr gekommen war.

„Ach, ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl", sagte die Kunoichi. Dieser Ort versetzte sie wieder in die deprimierte Stimmung, die sie so oft wie möglich versuchte zu verdrängen. Dieser Ort erinnerte sie einfach zu sehr an Sasuke und machte sie traurig. Umso eher sie hier weg kam, umso besser.

Sie wandte sich dem großen runden Tisch zu, der mittig im Raum stand. Gläser standen dort, gefüllt mit allerlei Sachen. Kräuter fand sie darin und in einigen schienen auch einmal lebendige Sachen gewesen zu sein, von denen jetzt aber nicht mehr viel übrig war.

Sie hielt dem Anbu die ausgestreckte Hand hin und dieser schien gleich zu verstehen. Er nahm sich seinen Rucksack von den Schultern und hielt ihn der Medic-Nin hin. Gezielt griff sie nach einem Glas, das mit Kegelschnecken gefüllt war um es einzupacken. In einer milchigen Flüssigkeit, hatten sie als einzige in den Gläsern nach langer Zeit überleben können. Diese Schnecken waren hochgiftig und dieses Gift war äußerst wertvoll..

„Ich muss an Sasuke denken." Aus keinem bestimmten Grund, sagte sie dies, sie sprach ihre Gedanken einfach nur aus. Das der Anbu ihn kannte, war wahrscheinlich, schließlich sprach sie von einem Uchiha, dem Erben eines berühmten Clans und sein Abgang, der ihn zu einem Abtrünnigen gemacht hatte, war fast ebenso bekannt wie er selbst.

„Uchiha?", fragte der Anbu und hielt ihr ein weiteres Glas hin, das sie ebenfalls einsteckte. „Ihr wart doch mal in einem Team, oder?"

Sakura nickte traurig. „Ja" seufzte sie. „Das war einmal." Niedergeschlagen senkte sie den Blick und fügte ganz leise hinzu: „Ich denke jeden Tag an ihn..."

Ein leises Kichern ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken und sie sah, wie der Anbu sich von ihr abwandte. Anscheinend schien er das sehr amüsant zu finden. Verärgert funkelte sie ihn an.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?", fragte sie zähneknirschend und hob drohend die Faust. Der Ninja drehte ihr wieder sein Gesicht zu. Zu gerne hätte sie es gesehen, doch sie sah nichts als die Maske die keinerlei Emotionen zeigte.

Sie stopfte noch ein paar weitere Zutaten in den Rucksack. Wütend zog sie die Augenraue zusammen und machte den Verschluss zu, etwas heftiger als nötig. „Du weißt ja gar nicht wie das ist!" Ihre Stimme war leise, doch hörte man ihre Wut und Trauer. „Ich erwarte nicht das du das verstehst. Anbu haben ja keine Gefühle", spottete sie ihm entgegen.

„Ja", hörte sie den Qualgeist sagen und seine Stimme klang immer noch amüsiert. Dabei warf er seinem Kameraden einen Blick zu, der gerade einige der Werkzeuge, die noch nicht kaputt und verrostet waren, in seiner Tasche verstaute. „Da hast du wohl recht."

Die drei Ninja gingen ihrer Arbeit nach und Sakura kam die Stille auf einmal sehr erdrückend vor. Dieser blöde Typ passte ihr nicht und sie war froh, wenn sie wieder in Konoha waren. Der war ja nerviger als Naruto. Wenn sie Glück hatte würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen.

„Ich denke, wir haben alles", sagte Sakura. Ohne Kommentar gingen die Anbu zum Ausgang und Sakura folgte ihnen hinaus.

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie nah sie hier an diesem Ort Sasuke wirklich gewesen war...

_tbc..._


	3. Hinter der Maske

2\. Hinter der Maske

„Wie ich sehe, war die Mission erfolgreich."

Zufrieden besah sich das Oberhaupt Konohas die Ausbeute der letzten Mission. Vor ihr waren die Errungenschaften auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet, die ihr die zwei Anbu und die Medic-Nin gebracht hatten. Nach einem kurzen Bericht waren die Anbu wieder aufgebrochen und nun war es an der Rosahaarigen, sich gemeinsam mit der Hokage die gesammelten Sachen anzusehen.

Tsunade besah sich die Bücher, blätterte kurz darin und nickte zufrieden, bis sie sich das nächste nahm. Ein kurzer Blick würde genügen, denn sie müsste sich später mit ihnen befassen, da ihr die übrige Arbeit die Zeit raubte. Der Schreibkram lag Tsunade noch nie. Es wäre viel spannender, die neue Lektüre zu lesen und vielleicht neue Jutsus, Gifte sowie Gegengifte zu entdecken.

Sakura saß der Blonden gegenüber und sah aus, wie ein kleines Mädchen am Weihnachtsabend. Auch sie freute sich auf die neuen Entdeckungen und hoffte das Medikament, an dem sie zurzeit arbeitete, perfektionieren zu können. Gemeinsam mit Tsunade hatten sie einen Trank entwickelt, der den Körper von Giften reinigen sollte. Vergiftungen waren nicht unüblich und können nur in den wenigsten Fällen sofort behandelt werden. Ihre Idee war, dass dieses Gegengift in kleine Fläschchen für die Missionen produziert wurden. Jedoch gab es noch einige Nebenwirkungen, wie Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühle.

Die große Flügeltür öffnete sich und eine schwarzhaarige Frau betrat den Raum. Sie trug einen dunklen Kimono und hatte ein freundliches Lächeln aufgelegt.

„Ich sehe dich selten so engagiert an deinem Schreibtisch sitzen, Tsunade", sagte Shizune und die Angesprochene warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Kann ich etwas zu trinken bringen?", fragte sie und überging den Blick der San-Nin.

„Jaaa, ein Glas Sake, ach was rede ich da? Bring mir gleich eine Flasche!" Shizune verzog das Gesicht. Ihr gefiel es nicht, wenn ihre Meisterin so viel trank. Außerdem war es auch gerade erst Nachmittag.

„Möchtest du auch etwas, Sakura-san?"

„Einen Tee, bitte."

Shizune nickte und Sakura sah ihr beim Verlassen des Raumes nach. Die Kunoichi war bereits Mitte dreißig und sah für ihr Alter immer noch sehr gut aus. Die kurzen schwarzen Haare umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht und wenn man die zierliche Gestalt im Kimono so sah, konnte man gar nicht glauben, dass sie eine echte Kämpfernatur war. Tsunades erste Schülerin, die sehr gute Giftjutsus beherrschte, war ebenso wie die Haruno eine Iryōnin.

„Diese Schriftrolle ist wirklich interessant", sagte Tsunade und als Sakura aufsah, entdeckte sie die aus der schwarzmagischen Abteilung Orochimarus. „Es ist wirklich ein großes Glück, dass Konoha auf diese Unterlagen gestoßen ist. Hiermit können wir unser medizinisches Wissen aufarbeiten und es wird uns nicht nur bei Verwundeten helfen, sondern auch unsere Forschungen voran treiben." Tsunade sah Sakura an und nickte ihr zufrieden zu. Eine Bestätigung für die erfolgreiche Mission.

„Wie ist es sonst verlaufen? Gab es irgendwelche Komplikationen?", fragte die Blonde interessiert.

„Nein, wir hatten keine Schwierigkeiten. Es gab weder Fallen, noch sind uns feindliche Shinobi in die Quere gekommen." Sakura erinnerte sich an die Mission zurück und die beiden ihr unbekannten Männer. Die Mission war durchaus ruhig verlaufen und sie hatte sich in Begleitung der beiden Männer sicher gefühlt.

Wieder nickte Tsunade. „Das ist gut. Du musst wissen, ich habe dich nicht unbedacht mit den zwei Anbu losgeschickt. Sie sind die zwei stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes. Ich wollte dich sicher wissen, schließlich war es das Versteck eines ehrfürchtigen San-Nins."

Sakura fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Auch wenn Tsunade behauptete, dass sie die Stärksten an ihrer Seite losschicken würde, so wusste sie, dass es nicht nur aus dem Grund war, dass sie in Orochimarus ehemalige Gebiete ziehen würden, sondern weil die Kunoichi ihre Lieblingsschülerin war. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas geschah, denn sie war ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen und Sakura brachte diese Gefühle ebenfalls für ihre Meisterin auf, die nicht nur eine Lehrerin, sondern mit den Jahren auch zu einer Freundin geworden war.

In Gedanken rief sie sich die zwei Anbu in Erinnerung. Bestimmt hätten sie es mit eventuellen feindlichen Angriffen aufgenommen. Zwar war es ausgeschlossen, nach all den Jahren noch Anhängern des einstigen San-Nins zu begegnen, doch es liefen immer zwielichtige Gestalten in den Wäldern herum, die scharf auf ein wenig Zoff waren. Und auch wenn die beiden Anbu, wie Tsunade sagte, die zwei stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes waren, war Sakura ja nun auch kein Schwächling. Auch wenn einer der beiden Anbu wohl anderer Meinung war...

Sakura verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an den ungehobelten Anbu.

„Die Mission verlief hervorragend, allerdings war das Teamwork nicht das beste", sagte Sakura und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Aber wozu brauchten sie das auch? Schließlich war sie nur dieses einzige Mal mit den beiden auf einer Mission gewesen. Sie würde sie sicher nicht wieder sehen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tsunade.

„Nun, der eine Typ war wirklich unfreundlich. Tut mir leid Tsunade, aber einen unsympathischeren Kerl wie ihn habe ich noch nie gesehen. Hat die ganze Zeit rumgemeckert und dumme Sprüche losgelassen." Sakura schürzte die Lippen. Nein, mit so jemanden würde man wohl nicht zusammen arbeiten wollen, der so eingebildet war und einen kritisierte. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht nötig gehabt.

„Ich nehme an, du meinst den Anbu mit der Bärenmaske?", schmunzelte Tsunade und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ja, das passt zu ihm. Er meckert immer gerne rum." Stirnrunzelnd fragte die Kunoichi sich, wieso dass so lustig war. Vermutlich, weil Tsunade nicht selbst mit ihm arbeiten und auf Missionen gehen musste, sondern ihn einfach herumkommandieren konnte. Schließlich mussten auch die Anbu den Befehlen eines Hokage folgen.

Shizune betrat währenddessen den Raum, reichte wortlos die Getränke und verschwand wieder. Sakura nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee als Tsunade plötzlich aufschrie.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", brüllte sie in unnatürlicher Lautstärke und beinahe hätte Sakura sich an ihrem Getränk verschluckt. Überrascht sah sie zu ihrer Meisterin, die fassungslos eine Schriftrolle in ihren Händen betrachtete.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Sakura vorsichtig. Bei dem Gekreische hätte man einen Überfall erwarten können, jedoch schien Tsunade über den Inhalt der Schriftrolle so aufgebracht zu sein.

„Diese miese Schlange", zischte sie. Sie hielt Sakura die Schriftrolle entgegen und wedelte damit herum. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nun Wut und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. „Das ist eine der geheimen Schriftrollen von Konoha! Sie gehörte zur verbotenen Abteilung und ist vor vielen Jahren verschwunden! Das war noch zu der Zeit, als der Dritte regiert hatte. Niemand wusste, wie die Schriftrolle verschwinden konnte, da ihr Inhalt streng geheim ist und sie sehr gut bewacht wurde."

Bevor Sakura aber einen Blick über den Inhalt werfen konnte, hatte Tsunade sie schon wieder zusammengerollt. Mit schnellen Händen band sie diese zu und steckte sie in die unterste Schublade des Schreibtisches.

„Dieser verdammte Orochimaru hat sie gestohlen. Das hätte ich mir ja denken können", murmelte sie verärgert und schüttete sich ein kleines Glas mit Sake voll, dass sie sogleich in einem Zug hinunterkippte.

„Nun gut", sagte die Blonde, nun wider etwas beruhigter. „Wir werden so schnell wie möglich einen Weg finden um die neuen Zutaten und die Schriften verwenden zu können. Nimm dir einige Bücher mit und sieh, was du damit anfangen kannst. Umso eher wir positive Effekte erhalten, umso besser."

Sakura nickte. Mit den Armen voller Bücher verließ sie wenig später das Büro. Ihnen würde sie in den nächsten Wochen ihre gesamte Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit widmen.

* * *

„Autsch! Aua!"

Gequältes Gejammer drang aus einem der Behandlungszimmer. Es kam von einem Shinobi Konohas, der auf einem der Krankenbetten lag und sich behandeln ließ.

„Sakura, sei etwas vorsichtiger", jammerte der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Blick auf seinen geschundenen Arm, der zur Hälfte bereits unter einem dicken Verband verschwunden war – ebenso wie der andere Arm und seine beiden Beine. Die Medic-Nin seufzte nur und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Rock Lee hatte sich beim Training seines Taijutsus wieder einmal verausgabt. Er war bis zum Äußersten gegangen, hatte trainiert und sich überanstrengt. Die Wunden die er sich dabei zugezogen hatte, wurden nun verheilt.

„Jammer nicht so rum", tadelte Sakura ihn und verknotete die Enden der Bandage.

Unter ihre Patienten fielen des Öfteren mal ihre Freunde und Bekannte aus alten Zeiten, doch glücklicherweise waren sie selten schwer verletzt, sondern hatten eher kleinere Wehwehchen, so wie Lee jetzt.

„Wann kann ich wieder trainieren?", fragte Lee euphorisch und Sakura sah ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. Dieser Kerl stand seinem ehemaligen Sensei in nichts nach, selbst das Outfit hatte sich in den Jahren nicht verändert.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du dich mindestens zwei bis drei Tage ausruhst..." Lee zog eine enttäuschte Schnute, „aber da ich dich ja kenne und weiß, dass du auf meinen Rat nicht hören wirst... schätze ich, dass du morgen wieder trainieren kannst."

Lees Augen leuchteten. Mit einem Jubelschrei warf er eine Faust in die Luft und zuckte gleich wieder zusammen, wegen seiner Schmerzen. Sakura schüttelte den Kopf und kramte in der Tasche ihres weißen Kittels.

„Hier, trink das. Das wird dein Chakra wieder aufbauen. Du hast dich ziemlich verausgabt."

Sie reichte ihm ein kleines Fläschchen und dankbar nickte er ihr zu.

„Danke, Sakura-san. Du bist die Beste." Sakura wurde leicht rot um die Nase, obwohl sie diese Schmeicheleien von Lee gewohnt war, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein orangener Haarschopf lugte ins Zimmer. Eine Medic-Nin mit einer weißen Haube trat zu ihnen und begrüßte den Patienten höflich.

„Sakura-san, du wirst im Behandlungsraum Zwei gebraucht. Zwei Anbu sind von ihrer Mission wieder gekommen und müssen durchgecheckt werden." Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Lee, ehe sie weitersprach. „Das hat oberste Priorität."

„Ist es denn etwas Ernstes?", fragte sie besorgt, doch die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Sakura warf einen Blick zu Lee, der sich mühsam von der Liege aufrappelte und versuchte, trotz der Schmerzen die er hatte, da er auf ein Betäubungsmittel verzichten wollte, ein unbekümmertes Gesicht zu machen.

„Wir sind hier fertig", sagte Sakura und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf den angeschlagenen Lee. „Wenn du irgendwelche Beschwerden hast, dann melde dich bei mir", sagte Sakura und schenkte ihm einen durchdringenden Blick.

„Die einzige Beschwerde, die ich habe, ist, dass du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst", sagte Lee und zwinkerte.

Die orangehaarige Medic-Nin warf einen fragenden Blick zwischen Sakura und Lee hin und her. Das Interesse war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Vielleicht im nächsten Leben, Lee", sagte Sakura und klopfte ihrem Freund kameradschaftlich auf die angeschlagene Schulter, was ihm ein weiteres klägliches Stöhnen entlockte.

* * *

Eilig machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Behandlungsraum Nummer Zwei. Eigentlich hätte sie ja jetzt schon längst Feierabend haben können. Lee's Auftreten hatte sie nicht gestört, schließlich war er ein Freund und sie hatte ihn schon einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Also würde sie jetzt schnell die Anbu behandeln – wie viele sollten es noch einmal sein? Zwei? – die ja eh nur wieder minimale Kratzer haben würden und sich dann auf den Heimweg machten, um das Wochenende nach einer langen Arbeitswoche zu genießen.

Vor der Tür sammelte sie sich noch einmal und holte tief Luft, bevor sie nach einem kurzen Klopfen die Tür öffnete.

Als sie durch diese trat, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene.

„Du schon wieder!"

Ihr Missfallen konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht verbergen, als sie erkannte, _wer_ ihr Patient war. Mochte ja sein, dass es mehrere Anbu-Mitglieder in Konoha gab, die eine Bärenmaske trugen, aber Sakura fühlte, dass es der unhöfliche Schuft war, der ihr so unsympathisch war. Sie spürte es einfach.

Missmutig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und besah sich die beiden Anbu, die im Behandlungsraum saßen. Am Fenster stand der besagte Schuft, von dem ein genervtes Seufzen zu hören war. Wie schon geahnt war an ihm kaum ein Kratzer, nur seine Kleidung war ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Sein linkes Hosenbein war kaum noch als ein ganzes Stück zu betrachten und zeigte somit seine Haut, die eine blutende Schnittwunde aufwies.

Auf der Liege saß die passende Begleitung. Er trug die Katzenmaske und wie zu erwarten gab er keinen Mucks von sich. Mit einem kurzen Blick stellte sie fest, dass sein rechter Arm verletzt war. Mehrere Schnitte zogen sich über seine Haut, der Oberarm und die Hand wiesen die gröbsten Verletzungen auf, nur der Unterarm blieb durch die Schiene verschont.

„Wie ich sehe, ist ein Anbu auch nicht unverwundbar", schmunzelte sie und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um neben der Liege Platz zu nehmen.

„Nun, wenn man gegen ein Dutzend feindlicher Ninja kämpft, kommt es schon mal vor, dass man den einen oder anderen Kratzer abbekommt."

Sakuras Augen drohten ihr aus dem Kopf zu fallen und sie formte mit dem Mund ein stummes „O".

„Zu dem waren es S-Rang Ninja", sagte der Anbu und schien sich auf Sakuras Kosten gut zu amüsieren. Ein leises Glucksen war hinter der Maske zu hören.

Das Staunen konnte sie nicht verbergen. Ein ganzes Dutzend! Noch nie hatte sie gegen so viele Ninja gekämpft. Ihr stärkster Gegner war bisher Sasori gewesen und wenn sie sich vorstellte, gegen zwölf Männer zu kämpfen, die ansatzweise die Stärke vorweisen würden, hätte sie schlechte Karten gehabt. Na gut, das Anbu-Team war zu zweit, aber dennoch würden für jeden noch sechs Gegner übrig bleiben, wenn sie sie untereinander aufteilen würden.

_Die zwei stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes, _hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder. Es waren die Worte von Tsunade.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen begann die Kunoichi mit ihrer Behandlung und konnte die Blicke des Anbus regelrecht in ihrem Rücken spüren. _Na schön, eins zu null für dich, du Pappnase!, _dachte sie verärgert.

Sie besah sich zuerst den jungen Mann auf der Liege. Nach den Wunden zu urteilen kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass er mit dem Arm die Waffen abgefangen hatte.

Was anscheinend auch gut geklappt hatte, denn sonst fand sie keine weiteren Schäden.

„Waren das Nadelbomben?"

„Ja, einer von ihnen hat sie eingesetzt und mich haben ein paar am Bein erwischt. Die Revanche hat er dafür gekriegt", kam es selbstgefällig aus Richtung Fenster. Der Anbu mit der Katzenmaske schien wirklich stumm zu sein, denn jetzt antwortete auch schon sein Partner für ihn. „Aber ich habe mir irgendwas dabei gezehrt, das musst du dir gleich mal ansehen", sagte er und verrenkte sich um auf seinen Rücken zeigen zu können.

Sakura nahm die angenehm warme Hand des Verletzten und hielt seinen Arm, um mit grünem Chakra die Wunden zu heilen, das sie durch die andere Hand ausströmte. Währenddessen besah sie sich seine blasse, makellose Haut und ließ ihren Blick letztendlich zu seinem Gesicht hinaufwandern, dass jedoch hinter der Maske verborgen lag. Er sah aus dem Fenster.

Dann erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Eine kleine Wunde an der Schläfe, die kaum zu sehen war, da sie von der Anbumaske und den schwarzen Haaren verdeckt wurde.

Instinktiv streckte sie den Arm aus und wollte nach der Maske greifen, um sich den Kratzer besser ansehen zu können. Sie hatte ihn kaum berührt, als der Anbu ihr auch schon sein Gesicht zuwandte. Ihre Finger berührten das glatte Material als er ruckartig zurück wich und ihre Hand weg schlug.

„Finger weg", knurrte er, doch Sakura wäre nicht Sakura, wenn sie sich das von einem Anbu gefallen lassen würde. Der Anbu am Fester war aufgesprungen, doch Sakura beachtete ihn nicht.

Sie packte den Schwarzhaarigen am Handgelenk und hielt ihn mit ihrer beeindruckenden Kraft fest.

Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen. Ja, ja... die Geheimhaltung der Anbu war streng geheim, aber er war hinter seiner Maske verwundet und diese Verletzung musste behandelt werden. Vielleicht waren dahinter ja noch mehrere verborgen. Der sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen.

Blitzschnell griff sie nach der Maske.

„Lass das!", rief der Anbu vom Fenster und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch da hatte sie sie ihm schon hinunter gezogen.

Dann sah Sakura in das Gesicht des Mannes. _So_ unbekannt war ihr dieses Gesicht nicht. Schwarze Augen sahen sie an. Ein paar Strähnen des schwarzen Haares fielen ihm in die Stirn. Seine Haut war blass und sein Gesichtsausdruck schien fast reglos, leichte Anspannung konnte sie darin sehen.

Es ähnelte dem Gesicht, das sie in ihren Träumen sah, ein vertrautes Gesicht, das an ihren Erinnerungen zerrte. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass es um einige Jahre älter und somit reifer und männlicher geworden war, hatte sich nicht viel verändert.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als ihr Gehirn die Informationen langsam begann zu verarbeiten, die gewonnen Eindrücke und das Gesehene nach und nach einem Namen zuordnete.

„Sasuke?", fragte Sakura irritiert.

„Na toll...", murmelte der Anbu am Fenster und seufzte.

_tbc..._


	4. Fragen über Fragen

3\. Fragen über Fragen

Immer noch sah Sakura wie gefesselt in Sasukes Augen und schien keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Sie stand einfach nur stumm und mit geweiteten Augen vor dem Anbu und schien sich in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu befinden. Erst als er den Blickkontakt abbrach, konnte sie sich von seinem Anblick losreißen und wieder klar denken.

Da stand sie nun, völlig überfordert und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte... Also tat sie das Erstbeste, das ihr einfiel:

Sie lief davon.

Sie stolperte einige Schritte zurück und riss die Tür auf. Der Bären-Anbu rief ihr etwas hinterher, doch sie hörte es nicht, sie lief einfach davon, ignorierte die fragenden und irritierten Blicke, die ihr auf den Gängen von den Mitarbeitern und Patienten zugeworfen wurden. Sie lief was das Zeug hielt und doch fühlte es sich noch nicht schnell genug an. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, konnte kaum atmen und erst als sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, konnte sie wieder frische Luft in ihren Lungen spüren, die ihrem Körper Kraft gab.

„Das ist nur ein Traum! Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Eben schien ihr Kopf noch leer gewesen zu sein, doch jetzt überschlugen sich die Gedanken und doch trafen sie sich alle wieder an einem Punkt. Sasuke war da! Sasuke war in Konoha! Blind lief sie durch die Straßen, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel zu haben.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und versuchte einfach nur so weit wie es möglich war vom Krankenhaus weg zu kommen. Von _ihm_ wegzukommen.

Wieso war er in Konoha? Wieso wusste sie nichts davon?

Als sie halbwegs einen klaren Kopf bekam und der Schock vorerst überwunden war, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Die schmerzenden Seiten drangen in ihr Bewusstsein und sie blieb stehen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Immer noch drehte sich alles. Die Läden ließen sie erkennen, wo sie sich derzeitig in Konoha befand und sie wunderte sich, wie weit sie tatsächlich gelaufen war.

Ihre Hände krampften sich zusammen und da bemerkte sie, dass sich in ihrer rechten ein Widerstand befand. Fragend hob sie die Hand und sie keuchte auf, als sie bemerkte, was sie da mitgehen lassen hatte. Sie hatte immer noch die Anbumaske in der Hand. Die ungehörten Rufe des Anbus drangen zu ihr durch, die sie nicht selbst, wohl aber ihr Unterbewusstsein, wahrgenommen hatte. Da war sie so geschockt gewesen, dass sie samt der Maske davon gelaufen war. Das konnte sie doch nicht machen. Schließlich brauchte er sie doch.

Jetzt fielen ihr die seltsamen Blicke auf, die ihr die Bewohner auf den Straßen zuwarfen und sie musste feststellen, dass sie immer noch in Arbeitskleidung da stand. Und den Bären-Anbu hatte sie auch nicht behandelt. Eine tolle Medic-Nin war sie, die einfach ihre Patienten links liegen ließ...

Innerlich schlug sie sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein? Da läuft ihr Sasuke unter die Nase und sie haut einfach ab, wie ein verschrecktes Reh. Einen noch peinlicheren Eindruck hätte sie nicht machen können, außer in Ohnmacht fallen oder ihn anspringen. Aber was sollte man denn auch tun, wenn die Liebe des Lebens, die man für ewig verschollen gehalten hatte, plötzlich auftauchte?

Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Dieser verdammte Uchiha war wer weiß wie lange schon in Konoha und sie wusste nichts davon?! Dabei war sie mit ihm auf Mission gewesen. Wie hatte sie nur nicht bemerken könne, dass er es war? Gut, er war schweigsam gewesen, aber das war ja typisch für ihn. Er hatte sich gar nicht groß verstellen müssen, denn er war nie jemand, der ein großes Aufsehen um sich haben wollte.

Aber stimmte das denn noch überhaupt? Oder hatte Sasuke sich in den vergangenen Jahren verändert? Sie wusste es nicht, konnte es gar nicht wissen... Immer wieder warfen sich neue Fragen auf und alle blieben sie unbeantwortet.

Diese Situation überforderte Sakura total und in Gedanken tauchte das Bild einer Person auf, die ihr helfen konnte. Ihre Füße setzten sich nun wieder in Bewegung. Jetzt wollte sie nur bei einem sein. Vielleicht hatte er einen Rat. Jedenfalls würde er sie erst einmal beruhigen können.

Auf geradem Weg lief sie zu Naruto. Mal sehen, wie er die Neuigkeit aufschnappen würde...

* * *

Trotz der Tatsache, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war und allmählich die Nachtruhe in Konoha einkehrte, hämmerte Sakura unbeirrt gegen Narutos Haustür, sodass das Namensschild mit der Aufschrift „Uzumaki" gefährlich wackelte.

„Naruto! Naruto-kun, mach auf!"

Doch das Klopfen und Brüllen brachte nichts. Hinter der Tür blieb es still und Sakura fragte sich, ob ihr Freund wohl auf einer Mission war, doch ihr fielen keine Aufträge ein, die er erhalten haben könnte.

Zähneknirschend wandte sie sich ab. Wo war dieser Idiot wenn man ihn mal brauchte?

Ihre Frage beantwortete sich von selbst und sie lief eilig los. Sarkastisch dachte sie, dass diese Lauferei gut für eine Diät wäre, denn heute hatte sie bestimmt schon das halbe Dorf durchquert und somit ein paar Kalorien abgenommen. Wie schön, dass man selbst in dieser Situation noch Witze machen konnte.

Von Weitem sah sie schon den Ichiraku Imbiss-Stand, dessen Lampion in der Dunkelheit leuchtete. Unter dem Vorhang sah sie jemanden sitzen und der köstliche Geruch von Nudelsuppe drang ihr in die Nase.

In dieser Imbissbude saß ein Blonder Jo-Nin, der genüsslich seine Nudelsuppe schlürfte, bis der Vorhang plötzlich beiseite geschoben wurde und er sich höllisch erschreckte.

„Da bist du ja!", keuchte die Rosahaarige und stütze sich auf ihren Knien ab um zu verschnaufen. Besorgt sah Naruto sie an.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn, da seine beste Freundin in einem weißen Krankenhauskittel vor ihm stand. „Ist etwas passiert?" Besorgnis zeigte sich nun in seinem Gesicht und auch Teuchi, der Besitzer vom Ramen-Stand, stoppte dabei eine weitere Schüssel mit Nudelsuppe zu füllen um Sakura aufmerksam anzuschauen.

„Sasuke...", keuchte sie immer noch und sah dann auf um in seine fragenden blauen Augen sehen zu können. „Sasuke ist wieder da."

„_Was_?", kreischte der Chaosninja und sprang, samt der Nudelsuppe in der Hand, in die Höhe. Sakura nickte bloß und Naruto starrte sie einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund an, damit beschäftigt, das Gesagte zu verstehen und ließ sich dann wieder in seinen Sitz zurück fallen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Er ist ein Anbu aus Konoha! Ich habe gerade im Krankenhaus seine Wunden geheilt und als ich die Maske abgenommen habe..."

Die Maske! Sie hatte sie immer noch bei sich und prompt hielt sie ihm das weiße Porzellan direkt vor die Nase. Diese war ihm nun so nah, dass er schielte.

Der Blonde lehnte sich soweit es ihm möglich war in seinem Sitz zurück und betrachtete nun die ihm gezeigte Maske. Seine Augen besahen das weiße verzierte Material und ordnete die in rot gezeichneten Gesichtszüge eindeutig denen einer Katze zu.

„Glaub mir Naruto! Ich habe es gerade erst erfahren."

Naruto nickte heftig und Sakura wusste, dass er ihr Glauben schenkte. Jeder andere hätte sie wohl ausgelacht und gedacht, dass sie scherzte. Aber Naruto nicht, er glaubte ihr und dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar.

„Teme ist wieder da?" Narutos Augen glitzerten und seine Hände zitterten. Ein Gefühl der Hoffnung durchströmte seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund wieder da war. Wie lange hatten sie auf diesen Moment gewartet?

„Und was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

Sakura stutzte und wurde leicht rot um die Nase bei dem Gedanken, wie sie reagiert hatte. „Na ja... gar nichts. Ich bin weggelaufen", nuschelte sie verlegen.

Perplex sah er sie an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als die Haruno ihm zuvorkam.

„Ich wette, ich weiß wo wir ihn finden", hauchte sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Warte", rief Naruto, doch sie war schon verschwunden. Hektisch stolperte er hinterher, bis er noch einmal umdrehte, sich über den Tresen beugte und sein Ramen in drei großen Zügen leerte. Er griff in seine Jo-Nin-Hosentasche und knallte dem Wirt ein paar Scheine hin, ohne darauf zu achten, wie viele es waren.

„Warte doch auf mich!", rief er und stürmte mit enormen Tempo durch die Straßen. Glücklicherweise waren die Straßen am Abend nicht so gefüllt wie am Tag, sodass er ungehindert voran kam und Sakura schnell einholte.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er aufgeregt, doch Sakura antwortete ihm nicht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt und sie dachte nur an den einen Ort, an dem sie Sasukes Aufenthalt vermutete.

* * *

Wenig später befanden sich die beiden Konoha-Nins einer kleinen Wohnung gegenüber und starrten auf die hölzerne Tür, so als würden sie versuchen, einen Röntgenblick einzusetzen und hindurch sehen zu können.

Vor gerade mal einer Woche waren sie bereits hier gewesen, als sie gemeinsam mit Sai von einer Mission gekommen waren. An diesem Tag hatte Sakura gedacht, dass sie ein Licht in Sasukes ehemaligen zu Hause gesehen hatte und diese Vermutung, die ihr zeitweise als Einbildung vorgekommen war, verstärkte sich nun. Wenn Sasuke wieder in Konoha war, dann musste er auch irgendwo wohnen und sein altes Heim war seit seinem Fortgang so weit sie wussten unbenutzt. Das dachten sie jedenfalls. Oder war er womöglich wieder dorthin zurück gekehrt?

„Sakura, meinst du wirklich, dass er..."

Doch da hatte sie schon ausgeholt und mit einem gewaltigen Schlag die Tür zertrümmert. Sie zerbrach unter der gewaltigen Kraft und die übrigen Teile flogen aus den Angeln. Von innen drang ihnen eine aufgewirbelte Staubwolke entgegen und dazu völlige Dunkelheit.

Sakura trat ein und tastete an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter. Sie wollte die Gewissheit haben, die Bestätigung, dass er hier war und sie war sicher, er war hier irgendwo. Spätestens jetzt hatten sie auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Sie schaltete das Licht an.

Narutos blonder Haarschopf sah vorsichtig durch die zerstörte Tür. „Meinst du nicht, es hätte ausgereicht durch das Fenster einzusteigen?" Der Chaosninja schien sich jedoch alles andere als unwohl zu fühlen. Gemütlich schlenderte er Sakura hinterher, mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Kopf.

Unmengen an Staub waren durch den Einbruch aufgewirbelt worden. Die Möbel waren von weißen Laken bedeckt, sämtliche Accessoires waren entfernt worden und nirgends war ein persönlicher Gegendtand zu entdecken, der auf einen Bewohner schließen ließ. In der Zwischenzeit musste jemand hier für Ordnung gesorgt haben. Sogar die unangenehme Stille verdeutlichte, dass dieses Haus verlassen war. Doch Sakura wollte nicht aufgeben.

Als sie die Treppe sah, lief sie hoch in den ersten Stock. Zwar war sie noch nie hier gewesen – obwohl sie es sich damals immer gewünscht hatte, einmal bei Sasuke Uchiha zu Hause zu sein – wusste sie, dass sich dort sein Zimmer befinden würde. Dieses Mal zögerte sie, als sie die Schiebetür aufzog und das Zimmer betrat. Durch die großen Fenster drang die Straßenbeleuchtung, sodass die schemenhaften Umrisse deutlich wurden und es ihr leicht fiel, den Lichtschalter zu betätigen.

Dieses Zimmer war groß und eindeutig früher als Schlafzimmer benutzt worden. Auch hier waren die Möbel und das Bett in Laken gehüllt. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit und entmutigt ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken. Die Hand fuhr über den weichen Stoff und ein Seufzen ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, Sasuke würde wieder hier leben? In Wahrheit hatte sich dieser Gedanke bereits in ihr aufgebaut. Sasuke war wieder da, er wohnte in Konoha und ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, alles würde wieder wie früher werden.

Währenddessen stand Naruto vor der großen Glastür des Balkons, die nicht mehr ganz so durchsichtig war, wie sie sein sollte, da sie von der langen ungeputzten Zeit durch die Witterung verschmutzt war. Dennoch hatte man einen schönen Blick über die Stadt, auch wenn es nur der erste Stock war.

„Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er hier sein würde", sagte Sakura mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Aber du kennst doch Sasuke. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, dann wird er auch nicht gefunden." Naruto kehrte der Tür den Rücken und sah mit seinem Fuchsgrinsen zu Sakura. „Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, aber ich finde, dass Sasuke wieder da ist, ist eine tolle Neuigkeit, oder?" Aufmunternd sah er sie an und wartete auf eine Bestätigung, dass er in Form eines schwachen Nickens erhielt. „Wenn er nicht hier ist, dann muss er irgendwo anders sein und ich werde nicht ruhen, bis wir ihn gefunden haben."

„Was meinst du wohl, wie lange er schon zurück ist?", fragte Sakura mit belegter Stimme. „Wie viele _Jahre_ er wohl schon zurück ist und in unserer Nähe sein mag?"

Der Gedanke war für beide sehr schmerzhaft. Für Naruto war er ein bester Freund gewesen, er hatte ihn wie einen Bruder betrachtet und für Sakura war er die erste große Liebe gewesen, die bis zum heutigen Tag unerwidert blieb. Sie waren mehr als nur ein Team gewesen und der Fortgang, wie die zwei es nannten – sie würden es nie als Verrat ansehen können – war für sie sehr schmerzhaft gewesen. Wie oft hatten sie versucht, ihn zurück zu holen? Ihn zu erreichen und ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn vermissten und wie sehr sie ihn brauchten. Aber wie Naruto schon sagte, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann wurde er es auch nicht und wenn doch, ließ er sich nicht überzeugen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er aber bereits schon wieder in Konoha war und das eventuell gar auf freiwilliger Basis, tat es weh daran zu denken, dass er sich ihnen noch nicht gezeigt hatte. Ein Anbu verschrieb sein Leben nur den Diensten seines Landes, hatte selbst keine Existenz und lebte im Geheimen und Verborgenen, aber konnte man nicht wenigsten ein kleines ‚Hallo' erwarten?

Doch damit war nun Schluss. Hoffnung und Freude keimte auf, die Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Freundschaft nahmen nun die Überhand.

„Wir werden unsere Antworten bekommen und wenn nicht von Sasuke, dann müssen wir eben zu jemanden gehen, der genauso Bescheid wissen muss", schlussfolgerte Naruto und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Meinst du etwa...?"

„Genau!", sagte Naruto. „Wir gehen zu Tsunade."

Wenn Sasuke bei den Anbu war, dann hieße dass, das er unter Tsunades Befehlen stand und wer sonst als der Hokage sollte von seiner Anwesenheit wissen. Bis heute galt der Uchiha als feindlicher Nuke-Nin und es war durchaus interessant zu erfahren, wie Tsunade es angestellt hatte, dass Sasuke für sie arbeitete, derjenige, der sich nur ungern unterordnete.

Sakura knirschte mit den Zähnen. Im Moment empfand sie Wut für ihre Lehrmeisterin. Wie konnte sie es nur verheimlicht haben und ihr diese nicht gerade unwichtige Information verschweigen? Dazu hatte sie sie noch auf eine gemeinsame Mission geschickt und sich dabei sicher köstlich über ihr Unwissen amüsiert. Die Kunoichi fühlte sich momentan unglaublich verarscht und sie würde Tsunade erst einmal gehörig die Meinung geigen.

In diesem Moment schien es für Naruto nicht schwer, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, denn für ihn war Sakura wie ein offenes Buch.

„Aber wir werden nicht mehr heute gehen", sagte er bestimmt. Sakura sollte sich erst einmal beruhigen. Für beide wäre es das beste, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen und den Tag zu verarbeiten.

Widerwillig nickte sie, denn sie wusste, dass Naruto recht hatte. Sie sollte in diesem Zustand nicht gehen, die eingeschlagene Tür im Erdgeschoss war schon schlimm genug.

Morgen würden sie endlich ihre Antworten bekommen.

_tbc..._


	5. Tsunades Versprechen

4\. Tsunades Versprechen

Die Chu-Nin und Jo-Nin staunten nicht schlecht, als früh am Morgen der blonde Chaosninja des Dorfes und Sakura im Schlepptau ins Hokagegebäude gestürzt kamen und eilig die Stufen hinauf rannten.

Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war und der neue Tag offiziell begonnen hatte, hatten sich die zwei auf den Weg zu Tsunade gemacht, um in Narutos Fall Antworten zu erhalten und in Sakuras Fall deftig Dampf abzulassen.

Auf halbem Wege trafen sie auf ihren ehemaligen Sensei Kakashi, der sie verdutzt ansah.

„Was geht denn hier vor?"

„Keine Zeit, Kakashi! Wir haben was mit Tsunade zu klären!"

Und wie der Blitz flitzten die zwei an ihm vorbei und ließen einen verdutzten Kakashi Hatake zurück.

Das Klopfen, welches eher einem Hämmern glich, kündigte den stürmischen Besuch bereits an und schreckte die nicht mehr ganz so junge Frau auf.

„Tsunade-baa-chan!", brüllte Naruto, sodass es ihr in den Ohren klingelte.

„Wie konntest du uns nur vorenthalten, dass Sasuke wieder da ist?", fragte Sakura und ihre Lautstärke kam der ihres Freundes sehr nahe. Die San-Nin wollte sich gerade die Ohren zuhalten, wegen diesen Lärm, doch sie hielt in der Bewegung inne, als Sakura ihr die Anbumaske auf den Tisch knallte.

„Du weißt doch, dass er hier ist?", fragte Sakura unnötigerweise, denn wenn einer davon Ahnung hatte, dann der Hokage. „Wie konntest du das nur für dich behalten? Denkst du, es interessiert uns nicht, dass unser Freund wieder da ist? Wir haben ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Wie konntest du das nur verschweigen? Du weißt was er uns bedeutet hat! Und du bist so egoistisch und sagst uns kein Wort!"

„Sei still, Sakura!" Der barsche Tonfall ließ Sakura zusammen zucken und augenblicklich verstummen. Tsunade strafte sie mit einem tadelnden Blick, sprach mahnend jedoch ruhiger weiter. „Es ist genug. Vergiss nicht mit wem du sprichst. Ich weiß bereits darüber bescheid, dass ihr es herausgefunden habt. Er hat mich über den Vorfall gestern unterrichtet."

„Wir wollen wissen was hier los ist! Wieso verdammt noch mal ist Sasuke hier?", platzte es aus Naruto heraus, der aufgeregt mit den Armen herum fuchtelte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Ergeben seufzte Tsunade und beschloss, es ihnen zu erzählen. Jetzt machte es eh keinen Unterschied, da sie es herausgefunden hatten und sie würden nicht Ruhe geben, bis sie ihnen die Geschichte erzählte...

_Das Geräusch eines Klopfens ließ sie aus ihrem angenehmen Traum erwachen. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und hob den Kopf, den sie vorher auf ihren Armen abgelegt hatte. Zuerst sah sie ihre Umgebung verschwommen, doch nachdem sie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, erkannte sie einen jungen Shinobi. Er sah mit missbilligendem Blick auf sie hinab, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt._

_Tsunade blinzelte noch einmal und richtete sich auf, mies gelaunt, da ihr wohlverdienter Schlaf gestört wurde. Das Büro des Hokage wurde von Lichtern erhellt, denn draußen war die Sonne bereits unter gegangen. Doch wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? War es erst Abends oder späte Nacht, wenn nicht sogar früher Morgen?_

_Als Tsunade den Jungen erkannte, legte sie den Kopf leicht schief. Hier handelte es sich um den Freund von dem Bengel und Sakura Haruno. Sie hatte ihn behandelt, Naruto hatte sie extra wegen ihm nach Konoha geschleppt. Der letzte Erbe der Uchihas - jedenfalls der letzte der sich noch in Konoha befand._

„_Sasuke, was machst du denn hier um diese Uhrzeit?" Die Blonde lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und musterte ihn neugierig. Dieser Junge war interessant, schließlich beherrschte er eines der mächtigsten Kekkei Genkais der Ninjawelt. Von Kakashi war ihr bereits von ihm berichtet worden sowie von dem Vorfall, bei dem Sasuke auf Itachi traf._

„_Ich werde Konoha verlassen."_

_Die Hände ineinander faltend sah die Blonde ihn ernst an. Bei jedem anderen daher gelaufenen Bengel hätte sie wohl gelacht, bei der Aussage, dass er das Dorf verlassen wollte. Doch hier handelte es sich um Sasuke Uchiha und sie musste zugeben, dass seine Ankündigung nicht überraschend kam, so kannte sie doch die tragische Geschichte seiner Familie und die Rachegedanken, die der gerade erst Zwölfjährige in sich trug._

„_Dein Entschluss scheint fest zu stehen. Ich werde dich wohl kaum davon abhalten können." Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf seinen Rucksack, den er auf den Rücken trug. Anscheinend schien er sich mit seiner Abreise keine Zeit lassen zu wollen._

„_Jedoch werde ich dich über eine Sache aufklären müssen. Sobald du die Haupttore Konohas verlassen hast, wirst du als Nuke-Nin eingestuft. Es gibt von daher kein Zurück mehr, Sasuke. Du wirst ein Abtrünniger und im Bingo-Buch stehen, sobald du Konoha verrätst."_

„_Ich werde nur meinen eigenen Weg gehen." _

_Doch ob dieser Weg der richtige war, wusste Tsunade nicht. Sein Ziel war die Rache und diese würde viel Leid und Aufopferung mit sich bringen. Nach seinem letzten Treffen mit Itachi war Sasuke im Krankenhaus gelandet und es hatte sogar die heilenden Kräfte der San-Nin gebraucht um ihn wieder gesund werden zu lassen. Wie erhoffte Sasuke sich die Stärke zu erlangen, die er benötigte um Itachi, der nun den Akatsuki angehörte, besiegen zu können?_

_Dennoch würde sie ihn niemals aufhalten können. Wenn sie ihn nicht gehen lassen würde, fände er einen anderen Weg aus Konoha zu entkommen. Die Möglichkeit ihn Tag und Nacht bewachen zu lassen, stand außer Frage, denn das wäre Zeitverschwendung, so wohl für sie als auch für ihn._

_Mit einer Geste Richtung Tür bedeutete sie ihm, dass er entlassen war._

„_Da wäre nur noch eine Sache." _

_Überrascht blickte Tsunade auf, hatte sie doch damit gerechnet, dass er sobald wie möglich wieder verschwinden würde. Zu dem war der Uchiha eh kein Freund der großen Worte._

„_Ich würde mir gerne die Möglichkeit offen halten, nach Konoha zurück zu kehren."_

_Tsunade klappte der Mund auf. Bitte was? War er nicht gerade einfach so in ihr Büro spaziert und hatte supercool behauptet einfach mal Konoha zu verlassen und jetzt meinte er, dass er zurück kehren wollte?_

„_Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie dann. Lag ihm vielleicht doch etwas an dem Dorf?_

_Sasuke rollte genervt mit den Augen, was Tsunade einfach mal ignorierte, da sie im Moment zu verblüfft war. „Wenn ich meine Mission erfüllt habe, werde ich nach Konoha zurück kehren."_

_Dieses selbstgefällige Verhalten machte Tsunade einfach nur sprachlos. Bildete er sich wirklich ein, dass er tun und lassen konnte was er wollte? Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn ohne Kommentar einfach gehen ließ, würde sie schon in Schwierigkeiten bringen, sollte es jemand erfahren. Dennoch bewilligte sie ihm seinen Wunsch und nun wollte er einfach in ein paar Jährchen, wenn ihm die Lust dazu kam, wieder zurück spaziert kommen? Aber sicher, Sasuke. Es gibt eine Willkommensfeier extra nur für dich und einen Blumenstrauß! _

_Entrüstet schnappte sie nach Luft. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du denkst dir das so einfach! Dabei gibt es keinen Weg dich..."_

„_Doch den gibt es", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Tsunade ballte wütend die Fäuste. Seit wann ließ sie es sich denn eigentlich gefallen, dass jemand sie so behandelte? Sie war der Hokage und das Dorfoberhaupt, somit der mächtigste Ninja weit und breit! Respekt und Gehorsam war ihr entgegen zu bringen und dieser Junge zeigte keines von beidem. _

„_Und der wäre?", blaffte sie ihn beleidigt, dennoch neugierig an. Diesen Weg würde sie zu gerne mal hören._

„_Ich werde als Anbu arbeiten." Sasuke schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war ausdruckslos. Nur seine Augen sahen sie fragend an und baten um Erlaubnis._

_Die Wut, die eben noch aufgekommen war, verschwand allmählich und Tsunade dachte über diese Möglichkeit nach. Wenn dieser Junge sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, dann überlegte er es sich gründlich. Sasuke würde weiterhin als Abtrünniger gelten, aber im Verborgenen nach Konoha zurück kehren. Gute Ninja brauchten sie immer und wenn Sasuke fortginge, war dies ein enormer Verlust eines talentierten Shinobis. _

_Die Identität der Anbu war geheim und somit würde es niemand erfahren, wenn sich plötzlich ein Uchiha darunter mischen würde, denn seinen Namen und seine Existenz würde es nicht mehr geben. Die Idee, dass Sasuke wenn er zurück kommen würde – wenn er es täte – gefiel ihr, denn mit ihm hatte sie eine starke Waffe in der Hand die sie bei niemandem sonst sehen wollte._

„_Du würdest in meinem Auftrag arbeiten?"_

„_Im Auftrag des Dorfes", korrigierte sie Sasuke. _

„_Natürlich", murmelte sie sarkastisch bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Sasuke sich jemandem unterwerfen würde._

_Ein Teil in ihr bezweifelte jedoch, dass er zurück kehren würde. Also nickte sie nur und daraufhin verschwand Sasuke mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln..._

„Nun... den Rest des Abends kennst du ja", sagte Tsunade mit dem Blick auf Sakura.

Natürlich wusste sie es. Diesen Abschied würde sie nie vergessen. Es war einer der Tage der ihr für immer in Erinnerung bleiben sollte.

Obwohl es schon sieben Jahre her war, erinnerte sie sich noch genau an die Szene, die sich an dem einen Abend vor den Haupttoren vor Konohagakure abgespielt hatte.

Sie hatte Sasuke damals angefleht bei ihr zu bleiben, hatte geschrieen und gebettelt, doch es war alles vergebens gewesen. Er war gegangen, hatte sie alle verlassen und es sollte nur einen Moment geben, an dem sie ihn wieder sehen sollte.

Doch jetzt hatte sie erfahren, dass er kurz zuvor bei dem Dorfoberhaupt um die Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, wieder zurück kehren zu dürfen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, er ließ sie hoffen. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Sasuke doch etwas mit Konoha verband, mit seiner Heimat, den Menschen die hier lebten, seinen Mitschülern und seinem Team - _ihrem_ Team. Vielleicht war dies ja einer der Beweggründe die ihn zur Rückkehr ermutigt hatten.

Doch dann riss sie Naruto aus ihren Gedanken. „Wieso hast du nie etwas davon gesagt, Tsunade? Weißt du was wir alles wegen ihm durchgemacht haben? Jahrelang haben wir nach ihm gesucht und alles getan um ihn zurück zu holen!"

Sakura sah zu Naruto, der die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch abstützte und zornig auf die blonde Kunoichi hinab sah. Diese schien vor Naruto keine Angst zu haben und beugte sich sogar noch ein Stück zu ihm vor.

„Ich habe doch selbst nicht geglaubt das er wirklich zurück kommt!"

Ihr Blick streifte kurz Sakura, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Ich dachte, er will sich nur einschleimen und so tun als ob, damit ich ihn guten Gewissens gehen lasse. Die Reaktion auf eure Versuche ihn aufzuhalten haben meine Theorie nur bestätigt. Ich dachte, dass ihr vielleicht der Grund seit, weswegen er mich um eine Rückkehr gebeten hatte, doch als ich gehört habe, dass er euch angegriffen hat und sogar versucht hatte dich zu töten..." Der Satz blieb unbeendet und Tsunade wandte den Blick ab. „Ich wollte nur keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken."

Naruto und Sakura sahen sich an. Die Hoffnung hatten sie nie wirklich aufgegeben, dennoch war es in ihren Augen unverzeihlich, dass sie diese Information nicht erhalten hatten. Nun konnten sie aber nichts mehr daran ändern. Das Geheimnis war gelüftet worden.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er geradewegs zu Orochimaru gegangen wäre", brüllte Tsunade dann plötzlich los und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, der gefährlich wackelte, „dann hätte ich ihn aufgehalten! Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass er zu einem unserer größten Feinde überlaufen würde?! Diese Gefahr wäre ich niemals eingegangen."

Naruto und Sakura senkten schuldbewusst die Köpfe. Sie hatten gewusst, dass er vor hatte zu dem San-Nin zu gehen, da er ihm Macht versprochen hatte. Die Macht, die Sasuke gefehlt hatte um Rache üben zu können. Dennoch hatten sie nie jemanden von dem Plan etwas erzählt.

„Aber er ist doch zurück gekehrt", hauchte Naruto und seine Stimme bebte aufgeregt. „Er ist wieder in Konoha, so wie er es gesagt hat."

Sakura nickte. Sie selbst hatte Sasuke gesehen und war letztendlich, total mit der Situation überfordert, davon gelaufen.

„Wie lange ist er schon wieder in Konoha, Tsunade?"

Die Angesprochene holte einmal tief Luft bevor sie antwortete: „Etwa zwei Jahre."

Sakura wurde plötzlich sehr heiß. Sie wusste nicht, mit welcher Antwort sie zufrieden gewesen wäre, doch diese war es eindeutig nicht. Seit zwei Jahren lebte er in ihrer Nähe und er hatte es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Auch Naruto war kreidebleich und starrte den Hokage fassungslos an, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder ohne dass etwas über seine Lippen kam. Hilfesuchend sah er dann zu Sakura, die seinen Blick ebenso erwiderte. Ohne auch nur das kleinste Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, war Sasuke wieder in Konoha. Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. So etwas taten Freunde nicht, doch das waren sie nicht mehr, jedenfalls wenn es nach der Meinung des Sharinganträgers ging.

Wie oft waren sie ihm vielleicht schon beinahe, wenn nicht sogar flüchtig, begegnet? So wie Sakura, die letztens erst mit ihrem ehemaligen Teamkameraden auf einer gemeinsamen Mission war ohne es zu bemerken.

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte Sakura und als Tsunade ihr ins Gesicht sah konnte sie Tränen in ihren grünen Augen glitzern sehen. Auch wenn sie jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam bereute sie ihre Entscheidung nicht.

„Wie Sasuke es vorrausgeplant hatte, machte ich ihn zum Anbu..."

_Die Sonne näherte sich weiter dem Untergang und beschien den Hokagefelsen. Durch die großen Fenster des Büros gelangten die Lichtstrahlen und färbten den Raum in ein dunkles und warmes Rot. An der Glasscheibe stand die blonde Frau, die mit ihrem Blick nach etwas Ausschau hielt, von dem sie selbst noch nicht wusste, was es war. Vor einer Minute war sie noch ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen, als sie etwas gespürt hatte. Oder besser gesagt: jemanden. _

_Ein vertrautes Chakra hatte sie stutzig gemacht, jedoch konnte sie nicht hundertprozentig einordnen zu wem es gehörte. Die leise Vermutung die sie hatte verwarf sie gleich wieder._

_Sie öffnete die Glastür und betrat den Balkon. Die Sonne war beinahe gänzlich untergegangen, die ersten Sterne funkelten schon am Himmel und bald würde die Dunkelheit einbrechen. Einen kurzen Moment stand sie noch dort, bis sie sich wieder umdrehte. Doch als ihr Blick in das Gebäude zurück fiel, wäre sie beinahe vor Schreck aus den Latschen gekippt._

_Mitten in ihrem Büro stand ein Nuke-Nin und hierbei handelte es sich nicht um einen x-beliebigen Möchtegernschurken sondern um Sasuke Uchiha persönlich. Seelenruhig stand er dort, in einer weißen Jacke, dessen weiter Kragen sich um sein Gesicht legte und bis unter die Nase reichte. Dazu trug er eine schwarze Hose im Oto-Stil und ein Katana hatte er auf den Rücken geschnürt._

_Er war gewachsen und überragte Tsunade nun um einiges. Im Laufe der Jahre war er zu einem Mann heran gereift, das schwarze Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Er war wirklich attraktiv, das musste sie zugeben, auch wenn er nicht ganz ihrer Altersklasse entsprach. Aber ein hübscher Bengel war er früher schon gewesen. Nur seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Sie waren nicht mehr so kalt wie damals. Tsunade hatte sich oft gefragt, wie jemand so kalte und ausdruckslose Augen haben konnte, doch nun schienen seine Augen noch dunkler geworden zu sein. Kein Gefühl erkannte sie in ihnen. Nach all dem was er erlebt hatte, konnte sie halbwegs die Begründung dafür finden. Doch nun stellte sich die Frage, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass er hier - bewaffnet - vor ihr stand._

„_Wie bist du ungesehen hier rein gekommen?"_

„_Es war leicht." Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden und auch in ihr schwang keine Emotion mit. „Konoha ist unvorsichtig geworden seit Akatsuki keine Gefahr mehr darstellt."_

_Wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte er es geschafft sie sprachlos zu machen. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen hatte er es nicht nur geschafft ins Dorf hineinzukommen, sondern er hatte es auch noch geschafft sich Zugang zum Hokage zu verschaffen. Mit den zuständigen Chu-Nin und Jo-Nin musste sie mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden._

_Sein Auftreten überraschte sie dennoch, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet dem Uchiha auch nur ein einziges Mal wieder zu begegnen. Die Ankündigung zurück zu kehren war in Vergessenheit geraten._

„_Du bist also tatsächlich wieder gekommen."_

„_Ich bin nun bereit, mein Leben als Anbu fortzuführen." Prüfend sah sie ihm in die Augen und versuchte darin etwas zu finden. Vergeblich. Doch Sasuke würde keine Spielchen treiben, dass wusste sie._

„_So sei es."_

Das war also die Geschichte. Während Tsunade erzählt hatte, hatten beide stumm zugehört. Der Gedanke musste jedoch erst noch verdaut werden.

Beide wünschten sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als Sasuke aufzusuchen, zu ihm zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden. Ihm all die Dinge zu sagen, die sie ihn wissen lassen mussten. Sakura dachte wieder an sein verlassenes Haus, in dem er anscheinend nicht wohnte. Doch irgendwo hier musste er sein oder gab es vielleicht ein geheimes Anbu-Schlafquartier in denen die Anbu wie in Jungendherbergen gemeinsam übernachteten? Nein, Sakura hatte schon eine Ahnung wo sie ihn finden könnte.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr sauer seid, aber versteht doch, dass es mir untersagt war euch davon in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Die blauen Augen blickten ihnen flehend entgegen, doch Sakura und Naruto entgegneten ihr mit beleidigten Mienen.

„Gibt es noch einen ehemaligen Freund von uns der jetzt verdeckt als Anbu arbeitet?" Naruto starrte mit verschränkten Armen eingeschnappt aus dem Fenster und auch Sakura wich dem Blick ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin aus.

„Nein."

„Na ja, ich dachte ich frage mal. Man scheint ja hier nicht die gerechte Auskunft zu erhalten."

Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen seitens der San-Nin und Fußschritte die sich der Tür näherten waren zu hören. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen zwei ihrer engsten Vertrauten das Büro. Tsunade rieb sich die Schläfen. Es musste ja soweit kommen. Natürlich konnte sie die Wut und Enttäuschung nachvollziehen, jedoch mussten die zwei auch ihre Beweggründe verstehen. Sie hatte so gehandelt, wie man als Hokage handeln musste. Hätte es in ihrer Macht gelegen, wäre es anders gekommen, doch leider teilte eine gewissen Person nicht dieses Interesse.

_Der Mann vor ihr überragte sie um einen Kopf, sodass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste. Sasuke würde an diesem Tag sein Leben als Anbu beginnen und seine Vergangenheit sowie sein derzeitiges Leben und seine Zukunft hinter sich lassen, um der Attentats-Spezialeinheit beizutreten. _

_Die Eigenschaften eines Anbu schienen ihm wie auf den Leib geschrieben zu sein. Er war stark, skrupellos und gefühllos. Er hatte es sogar geschafft sein Ziel zu erreichen und Rache an seinem Bruder zu nehmen, den er letztendlich getötet hatte. Ja, Tsunade wusste, Sasuke würde Großes vollbringen. Zur Perfektion fehlte nur noch eines..._

„_Hier", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Maske aus Porzellan entgegen, die er von nun an tragen würde. Er nahm sie ihr aus der Hand und seine Augen ruhten kurz auf dem Gesicht der Katze, bevor er sie aufsetzte. Nichts war nun mehr von seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, nur die Augen konnte man schwach hinter den Schatten sehen. Zufrieden nickte Tsunade und innerlich wusste sie, dass seine erste Aufgabe, die lediglich als Bewährungsprobe dienen sollte, innerhalb kürzester Zeit erledigt sein würde. Sasuke würde sich sein Vertrauen noch erarbeiten müssen, dennoch hegte sie keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen würde._

_Sie wollte ihn gerade entlassen, als ihr etwas in den Sinn kam. „Warst du schon bei Naruto und Sakura?"_

„_Nein." Seine Stimme klang gedämpft durch die Maske, doch auch dadurch konnte sie die Kälte spüren. „Es gibt keinen Grund weshalb ich zu ihnen gehen sollte. Sie brauchen von meiner Rückkehr nicht zu erfahren."_

_Erstaunt zog Tsunade eine Augenbrauche hoch. Diese Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet, obwohl sie angenommen hatte, dass sein altes Team der Antrieb für ihn gewesen wäre zurück zu kehren. Seine Entscheidung behagte ihr nicht ganz, schließlich waren Sakura und Naruto so lange auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen und jetzt sollte ihnen diese freudige Nachricht verwehrt bleiben?_

„_Von niemandem", fügte er hinzu, wobei er ihr Zögern richtig interpretiert hatte._

„_Nun gut", seufzte Tsunade. „Ich werde es ihnen nicht sagen."_

_Sasuke nickte und wandte sich ab um in Richtung Tür zu gehen. Es war das Leben, welches sie als Hokage führen musste. Sie musste richtige Entscheidungen treffen, auch wenn sie ihr selbst missfielen. Doch als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, brach es Tsunade fast das Herz bei dem Gedanken an Sakura._

_tbc..._


	6. Wiedersehen macht Freude

5\. Wiedersehen macht Freude

Die junge Kunoichi stand auf dem Balkon ihrer Wohnung, stütze sich mit der einen Hand am Geländer ab und hielt in der anderen ein Glas mit Limonade. Sie stand hier schon eine Weile und starrte in die Ferne, nichts bestimmtes betrachtend. Ab und zu nippte sie an ihrem Getränk. Nachdem sie gestern mit Tsunade gesprochen hatten, war Naruto noch mit zu ihr gekommen. Da Sakura in der Nähe der Hokagefelsen wohnte, war es einfacher gewesen zu ihr zu gehen, als zu Naruto, in dessen Wohnung eh nur Chaos herrschte.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag zusammen gesessen und geredet. Für beide war es ein Schock gewesen zu erfahren, dass Sasuke bereits seit zwei Jahren wieder in Konoha war. Sie konnten sich nicht einmal richtig darüber freuen, denn anscheinend besaß der Uchiha keinen Bedarf seinen alten Freunden mal über den Weg zu laufen.

Er war nun ein Anbu, hatte mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen und anscheinend auch mit seiner Freundschaft, die er einmal für Naruto und Sakura empfunden hatte. Damals in Orochimarus Versteck hatte er ihnen schon gesagt, dass er die Bindung zu ihnen gebrochen hatte und sie ihm nichts mehr bedeuten würden. Doch beide hatten immer die Hoffnung gehabt, dass seine Ansicht sich ändern würde, nachdem die Sache mit Itachi geklärt wäre.

Die Welle der Erkenntnis hatte sie so überraschend schnell erfasst, dass ihnen keine Zeit geblieben war um Luft zu holen.

Mit Sasukes Rückkehr nach Konoha waren sie ihrem Ziel einen großen Schritt näher gekommen, doch automatisch machten sie zwei noch größere Schritte wieder zurück...

Gedankenverloren drehte Sakura das Glas in ihrer Hand und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Der Wind wehte ihr eine Strähne ins Gesicht, die sie gleich wieder hinter das Ohr strich. Sakura grübelte immer noch, ob sie es tun sollte. Am liebsten würde sie einfach sofort losgehen, doch sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Vorhaben richtig war. Das Leben und die Identität eines Anbu war geheim. Tsunade hatte es mehrmals gesagt. Ihr war es eigentlich verboten, nach ihm zu suchen, aber sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Ihn selbst zur Rede stellen.

Ihre innere Stimme flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie gehen sollte. Sie sollte auf Tsunade pfeifen und zu Sasuke gehen. Nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass Sasuke nicht in seiner alten Wohnung hauste, war ihr eine zweite Möglichkeit eingefallen. Es gab noch einen Ort, an dem sie ihn vermutete, obwohl diese Option nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war.

Sie war es leid nichts tun zu können und so hilflos zu sein. Letztendlich siegte doch die Neugier, also leerte sie das Glas, ging zurück in die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Den Weg kannte sie, obwohl sie noch nie zuvor hier gewesen war. Dieses Viertel jagte den Menschen aus Konohagakure Angst ein. Niemand traute sich hierher, denn hier hatte sich einst eine schreckliche Tragödie ereignet. Es schien, als gehörte das Uchiha-Viertel nicht zu Konoha, denn dieser Ort wirkte soviel düsterer, als der übrige Teil des Dorfes. Früher war dieses Viertel voller Leben gewesen. Der Uchiha-Clan hatte hier gelebt, doch diese Tage lagen viele Jahre zurück.

Augenblick als sie das Viertel betreten hatte, überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und wäre am liebsten wieder fort gelaufen. Doch dann schmunzelte Sakura und formte ein Fingerzeichen.

„Kai!"

Das unangenehme Gefühl verflog und sie fühlte sich wieder wohler in ihrer Haut, nachdem sie das Genjutsu gelöst hatte. Die Gebäude hatten sie eingeschüchtert und die bedrückende Stille hatte eine gruselige Atmosphäre geschaffen, doch als sie die Täuschung erkannt und das Genjutsu aufgelöst hatte, waren diese Empfindungen verschwunden.

Jemand wollte also nicht, dass das Uchiha-Viertel betreten wurde. Sasuke musste also tatsächlich hier irgendwo stecken oder zumindest einmal hier gewesen sein. Doch Sakura würde er nicht von diesem Ort fernhalten können. Sie würde ihn finden, jetzt da sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Ziel so nah war.

Die Straßen und Häuser waren leer und verlassen. Stille legte sich über sie und zeigte kein Anzeichen von Leben. Keine Geräusche waren zu vernehmen und keine Bewegungen. Wie auch, wenn sich hier niemand mehr befand.

Ein tragisches Schicksal hatte diesen Clan ereilt, nur einer von ihnen hatte die Ausrottung des Clans überlebt und ein Teil in ihr vermutete, dass dieser jemand an den Ort des Geschehens zurück gekehrt war.

Vor einem bestimmte Haus blieb sie stehen. Es war das größte des Viertels und das Uchiha-Wappen prangte an der Frontseite, sowie es ihr vermehrt in den Straßen aufgefallen war. Ein großer Garten war hinter dem Haus zu erkennen.

Jetzt wurde ihr doch etwas mulmig. Entschlossen atmete sie einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür, die knarrend aufging. Neugierig sah sie sich in dem Haus um. Sie lauschte angestrengt, doch ihre Ohren vernahmen kein einziges Geräusch, außer ihren Atmen, der durch die Aufregung ein wenig beschleunigt war.

Sakura ging den Flur entlang und wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, als sie plötzlich inne hielt. Ihr Körper spannte sich an und sie durfte sich jetzt keinen Millimeter bewegen, denn jemand hielt ihr ein Katana an die Kehle. Als sie den Blick vorsichtig nach rechts senkte, erkannte sie den Uchiha an der Wand gelehnt im Schatten verborgen. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie direkt an.

"Was willst du hier?"

Die gewohnt monotone Stimme hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Es war nun das erste Mal, dass sie ihn wieder reden hörte. Oft hatte sie ihn gesehen, versteckt unter seiner Anbu-Maske, doch nie hatte er auch nur ein Wort gesprochen. Und das war beabsichtigt, denn sie hätte diese Stimme, _seine_ Stimme, überall wieder erkannt.

Sakura schluckte und musste erst einmal die Sprache wiederfinden, die sie kurz zuvor verloren hatte. "Ich will mit dir reden."

Langsam ließ er das Katana sinken und steckte es wieder zurück in seinen Hosenbund. Er stand weiterhin im Schatten. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich gefunden.

"Den Weg hättest du dir sparen können."

Sakura musste schlucken. So einfach sie sich dies auch vorgestellt hatte, jetzt war sie nun gar nicht mehr so überzeugt von ihrer Idee. Seine Anwesenheit brachte sie durcheinander und die zurecht gelegten Worte waren verschwunden, auf die sie nun gerne zurück gegriffen hätte.

Sasuke wandte sich von ihr ab, schritt an ihr vorbei und ging den Flur entlang, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Als Sakura sich wieder gefangen hatte, lief sie ihm hinterher.

„Warte!"

Der Uchiha kam zum Stehen und warf ihr über die Schulter einen Blick zu. Jetzt konnte sie mehr von ihm erkennen. Er trug einen schwarzen Trainingsanzug. Das Katana hatte sie bereits einmal gesehen. Er hatte es damals bei Orochimaru schon gehabt. Vor einigen Jahren hatte er sie damit sogar angegriffen.

Wieder hätte es ihr beinahe die Sprache verschlagen. Im Krankenhaus hatte sie ihn zwar schon gesehen, doch jetzt, da sie ihn noch einmal genauer betrachten konnte, musterte sie ihn ausgiebig. Der junge Mann vor ihr raubte ihr den Atem, so schön war er. Sie konnte endlich wieder in diese schwarzen Augen sehen, nach denen sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte.

"Wieso bist du wieder in Konoha?"

Von Sasuke kam keine Antwort. Er sah sie teilnahmslos an, beinahe so, als hätte sie gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen.

"Wohnst du hier?", fragte sie und zeigte auf die trübe Umgebung, die genauso wie das Viertel Einsamkeit ausdrückte.

„Nein."

Nein? Was machte er dann hier? Und was sollte dann das Genjutsu? Hatte er sie vielleicht gesehen und war daraufhin hierher gekommen? Nun gut. Er redete mit ihr und das war schon einmal ein guter Anfang. Der Uchiha war nicht der Gesprächigste und man konnte schon von einem Triumph sprechen, wenn er einem überhaupt zu hörte.

"Ich freue mich, dass du zurück gekehrt bist, egal aus welchem Grund." Sakura kam ihm einen Schritt näher und lächelte ihn warm an. „Wir haben dich immer gesucht, immer darauf gewartet ein Zeichen von dir zu erhalten und zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Wir haben dich vermisst."

Sasuke reagierte nicht, sah lediglich zur Seite und Sakura befürchtete schon, dass er wieder gehen wollte.

„Wieso hast du dich nie gezeigt? Du bist schon so lange wieder hier." In Sakuras Stimme klang Verzweiflung mit und sie ging auf den Uchiha zu, sah ihn durchdringend an. Sie fing seinen Blick ein und sprach weiter.

„Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen? Du weißt doch wie wichtig du uns bist. Wir waren früher ein Team, Sasuke. Wir waren Freunde. Wir wollen dich wieder haben."

"Du verschwendest deine Zeit, Sakura."

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an und blinzelte ein paar mal. Dann sah sie, dass er gehen wollte. Er wollt sie einfach stehen lassen und es dabei belassen. Sakura konnte nicht fassen, wie kalt Sasuke war und wollte seine Entscheidung einfach nicht wahr haben. Sie musste ihn aufhalten, er durfte jetzt noch nicht gehen. Sie musste einfach irgendetwas tun.

Sasuke wollte gerade über die Schwelle der Tür schreiten, als er sich duckte und somit dem Schlag Sakuras knapp entkam. Ihre geballte Faust traf stattdessen den Türrahmen, der in Einzelteile zersplitterte. Schnell wich Sasuke aus, nahm einen Sprung um genügend Abstand zu bekommen und flüchtete somit in den anliegenden Garten, doch Sakura war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Wenn sie ihn nicht mit Worten aufhalten konnte, dann musste sie ihn eben mit anderen Mitteln zwingen zu bleiben.

Sie sprang hinterher und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus, doch Sasuke duckte sich und wich ihren Schlägen mit Leichtigkeit immer wieder aus.

Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schauten sie sich an und Sakura registrierte, wie er zögerte und seinen nächsten Hieb nicht ausführte. Und so kam es, dass ihr nächster Schlag traf. Es war jedoch nur eine Ohrfeige, die sie imstande war auszuteilen und diese bewirkte nur, dass sein Kopf leicht zur Seite fiel.

Heftig atmend stand sie vor ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Fassungslos starrte sie auf ihre Hand. Sasuke sah sie unbeeindruckt an. "Wenn du etwas erreichen willst, solltest du dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen davon abhalten lassen."

Er hätte sich gar nicht großartig wehren müssen, denn seine Worte waren viel schlimmer als jeder Schlag oder jeder Tritt den er auszuteilen vermochte. Er hatte den Schlag bewusst einkassiert, um sie zu testen. Sakura ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre dämlichen Gefühle hatten sie verraten. Natürlich wusste er davon. Damals hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden und nach all den Jahren begehrte sie ihn immer noch. An dem Tag in Orochimarus Versteck hatte sie davon gesprochen, ohne von seiner Anwesenheit zu ahnen und er hatte alles mitgehört.

Es machte sie wütend, dass er so einfach davon sprach, als handle es sich bei dem Thema um das Wetter. Sie wollte keine Rücksicht nehmen, nicht dieses Mal. Sakura holte aus und schlug dieses mal mit all ihrer Kraft zu.

Nun erlangte sie einen Volltreffer! Aus der lächerlichen Ohrfeige war ein zielgerichteter Schlag mit enormer Power geworden, der dafür sorgte, dass er einige Meter zurück flog und gegen einen Baum krachte, der entzwei brach.

Kurz sah sie ihm verdutzt hinterher. Das hatte gesessen! Ungläubig sah sie auf ihre Hand. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie dazu in der Lage wäre bei Sasuke einen derartigen Treffer zu landen. Aber wie bei dem Schlag zuvor, hatte er sich nicht gerührt und den Schlag locker eingefangen.

Derweilen rappelte sich Sasuke langsam zwischen den Trümmern des Baumes auf, der erheblichen Schaden genommen hatte und rieb sich die Wange. Allem Anschein nach schien er aber nicht wirklich verletzt zu sein. Sein Kopf drehte sich in ihre Richtung und ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Und dann kam er blitzschnell auf sie zugelaufen. Er holte aus und nur knapp konnte Sakura sich ducken. Nun war er es, der Schläge und Tritte verteilte und er ließ Sakura keine Zeit mehr zu einem Gegenangriff. Viel zu schnell waren seine Bewegungen. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte und mehr als diesen Treffer eben würde sie nicht erzielen können, also müsste sie die medizinischen Fähigkeiten, die sie besaß, nutzen.

In einem günstigen Moment, als Sasuke versuchte ihr einen Schlag zu verpassen, fing sie seinen Arm ab und aktivierte ihr Chakra. Sofort sprang er zurück, wohl bemerkend, dass sich etwas getan hatte und er nahm einige Meter schützenden Abstand. Während Sakura keuchte vor Anstrengung, schien er noch nicht einmal aus der Puste zu sein. Er stand dort und sah zu seinem rechten Arm, der nun leblos an seiner Seite baumelte.

Sakura hatte gezielt einen Chakrapunkt in seinem Körper ausgeschaltet, sodass er den Arm für eine gewisse Zeit nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Sasuke schien ebenfalls zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, überging die Tatsache aber und widmete sich seiner Gegnerin, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Er ging wieder in Kampfposition und Sakura verhoffte sich derweilen eine mögliche Chance, zumal er nur noch mit dem linken Arm kämpfen konnte, doch auch so würde er sie besiegen. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht ihn herauszufordern?

Doch dann stutzte sie, sie hatte nur gezwinkert und da war er schon verschwunden. Blitzschnell erschien er hinter ihr und stürzte sich auf sie. Er umschlang ihre Seiten von hinten und stürzte, mit ihr vorweg, in das nebenanstehende Haus, direkt durch die Wand, die einen Trümmerhaufen hinterließ.

Hustend lag Sakura auf dem Boden und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie musste erst einmal wieder zu sich kommen und sich von dem Schock erholen, als sie schon den nächsten Angriff auf sich zukommen sah. Sasuke, direkt über ihr, schlug auf sie ein und sie konnte nur ihren Kopf zur Seite bewegen um seiner linken Faust auszuweichen. Doch er gönnte ihr keine Pause, wieder holte er aus. Sie rollte sich mit dem Körper zur Seite und seine Faust traf ins Leere, hinterlies jedoch ein großes Loch im Holzboden. Dann sah sie nur noch, wie er hinter sich griff und das Katana zog. Ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch als sie sah wie er damit ausholte.

Die Klinge sauste auf sie hinab und Sakura hielt instinktiv ihre Arme schützend vor das Gesicht. Ein Geräusch von zerberstendem Holz war zu hören.

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie noch lebte, öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen. Als sie ihre Arme sinken ließ, sah sie, dass das Katana nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihr im Boden steckte und sie knapp verfehlt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich gedacht, sein Schwert würde sie durchbohren und töten.

Die Kunoichi atmete erleichtert aus und stützte sich am Boden mit den Händen ab um wieder auf zu stehen, doch dann spürte sie ein Gewicht, das sich plötzlich auf ihrer Hüfte befand und sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Sasuke saß auf ihr, die Arme an den Knien abgelegt und seine schwarzen Augen sahen auf sie hinab.

Sein Blick verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut und sie fühlte sich ihm in dieser Situation völlig ausgeliefert. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen und ihn von sich zu stoßen, als er sie auch schon am Handgelenk packte.

"Vergiss die Vergangenheit, Sakura. Es ist nichts mehr so wie früher."

Er schlug ihre Hand weg und stand auf. Als das Gewicht weg war, atmete sie erst einmal auf, jedoch hatte sein Spruch sie verletzt. Er stand neben der Kunoichi mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt und Sakuras Blick fiel auf seine rechte Hand. Entsetzen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Das war doch nicht möglich was sie da sah!

Seine Finger zuckten leicht. Er würde sie bald wieder bewegen können, dabei müsste der Arm sowie Hand und Finger für mehrere Stunden taub und unbrauchbar sein! Sasuke war wirklich stark. Das hatte er ihr gerade bewiesen, auch wenn er ihr nur einen Bruchteil seiner Kraft gezeigt hatte. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal seine Sharingan benutzt...

Sasuke griff mit der linken Hand nach dem Katana, zog es aus dem Boden und steckte es zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er sich davon.

Als er ging, ließ er eine aufgewühlte Sakura zurück, der er alle Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht hatte...

_tbc..._


	7. Nächtlicher Besuch

6\. Nächtlicher Besuch

„Ihr habt _was_?!"

„Pssst! Naruto, beruhige dich!", flüsterte Sakura hinter vorgehaltener Hand und warf ihrem blonden Freund einen mahnenden Blick zu. Die Leute auf der Straße sahen sie schon so komisch an. Unter dem Vorwand mit Naruto ein Eis essen gehen zu wollen, hatte die Kunoichi sich mit ihm getroffen, um ihrem besten Freund von der Begegnung mit Sasuke zu erzählen.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", sprach Naruto, jetzt beherrschter und leiser, aber immer noch verständnislos. Sein Gesicht war verwirrt und ungläubig. „Ihr habt gekämpft? Fällt dir denn nichts Besseres ein als ihn anzugreifen, Sakura?" Während er sprach gestikulierte er heftig mit den Armen und vergaß dabei sein Vanilleeis, das er am Stiel in seiner Hand hielt.

Sakura schrumpfte neben ihm immer mehr zusammen. Es war ihr peinlich, dennoch hatte sie ihm erzählt, wie sie den Uchiha aufgesucht und versucht hatte mit ihm zu reden. Die Konversation war letzten Endes in einem Schlagabtausch geendet.

„Ich wollte nicht das er geht. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten."

„Und das geht nicht mit _Worten_?"

Sakura knabberte an ihrem Eis um auf seine Frage nicht antworten zu müssen. Doch seinem Blick konnte sie sich nicht entziehen. Sie ließ ihre Schultern hängen und seufzte einmal theatralisch.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er uns fehlt und das wir ihn wiedersehen wollen. Ich habe ihn zur Rede gestellt und gefragt, wieso er es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hat, sich seinen alten Freunden zu zeigen." Ein trauriges Lächeln setzte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Aber du kennst ihn ja. Er hat nichts dazu gesagt. Und als er dann gehen wollte, habe ich versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Ich wollte noch nicht aufgeben. Nicht nach der langen Zeit. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn zum Zuhören bringen konnte und dann habe ich auf andere Weise versucht, ihn am Gehen zu hindern. Kannst du das verstehen, Naruto? Hättest du nicht vielleicht genauso gehandelt?"

„Vermutlich schon." Zögernd hatte er es zugegeben, während das Eis weiterhin unbeachtet dahin schmolz und mittlerweile an seinen Fingern hinunter floss.

Die Szenen des gestrigen Tages spielten sich vor Sakura ab. Im Uchiha-Viertel hatte sie Sasuke in seinem alten Elternhaus angetroffen und nach einem Gespräch, das eher einem Monolog glich, hatte sie erkannt, dass es nichts nützte. Sasuke wollte sie nicht sehen und wollte auch nicht zuhören. Es hatte nichts für ihn zu sagen gegeben.

Verzweifelt war sie auf ihn losgegangen, hatte ihn aufhalten wollen. Doch jeder, der Sasuke kannte, wusste dass er sich nicht so einfach von einer jungen Kunoichi aufhalten ließ. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie sich zurückgehalten hatte, dass sie sich innerlich dagegen gewehrt hatte, ihn zu schlagen und ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen sollte.

In Sekundenschnelle war das Kräfteverhältnis gewechselt und als Sasuke dabei war auszuteilen, war Sakura in einem Trümmerhaufen gelandet. Sie war nicht an ihn heran gekommen, nur seinen Arm hatte sie lähmen können, in dem sie einen Chakrapunkt ausgeschaltet hatte, doch auch mit diesem Handicap war er ein zu großer Gegner gewesen.

Sie hatte ja nicht mit ihm kämpfen wollen. Nur _reden_...

Naruto war währenddessen wieder auf sein Eis aufmerksam geworden, das sich schon fast in einem flüssigen Zustand befand. Er hielt den Stiel hoch um die geschmolzene Spur von seiner Hand ablecken zu können.

„Und er hat wirklich gesagt, dass er uns nicht mehr sehen will?"

Ein Seufzen war von der Kunoichi zu hören. „Sasuke hat gesagt, _vergiss die Vergangenheit. Es ist nichts mehr so wie früher_."

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?", fragte Naruto und legte grübelnd den Kopf schief.

„Wahrscheinlich dass er die Bande zwischen uns für immer getrennt hat und nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben will." Während sie das sagte, schien in Sakura etwas zu zerbrechen. Nur all zu deutlich hatte er ihr klar gemacht, dass Team sieben keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würde. Es lag einzig und allein bei ihm. Ihren Freund hätten sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, doch wieder einmal bevorzugte er es allein zu sein.

Eingeschnappt schleckte Naruto sein Eis auf und warf den Holzstiel einfach davon. Die Welt kam ihm im Moment viel dunkler vor als sonst. Das langersehnte Happy-End war zum Greifen nahe gewesen. Hatte sich das jahrelange Warten nur dafür gelohnt, dass Sasuke ihnen zeigte, wie gut er ohne sie leben konnte, dass Mühen und Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen waren?

„Wieso ist er nur so ein Sturkopf?", fragte Naruto mehr sich selbst. „Ich kann ihn nicht verstehen!"

Ein Teil von ihm war wütend auf ihn. Stinksauer, wenn man es genau definierte. Tief in seinem Herzen war der Chaosninja verletzt, nicht nur, dass Sasuke sie alle im Stich gelassen hatte. Jetzt kam er sich vor, wie der letzte Trottel, der ihm hinterher gelaufen war, alles gegeben hätte, für eine Freundschaft, die ihm so viel bedeutete.

Nun wusste er, dass dieses Bemühen nicht erwünscht war, Sasuke wollte sie nicht. Dies verletzte ihn und es führte zum Zorn, dem Naruto nur allzu gerne Luft gemacht hätte. Wäre er in Sakuras Situation gewesen, hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich auch eine verpasst. Da konnte er der Haruno keinen Vorwurf machen.

„Wir müssen uns wohl mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass wir Sasuke nie wieder sehen werden."

Etwas Endgültiges lag in Sakuras Stimme. Naruto starrte sie an, wie sie an ihrem Holzstil knabberte, an dem kein bisschen Eis mehr war und wusste nicht, ob er ihr widersprechen oder zustimmen sollte. Doch seine ambivalenten Gefühle wurden just in dem Moment von einem Einfall verdrängt.

„Nun... _du_ wirst ihn schon wiedersehen. Denk mal dran, Sakura, du siehst ihn doch im Krankenhaus. Früher oder später läuft dir doch jeder da mal über den Weg. Selbst ein Anbu ist nicht unverwundbar."

Sakura nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, hob das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und sah in den Himmel.

„Nach zwei Jahren ist er erst aufgeflogen. Das nächste mal wird er nicht so unvorsichtig sein und sich einfach so die Maske abnehmen lassen."

„Aber wir wissen doch jetzt, dass er es ist. Er hatte diese... na du weißt schon welche Maske auf!"

„Die Katzenmaske", antwortete sie und nickte. Ja, jetzt würde sie wissen, dass er es war, der sich hinter der Maske aus Porzellan verbarg. Angenommen er hielt sich nicht wieder jahrelang versteckt.

Den beiden Konohanins näherte sich eine weitere Person. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie ausdruckslos an, der Wind wehte und blies ihm eine schwarze Strähne in die Stirn.

„Hallo ihr zwei."

Sakura und Naruto wandten sich überrascht zu dem Neuankömmling und stutzten, als sie ihn erkannten. Mit einer Hand zum Gruß gehoben stand Sai vor ihnen. Ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Hey, Sai", nuschelten beide. Die Begrüßung wurde nur schwach erwidert. Verwundert zog Sai eine Augenbraue hoch. Was war denn mit seinen beiden Freunden los? Diese Frage war begründet, denn sonst waren die zwei immer gut gelaunt. Besonders Naruto, der immer ein dickes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

Auch wenn Sai nach den vielen Jahren gelernt hatte, sie besser kennen zu lernen, wurde er manches Mal einfach nicht schlau aus ihnen. Hatte Naruto vielleicht etwas falsches gegessen und Bauchschmerzen bekommen? Am Wetter konnte es auch nicht liegen, denn dieses konnte man nicht beklagen, da die Sonne vom Himmel herabstrahlte und das Dorf wärmte. Im Land des Feuers herrschte meist gutes Wetter, doch heute war ein besonders schöner Tag.

„Naruto, bist du schon bereit für die Mission?", fragte er stattdessen.

In nur wenigen Sekunden wurden Narutos Augen tellergroß.

„Ach, Sakura-chan, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Ich gehe ab morgen auf eine Mission."

„Das fällt dir aber früh ein." Es war mal wieder typisch für Naruto. Immer war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders.

„Geht ihr gemeinsam auf die Mission?", fragte Sakura an Sai gewandt. Er nickte bestätigend. „Neji und Shikamaru werden uns begleiten. Wir haben einen Auftrag in Kirigakure."

Shikamaru war, so wie Sakura und Naruto ebenfalls, zum Jo-Nin aufgestiegen. Neji hatte diesen Rang bereits mit sechzehn erreicht. Aus den früheren Teams der Ninja-Akademie waren talentierte Shinobi geworden, die ihr Dorf beschützten und ihm alle Ehre machten.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Tsunade-sama um die letzten Details zu besprechen", sagte Sai und bei diesen Worten kam in Naruto eine Erkenntnis. Ihm klappte vor Entsetzen der Mund auf. Natürlich war er auch zu diesem Treffen bestellt gewesen!

In der Aufregung um Sasuke hatte er das wieder ganz vergessen. „Ähehehehe!" Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf und setzte rasch eine gelassene Miene auf, doch Sakura und Sai hatten ihn längst durchschaut. Von der Seite fing er sich einen tadelnden Blick der Kunoichi ein.

„Ja, das Treffen! Da wollte ich auch gerade hingehen. Komm Sai, was trödelst du hier so herum? Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Naruto packte Sai am Arm und marschierte los Richtung Hokage. Sai hatte gerade noch Zeit Sakura zum Abschied zu winken und Naruto rief ihr beim Gehen noch hinterher.

„Ich melde mich wenn ich zurück bin! Eine Woche! Vielleicht auch zwei!"

Seufzend sah sie den beiden hinterher. Es war auch immer dasselbe mit ihm. Sakura kehrte um, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Naruto hatte sich kaum verändert und das war gut so, denn genau so mochte sie ihn.

* * *

Mit einem Buch in der Hand ging Sakura lesend durch ihr Zimmer. Sie brauchte die Umgebung nicht zu sehen, denn diese hatte sich so fest in ihr eingeprägt, dass sie den Weg im Dunkeln hätte finden können. Gerade hatte sie noch am Balkon gestanden und über die letzte Woche nachgedacht.

Seit dem Zwischenfall im Uchiha-Viertel hatte sie sich in ihre Arbeit gestürzt um Ablenkung zu finden. Orochimarus Lektüre war perfekt dafür geeignet. Interessante Dinge fand sie dort niedergeschrieben und ab und zu auch mal erschreckende, bei denen sie am liebsten einfach weitergeblättert hätte. Doch dieses Wissen war wertvoll, ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht.

Der Himmel war schwarz und von vielen kleinen leuchtenden Punkten bedeckt. Die Sterne hoben sich von dem dunklen Hintergrund ab und schienen noch um einiges stärker zu leuchten. Es war kühler geworden und so hatte Sakura sich wieder in ihr Zimmer begeben, durch das sie nun lesend ging.

Sakura blätterte eine weitere Seite um und strich sich ihre Haarsträhnen zurück, die sie an ihren Schultern kitzelten. Als Kunoichi hatte sie kurze Haare bevorzugt, doch da sie nun vorwiegend im Krankenhaus arbeitete, hatte sie darauf nicht mehr geachtet und ihre Haare waren wieder länger geworden. Sie fielen ihr knapp über die Schulter. Daran musste sie sich erst wieder gewöhnen.

An ihrem großen weichen Bett ging sie vorbei, ohne Notiz davon zu nehmen. An Schlaf war jetzt noch nicht zu denken. Sie hatte Fortschritte gemacht mit ihrem Gegengift, dass sie dank der Hilfe Orochimarus entwickeln konnten. Ein Triumph für Konoha. Jedoch gab es noch wenige, aber nicht unwichtige Nebenwirkungen und sie war drauf und daran, diese zu beseitigen um das Gegenmittel perfektionieren zu können.

Als sie das Zimmer durchquert hatte, öffnete sie eine Tür, die zu ihrem persönlichen kleinen Arbeitszimmer führte. Auf dem kleinen Stuhl am Schreibtisch ließ sie sich nieder, legte das Buch ab und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen an der Tischkante ab. Aufmerksam flogen ihre Augen über die Notizen. Auch wenn Orochimaru eine grauenvolle Schlange gewesen war, in seinen geheimen Laboren hatte er vieles zu Stande gebracht. Nehmen wir nur einmal sein Jutsu _Fushi Tensei_, das Jutsu der Unsterblichkeit! So etwas kreierte man nicht einfach so, dazu benötigte es einiges an Macht und Talent. Zurecht war er einer der legendären San-Nin. Seine Fähigkeiten waren unvorstellbar.

Sakura sah von ihrem Buch auf. Hatte sie da gerade etwas gehört? Sie runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, die zu ihrem Zimmer führte, aus der sie das Geräusch vermutete. Sie spitzte ihre Ohren, doch sie konnte nichts mehr hören. Erneut versuchte sie sich auf den Inhalt des Textes zu konzentrieren.

Doch dann hörte sie wieder etwas. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass sie die Glastür zu ihrem Balkon gehört hatte. Und es kam ihr so vor, als ob sie ihren Namen gehört hätte, als ob jemand da wäre, der sie rief. Neugierig und ein wenig misstrauisch legte sie das Buch beiseite und trat vorsichtig an die Tür. Als sie sie öffnete, stockte ihr der Atem.

Die Tür zu ihrem Balkon stand halb offen und eine Person kniete zwischen Tür und Angel. Sofort fielen ihr die schwarzen Haare und die Anbumaske auf. Ohne Zweifel war das Sasuke! Und er war verletzt. Mit der einen Hand stütze er sich vom Boden ab, mit der anderen hielt er sich an der Tür fest. Sie lief auf ihn zu, nahm ihn stützend an der Seite.

Auf seinem Körper erkannte sie Verletzungen und Schnittwunden. Eindeutig hatte er einen Kampf hinter sich. Er trug die Anbu-Kleidung, die leichte Beschädigung aufwies. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm die Maske ab, hinter der er stark keuchte. Er schwitzte stark und schien Schmerzen zu haben.

„Was ist mit dir?" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst, denn so angeschlagen hatte sie Sasuke noch nie gesehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und er zerquetschte ihr fast die Finger, bei dem Druck den er ausübte. Sie wollte ihm helfen, sah sie doch, dass er litt, doch sie wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war. Auf seiner Mission musste etwas passiert sein. Langsam geriet sie in Panik.

Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste er etwas hervor. „Gift..."

Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Der Druck an ihrer Hand verlor sich schließlich und er sackte in ihren Armen zusammen.

_tbc..._


	8. Patient

7\. Patient

Noch nie hatte ihr Bett so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen wie heute. Im Zimmer von Sakura Haruno befanden sich außer ihr noch die Hokage persönlich, die am frühen Morgen gleich nach der ernsten Nachricht erschienen war, sowie ein Anbu, von dem nur seine Bärenmaske zu sehen war. Der Rest seines Körper war hinter einem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang versteckt.

Die drei sahen allesamt zu dem Bett, wo sich das Objekt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit befand. Es handelte sich um Sasuke Uchiha, der in ihrem Bett saß. Das dies einmal geschehen würde, hatte Sakura sich in ihren sehnlichsten Träumen gewünscht, doch seine Anwesenheit erfolgte nicht aus dem Grund, der ein Mädchenherz höher schlagen ließ. Nein, Sasuke war hier, weil er verletzt war.

Verwundet war er gestern Nacht zu ihr gekommen, hatte sich mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft zu ihr schleppen können. So weit es sich heraus gestellt hatte, war er auf seiner Mission vom Feind verwundet und gleich dazu auch noch vergiftet worden. Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, hatte Sakura sich daran gesetzt, heraus zufinden, welches Gift Sasuke erwischt hatte. Die übrigen Verletzungen waren nur oberflächlich und würden keine größeren Schäden mit sich bringen.

Als Sakura dann endlich die giftige Substanz in seinem Körper gefunden hatte, war ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Das Gift war jenes, womit sie sich mit Tsunade längere Zeit beschäftigt hatte und dies bedeutete, dass es ein Heilmittel gab. Erleichtert hatte sie sich daran gemacht, das Gift aus seinem Körper zu entfernen, doch es sollte einige Komplikationen geben. Das Positive war, sie wussten, womit sie es hier zu tun hatten und man war bekannterweise im Vorteil, wenn man die Stärken und Schwächen des Feindes kannte. Allerdings wusste sie, dass es sich um ein hartnäckiges Gift handelte, das nicht leicht zu heilen war. Zusätzlich war das Gegengift immer noch nicht perfektioniert.

Nachdem Sasukes Körper vorerst zum größten Teil gesäubert und die äußerlichen Wunden mittels Chakra-Heilung versorgt waren, hatte sie ihn schlafen lassen, damit er wieder zu Kräften kam. Am nächsten Morgen, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatte Sakura das Dorfoberhaupt in Kenntnis gesetzt. Dabei war der Groll, den sie zur Zeit für ihre einstige Lehrerin empfand, vergessen. Tsunade war sofort erschienen und hatte im Schlepptau Sasukes Anbu-Kollegen mitgebracht. Nun standen sie alle drei um den Patienten herum, der in ihrem Bett saß, mit einigen wenigen Verbänden an den Armen. Sasuke machte einen völlig unbeeindruckten Eindruck. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. Er hatte bis jetzt noch kaum etwas gesagt.

„Vergiftet also?", Tsunade schnaubte verächtlich. „Kumogakure lässt sich andauernd etwas Neues einfallen um uns zu ärgern. Wie viel des Giftes konntest du entfernen, Sakura?"

Ein Seufzen verließ die Lippen der Rosahaarigen, als sie an die anstrengende Prozedur der gestrigen Nacht zurück dachte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie lange Sasuke schon vergiftet gewesen war. Dennoch hatte sich die Substanz sehr schnell in seinem Körper ausgebreitet.

„Etwa siebzig Prozent. Während der Körperreinigung ist mir aufgefallen, dass sich das Gift weiterhin ausgebreitet hat. Unsere Vermutung hat sich also bestätigt."

Ein Nicken der Hokage folgte. Ihr Gesicht war mit Sorgenfalten bedeckt.

„Was soll das heißen?" Gedämpft kam die Stimme hinter der Anbumaske hervor. „Du konntest ihn nicht heilen?"

„Es ist schwierig", erklärte Tsunade. „Es handelt sich um einen Giftstoff, der sich schnell weiter ausbreitet. Wir sind momentan dabei ein Gegenmittel herzustellen und ich denke, wir können von Glück reden, dass Sasuke es rechtzeitig hierher geschafft hat."

Sakura lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Was wäre geschehen, wenn Sasuke es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hätte? Wenn das Gift sich unkontrolliert ausgebreitet und ihn langsam getötet hätte? Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz schwindelig bei der Vorstellung Sasuke verlieren zu können, jetzt da sie ihn erst wieder gefunden hatten. Der Sharinganträger hatte immer einen starken Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Früher, in alten Ge-Nin Zeiten, hatte sie sich in seiner Nähe immer sicher gefühlt. Er war ein starker Shinobi mit unbegrenzten Fähigkeiten. Doch als sie ihn gestern verwundet gesehen hatte, war ihr die Realität brutal vor Augen geführt worden. Zitternd vor Angst hatte sie seinen bewusstlosen Körper in den Armen gehalten, unfähig etwas zu tun. Sie sah den Mann, den sie über alles liebte, der im Begriff war zu sterben... Mit all ihrer Willensstärke hat sie sich dazu zwingen müssen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und zu handeln.

„Hast du ihm das Gegenmittel gegeben?", fragte Tsunade.

„Nein." Sakuras Stimme war brüchig. Sie versuchte das Bild, das sie vor Augen hatte zu verdrängen. „Da ich das Gift größtenteils entfernen könnte, sodass keine Lebensgefahr mehr bestand, habe ich auf das Gegenmittel verzichtet, da wir noch skeptisch waren, wegen den Nebenwirkungen."

„Was für Nebenwirkungen?" Wieder war es der Anbu, der die Frage gestellt hatte. Sein Blick war auf Sasuke gerichtet, der weiterhin die Decke betrachtete, die ihn bis zur Hüfte bedeckte. Still hatte er ihnen zugehört, weder Fragen gestellt, noch seine Meinung geäußert. Man könnte meinen, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Doch dem war nicht so. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in die weiße Bettdecke, die auf seinen Beinen lag.

Sakura sah die Finger und die Knöchel, die bereits weiß hervortraten, während Tsunade dem Anbu von den Nebenwirkungen berichtete. „Bisher konnten wir es noch nicht an Patienten testen. Wir sind noch in der Testphase und versuchen, die Nebenwirkungen zu beseitigen um das Gegenmittel zu perfektionieren. Die ursprünglichen Symptome sind Schwindel, Übelkeit und Müdigkeit. Möglicherweise kann es Auswirkungen auf das Chakra haben. Wenn es denn überhaupt anschlägt. Es gibt hiermit wie gesagt noch keine Erfahrungsberichte."

„Ich nehme es."

Drei Augenpaare wanderten zu dem Patienten, der nun das erste Mal seine Stimme erhoben hatte. Sasuke klang müde, denn er hatte sehr viel Chakra verbraucht. Die Verwundung und demzufolge die Vergiftung hatten ihn stark geschwächt und mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven hatte er es geschafft sich nach Konoha zu schleppen. Glücklicherweise war es ihm rechtzeitig gelungen, bei der Medic-Nin einzutreffen. Entschlossen erwiderte er ihre Blicke. Er hatte schließlich nichts zu verlieren. Wenn er das Gift unbehandelt ließ, würde es ihn langsam aber sicher zerfressen und er hatte noch nicht vor den Löffel abzugeben. Ein Medikament mit ein oder zwei Nebenwirkungen würde ihm schon nichts ausmachen.

„Einverstanden." Auf Tsunades Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Diese Antwort hatte sie von Sasuke bereits erwartet.

„Wird schon schief gehen," kam es von dem Anbu der an Sasukes Seite aufmunternd seine Schulter tätschelte.

„Du sollst es sobald wie möglich bekommen, schließlich wollen wir keine kostbare Zeit verschwenden. Es ist das Beste, wenn du dich weiter ausruhst, Sasuke. Überanstrenge deinen geschädigten Körper nicht unnötig. Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn du vorerst hier bleibst. Ein Umzug ins Krankenhaus wird nicht erforderlich sein, da Sakura die Einzige ist, die in der Lage ist dich zu behandeln. Zudem freut sie sich bestimmt darüber, wenn du hier bleibst."

Augenblicklich lief Sakura rot an und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle unsichtbar geworden. Wieso musste Tsunade auch immer so direkt sein? Diese Aussage war äußerst beschämend und noch peinlicher war es, dass ihr Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte. Glücklicherweise überhörten alle Anwesenden höflich diese Bemerkung.

In Gedanken verfluchte sie Tsunade und verdrückte sich in Richtung Tür, die den Durchgang zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer freigab. Gut, dass sie jetzt ihr Gesicht verstecken konnte, denn es wäre unangenehm gewesen, wenn Sasuke jetzt gesehen hätte, dass sie errötete. Wie peinlich! Und sie dachte, aus diesem Alter wäre sie raus...

Die Blonde schritt zuerst hindurch in das Arbeitszimmer, da Sakura ihr den Vortritt ließ. Als die Schülerin ihr folgte und über die Schwelle trat, zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu, schloss sie aber nicht vollständig. Durch einen kleinen Spalt sah sie noch den Anbu, wie er gerade seine Kapuze hinunterzog. Mit dem Türgriff in der Hand starrte Sakura zu dem dunkelgrünen Haarschopf, der vor Sasuke stand.

„Was war nur mit dir los, Sasuke? Wie konnte dir das passieren? Du kriegst doch sonst nie etwas ab."

Seine Stimme war anklagend, dennoch stimmte Sakura ihm voll und ganz zu. Sie hatte sich auch schon gefragt, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Sasuke so unvorsichtig war und sich vom Gegner verwunden ließ. Gespannt wartete sie auf eine Antwort, doch unerwartet sah Sasuke auf, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Der Anbu wollte seinem Blick folgen, doch bevor er sich umdrehte zog Sakura überrascht die Tür zu. Na toll, jetzt wurde sie auch noch beim Lauschen erwischt. Dennoch hätte sie zu gerne seine Antwort gehört.

Während Sakura weiter darüber fachsimpelte, was - oder besser gesagt wer - dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, Sasuke so etwas Unverzeihliches anzutun, musterte Tsunade ein kleines Fläschchen, welches sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger vor ihr Gesicht hielt, das viel jünger aussah als es eigentlich war. Darin schimmerte eine helle, fast durchsichtige Flüssigkeit. Besorgt zog sie ihre Stirn kraus. Konnten sie den Versuch wagen? Noch waren nicht genug Studien darüber gesammelt, zudem waren sie durch Orochimarus alte Unterlagen auf Gift und Heilmittel gestoßen. Noch ein Grund, weshalb sie vorsichtig sein sollten. Erneut besah sie sich die Unterlagen, die ausgebreitet auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.

Sakura lugte ihr über die Schulter. Auch ihr war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, den Uchiha als Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen. Dabei war es viel mehr die Sorge, die dabei mit schwang, die sie für ihren ehemaligen Teamkameraden empfand.

„Wir werden es wohl riskieren müssen." Die hübsche San-Nin drehte ihr Gesicht Sakura zu und schenkte ihr einen Blick, der Zuversicht ausstrahlte. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln umspielte ihre orange geschminkten Lippen. Bei diesem Blick konnte Sakura gar nicht anders, als Erleichterung zu verspüren. Wenn Tsunade eine Entscheidung traf, dann war sie gut überlegt und weise entschieden. Auf den Rat ihrer Lehrerin vertraute sie und sie konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass Sasuke diese Hürde meistern würde.

Bevor sie jedoch wieder zu den Patienten zurück kehren würden, wollte Sakura noch eine Frage loswerden, die ihr schon seit Langem auf der Zunge lag.

„Auf was für einer Mission waren sie, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade legte den Kopf leicht schief und überlegte wie viel der Informationen sie preisgeben konnte.

„Ich habe die beiden erneut auf eine Forschungs-Mission geschickt. Sie waren nur zu zweit auf dem Weg ins Reich des Blitzes, als sie von Kumo-Nins überrascht und angegriffen wurden. Obwohl sie den Friedensvertrag mit Konoha unterschrieben haben und unsere beiden Dörfer sich nie feindlich gesinnt waren, treten seit neuestem Veränderungen auf. Vermehrt wurden Angriffe gemeldet, die bisher nicht für große Aufmerksamkeit gesorgt haben, doch dieser Überfall verwirrt mich. Sie haben zwei unserer besten Anbu angegriffen und es sogar geschafft einen von ihnen zu verwunden, demnach müssen wir es mit ernstzunehmenden Shinobi zu tun haben. Ich weiß nur nicht, aus welchem Grund sie uns angreifen."

„Wie konnte Sasuke verletzt werden?"

„Sein Teamkollege hat mir berichtet, dass er gesehen hat, wie Sasuke verwundet wurde. Er selbst habe aber nicht gesehen, dass er vergiftet wurde, daher hat er weiter gekämpft und versucht die Angreifer zu verfolgen. Als er zurückkehrte war Sasuke verschwunden und er hatte angenommen, er sei bereits nach Konoha zurück gekehrt. Als er zu mir kam, um Bericht zu erstatten, hat er mir davon erzählt, jedoch nicht gewusst, was weiter mit Sasuke geschehen war. Dann kam deine Nachricht."

Die ganze Geschichte klang für Sakura recht merkwürdig. Von Angriffen seitens Kumogakure hatte sie schon gehört, es aber für belanglos gehalten, da es sich um übliche Überfälle handelte, die man auf Reisende und Transporte tätigte. Doch wenn sie sich die Mühe gaben Anbu anzugreifen, musste mehr dahinter stecken.

„Wenn Sasuke wieder wohlauf ist, werde ich mit ihm sprechen. Die Angreifer konnten fliehen. Er wird sie sich sicher noch einmal vorknöpfen wollen, so wie ich ihn kenne." Um diese Aussage zu unterstützen nickte Tsunade kräftig. Dieser Hitzkopf würde, sobald er wieder fit war, sich bestimmt auf direktem Wege nach Kumogakure machen, um sich für seine Schmach zu revanchieren. Doch vorerst sollten sie Vorsicht walten lassen. Mit diesem Gegner war nicht zu spaßen, wenn es ihnen gelang, einen Uchiha außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Zuerst werde ich mehrere Spione aussenden, um zu erfahren was in Kumo vor sich geht. Du wirst dich erst einmal um ihn kümmern, Sakura. Wir müssen abwarten, ob das Gegenmittel anschlägt, dementsprechend sehen wir wie es weitergeht."

Mit einem leichten Rotschimmer um die Nase nickte Sakura. Allein der Gedanke daran mit Sasuke Zeit zu verbringen machte sie nervös.

Die beiden Kunoichi betraten das Schlafzimmer. Der Anbu zog sich gerade die Kapuze über, sodass der Körper gänzlich eingehüllt wurde. Die Bärenmaske, die sein Gesicht verbarg, sah Tsunade an.

„Ich werde ihm etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen bringen", sagte er, bevor er nach einer bestätigenden Geste seitens der Hokage in einer Rauchwolke verschwand. Sasuke trug immer noch die schwarze Anbuhose. Shirt, Brustschoner und Maske lagen auf einem Stuhl, Sandalen und Armschoner daneben. Sakura besaß keine Kleidungsstücke die sie ihm hätte anbieten können, somit saß dort der Schwarzhaarige oberkörperfrei. Seine Haut war beinahe so hell wie die weiße Bettdecke und die Laken. Einen musternden Blick konnten sich weder Sakura noch Tsunade verkneifen.

„Nun... hier." Tsunade hielt ihm das Fläschchen entgegen. Ausdruckslos musterte er es. Die helle Flüssigkeit sah harmlos aus. Kaum zu glauben, dass einige Schlücke davon jemandem vom bitteren Tod abzuhalten vermochten.

Angespannt beobachtete Sakura die beiden und Tsunade fuhr mit strenger Miene und erhobenem Zeigefinger fort. „Aber ich muss eine Warnung aussprechen. Wir können nicht garantieren, dass dieses Mittel anschlägt. Überleg dir gut ob du-"

Doch bevor sie ihren Satz vollenden konnte nahm Sasuke ihr das Fläschchen aus der Hand, zog den Korken heraus und setzte es ohne zu zögern an seine Lippen. In einem Zug kippte er die Flüssigkeit hinunter.

_tbc..._


	9. Couchgeflüster

8\. Couchgeflüster

„Er schläft jetzt."

Fast lautlos stieg der Anbu die Treppen hinab und gesellte sich zu den beiden Kunoichi, die im Wohnzimmer standen und sich über Sasuke beraten hatten. Nachdem er das Medikament getrunken hatte, waren keine seltsamen Nebenwirkungen aufgetreten, sodass man erst einmal etwas beruhigt war. Dennoch gab es noch keinen Grund zur Ruhe. Nebenwirkungen konnten jederzeit auftreten. Der Körper musste das Medikament erst aufnehmen und man musste abwarten, ob das Gift aufgehalten wurde und Sasuke genesen konnte.

Vorerst hatten Sakura und Tsunade ihn ruhen lassen. Sein Kamerad hatte noch bei ihm bleiben wollen, doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die Müdigkeit den Patienten überrannt hatte und der Anbu ihm die wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnte, um sich auszukurieren.

„Ich werde ihm einige von seinen Sachen holen. Wehe, er lebt nicht mehr, wenn ich wieder komme!" Die Haustür befand sich zwar in unmittelbarer Nähe, der Anbu verschwand jedoch, ganz ninjatypisch, in einer Rauchwolke. Sakura starrte einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Entweder brachte er Sasuke Sachen von sich selbst, was sie nicht annahm, da dies eine freundliche Geste beinhalten würde und sie sich schlecht vorstellen konnte, dass dieser Typ auch nur einmal nett sein konnte, oder er wusste wo sich Sasukes Aufenthaltsort befand und brachte ihm von dort Kleidung.

Tsunade seufzte einmal tief. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und Tee trinken... Oder in ihrem Fall Sake trinken. Den ersten Befund würden sie erst machen können, wenn Sasuke wieder aufwachte. Solange blieb Sakura bei ihm, um seine Verfassung zu beobachten und im schlimmsten Fall etwas zu unternehmen. Sakura wusste schon was zu tun war. Und es würde sicher alles gut gehen. Jetzt musste Tsunade sich erst einmal um diese verfluchten Kumo-Nins kümmern! Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass Sasukes Kamerad, sobald er die Sachen gebracht hatte, sie aufsuchen und die Sache besprechen wollen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er um einen Befehl bitten, nach Kumogakure aufbrechen zu dürfen, um diesen einfältigen Ninjas eine Lektion zuerteilen. Ja, die Geschichte mit der Rache war mehr als bekannt. Dennoch musste die Situation besprochen und geklärt werden.

Nun würde die Hokage wieder ihren Pflichten nachgehen und sich aus dem Staub machen, solange sie noch mit Sakura auf einer Wellenlänge war. In diesem Tohuwabohu war die Meinungsverschiedenheit außer Acht gelassen worden und sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, denn es war kein schönes Gefühl, wenn die Schülerin auf die Meisterin sauer war, vor allem, da Sakura sehr nachtragend sein konnte.

„Ich werde mich nun mit den Ältesten und den Anbu beraten. Sobald eine Veränderung eintritt, sei es eine Verbesserung oder Verschlechterung, benachrichtige mich umgehend. Ich denke, wir können im Moment nur eins tun: Warten."

Sakura nickte und der Blonden entging nicht der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck. „Er hat es bis jetzt überstanden, also denke ich, dass es anschlagen wird. Du weißt was du zu tun hast, Sakura." Sie nickte erneut. Ja, das wusste sie, auch wenn es ihr nicht ganz gelingen würde, bei diesem Patienten objektiv zu bleiben. Freundschaftlich legte Tsunade der Rosahaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Keine Sorge, Sasuke ist der größte Sturkopf den ich kenne. Er wird sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen. Die Ninja in Kumo sollten sich jetzt schon gefasst auf das machen, was er mit ihnen anstellen wird, wenn er wieder fit ist." Ein Zwinkern folgte und Tsunade nahm Sakura in diesem Moment ein wenig von dem beklemmendem Gefühl, das auf ihr lastete und verringerte die Sorge, die ihr Herz zuschnürte. Das Mal des Fluches von Orochimaru hatte er damals während der Chu-Nin-Auswahlprüfung auch überstanden. Diese Situation war vielleicht ein bisschen mit damals vergleichbar. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Sakura heute in der Lage war mit ihren medizinischen Kräften beizustehen und ihm somit zu helfen.

Fröhlich winkend verließ die Hokage das Haus durch die Tür und atmete, nachdem diese geschlossen war, erst einmal beruhigt aus. Nach diesem Schreck hatte sie sich ihren Sake wirklich verdient...

Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte der vermummte Ninja, ganz Anbu-like, lautlos in Sakuras Wohnzimmer auf und drückte ihr einen Stapel Wäsche in die Hand.

„Wann ist mit seinem Aufwachen zu rechnen?"

Sakura lugte über den Stapel an blauen T-Shirts und schwarzen Hosen zu ihrem Gegenüber, der einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst. Gerade hatte sie auf einem der Oberteile den Fächer, das Wappen der Uchiha-Familie, entdeckt, was also besagte, dass es sich um Sasukes Sachen handelte.

„Er wird vermutlich den ganzen Tag schlafen. Ich schätze Morgen, vielleicht heute Abend."

„Mhm."

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und versuchte aus dem Anbu schlau zu werden, der außer seiner Stimme nichts von sich preis gab. Sein Gesicht lag wie immer hinter der Porzellanmaske versteckt. Hatte sie eben in seiner Stimme Mitgefühl herausgehört? Seit dem sie diesen Anbu kannte, war das Meiste, was sie von ihm gehört hatte, entweder Beleidigungen oder spöttische Bemerkungen gewesen. Aber so war er vielleicht nur ihr gegenüber. Sie konnte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen, aber hinter der Maske schien wohl doch ein mitfühlender Mensch zu stecken, nicht der gefühlskalte Anbu den man erwartete.

„Also dann." Er hob seine Hand, die unter dem weiten Ärmel hervorrutschte. Nun klang er wieder unbewegt wie immer und verschwand wie das vorherige Mal in einer Rauchwolke. Ganz allein stand Sakura nun in ihrem Wohnzimmer mit einem Stapel Kleidungsstücke in den Armen. Doch eigentlich war sie gar nicht allein, denn der Besitzer dieser Sachen lag im Obergeschoss des Hauses und schlief in ihrem Bett. Na, das konnte ja etwas werden! Wenn Naruto erst einmal wieder nach Hause kam, hatte sie ordentlich was zu erzählen...

* * *

Allmählich lichtete sich die Dunkelheit und mehr und mehr drang an sein Bewusstsein. Die friedliche Stille und das Gefühl von Ruhe und Entspannung verflüchtigte sich mit jedem weiteren Herzschlag. Sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen und sein Körper schmerzte. Was es für ein Schmerz war konnte er nicht sagen, es fühlte sich so an, als würde sich etwas durch seine Gliedmaßen ziehen, etwas, das lodernden Flammen glich. Der Schmerz war nicht angenehm, aber auch nicht zu schlimm um davon eingeschränkt zu werden. Er spürte, dass in ihm etwas vorging und nachdem er den Schmerz realisierte, drang auch wieder die Erinnerung zu ihm hindurch. Die Mission, die Ninja aus Kumogakure und das Gift sowie das Gegengift, das er geschluckt hatte.

Sasuke blinzelte und erkannte durch die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das große Fenster ihm gegenüber hindurch drangen die Sonne, die entweder gerade unter- oder aufging. Eines von beidem würde es schon sein. Das Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, welches er noch in seinem traumlosen Schlaf verspürt hatte, glich nun einer Trägheit. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich unglaublich schwer an und er benötigte ein wenig Mühe um sich aufzusetzen. Daraufhin fing sein Kopf an zu schwirren und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die schwarzen Punkte aufhörten vor seinem inneren Auge zu tanzen und er wieder die normale Sicht bekam.

Nach links und rechts schauend sah er sich um und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er sich im Haus von Sakura Haruno befand. Sie würde wohl hier irgendwo sein. Und dann würde er ihr sagen, wie es ihm ging...

Aber wie ging es ihm eigentlich?

Das Nachdenken fiel ihm schwer. Sein Kopf dröhnte und jede zu schnelle Bewegung rief Schwindel auf. Waren das nun die Auswirkungen des Giftes, das ihn vor etwa einem Tag erwischt hatte oder die Nebenwirkungen des Gegengiftes? Ihm war es egal, beides gefiel ihm nicht. Aber anscheinend lebte er noch und das wäre mit Hilfe der Shinobi aus Konoha nicht möglich gewesen.

Welch ein Glück, dass sie erst vor geraumer Zeit eines von Orochimarus alten Verstecken gefunden hatten, von dem die Schlange ihm nichts erzählt hatte. In den zwei Jahren, in denen er bei ihm gewesen war, hatte er längst nicht alle Unterschlüpfe zu Gesicht bekommen und nach und nach entdeckte er sie. Gerade bei dem letzten Fund hatten sie die Schriften über das Gegenmittel in Konohas Obhut bringen können, das ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Die Sonne verschwand allmählich hinter den Dächern Konohas und sandte einige letzte Sonnenstrahlen, die den Tag verabschiedeten. Also war es Sonnenuntergang. Die Nacht würde nun hereinbrechen.

Sasuke streifte die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine behutsam aus dem Bett. Als er aufstand, überkam ihm wieder die Schwärze und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Dies verflüchtigte sich jedoch bald wieder und er marschierte auf die Tür zu, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie ihn hinführen würde. Von diesem Haus hatte er bisher noch nicht mehr als die Bekanntschaft des Bettes machen dürfen. Und die des Balkons, doch daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, er war kaum bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als er sich mit letzter Kraft hierher geschleppt hatte. Vor ihm befand sich eine Treppe, die hinab führte und kurzerhand stieg er einfach die Stufen hinab. Jetzt würde er erst einmal Sakura suchen, damit sie ihm sagte, ob es ihm so mies ging, wie er sich fühlte.

Am Ende der Treppe entdeckten seine Augen einen Flur mit dem üblichen Schnickschnack wie Kommoden, einem Schuhregal und Kleiderhaken, an denen verschiedenfarbige Jacken und Mäntel hingen. Vermutlich für den Fall, dass es in Konoha einmal regnete, denn im Land des Feuers waren die Temperaturzahlen am Thermometer immer im oberen Bereich. Oder für den Fall, dass eine Mission außerhalb des Feuerreichs ausgeführt werden musste.

Zu seiner Rechten befand sich eine Tür, die nicht geschlossen, sondern nur leicht angelehnt war. Im ganzen Haus war es merkwürdig still und er konnte auch in keinem Zimmer Licht ausmachen, das demnächst benötigt werden würde, da die Nacht heranbrach.

Als Anbu hatte er es sich angeeignet immer leise zu sein und somit kam es, dass er fast geräuschlos zu der Tür ging und hindurchspähte. Seine Hand drückte gegen die Tür, erweiterte somit seinen Einblick. Anhand der Möbel kam er zu der Feststellung, dass es sich hier um das Wohnzimmer handelte. Mehrere Schränke standen darin, eine weitere Tür führte in ein ihm unbekanntes Zimmer, ein großer Fernseher stand mittig im Raum und diesem Gegenüber an der Wand stand ein großes, rotes Sofa. Auf diesem Sofa, zwischen mehreren weißen Kissen und unter einer Decke eingekuschelt, lag Sakura und schlummerte tief und fest.

Ihr gleichmäßiger Atem drang an sein Ohr, das einzige Geräusch, das er momentan ausmachen konnte. Ratlos sah er zu dem Mädchen, das seelenruhig schlief ohne die neue Präsenz zu spüren. Der Uchiha hob eine Augenbraue. Das war äußerst unvorsichtig von ihr. Er dachte nach. Sollte er sie wecken oder schlafen lassen?

Ohne lange zu überlegen schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu, woraufhin die Kunoichi aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf aufschreckte und sich entgeistert umsah, bis sie Sasuke erkannte, der ohne ein Zeichen der Reue einfach so tat, als wäre er nicht derjenige gewesen, der sie so uncharmant geweckt hatte.

„Um Himmels Willen", keuchte Sakura und hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust, unter der sie ihr rasendes Herz spürte. So ein Schreck konnte gesundheitsschädigend sein...

Mit großen Augen erkannte sie Sasuke, der sich seelenruhig auf der Coach niederließ und den weißen Plüschkissen einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf.

Mit einem Mal registrierte sie, _wer_ sich da gerade neben sie gesetzt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie wach bleiben wollen, bis Sasuke wieder aufwachte, doch der Schlaf hatte sie viel zu schnell überrannt. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie keinen Schlaf gefunden und so war sie vor einigen Stunden völlig erschöpft, als sie sich nur kurz ausruhen wollte, eingenickt.

Jetzt hatte sie es verschlafen! Mit großen Augen musterte sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er es wirklich war und dass es ihm gut ging. Dabei verweilten ihre Augen einen flüchtigen Moment länger als nötig auf dem bloßen Oberkörper.

„Sasuke! Wie geht es dir?"

Die ersten Stunden waren die schlimmsten, hieß es und in ihnen würde sich zeigen, wie der Körper auf das Gegengift reagierte und ob der Betroffene eine Chance hatte geheilt zu werden. Sasuke saß neben ihr und anscheinend ging es ihm halbwegs gut. Er sah ein wenig blass aus, aber das war typisch für den Uchiha.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Sakura ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen, doch überraschenderweise merkte er, dass er wirklich durstig war, sogar sehr. Er nickte knapp und schnurstracks sprang die Kunoichi auf und lief los. Unterwegs schaltete sie das Licht an. Für Sasukes Augen war es viel zu grell, sodass er die Augen verengte. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es wieder. Sakura verschwand hinter der nächsten Tür. Anscheinend war dort die Küche. Sasuke lehnte sich zurück, musterte weiterhin die viel zu weichen Kissen und hörte wie ein Glas aus einem Schrank geholt und der Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde. Wenig später kam Sakura wieder zurück und reichte ihm die Erfrischung.

Während er trank, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Sakura ihn beobachtete. Die Flüssigkeit bahnte sich einen Weg durch seinen Körper und schien für einen Moment das Brennen in seinen Venen zu lindern.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Sakura besorgt und ließ ihm diesmal Zeit für eine Antwort.

Sasuke verharrte noch eine Weile, ehe er das Glas absetzte, einmal tief einatmete und auf sein Inneres horchte, in dem er die starke Veränderung spürte.

„Hat es gewirkt?", stellte er statt zu antworten eine Gegenfrage.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss dich erst einmal untersuchen. Hast du irgendwelche Beschwerden? Kopfschmerzen? Übelkeit?"

„Von beidem ein wenig", antwortete er knapp.

Gut, das musste sie dann demnächst notieren. Zumindest waren es keine schwerwiegenden Nebenwirkungen wie Gedächtnisverlust oder Körperlähmung... Stand schließlich alles im Bereich des Möglichen.

„Ich werde dich zuerst einmal untersuchen."

Sakura strich sich die Haare zurück und besah sich noch einmal den Körper. Nun würde sie ihn berühren. Bloß objektiv bleiben und ihn wie jeden anderen Patienten behandeln. Sie durfte keinen Fehler machen, das war äußerst wichtig!

Sie räusperte sich und rutschte unbeholfen ein Stück näher. Ihre Hände legte sie vorerst sacht auf seinen linken Arm und er ließ sie unbeeindruckt machen.

Ihre Hände wanderten weiter über seinen Körper, während er den Fernseher musterte, der jedoch nicht eingeschaltet war und nur einen schwarzen Bildschirm zeigte. Das grüne Chakra floss durch seinen Körper und es hatte eine angenehm beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

Während Sakura sich auf ihr Chakra konzentrierte und sich bemühte ihn nicht all zu sehr anzustarren, wanderte der Blick dennoch ungehindert weiter, über seine Schultern und über seinen Hals. Nachdenklich zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und achtete nun gar nicht mehr auf ihr Chakra. Etwas hatte sich verändert...

„Wo ist das Mal des Fluches?", fragte sie irritiert.

An seinem Nacken war nur unbefleckte, blasse Haut. Das kommataförmige Mal, das Orochimaru Sasuke damals vermacht hatte, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Vorsichtshalber warf sie einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Halses, doch auch dort war kein Himmels-Juin.

Genervt seufzte Sasuke und wandte sein Gesicht der Kunoichi neben sich zu. Der Schwindel trat wieder ein und er würde sich zu gerne wieder hinlegen und einfach schlafen, bis die ganze Sache vorbei war. Umso eher sie zu einer Diagnose kamen, umso eher konnten sie mit der Behandlung fortfahren, doch in seinen Augen kamen sie momentan nicht voran, wenn sie jetzt über unwichtige Dinge redeten.

"Könnten wir uns bitte hierauf konzentrieren?"

Er zeigte auf ihre Hände, die immer noch auf seinem Brustkorb lagen. Sakura versteifte sich und begann augenblicklich wieder damit Chakra durch den Körper strömen zu lassen. Dieser Tonfall ließ auch wirklich keinen Widerspruch zu.

Nun wieder hochkonzentriert studierte sie den Körper genauestens, erfreute sich jedoch nicht an dem Ergebnis. In seinen Adern floss immer noch das Gift und verteilte es im ganzen Körper, obwohl das Gegengift es aufhalten sollte. Es breitete sich immer noch aus. Das Medikament schlug zwar an, jedoch half es nicht genügend aus, um den Körper vollends zu reinigen. Nach Sasukes Aussage hin traten Nebenwirkungen auf und sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich über seine Stirn gelegt. Die Atmung ging flach und nach dem aggressiven Gift musste er erschöpft und ausgemergelt sein. Dennoch versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen – so wie immer.

Enttäuscht zog sie ihre Hände zurück, hatte sie doch gehofft, diese Verwundung so leicht aus der Welt zu schaffen. Trotzdem war das Gegengift ein Erfolg, hatte es doch einen minimalen Fortschritt gebracht.

„Leider hat die Behandlung nicht ganz angeschlagen. Das Mittel hat zwar das Gift aufhalten können, aber es breitet sich weiterhin aus."

Damit hatte Sasuke schon gerechnet. Er hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dann musste er eben noch mehr von diesem Zeug schlucken. Vielleicht half es ja dann.

„Leider haben wir kein Gegenmittel mehr." Beschämt sah die Kunoichi zur Seite. Jetzt wo sie es so dringend brauchte machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht mehr hergestellt hatten. Dabei war es Glück, dass sie überhaupt soweit gekommen waren. Es waren schließlich nur Forschungen. Doch nun würden sie sich an die Arbeit machen und noch mehr davon herstellen müssen. Hoffentlich würde es nicht zu lange dauern. Wer wusste schon, wie lange Sasuke ohne Behandlung auskommen würde...

Plötzlich schreckte Sakura auf und griff zu dem Tisch, auf dem der Stapel Klamotten lag. Jetzt hätte sie fast die Sachen vergessen, die der unhöfliche Anbu vorbeigebracht hatte. Sie nahm das oberste Shirt und reichte es ihrem Nebenmann.

„Das hat dein Freund vorbeigebracht."

Misstrauisch musterte der Schwarzhaarige das Oberteil mit seinem Familienwappen darauf. Im Moment machte das auf ihn den Eindruck, als würde er wohl für länger hier bleiben müssen, wenn er schon seine Habseligkeiten hierher geschickt bekam. Aber wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so, denn wo war er besser aufgehoben als in der Nähe der besten Medic-Nin des Dorfes?

Er zog sich das Shirt über und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig wohler in seiner Haut, schließlich waren ihm die Blicke von Sakura nicht entgangen.

„Und jetzt?"

„Hm." Sakura tippte sich mit einem Finger ans Kinn und überlegte, hielt dabei seinem Blick stand. „Wir werden wohl mehr von dem Gegengift herstellen müssen. Das ist unsere oberste Priorität. Anscheinend können wir weiterhin darauf zurückgreifen und sicher sein, dass es dir nicht schadet. Ich werde noch mal versuchen..." Sakura rutschte ein Stück näher und legte erneut ihre Hände auf seinen Oberkörper. Diesmal spürte sie unter ihren Fingern den Stoff des blauen Shirts. Grünes Chakra flammte auf. „...dir hiermit etwas weiterzuhelfen."

Die Chakraheilung vermochte zwar nichts gegen die giftige Substanz auszurichten, jedoch stärkte es Sasuke ein wenig. Er beruhigte sich sichtbar. Der brennende Schmerz blieb, verringerte sich jedoch und das Schwindelgefühl verlor sich nach und nach. Es tat wirklich gut. Langsam schloss er die Augen, aufgrund der Erschöpfung.

Sakura bemerkte, wie sein Gesicht sich entspannte. Sie wollte ihm unbedingt helfen. Es war furchtbar ihn so leiden zu sehen. Egal was es kostete, sie würde ihn heilen!

Diese Chance würde sie nutzen und versuchen an Sasuke heran zu kommen. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann einmal zuhören und auch einfach mal reden. Über sich, über seine Vergangenheit und über ihre Freundschaft. Die war ihr wirklich wichtig und diese würde sie um nichts in der Welt aufgeben. Der erste Schritt war bereits getan und unerwarteterweise hatte _er_ ihn gemacht.

„Sasuke, wieso bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte Sakura leise. „Ich meine, zu _mir_?"

„Weil du die beste Medic-Nin aus Konoha bist." Die Antwort kam sofort und Sakura schien erst überrascht mit so einer ehrlichen Antwort. „Auch wenn ihr nicht wusstet, dass ich wieder zurück bin, ich weiß fast alles über euch." Sasuke machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß, das Gaara Kazekage ist, dass Hinata seit einem Jahr als Lehrerin an der Akademie arbeitet und das Shikamaru und Neji mittlerweile ihre eigenen Teams anführen."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Natürlich musste Sasuke etwas vom Dorfleben mitbekommen haben. Vor allem als Anbu war man fast überall und wusste über alles Bescheid.

Erschöpft lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück und richtete seinen Blick auf das Mädchen, das links neben ihm saß.

„Ich war immer da, die letzten zwei Jahre."

Sakura sah ihm in die Augen, völlig gerührt von diesen Worten. Ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er da gewesen war. Bei ihr.

_tbc..._


	10. Nebenwirkungen

9\. Nebenwirkungen

Das Reich des Wassers hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Die jungen Shinobi aus Konoha waren auf dem Rückweg ihrer Mission. Ihr Auftrag in Kirgakure war ohne Komplikationen verlaufen und nun waren die Jo-Nin auf dem Heimweg nach Konohagakure.

Dass sie eine Mission der Stufe A hinter sich hatten, war ihnen nicht anzusehen. Nur wenige Kratzer und beinahe keine Verletzungen hatten sie erlitten. Nicht umsonst gehörten diese vier Personen zu den bekanntesten und stärksten Ninja des Dorfes. Vor allem der Blondschopf unter ihnen hatte sich einen Namen gemacht. Längst war er nicht mehr der Chaosninja, der alle mit seinen ungeahnten Fähigkeiten überraschte. Naruto war in seinem Heimatdorf längst angesehen und als ehrwürdiger Shinobi anerkannt.

Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und nach einer kurzen Pause wollten Neji, Shikamaru, Sai und Naruto nun ihren Rückweg fortsetzen. Die Spuren ihrer Übernachtung waren verwischt, sie würden nur noch ihre Taschen mit den Waffen kontrollieren und anschließend konnte der Weg weitergehen.

Naruto stand bereits fertig und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auftretend neben Sai. „Könntest du dich ein wenig beeilen? Ich will so bald wie möglich wieder zurück sein."

„In einem Tag sind wir wieder in Konoha", sagte Sai und lächelte, während er die Tasche verschloss und sich sein Stirnband mit dem Zeichen seines Heimatdorfes zurechtrückte. „Hast du es etwa eilig?"

Kräftig nickte der Blondschopf in Gedanken an Sakura und ihrer Unterhaltung, die sie vor Aufbruch dieser Mission gehalten hatten. Sasuke war wieder ins Dorf zurück gekehrt und natürlich musste Naruto gerade jetzt auf eine Mission, wobei er viel lieber zu seinem alten Freund gegangen wäre und sich selbst von seiner Anwesenheit überzeugt hätte. Er wollte Sasuke mit eigenen Augen sehen und ihm so viele Fragen stellen. Bisher hatte es noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben, doch dies würde er so bald wie möglich nachholen.

„Wieso? Hast du etwas vor?", fragte Shikamaru, zählte noch seine Kunais und verstaute sie darauf in seiner Gürteltasche.

„Hast du etwa ein Date, Naruto?", fragte Sai mit einem neugierigen Lächeln.

„Äh..." Sprachlos klappte Naruto der Mund auf.

„Komm schon. Mit wem sollte Naruto denn ein Date haben?", fragte Shikamaru den ehemaligen Anbu, als wäre Naruto gar nicht anwesend. Sai legte sich einen Finger ans Kinn und schien tatsächlich zu überlegen.

„Hey!" Beschämt polterte Naruto gerade los, als Neji dazwischen fuhr.

„Beruhigt euch wieder." Seine autoritäre Stimme brachte die drei zum verstummen. „Wir alle haben zu Hause jemanden der auf uns wartet", sagte er und sah jeden der drei der Reihe nach an. „Lassen wir sie nicht unnötig länger warten."

Mit diesen Worten gab Neji das Startsignal und trat den Rückweg als Teamführer vorweg an. Sai und Shikamaru folgten ihm während Naruto noch schmollte. Bei dem Gedanken an ein _Date_ blitzte das Bild einer jungen Frau vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Es war ihm egal, ob die Jungs ihn damit aufzogen, für so etwas hatte er ohnehin momentan keine Zeit, denn in Konoha gab es nun etwas Wichtigeres, das seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Und dieser Angelegenheit würde es sich nun widmen.

Mit schnellen Sprüngen machte er sich auf den Weg und hatte seine drei Gefährten schnell eingeholt. Nicht mehr lange und er würde wieder in Konoha sein!

* * *

Tsunade saß tief in ihrem Sessel versunken und vermied es ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. Dies würde jetzt sehr schwierig werden und auf dieses Gespräch konnte sie voll und ganz verzichten. Die Tatsache, dass es sich um eine negative Nachricht handelte ließ sie zögern und Zeit schinden.

Die Berichte, die sie kürzlich erhalten hatte, hatten ihr gar nicht gefallen, wenngleich sie schon damit gerechnet hatte.

Sofort war der Anbu erschienen als ihn die Nachricht erreicht hatte, dass die Hokage ihn sprechen wollte. Die Kapuze des schwarzen Umhangs hing ihm tief ins Gesicht, doch jetzt nahm er die Anbumaske ab, die sein Gesicht verbarg. Schwarze Augen blickten ihr jetzt entgegen und sahen die Frau abwartend an, die so viele Jahre älter war, obwohl man ihr dies aber nicht ansah.

Seufzend gab sie sich geschlagen. Schlechte Nachrichten mussten nun einmal überbracht werden, auch wenn es unangenehm war. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Reaktion des Anbu nicht zu stark ausfallen würde. Sie straffte die Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Der Grund, wieso ich dich hierher gerufen habe, ist folgender. Ich wurde darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass dein Gesundheitszustand sich gravierend verschlechtert hat."

Forschend sah sie ihn an, versuchte eine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, doch seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos. „Wir hatten beschlossen dich weiterhin auf Missionen zu schicken, solange es dir gut geht, Sasuke. Doch von dem was ich gehört habe kann ich es nicht mehr verantworten dir weiterhin Aufträge zu erteilen. Es würde weder dir noch dem Dorf nützen. Im Gegenteil."

Sasukes Blick verhärtete sich, doch er sagte immer noch nichts.

Tsunade seufzte. „Wieso hast du nicht gemeldet, dass es dir schlecht geht? Wir haben ausführlich über die Möglichkeiten der Nebenwirkungen gesprochen. Du musst uns über jede Veränderung, ob positiv oder negativ, in Kenntnis setzen. Das ist wichtig."

„Mir fehlt nichts."

„Dir _fehlt nichts_? Du bist ohnmächtig geworden! Mitten auf einer Mission! Wer weiß was alles hätte schief gehen können!"

Der Blick der Hokage war mahnend und anklagend. Zudem war sie noch enttäuscht. Wieso war Sasuke nur so ein Sturkopf, der es nicht zugab, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging? Stattdessen ging er einfach seinem Auftrag nach und gefährdete nicht nur die Mission, sondern vor allem sich selbst. Glücklicherweise waren sie in einem Zweierteam gewesen. Sein Partner hatte ihn zurück gebracht und Tsunade Bericht erstattet. Sasuke hätte diesen Zwischenfall wahrscheinlich am liebsten totgeschwiegen.

„Ich kann dich in diesem Zustand nicht weiter arbeiten lassen!" Dieser Entschluss fiel Tsunade nicht leicht, schließlich beurlaubte sie in diesem Moment gerade ihren besten Anbu. Hoffentlich würde er nicht all zu viel Zeit benötigen um zu genesen.

„Ich-", setzte er an, doch Tsunade fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Keine Wiederrede! Du wirst dich umgehend in Behandlung begeben und hier nicht wieder aufkreuzen bevor du nicht wieder gesund bist. Ich halte es für angebrachter, wenn du dich nicht im Krankenhaus aufhältst, sondern privat behandelt wirst. Im Krankenhaus könnte dich jemand sehen. Du bist bisher noch unentdeckt und so soll es auch bleiben. Bleib bei Sakura. Dort bist du in guten Händen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um ihm eine Chance zu geben etwas zu erwidern, doch der erwartete Widerspruch blieb aus.

„Ich werde mir erst von Sakura bestätigen lassen, dass du wieder Einsatzbereit bist. Vorher wirst du weder außerhalb noch innerhalb des Dorfes arbeiten. Haben wir uns verstanden, Sasuke?"

Die Stimmung im Raum war angespannt. Widersprechen würde er nicht, die Befehle des Hokage musste er als Untergebener bedingungslos befolgen. Mit zusammen gepressten Kiefern zwang er sich zu einem Nicken. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Kapitulation. Von heute auf morgen war er entbehrlich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich die Maske wieder auf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um das Büro wieder zu verlassen.

„Sasuke", setzte Tsunade an und der Angesprochene blieb noch kurz stehen. „Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten. Du solltest dich erholen, sonst schadest du nur dir selbst."

Das nächste was man hörte war das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür. Frustriert ließ die Blonde sich in ihrem Sessel zurück fallen. Der stärkste Shinobi, der es vermochte jeden Feind zu besiegen, befand sich nicht in der Lage einem Gift entgegenzutreten. Es würde wohl schwieriger werden als gedacht, es zu bekämpfen. Das Gegengift schlug zwar an, doch anscheinend stimmte etwas nicht, denn Sasuke schien es so schlecht zu gehen, dass er sogar einer Ohnmacht unterlag.

Doch wie konnte man dies wissen, wenn er davon nichts erzählte? Zu stolz war er um Schwächen zuzugeben, doch wenn er nicht von seinen Beschwerden berichtete, konnten sie nicht behandelt und geheilt werden. Tsunade hoffte nur, dass Sakura das wieder hinkriegen würde...

* * *

Die Luft hatte sich abgekühlt. Ein frischer Wind wehte. Dunkle Wolken verdeckten den Himmel und sagten einen Wetterumschwung vorher. Selten kühlte es ab in Konoha, gelegentlich regnete es, dennoch war das Wetter im Land des Feuers meist warm und sonnenreich. Doch heute würde es noch regnerisch werden, dies kündigte der dunkle Himmel an.

Der Geruch des Regens lag bereits in der Luft. Nicht mehr lange und dicke Regentropfen würden auf die Erde hinabfallen, den erhitzten Boden abkühlen und den ausgetrockneten Pflanzen die langersehnte Feuchtigkeit spenden.

In den späten Abendstunden war dies akzeptabel. Der Tag war verstrichen und neigte sich dem Ende zu. Ein erfrischender Regen würde in der Nacht niemanden stören.

Die Kinder, die sonst auf den Straßen spielten, gingen zu Bett. Die Schüler der Akademie beendeten ihr Training. Die Läden der Einkaufsstraßen schlossen ihre Türen, nur bestimmte Imbissbuden würden zu solch später Stunde noch für Kundschaft geöffnet haben. Ansonsten begab sich jeder Einwohner, ob Shinobi oder einfacher Arbeiter, zu seinem zu Hause, zu seiner Familie.

Auch Sakura hatte längst Feierabend. Nach einem anstrengendem Arbeitstag im Konoha-Krankenhaus hatte sie es noch vor dem Regen geschafft trocken daheim an zu kommen. In ihrem Schlafzimmer entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und zog etwas Bequemes über, was sie auch die Nacht über tragen konnte.

Sakura stellte sich an die Balkontür, die einen Spalt breit geöffnet war und zog den Duft des Regens ein. Regen hatte sie immer gemocht, denn sein Klang wirkte beruhigend.

Sie wollte sich gerade von der Glastür abwenden, als plötzlich jemand auf ihrem Balkon auftauchte. Fast lautlos landete er dort hinter der anderen Seite der Scheibe. Der Wind ließ die langen Strähnen seines Haares wehen. Verwundert sah sie Sasuke an. Fragend zog sie die Stirn in Falten, öffnete jedoch ohne ein Wort die Tür des Balkons. Kalte Luft strömte in das Zimmer, jedoch nicht kühl genug um sie in ihrem Top frieren zu lassen.

In dem Moment, in dem die ersten Regentropfen hinab fielen betrat Sasuke das Zimmer der Kunoichi. Hinter ihm schloss sie die Tür, denn der Regen begann nun heftiger hinab zu prasseln.

„Was tust du hier, Sasuke?", stellte sie dann doch die Frage, denn es gab zweifellos einen Anlass für den Auftritt des Schwarzhaarigen. Ohne triftigen Grund würde er niemals bei ihr zu Hause aufkreuzen, zudem hatte er nicht seine Anbu-Kleidung, sondern einen einfachen Trainingsanzug an. Er war anscheinend auch nicht dienstlich hier. „Geht es dir schlechter?"

Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass ihr Besucher blasser war als gewöhnlich. Er sah erschöpft aus.

„Tsunade hat mich geschickt." Seine Antwort war kurz, wie üblich.

Sakura schöpfte Hoffnung, hatte sein Besuch doch nichts mit der Vergiftung zu tun, sondern war er doch im Auftrag der Hokage hier? Dies wäre ihr lieber, als wenn es um seinen Gesundheitszustand ginge. Doch seine Antwort zerstörte ihre Zuversicht. „Es gibt... Nebenwirkungen."

Enttäuscht ließ sie die Schultern hängen und seufzte. Also war es doch geschehen. Sie hatte schon gehofft, dass Sasuke so stark sein würde und dass das Gift allmählich aus seinem Körper verschwände. Doch anscheinend setzte es ihm weiterhin zu.

„Setz dich." Sakura deutete auf ihr Bett, legte eine Hand an seinen Arm und schob ihn sanft in Richtung ihres Schlafplatzes, welcher nun als Untersuchungsquartier herhalten musste. Ihr Arbeitszimmer war hierfür zu klein. Widerstandslos ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder.

Sakura setzte sich neben ihn und hatte einen ernsten Blick aufgesetzt.

„Erzähl mir von den Nebenwirkungen."

Die Regentropfen hämmerten jetzt bereits gegen die Glasscheibe des Fensters und die Balkontür. Es war unmöglich es zu überhören, so laut war es.

„Die Nebenwirkungen die du angekündigt hattest sind alle aufgetreten."

„Müdigkeit, Schwindel und Übelkeit?"

Sasuke nickte. Das er auf einer Mission auf Grund des Giftes das Bewusstsein verloren hatte verschwieg er bewusst. Die gleiche Reaktion wie die von Tsunade wollte er nicht ein zweites Mal erhalten.

„Wie lange geht das schon?", fragte Sakura.

„Seit dem ersten Tag."

Sakura war bestürzt. „Wieso bist du nicht früher gekommen?"

Schweigen.

Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf über seine Sturheit. Sie legte ihre Hand an seinen Rücken und begann ihn zu untersuchen. Das was sie sah gefiel ihr nicht. Es schien, als wäre die gleiche Menge des Giftes präsent wie noch am ersten Tag seiner Vergiftung, als habe das Gegenmittel nichts bewirkt. Anstatt nachzulassen schien es sich weiter auszubreiten.

Sakura versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch er blickte stur geradeaus. Sein Blick war angestrengt. Es schien, als würde er sich auf etwas sehr stark konzentrieren oder angestrengt nachdenken.

„Sasuke, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Es senkte den Blick und rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen. Mit ihm stimmte etwas nicht.

„Da ist noch etwas, richtig? Etwas was du noch nicht erzählt hast", sagte sie.

Sasuke hob seinen Blick und sah sie jetzt an. Seine dunklen Augen sahen niedergeschlagen aus.

„Ich merke doch das da noch etwas ist."

In Sasuke herrschte ein innerer Konflikt. Es auszusprechen würde bedeuten, dass es wahr wäre. Bisher hatte er sich eingeredet, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Situation und nicht so ernst war. Aber wäre es nicht ein Fehler es zu verheimlichen? Wenn es jemand wissen sollte, dass mit ihm irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dann wäre es doch sie, oder? Wer sonst könnte ihm helfen. Er musste es ihr sagen, sie würde vielleicht wissen wie er sie wieder benutzen könnte.

Als sich ihre Augen wieder trafen, war Sakura geschockt von der Verzweiflung, die sie darin sah.

„Meine Sharingan... ich kann sie nicht mehr aktivieren."

_tbc..._


	11. Defektes Bluterbe

10\. Defektes Bluterbe

„Meine Sharingan... ich kann sie nicht mehr aktivieren."

Im Raum war es totenstill geworden, der letzte Satz von Sasuke schwang unwiderruflich mit. Allein das Prasseln des Regens war zu hören und überbrückte somit die angespannte Stille. Die Regentropfen trafen auf die Glasscheibe und flossen an der glatten Oberfläche hinunter, trafen sich mit andern Rinnsälen, verbanden sich und führten den Weg gemeinsam fort.

Die Worte brauchten einige Zeit um von Sakura realisiert zu werden. Ihr erster Gedanke war, ob es ernst gemeint, ein Witz war, doch deutlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass Sasuke _nie_ scherzte und schon gar nicht würde er über so etwas ernstes Witze reißen.

Sakura sah in die schwarzen Augen ihres Gegenübers und erinnerte sich an die rote Iris mit den drei Kommata-förmigen Punkten, den _Tomoe_, welche sich des Öfteren bei ihm an den Tag legten. Sei es in einem Kampf, wenn er sich auf eine Gefahr vorbereitete oder um etwas deutlicher zu beobachten. Das Sharingan war die mächtigste Waffe der Uchihas, ihre Identität. Das berühmteste und gefürchtetste Kekkai Genkai und Sasukes ganz besondere Technik. Sakura selbst hatte sie Dutzend Mal gesehen. Und dieses Doujutsu sollte nun nicht mehr funktionieren?

Sakura streckte ihre rechte Hand aus. Langsam näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Strähne, die ihm ins Gesicht hing, beiseite und fixierte seine Augen.

„Ist es seit dem Tag deiner Vergiftung?", fragte sie, während sie sich die Pupillen genauer ansah. Die Antwort kannte sie bereits.

„Ja."

In Sakuras Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß. Sein Äußeres zeigte keine Emotion, weder Kummer noch Schock oder gar Verzweiflung. Doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es in seinem Inneren genauso aussah. Ihm machte es etwas aus, ganz bestimmt.

„Das Gift wird daran schuld sein."

„Wahrscheinlich."

Das Gift musste sich auf die Nervenbahnen ausgewirkt haben und ein Aktivieren des Doujutsus verhindern. Eine Nebenwirkung mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatten. Annehmbar war, dass das Sharingan wieder funktionierte, sobald das Gift beseitigt wurde. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass dies alles nur ein Zufall war...

„Weiß Tsunade davon?"

Unentwegt erwiderte er ihren Blick und antwortete, ohne auch nur annähernd zu zögern. „Nein."

Ihr klappte der Mund auf. Sie wusste, dass Sasuke stur war, doch dies war schon fast der Gipfel! „Sasuke, wie kannst du so etwas für dich behalten?"

Auf eine Antwort wartete sie vergeblich. Sasuke schwieg, doch Sakura kannte ihn zu gut und wusste die Lösung: Er war einfach zu stolz. Bevor sie ihn weiter tadeln wollte beschloss sie nicht weiter tatenlos herumzusitzen und etwas gegen sein Unwohlsein zu unternehmen.

„Ich werde dir noch etwas von dem Medikament geben."

Sasuke ließ den Blick nach draußen wandern, während Sakura ins nebenanliegende Arbeitszimmer ging und das Medikament holte. Er sah die aufprallenden Regentropfen die gegen die Fensterscheibe schlugen und durch das Licht die Spiegelung des Zimmers sowie sein eigenes Abbild. Angewidert wendete er den Blick ab. Was war er nur für ein Shinobi, der sich von Kumo-Nins so einfach vergiften ließ, die es zudem auch noch schafften ihm sein mächtiges Bluterbe zu nehmen? Wie kam es, dass er sich über Lappalien wie Übelkeit beschwerte? Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Dem unbesiegbaren Erbe des Uchiha-Clans?

„Hier."

Die sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen negativen Gedanken, die sich gegen ihn selbst richteten. Wortlos nahm er die bereits geöffnete Flasche, die sie ihm hinhielt. Wieder schmeckte es bitter und scheußlich, doch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen leerte er sie wie auch schon beim ersten Mal in einem Zug.

„Wir konnten genug davon herstellen. Nimm es regelmäßig ein und die Untersuchungen werden zeigen ob es anschlägt. Doch du solltest nicht zu viel davon nehmen, da es dich zusätzlich schwächt. Einmal täglich sollte genügen."

„Wird es denn wirken?"

Sakura zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, der barsche Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Sasuke betrachtete nur gefrustet das Fläschchen, das er in seinen Fingern hin und her drehte. Natürlich war er verstimmt, weil das Gegenmittel noch nicht anschlug, aber ob er eher enttäuscht oder wütend war, konnte er nicht sagen. Nicht einmal ein einfaches Gegenmittel konnten sie herstellen! Dabei war Konoha mit Tsunade und Sakura berühmt für ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten. Hierbei schienen sie aber zu versagen.

„Wir tun unser Bestes", vernahm er Sakuras Stimme.

„Tz." Wie oft hatte er das schon gehört?

„Vertrau mir, Sasuke. Ich werde alles dafür tun um dich zu heilen."

Ein warmes, zärtliches Lächeln umspielte Sakuras Lippen und ihre grünen Augen strahlten Zuversicht aus. Sasuke wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte und dass ihr Lächeln ehrlich war. Er wusste auch, dass er Sakura nicht die Schuld dafür geben durfte, dass es ihm so schlecht ging. Er war bei ihr gut aufgehoben und früher oder später würde er schon wieder gesund werden.

„Du musst uns nur helfen dir zu helfen. Wenn du allerhand Nebenwirkungen verschweigst können wir darauf nicht eingehen. Du musst mit uns kooperieren. Nimm regelmäßig das Gegenmittel. Schone dich und ruh dich aus. Überanstrengung ist in deinem Zustand nicht gut und auf deinen Missionen musst du ebenfalls sehr vorsichtig sein."

Die aufbauende Rede hätte ihr Ziel fast erreicht, wenn Sakura nicht die Gabe hätte, in Fettnäpfchen zu treten und genau das anzusprechen, was Sasuke zusätzlich belastete.

„Es wird vorerst keine Missionen mehr geben." Sein Blick wurde wieder kalt. Verständnislos sah Sakura ihn an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Tsunade hat mich vom Dienst ausgeschlossen."

Das Leid in seiner Stimme traf sie. Geschockt sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei seinen Worten. _Ausgeschlossen_? Einerseits verständlich, doch auf der anderen Seite unbegreiflich. Der beste Ninja dieses Dorfes sollte seinen Dienst als Anbu niederlegen? Das Einzige was er hatte, das Einzige wofür er lebte, dies wurde ihm genommen?

In diesem Moment tat Sasuke ihr unglaublich leid. Den Angriff der feindlichen Ninja hatte er überlebt, aber zu welchem Preis? Suspendiert vom Dienst da er unfähig war als Ninja zu arbeiten. Die Heilung dieses Angriffes schien noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagte die Haruno aufmunternd, tätschelte unbeholfen seine Schulter und schaffte es trotz dieser unglücklichen Lage noch zu einem Lächeln.

Hierfür hatte Sasuke keine Augen mehr. Den bitteren Nachgeschmack des Medikaments schmeckte er immer noch zu deutlich und eine Übelkeit schlich sich seine Kehle empor. Wie schon beim ersten Einnehmen des Gegenmittels verspürte er die Nebenwirkungen, welche die Heilung seines vergifteten Körpers mit sich brachte. Ihm rauschte der Kopf. Schwindel trat ein. Sasuke wusste, dies war erst der Anfang. Anscheinend musste es erst schlimmer werden, bevor es besser wurde...

Die Veränderung blieb selbstverständlich nicht unbeobachtet. Sofort legte sich ein besorgter Ausdruck auf Sakuras Gesicht. „Ruh dich jetzt aus. Du solltest schlafen, Sasuke."

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen wanderte kurz über das weiche Bett, welches im Augenblick sehr einladend wirkte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er schon einmal dort drin gelegen. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als er in ihrem Bett aufgewacht war sowie an den fremden, dennoch angenehmen Geruch und die weichen Laken.

„Ich werde mich aufs Sofa legen."

Gerade wollte er sich erheben, als Sakuras irritierte Stimme ihn innehalten ließ. „Auf das Sofa? Auf _mein_ Sofa?" Ihre Stimme klang zum Schluss ungewöhnlich hoch. Fragende, grüne Augen sahen ihn an.

„Natürlich. Ich bleibe hier", fügte er noch hinzu und Sasuke konnte sehen, wie es der Rosahaarigen die Sprache verschlug. Ihr klappte der Mund auf, doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

„Anordnung der Hokage", sagte Sasuke als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Na... natürlich." Den großen Kloß in ihrem Hals musste sie erst einmal herunter schlucken. Diese Worte von ihm hatten sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht.

Sie spürte die Hitze in ihren Wangen aufsteigen und senkte den Blick ausweichend. Sasuke schien ihre Verlegenheit gespürt zu haben. Ohne sich dies jedoch anmerken zu lassen wandte er taktvoll seinen Blick ebenfalls ab.

„Du... du musst nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen", sagte Sakura und ihr Gesicht glich nun einer Tomate. Nervös knetete sie ihre Finger. „Du kannst hier schlafen. Ich nehme das Sofa. Ich habe eh noch Arbeit zu erledigen. Es macht mir nichts aus." Das war ihrer Ansicht nach doch selbstverständlich. Sasuke würde in ihrem Bett schlafen. Schon wieder...

Eigentlich hätte Sasuke ihr widersprochen, denn _ihm_ machte es etwas aus. Gegen ein kuscheligweiches Bett hatte er nichts einzuwenden. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass es Sakuras Bett war.

Ihm war die Situation ein wenig unangenehm, konnte er sich doch noch zu gut an früher erinnern, an ihre Vernarrtheit. Sie würde sich doch wohl nicht mitten in der Nacht zu ihm ins Bett schleichen?

Das war doch Blödsinn! Das waren längst vergangene Zeiten. Mittlerweile waren sie alle erwachsen geworden. Dir dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen erleichterten Sasuke seine Entscheidung. Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper und schmerzten seine Glieder.

„Gut, ich bleibe hier."

„_Du kannst bleiben solange du willst!",_ jubelte ihre innere Stimme.

Im Geheimen stimmte Sakura ihr zu, während sie Sasuke dabei zu sah, wie er sich erschöpft in ihr Bett legte und sein Kopf auf ihrem Kissen bettete. Wortlos stand sie auf, schaltete das Licht aus und verließ das Zimmer, nachdem sie einen erholsamen Schlaf gewünscht hatte. Zurück blieb das Geräusch des Regens, der pausenlos gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte, als handelte es sich um den Weltuntergang.

Doch bevor der Schlaf ihn erlöste, quälte sich Sasuke mit unerträglichen Schmerzen.

* * *

Die Nacht war kurz gewesen. Einige Berichte mussten noch geschrieben werden, doch Sakura hatte sich nicht konzentrieren können. Zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf. In Gedanken war sie immer ein Stockwerk höher, bei der Person in ihrem Bett. Ständig musste sie sich fragen, was geschehen würde, wenn Sasuke nicht geheilt werden würde. Der schlimmste Fall wäre, dass er sterben würde. Dieser Gedanke verursachte bei ihr eine ungeheure Angst. Die Verlustangst, welche sie Jahre zuvor verspürt hatte, wuchs wieder in ihr. Gerade erst hatte sie Sasuke wieder bekommen und nun bestand die Gefahr, dass er ihr wieder genommen wurde. Das war doch alles einfach nicht fair!

Sie verbat sich alle negativen Gedanken, bemüht einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, denn in ihrem Job musste man bei klarem Verstand und vor allem in der Lage sein objektive Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Das Sofa war zwar nicht gerade unbequem, dennoch war Sakura noch stundenlang wach. Sie hörte wie der Regen abschwächte, bis der letzte Tropfen gefallen war und sich eine Stille über das Dorf legte. Erst dann schlief sie ein.

Zwei Stunden später, als die Sonne bereits aufging, war Sasuke wieder erwacht. Nur wenige Stunden hatte er traumlosen Schlaf gehabt, doch nun war er auf und spürte dies nur all zu deutlich durch seine hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Ein guter Start in den Tag. Das erste was er spürte waren die Schmerzen und obwohl er im Bett lag fühlte es sich an, als würde sich alles um ihn herum drehen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Benommen stieg er aus dem Bett, stand vorsichtig auf, damit ihm nicht schwarz vor Augen wurde und näherte sich der nächstbesten Tür.

Diese führte zum kleinen Arbeitszimmer von Sakura, doch dies durchquerte er nur und fand sich im Badezimmer wieder. Ihm _ging_ es schlecht und ihm _war_ schlecht. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wann er zuletzt eigentlich etwas gegessen hatte, fand er sich kurze Zeit später über der Kloschüssel wieder.

Am liebsten würde er das ganze Gift herauswürgen, das sich in seinem Adern befand und ihn so sehr quälte. Es schmerzte und das Gegenmittel schien alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Gelegentlich hatte er diese Schübe, sodass er glaubte sein Körper würde innerlich verbrennen, doch meistens ließen sich die Qualen aushalten.

Nachdem sich sein Magen etwas beruhigt hatte und die Übelkeit dahin schwand, schleppte er sich zum Waschbecken. Er spülte sich den Mund aus und wusch sich das schweißbedeckte Gesicht, vermied dabei entschieden den Blick in den Spiegel. Sasuke fühlte sich elend und erschöpft. Vielleicht fand er ja etwas zur Betäubung der Schmerzen.

Suchend sah er sich im Badezimmer um, fand aber nicht das Gewünschte. Also ging er wieder zurück ins Arbeitszimmer. Dort befanden sich ein Schreibtisch, Schränke randvoll mit Büchern und gut gefüllten Ordnern. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere kleine Fläschchen. Welche wie das, in dem sich sein Gegenmittel befunden hatte. Zwischen alldem erkannte er schließlich ein kleines Schränkchen aus Buchenholz. Es war circa einen Meter breit und wurde durch zwei Türen verschlossen.

Sasuke öffnete diese und zum Vorschein kamen einzelne Fläschchen, alle mit einem Etikett versehen. In einigen befanden sich Pillen und Tabletten, in anderen flüssige Medizin. Er überflog die Namen und griff dann nach einem Medikament mit der Aufschrift _Acetaminophen. _Hierbei handelte es sich um ein schmerzstillendes Mittel, von dem er sich Linderung verhoffte.

Den Schrank verschloss er wieder und begab sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er ein paar von diesen Tabletten genommen hatte würde er vielleicht noch einmal schlafen können. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft und da er keinen Dienst hatte konnte er auch den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben.

Den Verschluss abdrehend betrat Sasuke das Zimmer. Dieses war jedoch nicht wie erwartet leer. Sakura stand unschlüssig im Raum und richtete den Blick auf die Tabletten in seiner Hand. Wieso er die Tabletten nahm brauchte sie nicht zu fragen. Sie hatte alles mit an gehört. Vor ihren Augen warf der Uchiha sich zwei von den weißen Tabletten ein und stellte die übrigen auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. Auf dem Fußende lag frische Kleidung für ihn, die sein Anbu-Partner bereits vor einigen Tagen vorbeigebracht hatte.

„Die Frage ob du frühstücken willst hat sich wohl erledigt."

Allein bei dem Gedanken an etwas zu Essen drehte sich Sasuke wieder der Magen um. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis die Tabletten ihre Wirkung zeigten? Vielleicht waren zwei ja zu wenig...

Wie Sakura zu ihm gekommen war hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. Unerwartet legte sich eine Hand auf seine erhitzte Stirn. Anschließend legte sie sich auf seine Brust und als das grüne Chakra aufleuchtete verspürte er eine wohltuende Wärme. Er beobachtete wie sich Sakuras angespanntes Gesicht langsam aufhellte. Als sie ihre Hand zurück zog, wurde ihm wieder kalt.

„Es wirkt!"

Der Ausruf lärmte in seinen Ohren und dröhnte in seinem Kopf, verstärkte die bereits anwesenden Kopfschmerzen um das Doppelte.

„Sakura, ich habe Kopfschmerzen!", stöhnte Sasuke und rieb sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Schläfen.

Sofort schlug die Rosahaarige sich eine Hand vor den Mund um weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu verhindern. Innerlich rollte er mit den Augen. Mit der Hand gestikulierte er ihr weiter zu sprechen, was sie auch in einem übertriebenen Flüsterton tat.

„Ich sehe eine Verbesserung! Sie ist zwar nur minimal, aber ich sehe, dass das Gegenmittel anschlägt. Du musst es nur regelmäßig nehmen und ich bin sicher, dass es dich heilt!"

Dem Gehörten konnte Sasuke kaum Glauben schenken, da er sich miserabel fühlte. Am liebsten hätte er gleich noch etwas von dem widerwärtigen Zeug verlangt, doch dies war wahrscheinlich zuviel des Guten. Der rechte Mundwinkel von ihm zog sich leicht hoch, was wohl die Andeutung eines Lächelns sein sollte. Euphorisch sprang Sakura auf. „Schlaf!", sprach sie bemüht leise. „Und wenn du wieder wach bist gibt es ein Frühstück zur Stärkung."

Nachdem die Kunoichi das Zimmer verlassen hatte lag Sasuke im Bett und spürte nach und nach wie die Tabletten ihre Wirkung zeigten. Die Schmerzen wurden allmählich geringer und sein Bewusstsein verschwand nach und nach...

* * *

Am gleichen Tag näherten sich vier Gestalten Konoha. Die Nacht war stürmisch gewesen, immer noch trugen sie ihre langen Mäntel, die klitschnass waren und von dem nächtlichen Regen zeugten. Doch so etwas unbedeutendes wie ein kleiner Schauer würde den Shinobi nichts ausmachen. Es war nicht einmal zu einer Verzögerung ihres Rückweges gekommen.

Am Dorfeingang passierten die vier Jo-Nin das Tor des Dorfes. Der erste von ihnen zog sich die Kapuze zurück und blonde verstrubbelte Haare kamen zum Vorschein, die ein erwartungsvolles Gesicht umrahmten. Blaue Augen warfen einen Blick über das Dorf. Während des Rückweges hatte er seine Kameraden gehetzt, da er es eilig hatte heim zu kehren. Endlich waren er, Sai, Neji und Shikamaru wieder von ihrer Mission zurück. Naruto war gespannt und auch ein wenig nervös. Die Zeit des Wiedersehens war gekommen.

Sein ehemals bester Freund war nach Konoha zurück gekehrt und auch wenn es ihm noch nicht vergönnt war ihn zu sehen, würde er sich jetzt nicht mehr davon abhalten lassen ihn aufzusuchen.

Leise murmelte er, ohne dass ihn einer der drei anderen hören konnte: „Endlich werden wir uns wiedersehen, Sasuke."

_tbc..._


	12. Team 7

11\. Team 7

Vier Stunden hatte Sakura ihn schlafen lassen. Sasuke hatte so müde ausgesehen, dass es den Anschein machte, er schliefe die nächsten zwei Tage durch. Sein Körper musste stark geschwächt und ausgelaugt sein. Ruhe war jetzt das Beste für ihn. Er musste sich erholen und Kräfte sammeln, um wieder gesund zu werden. Als Sakura gegen Mittag nach ihm gesehen hatte, war er bereits wieder erwacht.

Sasuke stand an der gläsernen Balkontür, sein Blick lag in die Ferne gerichtet. Sakura saß bereits einige Minuten auf ihrem Bett, betrachtete den Rücken des Uchihas, den er ihr zugewandt hatte, musterte das dunkelblaue T-Shirt, welches er sich übergezogen hatte, auf dem unter dem Kragen das Wappen seines einst so mächtigen Clans zu erkennen war. Dieses Shirt, das zu den Sachen gehörte, die der Anbu gebracht hatte, erinnerte sehr an die Kleidung die Sasuke früher als Ge-Nin getragen hatte.

Im Zimmer war es ruhig. Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen erleuchteten den Raum. Nur noch vereinzelte Wolken schmückten den azurblauen Himmel. Wenn man diesen jetzt so betrachtete, konnte man sich kaum vorstellen, dass der Himmel wenige Stunden zuvor beinahe schwarz war und ein regelrechtes Unwetter über das Dorf, das versteckt hinter den Blättern lag, herein gebrochen war.

Aus Sasuke war die Unruhe, die ihn zuvor erfüllt hatte, ebenso verschwunden. Die Schmerztabletten hatten wahre Wunder bewirkt. Auch wenn sie nur für begrenzte Zeit ausreichen würden, waren einige angenehme, schmerzlose Stunden wirklich begrüßenswert.

Die Medic-Nin hatte eine Verbesserung festgestellt, doch sie wusste, dass diese nicht auf Dauer war. In diesem Moment breitete das Gift sich weiter aus, wurde stärker und ließ sich nicht von der Behandlung aufhalten. Energisch mussten sie die Behandlung fortsetzen, denn eine Heilung gab es nur, wenn die schädliche Substanz gänzlich verschwunden war.

Wie lange es dauern würde, stand noch offen. Handelte es sich dabei um Tage? Wochen? Vielleicht sogar Monate?

Die Frage der Zeit war nur eine Nebensache, viel wichtiger war die Gewissheit, dass eine Genesung überhaupt eintreffen würde.

„Wir bekommen Besuch", sagte Sasuke ruhig. Das war das erste, was er sagte, seitdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Sakura richtete sich auf und runzelte die Stirn.

Nach einigen Schritten stand sie neben ihm am Fenster, richtete ebenfalls den Blick nach draußen, wo sie einige Häuser und die Straßen erkennen konnte. Weit und breit war jedoch nirgendwo auch nur eine Menschenseele zu sehen.

„Wen meinst du?"

Sakura sah vor sich in der Glasscheibe die Spiegelung ihres Abbildes und die von Sasuke. Sie suchte seinen Blick, der weiterhin geradeaus gerichtet war. Sie musste zugeben, dass das Bild, welches sie sah, ihr gefiel, wie sie so nahe beieinander standen. Es weckte den Eindruck von Vertrautheit.

Sasukes dunkle Augen fanden sie und für einen kurzen Moment sah er nur sie an. Bis er sich abwandte und sich von ihr entfernte. „Er wird bald da sein." Verwirrt sah Sakura ihm nach, bis er ohne eine weitere Erklärung im Bad verschwand.

Er?

Wen konnte er meinen? Sakura sah noch einmal aus dem Balkonfenster und suchte die Gegend ab, bis sie ein Chakra spürte, das ihr sehr vertraut war. Und diese Präsenz näherte sich ihnen wirklich.

Sakura seufzte.

Naruto war auf dem Weg zu ihr und würde in nur wenigen Minuten da sein.

* * *

Nachdem Naruto das Dorf wieder betreten hatte, legte er nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp bei sich zu Hause ein, um seine Ninja-Ausrüstung abzulegen und um nach einer erfrischenden Dusche neue Kleidung überzuziehen. Dabei beeilte er sich, denn er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln als er es bisher eh schon getan hatte.

Mit einem Handtuch rubbelte er sich schnell die zerzausten blonden Haare trocken und verließ anschließend seine Wohnung, um sich auf den Weg zu Sakura zu begeben. Sein Magen knurrte, schließlich hatte er in der einen Woche, in der er auf Mission war, kaum etwas gegessen. Vielleicht würde ja Sakura etwas für ihn kochen, das würde ihm gefallen. Abgesehen von den Soldatenpillen die Sakura kreiert hatte, waren ihre Kochkünste ganz ansehnlich.

Naruto schlenderte durch die Straßen Konohas und beobachtete mit einem Lächeln die Menschen, die friedlich ihren Alltag lebten. Sie gingen einkaufen oder spazieren, brachten ihre Kinder zur Akademie oder aßen in einem der zahlreichen Restaurants oder Imbissbuden. Die Leute die ihm entgegenkamen grüßten ihn oder nickten ihm anerkennend zu. Eine kleine Gruppe von Kindern lief lachend ins Spiel vertieft an Naruto vorbei.

Auf all diesen Gesichtern war ein Lächeln zu sehen. Nach dem Kampf gegen Pain war Frieden eingekehrt und ein jeder hoffte, dass diese Glückseligkeit in Konohagakure nicht mehr gestört werden würde. Narutos Augen strahlten. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war die Missionen wert und es war für ihn eine Ehre, diese Menschen, die Konoha zu dem machten was es war, zu beschützen.

Und zu wissen, dass Sasuke ins Dorf zurück gekehrt war, machte es einfach perfekt. Eine alte Wunde schien geheilt.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er stand vor einem kleinen zweistöckigen Haus, ein Namensschild mit der Aufschrift „Haruno" hing an der Tür. Ungeduldig klopfte er, woraufhin ihm wenig später geöffnet wurde.

„Hoi, Sakura. Ich bin wieder da."

Ungebeten trat er einfach hinein, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und strahlte sie an. „Ich habe mich extra beeilt, damit ich so schnell wie möglich nach Sasuke suchen kann."

„Du willst zu ihm?", fragte sie unnötigerweise und schloss die Haustür. Natürlich wollte er das und bestätigte es mit einem kräftigen Nicken.

„Ich dachte mir, ich hole dich ab und wir gehen ihn zusammen suchen."

Naruto hatte ja keine Ahnung was in seiner Abwesenheit vorgefallen war... Von der Vergiftung wusste er noch gar nichts und dass Sasuke daraufhin bei Sakura einquartiert wurde. „Wir müssen ihn nicht suchen."

Irritiert zog Naruto die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso nicht? Weißt du etwa wo er ist?"

„Ja." Kurz zögerte Sakura ein wenig verlegen. „Hier."

„Hier?!" Narutos Augen wurden groß wie Ramenschüsseln. Hektisch sah er sich um. „Was meinst du mit _hier_? Du meinst in deinem _Haus_?"

„Ähm... ja." Sakuras Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und ihre innere Stimme jubelte vor Freude, angesichts dieser Tatsache.

„Aber wieso?", fragte er, aber er ließ Sakura keine Zeit für eine Antwort. „Ich muss sofort zu ihm!"

Naruto spürte die Aufregung seine Venen durchströmen. Er war seinem Ziel schon so nah! Er wollte, nein er _musste_ ihn einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Kurz konzentrierte er sich und spürte nun ein Chakra in der obersten Etage. Sein Blick huschte Richtung Treppe.

„Warte, Naruto-", versuchte Sakura ihn aufzuhalten, doch der Blondschopf war schon losgestürmt.

Sie hatte ihm noch sagen wollen, dass er vorsichtig mit Sasuke umgehen sollte, schließlich war dieser schwer von seiner Vergiftung angeschlagen und in dieser Situation leicht reizbar. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Sasuke seit vielen Jahren wieder gesehen hatte und dass es gar nicht so abgelaufen war, wie sie es sich immer ausgemalt hatte. Nie hatte sie sich diese Szene in einem Krankenzimmer in Konoha vorgestellt. Naruto freute sich darauf Sasuke wieder zu sehen, aber Sakura wusste, dass diese Freude einseitig war. Sasuke hatte nie gewollt, dass sein altes Team von seinem Wiederkommen erfährt. Wie würde er jetzt wohl bei Naruto reagieren?

Sakura beschloss Naruto ein paar Minuten Vorsprung zu geben, um die beiden für einen kurzen Moment allein zu lassen und stieg dann die Treppe empor, auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer...

* * *

Dass Naruto das Haus betreten hatte, war Sasuke nicht entgangen. Natürlich nicht. Erstens konnte er hervorragend Chakra spüren und zweitens war Naruto nun einmal nicht der Leiseste. Genau genommen hatte er ein sehr lautes Organ. Es würde sich also nur noch um Minuten, vielleicht sogar Sekunden handeln, bis der Träger des Neunschwänzigen vor ihm stehen würde. Dabei hatte Sasuke immer versucht dieser Begegnung aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die letzte richtige Zusammenkunft lag nun schon drei Jahre zurück. In einem von Orochimarus Verstecken waren sie sich begegnet und Naruto hatte versucht, Sasuke dazu zu überreden nach Konoha zurück zu kehren.

Allerdings war das damals nicht möglich gewesen. Naruto hatte nie begriffen, dass Sasuke sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden hatte. Diesen hatte er gehen müssen und um sich das Erfüllen seines Ziels zu garantieren, hatte er alle Bindungen, die er ohne es zu bemerken aufgebaut hatte, wieder getrennt und seine Heimat verlassen.

Nur damals hatte er nicht gewusst, dass all das, was er zu wissen geglaubt hatte, eine Lüge war...

Seit zwei Jahren lebte er nun wieder in Konoha und über all die Zeit hinweg hatte er Naruto gesehen, ohne dass es diesem aufgefallen war. Sasuke musste zugeben, dass der Chaosninja, den er früher immer für einen Trottel gehalten hatte, sich wirklich zu einem starken Shinobi entwickelte und das eine heutige Auseinandersetzung vielleicht nicht so ausgehen würde, wie ihre vorherigen.

Aber jetzt war Sasuke wieder in Konoha, so wie Naruto es gewollt hatte. Jetzt musste er doch endlich Ruhe geben.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er schließlich das Geräusch von Schritten. Was nützte ihm sein ausgezeichnetes Geschick anderes Chakra zu spüren oder die Anwesenheit einer Person auszumachen, wenn Naruto Uzumaki in der Nähe war? Sein Gestampfe war meilenweit zu hören!

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und sein ehemaliges Teammitglied betrat das Zimmer.

Naruto erstarrte bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Seine Augen musterten den jungen Mann, der sich vor ihm befand. Er stand am Fenster und hatte sich ein wenig zur Tür gedreht, als diese geöffnet wurde. Die schwarzen unverkennbaren Haare des Uchihas hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er war immer noch so blass wie früher, als habe er sich noch nie dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt. Mit offenem Mund starrte Naruto in die Augen seines Gegenübers, die ihn ausdruckslos ansahen und einfach abwarteten. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. _Ihm_, dem Chaosninja fehlten die Worte. Alles was er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, alles was er sagen wollte, war wie weggeblasen, geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen Sasuke tatsächlich wieder zu sehen. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Sasuke", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du bist wirklich wieder da."

Und dann breite sich ein Lächeln auf Narutos Gesicht aus. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot und die Gewissheit, dass es Sasuke gut ging, bereitete ihm ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl.

„Ich freue mich so dich wieder zu sehen."

Naruto bemühte sich, das Bedürfnis Sasuke zu umarmen, zu unterdrücken, obwohl er in diesem Moment nichts lieber täte.

Die Emotionen auf dem Gesicht des Blonden entgingen Sasuke nicht, doch er _verstand_ sie nicht. Wie konnte Naruto sich so sehr darüber freuen ihn wieder zu sehen, nach all dem was geschehen war? Früher schon waren ihm diese Gefühle, die ihm entgegengebracht wurden, ein Rätsel.

„Warum hast du dich uns nie gezeigt?", fragte Naruto nun.

Die Stimme die ihm antwortete ähnelte der die er von früher kannte. Sie war nur tiefer geworden. „Ich bin zu keiner Erklärung verpflichtet."

Die Mundwinkel in Narutos Gesicht sanken ein wenig in die Tiefe. So, Sasuke war immer noch so bockig wie früher.

„Hör mir gut zu, Naruto. Niemand soll wissen, dass ich in Konoha bin. Für die Welt existiere ich nicht mehr. Dass Sakura es weiß, was ein unglücklicher Zufall. Anscheinend konnte sie es nicht sehr lange für sich behalten."

„Ich bin froh darüber", sagte Naruto und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Weißt du, wir haben dich nämlich vermisst und es ist eine wahre Erleichterung zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht und du wieder vernünftig geworden bist."

Vernünftig? Dieser Typ wusste doch nicht wovon er sprach! Sasukes Kiefer spannten sich an. Naruto bildete sich tatsächlich ein über ihn urteilen zu dürfen?

„Es wird jetzt Zeit das du wieder verschwindest." Sasukes Stimme war eiskalt.

„Was? Aber wieso? Ich habe noch so viele Fragen-"

„Die werde ich dir aber nicht beantworten."

Verständnislos sah Naruto ihn an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen, als würde er all das nicht verstehen. Also betonte Sasuke noch einmal seine Aussage.

„Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen."

Naruto schluckte hart. Dieser Satz war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte Naruto völlig außer sich, genau in dem Moment, als Sakura das Zimmer betrat. „Naruto, beruhige dich", sagte Sakura und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, aber er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Zuerst verschwindest du ohne ein Wort und begibst dich in die Hände von Orochimaru und dann hören wir jahrelang nichts mehr von dir! Wir haben dich gesucht! Wir sind dir gefolgt, aber wir konnten dich nicht aufspüren. Es gab sogar Gerüchte über deinen Tod!" Naruto schüttelte daraufhin leicht den Kopf. Diesen Gerüchten hatte er nie Glauben schenken können, Sasukes Tod war einfach unvorstellbar. „Aber das habe ich nie geglaubt, ich habe immer gewusst, dass wir dich eines Tages wieder sehen werden." Zaghaft erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf Narutos Gesicht, das einen Moment zuvor noch aufgebracht war. „Und jetzt stehst du hier vor mir."

Sakura beobachtete die Szene mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugier. Naruto hatte auch für sie gesprochen und sie konnte seinen emotionalen Ausbruch nachempfinden. Von Sasuke kam jedoch kaum eine Reaktion.

„Es muss doch einen Grund für dich gegeben haben, wieso du zurück gekehrt bist", sagte Naruto und er sah den Schwarzhaarigen erwartungsvoll an.

Erschöpft schloss Sasuke die Augen. Womöglich hielt Naruto sich für diesen Anlass?

„So einen Grund gibt es nicht." Er war es leid sich ständig zu wiederholen und seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

In dem Zimmer herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Das Team sieben von früher stand hier zwar gemeinsam, doch sie waren nicht wieder vereint. Eine unsichtbare Mauer schien zwischen ihnen zu stehen und Sasuke von ihnen fern zu halten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir dir egal sind", sagte Naruto leise. In ihm steckte immer noch ein wenig Hoffnung.

Sasuke atmete einmal langsam aus, seufzte beinahe. „Glaub von mir aus, was du willst." Dieser Typ nervte ihn und allmählich meldeten sich wieder die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Das Beruhigungsmittel schien die Wirkung zu verlieren.

Sakuras aufmerksamem Blick entging diese Regung nicht. Besorgt musterte sie das blasse Gesicht. „Sasuke, ist alles in Ordnung?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie zu ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Stirn, während er seinen Blick weiterhin auf Naruto richtete. Sie spürte erhöhte Temperatur. „Du hast Fieber." Die Nebenwirkungen schienen sich wieder bemerkbar zumachen. „Du brauchst deine Medizin."

Naruto hatte diese Szene wortlos beobachtet und betrachtete Sasuke nun genauer. Er sah wirklich etwas erschöpft aus. Das war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. Fieber? Medizin? Was ging hier eigentlich vor?

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", sprach Naruto seine Gedanken aus. Mit _hier_ meinte er diese Wohnung. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte fiel ihm auf, dass das alles ein wenig seltsam war. Was hatte denn ausgerechnet Sasuke in Sakuras Wohnung zu suchen?

„Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, aber du bist ja gleich losgestürmt", machte Sakura ihm den Vorwurf.

Von Sasuke wurde die Frage einfach ignoriert und als Narutos Blick durch das Zimmer streifte, konnte er auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett einige Flaschen und Tabletten erkennen.

Naruto war nun vollkommen verwirrt. „Bist du krank?"

* * *

Wenige Minuten später saßen Sakura und Naruto in der Küche. Sie hatte schließlich ein Machtwort gesprochen und Naruto aus dem Zimmer hinausgeworfen. Sasuke brauchte jetzt Ruhe und Naruto brauchte eine Erklärung. Das würde sie jetzt übernehmen. In Ruhe hatte sie berichtet, was sich alles in den letzten Tagen während seiner Abwesenheit abgespielt hatte. Von der Nacht, in der Sasuke bei ihr verletzt auf dem Balkon aufgetaucht war, von den Kumo-Nins, die ihn während seiner Mission vergiftet hatten und dass sie momentan dabei waren ihn mit einem Gegenmittel zu behandeln.

Während der Uzumaki am Küchentisch saß und ungeduldig mit einem Löffel in einem regelmäßigen Takt auf den Tisch klopfte, stand Sakura vor der Arbeitsplatte neben dem Kühlschrank und schnitt einen Apfel in Stücke, welche sie anschließend in eine Schüssel voll Müsli gab. Insgesamt standen dort drei solcher Schüsseln.

„Vergiftet also", sagte Naruto nachdenklich. Sein Ellenbogen lag auf dem Tisch und mit der Hand stützte er seinen Kopf ab, während sein Blick auf Sakuras Rücken gerichtet lag. „Sasuke lässt sich doch nicht so einfach erwischen. Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

Sakura seufzte und ließ das letzte Stück Obst in die Schüssel fallen. „Das weiß niemand. Sasuke sagt nicht sehr viel." Aus dem Kühlschrank nahm sie sich eine Packung Milch und füllte die Schüsseln damit auf.

„Aber das Gegengift wirkt doch, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Schon, aber er ist trotzdem sehr geschwächt. Ich glaube, er leidet sehr stark." Damit meinte sie nicht nur die körperlichen Wunden, sie dachte auch an sein angeschlagenes Bluterbe. Von dieser Information erzählte sie aber vorerst nichts.

Sie stellte eine Portion Müsli vor Naruto auf den Tisch. Nachdem sie die Küche betreten hatten, hatte Naruto die Gelegenheit genutzt Sakura um etwas zu essen zu beten, da er sich nach seiner Mission nicht mehr die Zeit dafür genommen hatte und so schnell wie möglich zu ihr geeilt war. „Hier, iss wenigstens mal etwas Vernünftiges." Mit ihrer eigenen Schüssel setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und sie begannen gemeinsam zu frühstücken.

„Itadakimasu!", sagte Naruto und hatte bereits schon den ersten Löffel vom Müsli im Mund. Genüsslich kaute er darauf herum. Selten aß er mal etwas Gesundes. Meistens bestellte er im Ichiraku-Imbiss, denn dort zu speisen war nicht nur lecker sondern auch zeitsparender. Immerhin musste er seine Nudelsuppe nicht selbst zubereiten und es gab anschließend auch keinen lästigen Abwasch.

Narutos Schüssel war schnell geleert und sogleich verlangte er nach Nachschub.

„Du hast doch schon eine große Portion bekommen!"

„Aber ich habe immer noch Hunger!", beschwerte sich Naruto. „Was ist denn damit?", fragte er neugierig und zeigte auf die dritte Schüssel Müsli, die noch unangerührt auf der Arbeitsplatte stand.

„Die ist für Sasuke. Er muss schließlich auch etwas essen."

Ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen entfuhr Narutos Kehle. Niedergeschlagen ließ er den Kopf hängen. So sah er aus wie ein kleiner unglücklicher Welpe und Sakura konnte nicht anders als ihm nachzugeben. „Hier, nimm", sagte sie und schob ihm ihre eigene Schüssel rüber.

Mit großen Augen sah er sie fragend an und sie beteuerte, keinen Appetit mehr zu haben. Also genehmigte sich Naruto auch noch eine zweite Portion. Während er aß, beobachtete er Sakura und ihm entging nicht, dass sie besorgt wirkte. Ziellos starrte sie in die Luft und schien mit ihren Gedanken weit entfernt, bis Naruto sie daraus hinaus riss.

„Keine Sorge, Sakura. Es wird ihm bestimmt bald wieder besser gehen."

Irritiert sah sie ihn an, hatte gar nicht bemerkt das sie geträumt hatte. Mit seiner Vermutung hatte er genau ins Schwarze getroffen. „Sasuke ist stark. Der lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen." Aufmunternd zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Sie lächelte, doch es kam nicht vom ganzen Herzen. „Naruto..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

Nachdenklich starrte er in seine Schüssel. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Niemand darf wissen, dass er wieder in Konoha ist. Wir dürfen es niemandem sagen."

Naruto nickte. „Ich bin sicher, es gab einen Grund für ihn zurückzukehren und den werde ich erfahren."

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher? Er hat uns deutlich gesagt, dass er mit uns nichts zu tun haben will." Sakura war für ihn schließlich auch nur Mittel zum Zweck. Er war auf sie angewiesen. Aus freien Stücken wäre er nie zu ihr gekommen.

„Ich weiß es einfach", sagte er bestimmt und Sakura rollte mit den Augen. Ob man sich darauf verlassen konnte?

„Ihr habt so vertraut gewirkt."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Als du sein Fieber gemessen hast", sagte er und legte seine eigene Hand an seine Stirn, um ihr zu verdeutlichen was er meinte. „Er ließ sich einfach so von dir berühren, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt."

Sakura erinnerte sich wieder daran, aber das war doch nichts Besonderes, oder? Schließlich kümmerte sie sich zur Zeit um ihn und er ließ es zu, damit ihm geholfen wurde.

„Ich glaube, wenn wir mit ihm zusammen sind und mit ihm Zeit verbringen, dann wird er sich uns gegenüber nicht mehr verschließen. Er distanziert sich und will mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben, aber so war er schon früher. Damals haben wir es auch geschafft, dass er sich uns ein wenig öffnet. Wir sind zu Freunden geworden und ich denke, dass ist uns auch dieses mal möglich. Jetzt da wir wissen, dass er zurück ist, kann er uns nicht mehr davon laufen." Naruto lächelte sein Fuchsgrinsen und Sakura konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern.

„Ich gebe ihn nicht auf."

Narutos Worte versprachen Hoffnung und wer weiß, vielleicht würde Team sieben eines Tages wieder vollkommen vereint sein.

_Ich gebe ihn nicht auf..._

_tbc..._


	13. Fortschritte

12\. Fortschritte

Nur wenige Minuten nachdem Naruto Sakuras Wohnung verlassen hatte, kam Sasuke die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich auf den Platz am Küchentisch, an dem Naruto zuvor gefrühstückt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Sasuke abgewartet, bis der Blonde das Haus wieder verließ, womöglich war es auch nur gutes Timing.

„Hast du das Gegenmittel genommen?", fragte Sakura und erhielt zur Antwort ein schwaches, kaum vernehmbares Nicken. „Du solltest es nicht auf leeren Magen nehmen. Ich habe für dich Frühstück gemacht." Sakura stellte ihm die Portion Müsli auf den Tisch, die sie vor einigen Minuten zubereitet hatte. Die Schüssel war gefüllt mit Haferflocken, Rosinen, Nüssen, Milch und Apfelstücken. Einen silbernen Löffel hielt sie ihm direkt unter die Nase.

Argwöhnisch nahm Sasuke ihr den Löffel aus der Hand. Diese Situation kam ihm seltsam vor. Er fühlte sich so ... bemuttert. Sakura machte für ihn Essen und lächelte ihn dabei auch noch so liebevoll an. Für einen Moment erinnerte sie ihn an seine Mutter. Früher war sie es gewesen, die sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Dabei war es schon so viele Jahre her …

Um das schmerzhafte Bild seiner Erinnerung zu verdrängen sprach er ein Thema an, um sich abzulenken. „Wird Naruto es für sich behalten?"

Sakura seufzte. „Es wird schwierig, aber ich denke schon, dass er das Geheimnis wahren wird."

„Ich werde ihn jetzt nicht mehr los, oder?" Vermutlich musste Sasuke sich darauf einstellen, dass Naruto ihm jeden Tag einen Besuch abstattete. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder fit zu sein, die Ketten, die ihn an dieses Haus fesselten zu lösen und erneut unsichtbar zu werden, so wie es sich für einen Anbu gehörte.

„Vermutlich nicht", antwortete Sakura und grinste breit. Sie würde es sich genauso wenig nehmen lassen in Sasukes Nähe bleiben zu können. Da konnte sie es nur nachvollziehen, wenn Naruto es ihr gleichtat.

Sasuke stocherte lustlos mit dem Löffel in seinem Müsli rum. Er hatte gar keinen Appetit und er wusste noch nicht einmal wie lange es her war, dass er etwas gegessen hatte. Die meiste Zeit über hatte er geschlafen oder ihm war so übel gewesen, dass ihm der Gedanke ans Essen gar nicht gekommen war.

Der erwartungsvolle Blick von dem Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber saß, brachte ihn dann doch dazu, das Müsli zu essen.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte Sakura als er aufgegessen hatte. „Du siehst schon besser aus als vorhin. Vielleicht ist das Fieber runtergegangen. Ich werde dich untersuchen." Sakura stand auf und stellte sich direkt hinter ihn. Ihre Hände legte sie auf seine Schultern und ließ in ihnen grünes Chakra aufleuchten. Sasuke verspürte wieder die wohltuende Wärme und eine angenehme Linderung der beklemmenden Schmerzen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sakuras Blick war an seinem Hals hängen geblieben. Sie musterte die blasse Haut, auf der eigentlich das Mal des Fluches sein sollte. Damals hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Sasuke es im Wald des Schreckens von Orochimaru bekommen hatte, aber jetzt schien es nicht mehr da zu sein. Schon einmal hatte sie Sasuke danach gefragt, doch er hatte nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet.

„Was ist mit dem Mal des Fluches geschehen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Weg", antwortete er leise, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Dann ist es wohl verschwunden, nachdem du Orochimaru getötet hast." Das klang zumindest plausibel. Ein Genjutsu löste sich auch auf, wenn der Anwender starb.

„Nein. Auch nach seinem Tod trug ich noch das Juin. Es verschwand erst später."

Sakura war überrascht über so viel Offenheit. Als sie das erste mal gefragt hatte, bestand ihre Antwort nur aus Schweigen und nun redete er mit ihr. Das war doch ein Fortschritt.

„Ich trage nichts mehr von Orochimaru in mir."

„Das ist schön." Erleichtert lächelte Sakura. Diesen Tag im Wald des Schreckens würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen. Dieses Fluchmal war der Auslöser für Sasuke gewesen, das Dorf zu verlassen und sich Orochimaru anzuschließen.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest dieses Mal nie bekommen."

Sie stellte sich nun neben ihn, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. Sasuke begegnete ihrem Blick und wieder einmal konnte sie seine Mimik nicht deuten.

„Wie konntest du nur damals zu ihm gehen?" Diese Frage hatte sie sich unzählige Male gestellt.

„Es war nötig. Ich brauchte seine Macht."

„Aber wie konntest du nur zwei Jahre lang bei ihm bleiben? Orochimaru war grausam, ein Monster!"

Sasuke wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Da sieht man mal wieder, wie wenig du weißt, Sakura."

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Wollte er die Schlange jetzt auch noch in Schutz nehmen? Den unmoralischen und kaltherzigen Mann, der grundlos und grausam mordete und keine Grenzen kannte?

„Orochimaru lehrte mich das Juin zu kontrollieren, er trainierte mich und brachte mir Stärke..." Sasuke lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Sakura erkannte es als Abwehrhaltung, sie musste einen wunden Punkt angesprochen haben. Immerhin war Orochimaru Sasukes Sensei gewesen. „Es mag stimmen, was du über ihn gesagt hast, aber er zwang mich nie, nach einem Kampf meine Gegner zu töten." Nun sah Sasuke sie direkt an. „Das musste ich erst in Konoha."

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Zuerst wollte sie widersprechen, da sie nicht glauben konnte, dass Orochimaru so nachsichtig gewesen sein soll, aber Sasuke war nicht der Typ, der lügt. Für die Anbu gehörte es nun einmal zu ihrem Job Feinde zu töten, so wie es jeder Shinobi einmal in seinem Leben tun musste.

„Aber du wolltest ein Anbu werden."

Sakura erinnerte sich wieder an Tsunades Erzählungen und dass Sasuke in der Nacht, als er das Dorf verlassen hatte, bei dem Dorfoberhaupt gewesen war um sich seine Rückkehr zu garantieren. Nur wenige Stunden oder gar Minuten bevor er kurz vor den Toren auf sie getroffen war.

„Als du damals gegangen bist ... hättest du mir doch sagen können, dass du zurückkehren wolltest."

„Das wollte ich gar nicht." Sakura stutzte. Jetzt war sie verwirrt. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nie vor zurückzukehren. Ich wollte Konoha endgültig den Rücken kehren. Ich habe mir lediglich die Option offen halten, egal ob ich sie nutze oder nicht."

„Aha", war das Einzige, was Sakura dazu sagen konnte. Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sasuke war eben sehr rational.

Der Uchiha erinnerte sich ebenfalls noch gut an den Tag, als er Konoha verließ, um zu Orochimaru zu gehen. Damals hatte er wirklich gedacht, es wäre ein Abschied für immer gewesen. Er hatte einen Plan gehabt und sich kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht, was danach sein würde, wenn er seine Rache bekommen hätte. Und dann hatte _er_ ihm seinen Weg gezeigt.

Sasuke hatte Naruto belogen, es gab einen Grund, wieso er nach Konoha zurückgekehrt war …

Plötzlich durchbrach ein lautes „Plop!" die Stille und ein Anbu erschien in einer Rauchwolke.

„Ihr zwei werdet von Hokage-sama erwartet", sagte die Stimme hinter der Maske.

Sakura erkannte die dunkelgrünen Haare. Es war Sasukes Anbu-Partner, den sie beim besten Willen nicht ausstehen konnte und jetzt stand er auch noch unangekündigt in ihrer Küche. „Kannst du nicht klingeln?", fragte sie verärgert, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„So geht es schneller."

* * *

Während Sakura sich auf den Weg zum Hokagegebäude machte, der relativ kurz war, da sie praktisch nebenan wohnte, machte Sasuke es etwas unauffälliger, da es für ihn zu riskant wäre, einfach die Straßen von Konoha entlang zu schlendern. Vermutlich verpuffte er in einer Rauchwolke, dachte sich Sakura, so wie Anbu es nun einmal machten. Vielleicht sollte sie das auch mal ausprobieren. Es wäre bestimmt ein beeindruckender Auftritt, wenn sie so zur Arbeit erschiene.

Als sie das Büro der Hokage erreichte, war Sasuke bereits da. Er trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang sowie die Anbumaske. Tsunade, die zuvor mit dem Uchiha am Fenster gestanden hatte, drehte sich zu Sakura um, als sie diese den Raum betreten hörte.

„Ah, Sakura. Da bist du ja endlich. Wir warten jetzt nur noch auf Kakashi."

Sakura schloss hinter sich die Tür und gesellte sich zu den anderen beiden. Jetzt war sie wirklich neugierig geworden. Vor allem da der Grund, wegen dem sie hierher gerufen worden waren, anscheinend etwas mit ihrem ehemaligen Sensei zu tun hatte.

„Darf ich fragen warum Sie uns sprechen wollten?", fragte Sakura.

„Das sage ich euch wenn wir vollzählig sind", sagte Tsunade und nahm an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz, der wie immer unordentlich war.

„Das kann lange dauern, wenn man bedenkt, dass Kakashi nicht immer der Pünktlichste ist."

Tsunade schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick. Dabei war es kein Geheimnis, dass Kakashi ständig zu spät kam. „Kakashi ist auf dem Rückweg von einer Mission. Er hat mich bereits über einen Ninken benachrichtigt und ich habe unverzüglich nach euch rufen lassen. Er müsste jeden Moment hier sein."

Sakura und Sasuke tauschten einen Blick. Das klang so, als sei es sehr ernst und könnte nicht aufgeschoben werden. Die Neugierde in Sakura stieg beinahe ins Unermessliche. Was war geschehen?

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es schließlich an der Tür und Kakashi Hatake betrat das Büro der Hokage und verbeugte sich zur Begrüßung.

„Hokage-sama. Die Mission verlief ohne Komplikationen."

Tsunade nickte zufrieden. Es war also alles glatt gelaufen. „Das freut mich. Ich habe die Botschaft von Pakkun erhalten. Bitte erzähle uns noch einmal, was du mir bereits geschrieben hast."

Kakashi sah zuerst zu Sakura, musterte dann den Anbu und runzelte die Stirn. Er stellte jedoch keine Fragen und begann zu erzählen.

„Auf dem Weg nach Otogakure haben wir feindliche Shinobi entdeckt. Es handelte sich um Ninja aus Kumogakure. Einer unserer Anbu hat sie als die Truppe identifiziert, die vor einiger Zeit einen unserer Anbu-Trupps angegriffen hat."

Jetzt verstand Sakura, wieso sie hierher gerufen worden waren. Ihr Blick lag auf Sasuke, dessen Gesicht sie hinter der Maske nicht erahnen konnte.

„Sie haben uns nicht bemerkt. Wir haben sie mit einem Peilsender versehen. Sobald Sie entschieden haben, wie wir mit ihnen verfahren, kann ich Ihnen sagen, wo sie sich derzeit aufhalten."

_tbc…_


	14. Der Ninja mit dem Morgenstern

13\. Der Ninja mit dem Morgenstern

Es war still im Uchiha-Viertel. Wie immer. Nur ein laues Lüftchen wehte durch die leeren Straßen. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden und das Viertel lag in Dunkelheit. Kein einziges Licht brannte in den Häusern oder Laternen. Keine Menschenseele lebte mehr hier. Nur ein junger Mann saß in einem Garten auf der hölzernen Treppe, die zum Haus führte. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er gegen das morsche Geländer und die schwarzen Strähnen seines Haares wehten sanft im Wind. Seine Anbumaske hatte er abgelegt. Sie lag auf einer der unteren Stufen. Schon seit Stunden saß er hier und starrte ins Nichts.

Es hatte ihn wieder an diesen Ort gezogen, wie schon so oft. Er hasste es hier zu sein und doch war es der Ort, nachdem er sich sehnte und der ihm am meisten bedeutete. Hier in diesem Viertel hatte er die besten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht und außerdem das Schlimmste in seinem Leben erlebt. Vor Jahren hatte er hier gelebt, als Kind in diesem Garten gespielt. Damals, als er noch eine Familie hatte und als das Leben noch lebenswert gewesen war.

Heute lebte Sasuke nur noch als Marionette, die Befehle befolgte. Ohne eigenes Leben, beinahe ohne einen eigenen Willen. So hatte er es haben wollen, denn was sonst hätte er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollen? Er hatte zwei Aufgaben in seinem Leben erfüllen wollen, doch nachdem er seine erste Mission ausgeführt hatte, war die Zweite für ihn bedeutungslos geworden. Seit dem Tag, an dem der Uchiha-Clan ausgelöscht worden war, hatte Sasuke es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich an seinem älteren Bruder zu rächen, denn dieser hatte den Clan verraten und die gesamte Familie ermordet.

Letztendlich war es Sasuke gelungen, Itachi nach einem langen und harten Kampf zu schlagen und ihn für sein Verbrechen zahlen zu lassen. Erst danach hatte Sasuke die ganze Wahrheit erfahren und erkennen müssen, dass alles eine Lüge war. Er war nach allem zurück in seine Heimat gekehrt, so wie Itachi es sich gewünscht hatte und hatte dem Dorfoberhaupt von Konohagakure seine Dienste angeboten.

Aber im Moment konnte er nicht einmal als Anbu existieren, da er von einem feindlichen Shinobi verwundet worden war, der ihn mit einem seltenen Giftstoff verseucht hatte...

Sasuke fühlte sich erbärmlich und schwach. Vom Dienst war er abberufen worden. Wozu war er denn im Moment schon zu gebrauchen? Das Gift, das seinen Körper momentan bekämpfte, zog sich zwar schon zurück, aber er spürte immer noch die Blockade in seinem Inneren. Bei einem Kampf wäre er bereits innerhalb von Minuten außer Gefecht.

Das Gespräch mit Kakashi ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er wusste nun, wo sich die Kumonins befanden und er wusste auch, was er mit ihnen anstellen würde, sobald er seine volle Kraft zurückerlangt hatte, sobald er wieder der starke Shinobi war und sein Sharingan benutzen konnte.

Wie sehr er doch diesen verdammten Ninja aus Kumogakure hasste. Es war kein besonderer Ninja gewesen, der es geschafft hatte, Sasuke Uchiha beinahe zu vernichten. Ein Shinobi, ohne besonderes Talent. Sein schäbiges Gesicht hatte Sasuke genau vor Augen. Es hatte sich tief in seine Netzhaut gebrannt, denn er wollte sich dieses Gesicht gut merken, um sich eines Tages rächen zu können.

Doch im Moment war er dafür noch zu schwach. Und das alles nur, weil er einen Moment unaufmerksam gewesen war...

_Bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden hatten sie das Reich des Blitzes verlassen und sich auf den Rückweg nach Konohagakure gemacht. Zwei Ninja streiften durch die Wälder, lautlos und mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit sprangen sie von Ast zu Ast. Die beiden jungen Männer gehörten der Anbu-Einheit von Konoha an, wie an ihrer speziellen Uniform und an dem Zeichen auf ihrem Oberarm zu erkennen war. Vom Hokage waren sie auf eine wichtige Forschungs-Mission geschickt worden. Niemand sonst hätte diese Mission besser ausführen können, denn diese beiden Shinobi gehörten zu ihren stärksten Männern. _

_Nur Tsunade wusste, wer sich hinter den Tiermasken der Anbu versteckte und wohl die wenigstens Bürger des Dorfes würden vermuten, dass sich unter einer von ihnen ein abtrünniger Ninja verbarg. Unter der Katzenmaske steckte doch tatsächlich das Gesicht von Sasuke Uchiha, einem ehemaligen Ninja aus Konoha, der vor vielen Jahren zum gefürchteten Nuke-Nin erklärt worden war. Niemand wusste, dass er in das Dorf, das versteckt unter den Blättern lag, vor zwei Jahren zurückkehrte. Nur sein Partner, mit dem er seit seinen Anfängen als Anbu zusammenarbeitete, kannte das Geheimnis, denn der Mann mit der Bärenmaske und den dunkelgrünen Haaren, war selbst erst vor einiger Zeit nach Konoha gekommen._

_Nach einem Tag hatten sie bereits die Grenze des Feuerreiches erreicht. Sie machten nur selten Rast um keine kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und die wenigen Lichtstrahlen, die durch die dichten Baumkronen des Waldes drangen, verschwanden. _

_Jetzt galt es noch wachsamer zu sein, denn in der Nacht war vermehrt mit Angriffen zu rechnen. Und man wusste nie, was sich in den Wäldern so herumtrieb._

_Es dauerte nicht lang, da bemerkte Sasuke, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Es war nicht vereinbart, dass Tsunade weitere Ninja zur Unterstützung nachschickte, also konnte es sich nur um einen Feind handeln. Sasuke, der vorauslief, hob die Hand und gab somit ein vereinbartes Zeichen. Er spürte mehrere Präsenzen, die sich ihnen schnell näherten, was ihn erstaunte, denn es war schwierig, mit einem Anbu mitzuhalten. _

_Sasuke ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, um mit seinem Partner gleichauf zu sein._

„_Wie viele sind es?"_

„_Vier", antwortete Sasuke. „Sie sind direkt hinter uns."_

_Ein Kunai flog an ihnen vorbei, verfehlte sie dabei um Haaresbreite und blieb in dem Stamm des Baumes vor ihnen stecken. Das Pergamentpapier, das daran hing, konnten sie noch erkennen, bevor die Waffe mit einem riesigen Knall explodierte. Sasuke machte einen Rückwärtssalto nach unten und landete federleicht auf dem Waldboden. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde verging, als schon der erste Ninja seitlich auf ihn zustürmte, mit der Faust ausholte und auf sein Gesicht zielte. Sasuke beugte sich nach hinten und wich somit aus. Sein Blick blieb an dem Stirnband des Mannes hängen und er identifizierte es als das Zeichen von Kumogakure. Es waren also Ninja aus dem Land des Blitzes, aus dem sie gerade kamen._

_Allerdings bestand ein Bündnis zwischen diesen beiden Ländern, wieso also griffen sie an?_

_Ein zweiter Ninja kam von oben und versuchte Sasuke mit seiner Faust zu erwischen, doch der Uchiha war bereits verschwunden, sodass der Ninja nur den Erdboden traf und einen riesigen Krater hinterließ. Gerade als er aufschaute und sich wunderte, wieso er sein Ziel verfehlt hatte, kam Sasuke hinter ihm zum Vorschein. In seiner Hand zuckten Blitze. Mit seinem Chidori zielte er nach dem feindlichen Anbu, doch auch der duckte sich und wich dem vermeintlich tödlichen Stoß aus._

_Der Kumo-Nin, der Sasuke zuerst angegriffen hatte, zog aus dem Beutel an seinem Hosenbund vier kleine Bälle – in jeder Hand von ihnen zwei – und warf sie kräftig auf den Boden. Die Rauchbomben explodierten und sofort bildete sich ein dichter, dunkler Rauch, der die Sicht versperrte. Daraufhin zog sich Sasuke sofort zurück, sprang auf einen Ast der umstehenden Bäume und aktivierte sein Sharingan. Mit seinem Bluterbe konnte er seine Gegner auch durch den Rauch sehen. Kurz verschaffte er sich einen Überblick und sah, dass nur wenige Meter weiter sein Partner gegen die anderen beiden Kumo-Nins kämpfte._

_Schnell hatte er auch seine beiden Gegner entdeckt, aber er wollte ihnen keine Zeit lassen, einen weiteren Angriff zu planen. Sasuke formte Fingerzeichen und holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er eine gewaltige, kugelförmige Flamme ausspie, die auf die Shinobi zuraste und sie beinahe verschluckt hätte. Einer von ihnen zog Verbrennung an seinem Arm mit sich, der andere jedoch hatte durch das Ninjutsu das Versteck Sasukes erkannt und machte sich nun bereit zum Angriff. Sasuke stürzte sich ihm entgegen und sie lieferten sich einen Schlagabtausch. Gerade als Sasuke einen Treffer landen konnte und er die Nase des Mannes gefährlich knacken hörte, spürte er, wie hinter ihm etwas auf ihn zuraste._

_Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, gerade in dem Augenblick, als ein riesiger Morgenstern an ihm vorbeisauste, doch als er sich zu seinem nächsten Gegner umdrehen wollte, durchfuhr ihn plötzlich ein fürchterlicher Schmerz._

_Ein Stechen in seinen Augen lenkte ihn für einen Moment ab und schon traf ihn der nächste Angriff. Er spürte, wie ein Kunai Haut und Fleisch seines rechten Armes durchschnitt und einen brennenden Schmerz hinterließ. Reflexartig griff er nach dem Shinobi, schnappte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn von sich weg. Dieser knallte gegen einen Baum und rappelte sich langsam und mühsam wieder auf._

_Der Ärger über die Wunde, die Sasuke erlitten hatte, wurde von der Verwirrung über den plötzlich eingetretenen Schmerz in seinen Augen verdrängt. Sie taten ihm immer noch weh, aber dies hatte nichts mit dem Kampf zu tun. Was war nur der Grund dafür?_

_Seine Sicht war leicht verschwommen und allmählich begann es ihn zu beunruhigen. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert und völlig neu für ihn, dass sein Körper nicht richtig funktionierte. _

_Erneut spürte er, wie sich ihm etwas schnell näherte und er sprang fort, entkam somit dem Morgenstern, der stattdessen den Erdboden und einige Felsen zertrümmerte. Sein Besitzer verschenkte jedoch keine Zeit, zog an der langen Kette seiner Waffe und raste bereits auf Sasuke zu. Er schleuderte dem Kumo-Nin mehrere Shuriken entgegen. Sein Feind wich ihnen allerdings mühelos aus._

_Erneut spürte Sasuke Schmerzen, diesmal gingen sie jedoch nicht von seinen Augen aus, sondern von seinem Arm. Ein höllischer Schmerz entflammte an der Stelle, an der er zuvor verwundet wurde. Sasuke fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, er verlor an Chakra und seine Beine wurden wacklig, bis er auf die Knie fiel. Wieso war er plötzlich so erschöpft? Er besah sich seine blutende Wunde und dann dämmerte es ihm. Die Waffe musste präpariert gewesen sein._

_Als er seinen Blick hob, stand der Kumo-Nin mit einem dreckigen Grinsen vor ihm und zeigte dadurch seine gelben Zähne, die beinahe die selbe Farbe hatten wie sein aschblondes, strähniges Haar. Die Schnur des Morgensterns schwang er und ließ ihn somit Kreise drehen. _

„_Die Klinge war vergiftet", höhnte er und kam weitere Schritte auf Sasuke zu, dem jetzt die Schweißperlen hinter der Maske an seinem Gesicht hinabliefen. „Du würdest innerhalb weniger Zeit sterben, aber ich tu dir einen Gefallen und töte dich jetzt!", schrie der Ninja aus Kumogakure und warf den Morgenstern nach Sasuke. Er sah die todbringende Waffe mit den langen Spitzen auf sich zurasen und bemerkte dann, wie sein Sharingan plötzlich aussetzte._

_Der Morgenstern traf und schleuderte Sasuke mehrere Meter weit davon. Verwundet blieb er am Boden liegen und wusste nicht, ob die Schmerzen, die er litt, durch seine Wunden oder das Gift in seinem Körper verursacht worden. Mühsam stand er auf, mit zitternden Beinen. Er versuchte sein Sharingan zu aktivieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Was war das nur für ein verfluchtes Gift!?_

_Der feindliche Ninja lachte und war sich seines Sieges sicher. Der Ninja aus Konoha hatte in seinen Augen schon verloren. Erneut ließ er seinen Morgenstern über seinem Kopf schwingen, bevor er genug Schwung hatte und ihn nach dem Anbu warf. Als die Waffe traf, verpuffte der Anbu lediglich und entsetzt stellte der Blonde fest, dass es nur ein Schattendoppelgänger gewesen war. _

_Das letzte, was dieser spürte, war ein Schlag ins Genick, dann fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden. Sasuke stand hinter ihm, schwer keuchend und mit zitternden Beinen. Bei dem letzten Angriff hatte es sich tatsächlich nur um einen Schattendoppelgänger gehandelt, davor war er aber tatsächlich von dem Morgenstern getroffen worden. Denn genau nach diesem Moment hatte er einen Doppelgänger beschworen und sich mit dem Jutsu des Tausches in Sicherheit gebracht._

_Er spürte, wie das Gift in seinen Adern seinen Körper innerlich verbrannte. Seinen Partner sowie die drei weiteren Kumo-Nins konnte er in der Gegend nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Sie waren bereits auf dem Heimweg gewesen. Entweder hatte sein Partner die anderen drei erledigt und war schon wieder auf dem Heimweg oder er kämpfte noch. Sasuke würde ihm in dieser Verfassung allerdings keine Hilfe sein. _

_Jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Er öffnete eine der Taschen an seiner Weste und holte daraus eine kleine Flasche. Es war ein allgemeines Gegengift, das die Anbu bei sich trugen und Sasuke hoffte, dass es anschlug. Dennoch wollte er kein Risiko eingehen und machte sich auf den Rückweg nach Konoha, denn dort würde ihm am besten geholfen werden können. Sakura war die erste, die ihm einfiel. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Medic-Nin und immerhin wusste sie jetzt, dass er wieder im Dorf war. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren ohnegleichen. Sie würde ihm bestimmt helfen können. Angenommen, dass er es noch bis zu ihr schaffte ..._

_Sasuke lief, so schnell er konnte, zurück ins Dorf und war wütend auf sich selbst, denn das hatte nicht passieren dürfen. Er wäre nicht verwundet worden, wenn seine schmerzenden Augen ihn nicht abgelenkt hätten. Was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mochte, darum würde er sich später kümmern müssen. _

_Wie er es letztendlich zurück nach Konoha geschafft hatte, wusste Sasuke nicht. Lautlos landete er in der Dunkelheit auf den Dächern des Dorfes. Er hoffte nur, sie wäre da und würde ihm helfen können. Mit letzter Kraft, landete er auf dem Balkon von Sakuras Haus, sah durch die Glasscheibe, dass noch Licht brannte während seine Sicht sich immer mehr verdunkelte. _

_Sakura war die beste Medic-Nin, die er kannte. Wenn sie ihn nicht heilen konnte, dann konnte es niemand._

Sasuke legte sich eine Hand aufs rechte Auge. Seit diesem Vorfall hatten seine Augen nicht mehr geschmerzt und er wusste bis heute nicht genau, was die Ursache dafür gewesen war. Eine Theorie von ihm war, dass es etwas mit dem Mangekyo Sharingan zu tun hatte. Er wusste, dass der häufige Gebrauch der Weiterentwicklung seines Bluterbes irgendwann die Erblindung mit sich bringen würde. Itachi war, als er starb, fast blind gewesen. Sein Bruder war derjenige gewesen, der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie man diesem Fluch entkam. Stattdessen hatte Sasuke aber einfach nur sehr selten die Mangekyo Sharingan benutzt und war immer achtsam gewesen.

Seiner Meinung nach war das noch nicht ausreichend genug um eine Erblindung zur Folge zu haben, aber woher sollte er denn auch wissen, wann es _genug_ war? Eine andere Erklärung hatte er momentan jedenfalls leider nicht. Und jetzt konnte er sein Dōjutsu überhaupt nicht mehr verwenden. Ein Uchiha ohne Sharingan – lächerlich.

Auf einmal spürte Sasuke etwas, vielmehr war es eine Ahnung. Jemand hatte das Uchiha-Viertel betreten. Das Jutsu, das Sasuke vor Jahren über dieses Viertel gelegt hatte, ließ es ihn spüren. Dieses sorgte dafür, dass sich die Leute von diesem Ort fernhielten und sich in seiner Nähe unwohl fühlten, damit sie es umgingen, denn Sasuke wollte nicht, dass jemand hier her kam. Aber anscheinend ließ sich jemand davon nicht beeindrucken und er konnte sich schon denken, wer es war. Jemand, der schon einmal hier gewesen war.

Irgendwann musste sie ihn ja finden.

Nach dem Gespräch bei Tsunade hatte Sasuke sich einfach klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht und er wusste, dass Sakura nach ihm suchen würde. Sie kümmerte sich schließlich um ihn und sorgte sich. Er vermutete, dass sie auch genau aus diesem Grund mit zu dem Gespräch gerufen worden war – wieso sonst sollte Sakura von den Kumo-Nins erfahren? Natürlich damit sie ihn im Auge behielt und Acht gab, dass er nichts Dummes anstellte.

Sasuke seufzte. Ein wenig nervte sie ihn ja, aber er musste zugeben, dass er Sakura wirklich etwas schuldig war. Wäre sie an jenem Abend nicht gewesen, würde er vielleicht nicht einmal mehr leben. Irgendwann würde er sich vielleicht auch mal erkenntlich zeigen.

Er wusste ja, was sie wollte, aber das konnte er ihr nun einmal nicht geben.

„Hier bist du also." Ihre Stimme war sanft und es lag kein Vorwurf in ihr, obwohl er ihn vielleicht erwartet hätte. Sakura kam von dem kleinen Weg, der ums Haus herumführte und setzte sich neben Sasuke auf die Treppe, wobei sie einen galanten Abstand wahrte. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht." Ja, das hatte er erwartet. Aber sie brauchte sich nicht zu sorgen. Er war nicht so dumm in seiner jetzigen Verfassung gen Blitzreich loszustürmen – das wäre das reinste Himmelfahrtskommando.

„Weiß Kakashi über dich Bescheid?", fragte Sakura.

„Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er es wüsste", entgegnete Sasuke wahrheitsgetreu. Bei Kakashi wusste man es nie so genau. Natürlich durfte er von Sasukes geheimen Leben als Anbu nichts wissen, aber immerhin war der Hatake einst Sasukes Lehrer gewesen und im Büro der Hokage hatte Kakashi ihn für einen Moment so seltsam gemustert. Sasuke war sich sicher gewesen, in seinen Augen die Erkenntnis aufblitzen gesehen zu haben.

„Als ich nach dir gesucht habe, bin ich auch bei deiner alten Wohnung vorbei gegangen", erzählte Sakura und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Einmal dachte ich, ich hätte in diesem Haus Licht brennen sehen. Daran habe ich mich erinnert. Obwohl das ja gar nicht sein kann, da es schon so lange verlassen ist. Ich weiß, das klingt bescheuert-"

„Wann?", unterbrach Sasuke sie. Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als sie das sagte, denn er war tatsächlich vor einiger Zeit in seiner ehemaligen Wohnung gewesen. Die, in der er gezogen war, als er nicht mehr im Uchiha-Viertel hatte leben können.

„Hm, das ist schon länger her." Sakura überlegte. „Ich glaube, das war kurz bevor wir auf die Mission gegangen sind. Aber ich habe mich sicher geirrt."

Sie lächelte und strich sich die Haarsträhnen zurück, die der Wind ihr ins Gesicht wehte.

„Du hast dich nicht geirrt." Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, war Sasuke erstaunt. „Ich war da", erklärte Sasuke und er sah die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht. Sie schien darauf zu warten, dass er weitersprach, aber Sasuke schwieg wieder, vertieft in seine Gedanken.

Er war nur kurz dort gewesen, höchstens ein paar Minuten und hatte darauf Acht gegeben, dass dieser kurze Besuch unbemerkt blieb, so wie er immer möglichst unsichtbar durch Konoha streifte. Aber anscheinend hatte Sakura ihn bemerkt.

In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken umher, er erinnerte sich noch gut an diesen Tag in seiner Wohnung und auch, was er dort getan hatte, aber vielmehr erinnerte er sich noch an die Mission, die Sakura eben erwähnt hatte. Aber das, was Sasuke plötzlich so nervös machte, war etwas viel entscheidenderes, etwas, dass ihm jetzt erst so richtig bewusst wurde.

Er war damals derjenige gewesen, der Sakura für diese Mission vorgeschlagen hatte.

_tbc..._


	15. Wie in alten Zeiten

14\. Wie in alten Zeiten

Sasuke starrte schon seit Minuten auf das Bild, welches vor ihm stand.

Die letzte Nacht hatte er beinahe schon widerwillig bei Sakura verbracht. Sie hatte ihn sanft dazu gedrängt und da sie das Gegenmittel besaß, welches er für seine Heilung benötigte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen zu ihr zu gehen, obwohl er sich dabei sehr unwohl fühlte. Sakura hatte in der Nacht auf dem Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer geschlafen und ihr Bett Sasuke überlassen. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er allein. Sakura arbeitete im Krankenhaus und Sasuke nutzte diese Gelegenheit um ein wenig zu trainieren. Es war nur gut, wenn Sakura nichts davon erfuhr, denn ansonsten hätte sie ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht. Sasuke war dafür angeblich noch zu schwach – jedenfalls sahen es die Haruno und die Hokage so – aber Sasuke wollte nicht im Bett herumliegen und seine kostbare Zeit mit Däumchen drehen verschwenden. Er hatte sein Training schon viel zu lange vernachlässigt und seine Vergiftung würde ihn nicht daran hindern in Form zu bleiben und sich fit zu halten.

Als er dann in das Haus der Medic-Nin zurückkehrte und mit seinem Kimono und einem Handtuch ins Bad gehen wollte, um zu duschen, kam er an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Darauf stand in einem Bilderrahmen ein Bild von Team sieben, das ihm hier bisher noch nie aufgefallen war. Er erkannte sich selbst darauf, um viele Jahre jünger, gemeinsam mit Naruto, ihrem damaligen Sensei Kakashi und Sakura, die in der Mitte stand.

Auch der Uchiha hatte ein Abzug dieses Bildes gehabt. Vor geraumer Zeit hatte er es sich sogar noch angesehen und zwar an dem Tag, als er in seiner alten Wohnung vorbeigeschaut hatte. Sasuke war lediglich dort gewesen, um nachzusehen, ob er noch nützliche Gegenstände fand, die er vielleicht gebrauchen konnte. Bevor er ging, war ihm dieses Bild aufgefallen, welches er, bevor er Konohagakure vor sieben Jahren den Rücken kehrte, ein letztes Mal angesehen hatte. Als Sasuke einige Augenblicke lang darauf gestarrt und sich an die alten Zeiten erinnert hatte, war ihm in diesem Moment bewusst geworden, dass es niemals wieder ein Team sieben geben würde. Dafür war in den vergangenen Jahren zu viel geschehen.

Die Wohnung hatte Sasuke schließlich verlassen und das Bild in dem leeren Zimmer zurückgelassen. Was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, war, dass Sakura genau an diesem Abend vor eben dieser Wohnung gestanden hatte.

Nur wenige Tage später hatte Sasuke auf einer Mission eines von Orochimarus alten Verstecken entdeckt und nach einer Besprechung mit der Hokage hatten sie gemeinsam beschlossen, dort erneut hin zu reisen, um zu schauen, ob sich dort brauchbare Dinge befanden. Und irgendwie hatte dann Sasuke, der sonst nie etwas sagte, wenn es nicht nötig war, einfach so Sakura Harunos Namen genannt. Wie er auf einmal auf seine ehemalige Teamkameradin gekommen war, wusste er selbst nicht. Er erklärte es sich nur somit, dass sie die Geeignetste für diesen Job wäre. In diesem Laboratorium hatten sich allerlei Zutaten und Medikamente von Orochimarus vergangenen Experimenten angesammelt, wer sonst, als die beste Medic-Nin des Dorfes, sollte sich diese Fundquelle ansehen, um zu schauen, was man für das Krankenhaus oder für Forschungszwecke gebrauchen konnte?

Sasuke konnte sich immer noch an diesen Blick erinnern, den Tsunade ihm bei der Erwähnung von Sakuras Namen zugeworfen hatte, aber sie hatte letztendlich einfach nur zugestimmt. Und so hatte es sich ergeben, dass er mit Sakura gemeinsam auf Mission gegangen war und sie wenig später sein Geheimnis entlarvt hatte.

Die ganzen Jahre, seitdem er wieder in seinem Heimatdorf lebte, hatte er sich die größte Mühe gegeben vor allem Sakura aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wieso also war er so unvorsichtig gewesen, sie in seine Nähe zu lassen? Er wusste, dass es schwierig sein würde, sein Geheimnis vor ihr zu wahren, da sie für eine lange Zeit Teamkameraden gewesen waren. Es war beinahe zu einfach für sie gewesen, ihm die Anbumaske abzunehmen. Wieso hatte er sie nicht aufgehalten? Ihre Hand einfach festgehalten? Seine Identität weiterhin geheim gehalten? Sasuke konnte sich diese Unvorsichtigkeit nicht erklären.

Beinahe schien es so, als hätte er es damals provoziert...

Sasuke schaute weiterhin grimmig auf das Foto, auf dem sein jüngeres Ebenbild ebenfalls genervt guckte.

Er wusste, was Sakura für ihn empfand, schon damals hatte sie kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Und auch heute spürte er es, anhand ihres Verhaltens ihm gegenüber. Er wünschte sich nur, sie würde aufhören so nett zu ihm zu sein, dann würde es ihm leichter fallen, sie zu ignorieren.

Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, sie kamen die Treppe herauf und schon nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und Sakura betrat den Raum. Sie kam gerade aus dem Krankenhaus und trug ihre weiße Arbeitskleidung. Ihre Schicht war anscheinend schon vorbei.

„Hallo", grüßte sie und ihre Augen blieben an Sasukes Trainingsanzug hängen, aber von ihm kam keine Reaktion. Alles was er für sie übrig hatte, war ein abwertender Blick. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde erst später kommen. Jetzt durfte er bloß nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Foto ziehen, das würde sonst nur für unschöne Fragen sorgen. Gerade wollte er in Richtung Bad verschwinden, als Sakuras Augen von ihm zum Schreibtisch rüberwanderten.

„Schaust du dir etwa das Foto an?", fragte sie und die freudige Überraschung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sakura stellte sich neben ihn und war ihm auf einmal viel zu nah. Sie deutete auf den Bilderrahmen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Kaum zu glauben, wie lange das her ist, nicht wahr? Wie jung wir da noch waren."

Sasuke funkelte sie wütend an, sodass es Sakura die Sprache verschlug. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust über alte Zeiten zu reden und dabei womöglich auch noch nostalgisch zu werden. Mit einem eiskalten Blick wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging ins Bad, schlug die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

Es war ihm egal, ob er unhöflich war. Und es war ihm auch egal, ob er sie erschreckte.

Sasuke blieb viel länger unter der Dusche stehen, als nötig war. Minutenlang ließ er das Wasser auf sich hinabprasseln, stand dort mit geschlossenen Augen und konzentrierte sich allein auf das Hier und Jetzt, auf das, was er hörte und auf das, was er fühlte. Er genoss den Moment der Ruhe, das Wasser reinigte seinen Körper und kühlte ihn ab. Es verdrängte alle wirren Gedanken und floss mit ihnen im Abfluss davon.

Nachdem er aus der Dusche stieg und seinen Körper sowie seine Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete, zog er sich seinen schwarzen Kimono über. Er öffnete die Badezimmertür und sofort stieg ihm ein köstlicher Duft in die Nase, der wohl aus der Küche kommen musste. So wie es aussah kochte Sakura. Sasuke folgte dem Geruch und ging die Treppen hinab. Nachdem er die Küche betrat, fand er Sakura allerdings nicht allein vor. Automatisch zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach unten, als er Naruto sah, der neben Sakura am Küchentisch saß und ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln angrinste.

* * *

Sakura stand in der Küche und bereitete das Mittagessen vor. Sie war so erzürnt, dass sie die Kartoffeln und das Gemüse regelrecht zerhackte. Sasuke hatte ihr eine Szene gemacht und sie wusste nicht einmal wieso. Sprachlos hatte sie auf die Tür gestarrt, die zu ihrem Badezimmer führte und hinter der sie nach einigen Augenblicken das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen hören konnte.

An Sasukes Launen hatte sie sich noch nicht gewöhnt und das würde sie wohl auch nie. Dabei hatte sie sich gefreut, als er gestern mit zu ihr gekommen war und das ohne große Proteste. Seitdem sie das Uchiha-Viertel verlassen hatten, war er schweigsam gewesen. Eigentlich war er ja nie ein Freund der großen Worte, aber Sakura hatte gespürt, dass ihn irgendetwas beschäftigte. Es war eine andere Art von Schweigen.

Der Tag im Krankenhaus war anstrengend gewesen und dann kam sie nach Hause und wurde so unfreundlich behandelt. Von ihrem Gast! Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Allem Anschein nach hatte Sasuke sogar das Haus verlassen. Der Trainingsanzug war ziemlich verdächtig und Sakura konnte sich schlecht vorstellen, dass Sasuke vom im Bett herumliegen so verschwitzt sein konnte.

Angespannt biss sich Sakura auf die Unterlippe. Dem würde sie was erzählen, in seinem Zustand so unvorsichtig zu sein. Er brauchte doch seine Kräfte um wieder gesund zu werden.

Noch dazu hatte sie am gestrigen Tag erfahren, dass er an diesem einen Abend tatsächlich in seiner ehemaligen Wohnung gewesen war. Das hatte er ihr bestätigt. Sakura hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit eingeredet, dass sie sich das Licht in diesem Zimmer nur eingebildet hatte, dass das alles nur Wunschdenken war. Zu dieser Zeit schien es ihr noch unmöglich, dass Sasuke in Konoha sein konnte.

Aber er war da gewesen.

Wie oft war er ihnen wohl schon zum Greifen nahe gewesen, ohne das sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten? Wie viel Zeit hätten sie sparen können, wenn sie ihn nur schon früher bemerkt hätten?

Wut und Traurigkeit stieg zu gleichen Teilen in ihr auf. Es tat Sakura im Herzen weh, dass Sasuke niemals von sich aus ein Zeichen gegeben hatte.

Die Kunoichi warf die massakrierte Kartoffel in die Auflaufform, goss die angerührte Soße darüber, warf den geriebenen Käse lieblos auf die oberste Schicht und schob ihr Meisterwerk in den bereits vorgewärmten Backofen. Sasuke sollte dankbar sein, dass sie überhaupt für ihn mitkochte!

„_So ein Schuft_!", fluchte ihre innere Stimme, doch die verstummte schnell, als ein Klopfen Sakura aus ihren negativen Gedanken riss. Verdutzt drehte sich Sakura um und sah dann Naruto, der am Fenster stand und erneut gegen die Glasscheibe klopfte. Anschließend hielt er eine weiße Plastiktüte hoch. „Mach auf, ich hab was zu Futtern mitgebracht."

„Geh vom Fenster weg! Du zertrittst mir noch die ganzen Blumen!", schimpfte Sakura und Naruto sah eingeschüchtert zu seinen Füßen hinab, wo sich die Blumen befanden und verschwand dann aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Nachdem die Haruno Naruto die Tür geöffnet hatte, befanden sich die beiden in der Küche und Naruto ging vor dem Backofen in die Hocke, um hineinsehen zu können.

„Hmmmm, Kartoffelauflauf", seufzte Naruto und sein Magen knurrte, was Sakura zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Was hast du denn mitgebracht?" fragte Sakura neugierig und linste in die Tüte, die Naruto auf den Küchentisch gelegt hatte. Der Blonde brach den Blickkontakt mit dem Auflauf ab, nahm die Tüte, griff hinein und holte eine dunkelrote, rundliche Frucht mit einem langen grünen Stiel heraus, die er zwischen zwei Fingern hielt.

„Kirschen", grinste Naruto. „Ich weiß doch, dass du die gerne isst."

Sakura fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Nachdem Naruto erfahren hatte, dass sie von Kirschen niemals genug kriegen konnte, brachte er ihr immer mal wieder welche vorbei.

„Das ist ja lieb von dir", bedankte sie sich und Naruto grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich werde sie waschen. Du kannst in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch decken. Keine Widerrede", fügte sie hinzu, bevor Naruto eine Ausrede finden konnte. Mit einer leidenden Miene öffnete er eine Schublade, holte das Besteck heraus und begann den Tisch zu decken. Dabei machte er ein Gesicht, als wäre es die reinste Schwerstarbeit.

„Das ist doch nicht der einzige Grund wieso du hier bist, oder?", hakte Sakura nach.

„Ich wollte mal nach unserem kranken Hühnchen sehen. Wo steckt der eigentlich?"

„Oben und duscht." Sakura konnte nicht verhindern sich das vorzustellen und wusch die Kirschen unter dem Wasserhahn verschmitzt lächelnd und mit geröteten Wangen.

Nachdem sie den Nachtisch in eine Glasschale gefüllt hatte und der Tisch gedeckt war, saßen sie gemeinsam am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Naruto erzählte von dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch, den er vorhin am Markt beim Einkaufen aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Was? Ino und Sai? Du verkohlst mich!"

„Doch, ich versichere es dir! Kiba hat die beiden zusammen in den heißen Quellen gesehen."

„Und das musste die alte Tratschtante dir gleich weiter erzählen?"

Naruto nickte und wirkte ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Kiba war eine sichere Quelle, was Gerüchte betraf.

So, so. Anscheinend hatte sich Ino mal wieder in jemanden verguckt. Wenn das stimmte, dann hatte sich Sai da ganz schön was eingebrockt. Diese beiden Personen könnten nämlich nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Aber hieß es nicht: Gegensätze ziehen sich an?

Sakura konnte sich noch gut an den Konkurrenzkampf erinnern, den sie und Ino in ihrer Jugend ausgetragen hatten. Beide waren in Sasuke vernarrt gewesen, aber Sakura war ihr, seitdem sie ins gleiche Team kam, wie Sasuke, immer ein kleines Stückchen voraus gewesen. Wenn Ino wüsste, dass Sasuke momentan bei Sakura wohnte, dann würde sie vermutlich an die Decke gehen! Die innere Stimme von Sakura schmunzelte zufrieden.

„Zu den heißen Quellen würde ich auch mal wieder gerne gehen. Was hältst du davon, Sakura-chan?"

„Au ja!" Das war doch mal eine nette Abwechslung. In den heißen Quellen war sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewesen. „Wie wäre es mit morgen?"

Naruto hielt ihr seine Faust entgegen und hielt dabei einen Daumen hoch. „Abgemacht!"

In dem Moment betrat Sasuke die Küche. Er trug einen schwarzen Kimono und seine Haarspitzen waren noch nass vom Duschen. Sein Blick blieb an Naruto hängen, der ihn frech angrinste.

„Hey, Dobe. Lange nicht gesehen", witzelte der Uzumaki, aber Sasuke ignorierte ihn kommentarlos und setzte sich auf den freien Platz am Tisch. Er warf Sakura einen Blick zu, in dem sich sein Missfallen hinsichtlich des Neuankömmlings widerspiegelte.

„Naruto bleibt zum Essen", entgegnete Sakura. Ihr war es egal, ob Sasuke etwas dagegen hatte, dass Naruto da war. Es war immerhin ihr Haus und sie freute sich über Narutos Besuch. „Es müsste gleich fertig sein. Du magst doch Auflauf?" Sasuke zuckte zur Antwort nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und Naruto sagte: „Also ich _liebe_ deinen Kartoffelauflauf, Sakura-chan!", und schenkte ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln.

Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte die Eieruhr, die Sakura gestellt hatte.

Das Essen verlief schweigend, nur das Geklapper des Bestecks und Narutos Schmatzen durchbrach die drückende Stille, die sich über die drei gelegt hatte. Sakura warf nervöse Blicke zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, die neben ihr saßen. Naruto schaufelte das Essen in sich rein und nahm noch zweimal Nachschlag. Sasuke war bereits fertig mit essen. Nun saß er auf dem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, während er nachdenklich aus dem kleinen Küchenfester schaute.

„Möchte jemand Nachtisch?", fragte Sakura, als der Kartoffelauflauf restlos verputzt war. „Naruto hat Kirschen mitgebracht", fügte sie an Sasuke gewandt hinzu.

„Ich mag keinen Nachtisch", antwortete Sasuke nur.

„Ich mag keinen Nachtisch", äffte Naruto ihn leise nach und fing sich daraufhin eine Kopfnuss von Sakura ein.

„Naruto! Benimm dich gefälligst!"

Von Sasuke bekam er einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen. Die Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsierte bereits gefährlich. Wenn Naruto ihn weiterhin so provozierte, fing er sich noch eine ein.

Sakura stand auf und holte die Glasschüssel mit den Kirschen und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Als sie Naruto und Sasuke sah, wie sie sich über den Tisch hinweg kampflustig anstarrten, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Es war fast wie in alten Zeiten.

6


	16. Fiebertraum

15\. Fiebertraum

Sakura musste sich beeilen. Im Krankenhaus hatte sie Überstunden machen müssen und jetzt war sie ganz spät dran. An diesem Nachmittag wollte sie mit Naruto zu den heißen Quellen gehen, so wie sie es am Tag zuvor abgemacht hatten. Jeden Moment konnte er vor der Tür stehen, um sie abzuholen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Sasuke, der auf dem Sofa saß, als Sakura hektisch an ihm vorbei lief, auf der Suche nach ihrem Portemonnaie. Die Frage brachte seine Neugierde zum Ausdruck und Sakura war ganz überrascht über dieses große Maß an Interesse, welches der Uchiha ihr plötzlich entgegenbrachte.

„Zu den heißen Quellen", erklärte sie, während sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, die an der Zimmerwand hing. Sakura vermied es aber zu erwähnen, dass sie mit Naruto dort hingehen würde. In diesem Moment klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

„Was suchst du?", fragte Sasuke, nachdem er ihr eine Weile dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie sämtliche Schubladen und Türen der Schränke öffnete, in der Hoffnung, ihren Geldbeutel zu finden.

„Mein Portemonnaie!" Sakura raufte sich die rosa Haare. Wo zum Teufel hatte sie es hingelegt? Sie hatte doch schon überall gesucht!

„Das hier?"

Sakura staunte nicht schlecht, als Sasuke das Objekt, welches sie schon als vermisst melden wollte, in seiner Hand hielt. Anscheinend hatte es auf dem Sofa die ganze Zeit über neben ihm gelegen. Ah, ja. Jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie es vorhin dort hingeworfen hatte, nachdem sie von der Arbeit gekommen war.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte!", rief Sakura und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Als die Türklingel ein zweites Mal schellte, schnappte Sakura sich ihr Portemonnaie, rief Sasuke ein „Bis später" zu und rauschte davon.

Gemeinsam gingen Sakura und Naruto zu den Quellen. Die Medic-Nin hatte, vertieft in ein Gespräch – welches hauptsächlich daraus bestand, dass sie sich darüber beschwerte, dass sie an diesem Tag Überstunden machen musste – gar nicht bemerkt, wohin Naruto sie führte. Erst als sie ankamen, blieb sie stehen und völlig fassungslos klappte ihr der Mund auf. Die zwei Meter hohen Holzzäune erstreckten sich zu beiden Seiten und grenzten die Bäder vor neugierigen Blicken ab, lediglich der Wasserdampf, der in blassgrauen Wolken emporstieg, zeugte davon, dass sich hinter diesen Zäunen die heißen Quellen befanden. Leise Stimmen waren zudem noch auszumachen. Sakura und Naruto standen nun vor dem Eingang, der die Zäune unterbrach und nur durch einen Torbogen verband Ein hölzernes Willkommensschild hing daran, mit dem Schriftzug _Ofuro Onsen_*, dem Namen der heißen Quellen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Naruto, als Sakura nicht vor hatte, durch den Eingang zu gehen. Die Angesprochene brauchte einige Momente, um ihre Sprache wiederzufinden.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du mich zu _diesen_ heißen Quellen hinführen würdest."

Dieses Badehaus mit heißen Quellen bestand erst seit einigen Jahren, und wurde nach dem großen Wiederaufbau in Konoha errichtet. Insgesamt gab es somit zwei öffentliche Bäder in Konoha, ein getrenntgeschlechtliches sowie ein gemeinsames. Sakura erinnerte sich wieder, dass Naruto etwas von Sai und Ino erzählt hatte und dass sie gemeinsam in den heißen Quellen gesehen wurden. Wieso war sie da nicht schon stutzig geworden? Wären sie in einem getrenntgeschlechtlichen Badehaus gewesen, hätte man sie nicht zusammen sehen können.

„Was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte Naruto geradeheraus und Sakura warf ihm einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu. Sie wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Sie und Naruto? In den heißen Quellen? Allein?

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen... _gewagt_?" Obwohl Sakura Naruto schon seit vielen Jahren kannte und sich zwischen ihnen ein festes Band der Freundschaft geknüpft hatte, fand sie gemeinsames Baden doch ziemlich... nun ja, _gewagt_. Was für Leute gingen denn überhaupt zu den Quellen, in denen Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen das Bad teilten und sie nichts voneinander trennte, abgesehen von dem heißen, sinnesvernebelnden Wasser?

Diese Szene könnte aus einem von Jiraiyas Romanen stammen. Jetzt wurde der Medic-nin so einiges klar.

„Meinetwegen können wir auch zu den anderen Quellen gehen", schlug der ehemalige Schüler des Eremiten vor. „Das Blöde ist nur, sie liegen am anderen Ende der Stadt." Naruto hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Jetzt noch einmal einen Umweg zu gehen, wäre ermüdend. Sakura musterte Naruto einmal von oben bis unten und schätzte ab, ob der Blondschopf sie womöglich mit Hintergedanken hierher gelockt hatte und eine von Jiraiyas Schundromanen in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Sie fand allerdings nichts, das darauf schließen ließ, dass Naruto ein Lüstling war, der diese Situation schamlos ausnutzen würde. Nein, das passte auch nicht zu ihm. Naruto war die Ehrlichkeit in Person.

Letztendlich seufzte Sakura geschlagen. „Fein. Aber beim nächsten Mal entscheide ich, wo wir hingehen."

Naruto grinste und sie beide betraten den Eingang der heißen Quellen. Immerhin, stellte Sakura fest, waren wenigstens die Umkleidekabinen nach Geschlechtern getrennt...

Wenig später stiegen Sakura und Naruto ins heiße Wasser und während sie so da saßen und sich ihre Körper an die Temperatur des Wassers gewöhnten, achtete die Rosahaarige darauf, dass sie einen angemessen Abstand zueinander wahrten. Schweigend genossen sie die Hitze der Quellen, die ihren Körpern gut tat und die angespannten Muskeln lockerte.

Zu dieser Uhrzeit war nicht viel los. Sie hatten einen guten Zeitpunkt erwischt, denn am späten Nachmittag waren die Kinder schon wieder fort, die sonst mit ihrem Planschen und Lachen nicht für die erwünschte Entspannung sorgten. Die anderen Badegäste kamen meist am späten Abend, wenn es schon dunkel war, um den Tag angenehm ausklingen zu lassen.

Sakura war bis zum Schlüsselbein im Wasser versunken und hatte die langen Haare zusammengebunden, sodass sie nicht nass werden konnten. Als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um in den Himmel zu schauen, entdeckte sie den Mond, der, obwohl die Sonne gerade erst dabei war unterzugehen, bereits am Himmelszelt stand. Nicht lang würde es dauern, bis die ersten Sterne zu sehen sein würden. Naruto streckte sich genüsslich, verschränkte dann die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück an den Beckenrand. Er tat es Sakura gleich und schaute ebenfalls in den Himmel. An dem Punkt, an dem die Sonne am Horizont verschwand, leuchtete das Firmament in dunklen Rot- und Orangetönen, die sich zu allen Seiten hin in ein Gelb verflüchtigten, bis der Himmel in einem hellem Cyanblau versank.

Die Zeit verging bekanntlich am schnellsten, wenn man sich amüsierte. Naruto und Sakura nutzten die traute Zweisamkeit um sich wieder einmal über alles zu unterhalten, was ihnen auf der Seele lag. Sie redeten über Narutos letzte Missionen, die anstehenden Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen und die Arbeit im Krankenhaus. Die beiden sinnierten darüber, was sich wohl wirklich zwischen Ino und Sai abgespielt haben mochte – schließlich befanden sie sich ja gerade am Ort des Geschehens – und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass sie wohl doch ein schönes Paar abgeben würden. Des Weiteren berichtete Naruto von dem Gerücht, das derzeit durch Konoha ging, welches besagte, dass Tsunade wohl bald als Hokage abdanken wollte. Die Suche nach einem Nachfolger sollte wohl insgeheim schon längst im Gange sein.

Nur wenige kamen für diesen Titel in Frage, denn nicht jeder besaß die Fähigkeit das Dorf zu leiten und zu beschützen. Sakura war der Ansicht, dass ihr ehemaliger Sensei, Kakashi Hatake sich gut als Hokage eignete sowie Shikaku Nara, Shikamarus Vater. Naruto schlug sich einfach selbst vor.

Währenddessen war die Nacht herein gebrochen. Über ihren Köpfen erstreckte sich der Sternenhimmel, mit abertausenden von funkelnden Lichterpunkten, die nur vom Strahlen des Halbmondes übertroffen wurden.

„Romantisch, nicht wahr?", sagte Naruto leise, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet und gefangen von dem wunderschönen Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

„Mhm", bestätigte Sakura und stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre, in diesem Augenblick mit Sasuke hier sein zu können und mit ihm diesen Moment zu teilen. Doch zu solch alltäglichen Dingen würde er nie imstande sein.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Naruto, dem ihr abwesender Blick nicht entgangen war und holte Sakura dadurch aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Du denkst an ihn, stimmt's?", sagte er, bevor Sakura antworten konnte und es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als einer Frage. Das Gefühl, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang und sie ein wenig irritierte, konnte sie schlecht einordnen, aber es musste so etwas wie Bedauern sein.

„Ja."

Naruto nickte stumm vor sich hin. Seinen traurigen Blick bemerkte sie nicht.

* * *

Dass man träumte, wusste man meist nicht, wenn man schlief, aber dies hier konnte sich nur um einen Traum handeln. Eine andere Erklärung gab es hierfür nicht, denn er sah seinen Bruder vor sich, der allerdings schon seit Jahren tot war. Fazit: Ein Traum.

Und doch nahm das Bewusstsein darüber, dass es sich um einen Traum handelte, nicht annähernd etwas von der Intensität, die dieser Albtraum – das war wohl die passendste Beschreibung – ausstrahlte.

_Sasuke sah sich selbst, wie er Itachi tötete, indem er ihm sein Katana durch den Brustkorb rammte, das Gesicht dabei zu einer mordlustigen Grimasse verzogen, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund zu einem gehässigen Grinsen entstellt. Er sah in Itachis Augen, die ebenfalls weit aufgerissen waren, jedoch aus purem Entsetzen und unendlichen Schmerzen._

„_Du hast mich getötet", drang die leise, monotone Stimme zu Sasuke durch und als er sich umdrehte, stand sein älterer Bruder vor ihm, unverletzt, sah von oben auf ihn hinab, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. „Du hast mich getötet", wiederholte die Stimme, immer wieder und ging in ein Flüstern über, dass sich in Sasukes Kopf einbrannte. _

_Er hatte seinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht. Das letzte Familienmitglied, dass ihm geblieben war. Von Hass, Rache und falschen Tatsachen geleitet._

_Flammen loderten auf, steckten das dunkle Nichts, in dem sie sich befanden, in Brand. Die Hitze drohte sie zu verschlingen._

_Sasuke hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass sich alles nur um eine Lüge handelte, dass Itachi zu den Guten gehörte und seine Eltern und sein Clan zu den Verrätern. Er wollte ihm entgegenschreien, dass es Itachis eigene Schuld war, da er ihn jahrelang getäuscht hatte. Nur ein Wort hätte damals genügt und er hätte seinen Worten Glauben geschenkt. Sasuke schrie und schrie, aber kein Laut entwich seiner Kehle. Es blieb still._

_Itachi weinte, blutige Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, seine rechte Hand schnellte nach vorne, griff nach der Kehle seines jüngeren Bruders und drückte zu, schnürte ihm die Luft ab, die er zum Atmen, zum Überleben brauchte..._

Plötzlich waren da Hände, kleinere, die ihn berührten. Sanft, als handle es sich um eine zärtliche Streicheleinheit. Die Hände griffen nach ihm und zogen ihn fort aus den Flammen, zurück in den Zustand des Wachseins. Sasuke rang nach Atmen und seine Lungen nahmen die Luft gierig in sich auf. Als seine Lider sich öffneten, sah er in das besorgte Gesicht von Sakura. Rasch setzte er sich auf und seine Augen erkundeten den Raum, um sich zu vergewissern, wo er sich befand.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Nur das spärliche Licht der Nachttischlampe, die jemand eingeschaltet haben musste, erhellte das Schlafzimmer. Sakura kniete halb auf dem Bett, trug nur ein weißes Top und eine knielange Schlafhose mit kariertem Muster. Die Nacht war warm, er selbst trug nur Shorts, aber das war nicht der Grund, wieso er so stark schwitzte. Die Erinnerung an die Flammen kehrte zurück. Seine Atmung ging immer noch schnell, wie nach einem anstrengenden Kampf, rang er nach Luft. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich dabei in einem schnellen Rhythmus.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum." Sanft legte Sakura ihre rechte Hand gegen seine Stirn, die sich erfrischend kühl auf seiner erhitzten Haut anfühlte. „Einen Fiebertraum, vermute ich." Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Schläfen und ließ ihr Chakra aufleuchten, linderte somit das Fieber. Sasuke spürte augenblicklich die Verbesserung. „Hast du das Medikament heute genommen", fragte sie nach und musterte ihn besorgt.

Sasuke nickte. „Ja", hauchte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen.

Auch Sakura nickte. Nachdem sie ihre Hände wieder zurückzog, ging sie ins nebenan liegende Arbeitszimmer und suchte in einem Schrank nach dem Gegenmittel. Entweder war das Fieber eine der Nebenwirkungen, die das bisher noch nicht perfektionierte Gegenmittel mit sich brachte, oder das Fieber hatte eine andere Ursache und bekämpfte das Medikament in seinem Körper. Somit wäre eine Heilung aussichtslos. In seinem Körper hatte Sakura nichts mehr von dem Gegengift gefunden, von daher wollte sie Sasuke noch etwas von der Medizin geben, doch alles was sie in ihrem Schrank entdeckte, waren nur leere Flaschen. Sie musste schleunigst Nachschub herstellen, bevor der letzte Rest aufgebraucht war.

Schließlich, als sich schon leichte Panik bemerkbar machte, fand sie noch eine volle Phiole. Erleichtert griff sie danach und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, setzte sich neben Sasuke auf das Bett. Nachdem sie den Verschluss abdrehte, reichte sie ihm das Fläschchen. Sasuke nahm es ihr aus der Hand, setzte es an seine Lippen und trank es in einem Zug leer. Dieses Zeug schmeckte noch genauso widerwärtig, wie am ersten Tag. Aber wenn es half, würde er sich nicht beschweren.

Sasuke stellte die Phiole auf den Nachtschrank und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Seine Atmung ging wieder regelmäßig. Sein Blick war gen Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Alles, was er dort sah, war Itachis Gesicht. Diese Träume kamen und gingen und doch hinterließen sie jedes Mal das Gefühl der Schuld und Hilflosigkeit.

Sakura zog die Beine an den Körper und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Ihr Blick lag auf dem Mann neben ihr. Besorgt legte sie die Stirn in Falten. Noch konnte sie nicht ganz realisieren, was gerade geschehen war. Die Schreie des Uchihas hatten sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Geweckt, von einem Laut, der unter die Haut ging und das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ. Er hatte so lange geschrien, bis sie es geschafft hatte ihn zu wecken. Mittlerweile beruhigte sich sein Chakra wieder, aber das Chaos in seinem Geist hatte sich noch längst nicht gelegt.

Was war es nur gewesen, das dem Uchiha solch eine Angst, solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte?

„Wovon hast du geträumt?", wagte sie vorsichtig zu fragen, unsicher, ob diese Frage zu persönlich war.

Sasuke schloss nach einigen Momenten die Augen, rieb sich mit der linken Hand darüber, so als wäre er sehr müde.

„Itachi."

Einfach so verließ dieser Name Sasukes Mund, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was er da gerade offenbarte. Ob es an seinem derzeitigen Zustand lag und das bisschen verbliebene Fieber immer noch die Sinne benebelte oder er sich ihr anvertraute, weil er es einfach wollte... Sasuke wusste es in diesem Moment nicht. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich einfach dazu imstande, darüber zu reden. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Für Sakura blieb einen Herzschlag lang die Welt stehen, als sie die Wichtigkeit dieser Antwort begriff. Sasuke litt an Albträumen von Itachi, seinem Bruder, demjenigen, der sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, indem er ihm seine gesamte Familie raubte. Sakura hatte gehofft, dass der Albtraum, der Sasukes Leben war, welches nur aus Rache bestand, nach dem Tod des Nuke-Nin aufhören würde. Aber das tat er nicht, Sasuke quälte sich immer noch mit diesem Albtraum herum.

Sakura griff nach seiner rechten Hand, die neben seinem Körper auf der Matratze lag. Wie gerne würde sie Sasuke in den Arm nehmen, ihn festhalten und ihm zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war? Stattdessen begnügte sie sich damit, seine Hand zu umklammern, die Finger ineinander zu verhaken und ihm somit den metaphorischen Halt zu demonstrieren. „Es war nur ein Traum, Sasuke. Es ist vorbei, er wird dir nichts mehr tun können. Dieses Monster -"

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf und brachte Sakura mit dieser kleinen Geste unverzüglich zum Verstummen. Einige Male blinzelte Sakura verwirrt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er wurde weicher.

„Itachi war kein Monster." Sasuke lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran, was sein Bruder für ein Mensch gewesen war. „Im Gegenteil."

Sein Blick lag auf ihrer Hand, die die seine umschloss. Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage kehrten zurück. Er wusste, dass Sakura schon immer für ihn da gewesen war, so wie im Wald des Schreckens, als er das Mal des Fluches erhielt. Stets hatte sie versucht ihm zu helfen, ein wenig seiner Last abzunehmen, aber er hatte sie nie gelassen.

Nur ein Blick in ihre grünen Augen genügte um zu wissen, dass er ihr alles erzählen, ihr alles anvertrauen konnte.

Und so begann Sasuke die Wahrheit über Itachi und seinen Clan zu erzählen...

* * *

Nachdem Sasuke seine Erzählungen beendete, blieb es mehrere Herzschläge lang still. Nicht alles hatte er erzählt, einige Einzelheiten, die ihm doch zu privat erschienen, behielt er für sich.

„Das ist ja furchtbar", durchbrach Sakura schließlich irgendwann die Stille. All das haute Sakura einfach um. Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie sich ausmalen können, dass es so geschehen sein konnte. Welch ein schweres Schicksal hatte die Uchihas nur ereilt? ‚Furchtbar' traf nicht annähernd das Wort, mit der Sasuke diese Geschichte beschreiben würde.

Letztendlich war es Itachis letzter Wunsch gewesen, den Sasuke erfüllen wollte. So vieles war ihnen missgönnt gewesen, von daher versuchte Sasuke wenigstens das, wofür Itachi gekämpft hatte, umzusetzen und war in das Dorf, dass sein großer Bruder einst so sehr liebte, zurückgekehrt, damit Itachis Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen war.

All die Ziele, die sich Sasuke im Laufe seines Lebens setzte, hatten sich als falsch erwiesen. So traf seine Rache letztendlich jemanden, den es gar nicht zu bestrafen galt. Sein zweiter Herzenswunsch war es immer gewesen, den Uchiha-Clan wieder aufzubauen und neu erblühen zu lassen. Mittlerweile dachte Sasuke anders darüber, nachdem er erfahren hatte, was die Uchihas für Menschen gewesen waren. So einen Clan wollte er nicht neu aufbauen. Wer wusste schon, welches Los sich das Schicksal für seine Nachfahren aufgehoben hätte. Die Welt war ohne die Uchihas einfach besser dran.

Das erste, was Sasuke getan hatte, nachdem er nach Konoha zurückkehrte, war das ehemalige Uchiha-Viertel mit einem Jutsu zu belegen, das die Leute fernhielt und diesen Ort seiner ewigen Ruhe überließ, es womöglich irgendwann in Vergessenheit geriet.

„Das tut mir alles so Leid", stammelte Sakura, mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals, der von den aufkommenden Tränen zeugte, immer noch nah am Rande zur Sprachlosigkeit. Sprachlos, einerseits von dieser unglaublich traurigen Geschichte, andererseits von Sasukes überwältigender Offenheit und seinem ihr entgegen gebrachten Vertrauen. In ihrem Gesicht konnte Sasuke all die Gefühle ablesen, die auch er empfand, aber nicht zeigen konnte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass sie diese so offen zeigte. Dass er ihr nicht egal war. Dass er ihr etwas bedeutete. Und dass sie hier bei ihm saß und für ihn da war.

Falls er doch vorgehabt hätte, seinen Clan neu aufblühen zu lassen, dann wäre sie vermutlich die Frau an seiner Seite gewesen, mit der er dieses Vorhaben verwirklichen würde...

_tbc..._

* Ofuro: jap. „sehr heiße Badewanne"; Onsen: japanische Bezeichnung für heiße Quellen


	17. Ein Goldstück für deine Gedanken

16\. Ein Goldstück für deine Gedanken

Irgendwann, in den tiefen seines Schlafes, überschritt Sasuke die Schwelle zum Wachsein, spürte sich selbst wieder, in den weichen Kissen und Decken liegend. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte er, dass es noch Nacht war. Lange konnte er also noch nicht weggenickt sein. Sein Körper war noch viel zu betäubt von dem erholsamen Schlaf, dass er sich kaum regen mochte, einfach liegen bleiben wollte. Die Müdigkeit steckte noch in seinen Gliedern, in Armen und Beinen, und fesselte ihn ans Bett. Lediglich sein Hirn arbeitete. Er wollte einfach liegen bleiben und weiter schlafen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, das er spürte. Eine weitere Person lag neben ihm. Die andere Präsenz war ihm sofort aufgefallen, schließlich schlief er sonst immer alleine. Ein warmer Körper, leise Atemzüge. Sasuke drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, berührte den anderen Leib sogleich und legte einen Arm um ihn, drückte die Person fester an sich heran. Dieser kleine Körper wirkte so zerbrechlich. Seine Nase vergrub er in dem langen, glatten Haar und atmete einmal tief ein um den süßlichen Duft in sich aufzunehmen. Noch einmal kostete er den so vertrauten Geruch, der sich in ihm ausbreitete und ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit auslöste. So verblieb er, mit dem Mädchen in seinen Armen, woran er sich festhalten konnte.

Eine weitere Welle der Müdigkeit überrollte ihn und nur wenige Sekunden später war er erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Als Sakura am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich wohl und geborgen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, das sie umfasste und am liebsten wäre sie für immer so liegen geblieben. Ihr Bett hatte sie gar nicht so kuschelig warm in Erinnerung. Langsam und noch ziemlich verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und blickte auf den Schreibtisch, der ihrem Bett gegenüber stand. Licht schien durch die Vorhänge des Fensters. Es musste also schon Morgen sein. Wie spät es wohl war? Ihr Wecker stand auf dem Nachttisch, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, doch als Sakura sich umdrehen wollte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Nach und nach verschwand die Müdigkeit und ihre Sinne begannen wieder zu funktionieren.

Die angenehme Wärme stammte von einer anderen Person! Sasuke lag direkt neben ihr, sie spürte ihn an ihrem Rücken und sein linker Arm lag um ihren Körper gelegt, hielt sie dicht an sich gedrückt, sodass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte.

Letzte Nacht hatten sie noch lange geredet und mussten irgendwann eingeschlafen sein – Sakura konnte sich daran nicht mehr erinnern – und im Schlaf musste Sasuke sich dann angelehnt haben. Dabei hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt ihm das Bett allein zu überlassen und wie in den anderen Nächten auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass Sasuke ja nichts weiter trug, als seine Shorts, da es in der letzten Nacht so warm gewesen war. Nur der dünne Stoff ihres Tops trennte sie von seinem nackten Oberkörper. Sakuras Herz begann zu rasen, sie glaubte es sogar hören zu können und hoffte, dass es ihn nicht wachrufen würde. Nur ungern wollte sie ihn aufwecken und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu verharren. Diesen Moment wollte sie in vollen Zügen auskosten.

Sakura schloss die Augen um das besser genießen zu können. Sein Arm lag beinahe schon besitzergreifend um sie geschlungen. Sie konnte seine leisen Atemzüge hören, er schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Seine Berührung, ob nun unbewusst ausgeführt oder nicht, fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, dass sie glaubte im siebten Himmel zu schweben. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr hoffte, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Reflex im Schlaf handelte, sondern dass Sasuke genau dies gewollt hatte.

In der letzten Nacht hatte er so viel von sich offenbart, was bedeutete, dass er ihr vertraute, vielleicht auch, dass er sie mochte. Aber das war wohl zu schön um wahr zu sein…

Schon bald begann Sasuke sich zu regen. Panik erfasste sie. Sie hatte gar nicht nachgedacht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Was sollte sie sagen? Sollte sie überhaupt etwas sagen? Was würde passieren, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie hier gerade kuschelten? Sollte sie einfach vorgeben, dass sie schlief? Sakuras Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht, doch bei der nächsten Bewegung war ihr Kopf plötzlich wieder wie leer gefegt. Sasuke zog seinen Arm zurück und rollte sich auf den Rücken, weg von Sakura und stand dann schließlich auf.

Ohne seine Wärme war ihr plötzlich schrecklich kalt und das Bett wirkte so leer und verlassen, dass es beinahe wehtat. Bisher hatte Sakura sich nicht gerührt, auch wenn sie es wollen würde, konnte sie es nicht. Sie war wie erstarrt und enttäuscht darüber, dass er sich von ihr abwandte. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach seinem und sie wünschte, er würde zu ihr zurückkommen.

Vermutlich war es das Beste, wenn sie so tat als würde sie schlafen, denn das würde es für ihn angenehmer machen, wenn sie ihn in dem Glauben ließ, sie hätte von alldem nichts mitbekommen.

„Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?" Seine leise Stimme durchbrach die Stille. Sie klang rau und verschlafen.

„Ähm… ja, stimmt." Sakura fühlte sich ertappt. Er wusste also, dass sie wach war. Langsam drehte sie sich um und setzte sich auf. Leider stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr, sodass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Was hätte sie jetzt dafür gegeben seine Gedanken lesen zu können? Er ließ sich überhaupt nichts anmerken, von dem, was geschehen war, fast so, als hätte sie nie in seinen Armen gelegen.

„Dann solltest du dich wohl besser beeilen."

Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass sie spät dran war und in einer halben Stunde bereits im Krankenhaus zur Arbeit antreten musste. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder zurück zu Sasuke, der sich gerade sein T-Shirt nahm, welches über der Stuhllehne hing und es sich überzog. Davor hatte sie aber noch einen perfekten Blick auf seinen makellosen und durchtrainierten Rücken ergattern können. Sasuke verließ das Zimmer und als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, ließ sich Sakura mit einem niedergeschlagenen Seufzen zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Als ob sie sich nach diesem Anblick noch auf die Arbeit konzentrieren könnte…

* * *

Wie sie erwartet hatte war Sakura während der Arbeit ziemlich durcheinander, was gar nicht zu ihrer sonstigen Leistung passte, da sie eine sehr gewissenhafte und beherrschte Medic-Nin war. Die ganze Zeit über musste sie an Sasuke denken und daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte in seinen Armen aufzuwachen. Wäre sie seine Freundin könnte sie das wohl jeden Tag erleben… Verliebt vor sich her grinsend versank Sakura in ihren Tagträumen, was einmal sogar fast dafür sorgte, dass sie eine falsche Zutat verwendete, was enorme Folgen bei dem Gegengift verursacht hätte, welches sie gerade herstellte. Ihre Mitarbeiterin, Aya, ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das einige Jahre älter war als Sakura, und nur sehr selten lächelte, wies sie schon zum dritten Mal zurecht.

„Pass besser auf, sonst ist der Trank nutzlos und wir können noch einmal von vorne anfangen!"

Sakuras Zustimmung bestand aus einem genervten Grummeln. Ihr ging es gewaltig gegen den Strich, wenn man sie ermahnte, auch wenn es berechtigt war. „Tut mir leid", presste sie hervor und bemühte sich es nicht ganz so unfreundlich klingen zu lassen. Aya rührte weiter in ihrem Topf, in dem der Trank kräftig blubberte, las derweil einige Zeilen aus den Notizen, die neben dem Herd ausgebreitet lagen und warf gelegentlich diverse Zutaten hinein. Auch wenn Sasuke momentan der Einzige war, der diese Medizin benötigte, verbrauchte er es sehr schnell, weswegen sie unbedingt Nachschub anfertigen mussten. Bisher war es leider immer noch nicht perfektioniert und hier im Labor suchte man fieberhaft nach einer Lösung um die Nebenwirkungen auszumerzen.

Sakura füllte von dem fertigen Gemisch gerade einige Phiolen ab und verkorkte sie, als Aya plötzlich aufschrie und Sakura heftig zusammenzuckte.

„Ich hab's!"

Beinahe hätte Sakura die Flasche fallen gelassen und eine Sauerei auf dem Boden hinterlassen, so sehr hatte sie sich erschrocken. Sie legte sich eine Hand aufs wild hämmernde Herz, als könnte sie es somit wieder beruhigen.

Aya lief aufgeregt zum Zutatenschrank und griff gezielt nach einem der Gläser, in dem sich orangefarbene Blätter befanden.

„Quintiliskraut! Das müsste die Kopfschmerzen beseitigen!" Sie öffnete den Verschluss und gab eine Handvoll Kräuter in den Topf hinein und begann erneut fleißig gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren. „Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Das war einer dieser seltenen Momente, in denen Aya lächelte. Es war ein siegessicheres Lächeln, denn sie glaubte einen Weg gefunden zu haben eine der Nebenwirkungen des Medikaments beheben zu können. Neugierig geworden kam Sakura um den Tisch herum und besah sich das Glas mit den Kräutern. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Buch aufgeschlagen mit einem Artikel über das Quintiliskraut. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein Gewächs, welches nur im Juli erblühte und somit sehr schwer zu beschaffen war. Glücklicherweise hatten sie davon einen kleinen konservierten Vorrat auf Lager, seitdem sie Orochimarus ehemaliges Versteck geplündert hatten, sodass sie auch jetzt im Februar darauf zugreifen konnten.

Sakura überflog kurz die Zeilen im Buch: _Quintiliskraut wächst ausschließlich in feuchten und schattigen Waldgebieten. Es erblüht nur im siebten Monat des Jahres, für einunddreißig Tage. Seinen orangefarbenen Blättern, die einen gezackten Rand aufweisen, wird nachgewiesen, dass sie einen besonderen Stoff abgeben, wenn sie gekocht werden, der die Schmerzempfindungen im Bereich des Kopfes verringert, während die Wurzeln hingegen äußerst giftig sind._

Sakura griff nach dem Buch und las den Titel: _Pflanzen und Kräuter sowie ihre Wirkungen für Gifte und Gegengifte. _Dieses Buch kannte sie noch aus ihrer Ausbildungszeit. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee", lobte Sakura ihre Kollegin, die sich jetzt wieder höchst konzentriert dem Herstellen des Gegenmittels widmete.

„Zum Glück sind wir in dem Besitz von diesen Kräutern. Bis Juli sind es immerhin noch ein paar Monate. Wenn wir es schaffen die Kopfschmerzen zu vermeiden ist das ein enormer Schritt nach vorne." Mit einer Kelle schöpfte Aya ein wenig Flüssigkeit ab und füllte sie in eine kleine Flasche, die sie verkorkte und mit einem Etikett versah. „Jetzt brauchen wir noch ein Versuchskaninchen, damit wir wissen, ob es anschlägt."

Sakura lächelte gezwungen. Das hatten sie bereits.

* * *

Am Ende ihres Arbeitstages war Sakura recht zufrieden. In den letzten Stunden hatten sie noch etwas von der Medizin hergestellt und anschließend in einem Bericht ihre Arbeitsschritte und Vorgehensweisen schriftlich festgehalten. Den Bericht wollte sie nun zu Tsunade bringen und ihr von dem Fortschritt berichten. Einige der Flaschen hatte sie auch gleich in die Taschen ihres weißen Kittels gesteckt um sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen und sie dem Versuchskaninchen zu geben.

Sakura klopfte an die Tür des Hokagebüros, hinter der sie bereits Tsunades Stimme hören konnte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Nachdem Tsunade „Herein!" rief, öffnete Sakura die Tür und betrat den Raum. Wie sie vermutete war die Hokage nicht allein. Wie gewohnt saß sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und übergab gerade einem Anbu eine versiegelte Schriftrolle. Sakura schloss die Tür, ließ dabei den Anbu nicht aus den Augen. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. Was machte Sasuke denn hier?

Ein wenig argwöhnisch besah sie sich die Anbukleidung, die er trug, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er einen Auftrag ausführen sollte und nicht etwa einen harmlosen Spionageauftrag, sondern einen gefährlichen. Er trug nämlich die Kampfausrüstung und seine dazugehörigen Waffen.

Sakura trat an den Tisch heran und kam nicht umhin den Rest des Gespräches mitzukriegen. „…nicht länger als ein paar Tage. Ich erwarte deinen Bericht bis Freitag", sagte Tsunade nachdem Sasuke die Schriftrolle an sich nahm. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte nun zu Sakura.

„Du schickst ihn auf eine Mission?", fragte Sakura ungläubig, woraufhin Tsunade langsam nickte. „Aber - das geht doch nicht! Er ist doch noch nicht wieder gesund! Er -"

Tsunade hob die Hand und brachte Sakura somit zum Verstummen. „Es ist meine Entscheidung." Die Stimme war zwar leise, aber autoritär genug, sodass Sakura erkennen konnte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, die Entscheidung des Dorfoberhauptes in Frage zu stellen. Ihrem guten Verhältnis zu ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie dies manchmal nicht bedachte. „Ich würde ihn wohl kaum beauftragen, wenn er nicht dazu in der Lage wäre", fügte Tsunade hinzu. „Oder gibt es etwas, das ich wissen müsste?"

Sakura warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Sasuke, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte. War er denn wieder einsatzfähig? In der letzten Nacht erst hatte er starkes Fieber gehabt, das jederzeit wieder ausbrechen konnte. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen. Wenn sie ihm die Mission vermasselte würde er mit Sicherheit ziemlich sauer werden.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann ist ja alles Bestens." Somit beendete Tsunade diese Diskussion. Sakura musste ihre Lippen fest zusammenkneifen, damit kein falsches Wort mehr aus ihr hervorbrach. Dabei befand Sasuke sich in _ihrer_ Obhut. Wenn ihm jetzt etwas geschah wäre es ihre Schuld.

„Nimm aber bitte das hier mit." Aus ihrer Kitteltasche holte Sakura eine der Flaschen heraus und reichte sie Sasuke. Anschließend wandte sie sich an Tsunade. „Deswegen bin ich auch hierher gekommen. Dies ist eine optimierte Version des Gegenmittels. Wir glauben einen Weg gefunden zu haben eine der Nebenwirkungen umgehen zu können. Das Quintiliskraut wird oft verwendet um Kopfschmerzen zu heilen. Wir haben es dem Trank beigemischt und hoffen, dass es anschlägt."

Neugierig hatte Tsunade Sakuras Worten gelauscht und sah nun zu dem Medikament, das Sasuke in seinen Händen hielt. „Quintiliskraut", wiederholte sie leise. „Ja, das wäre möglich."

„In meinem Bericht -"

Doch was in ihren Aufzeichnungen stand, konnte Sakura nicht mehr erklären, da prompt die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Shizune mit Tonton auf dem Arm hereingestürzt kam. „Tsunade-sama", keuchte sie atemlos, da sie offensichtlich gerannt war. „Die beiden Ratsmitglieder möchten sie unverzüglich sprechen."

„Kann das nicht warten?", fragte Tsunade barsch, aber Shizune schüttelte den Kopf. Genervt stöhnte die Blonde auf. „Es gibt keinen Tag, an dem die beiden Alten mich mal zufrieden lassen! Leg mir die Berichte auf den Tisch, Sakura. Ich lese sie später." Tsunade erhob sich vom Tisch und verließ, sich die Schläfen reibend, mit Shizune das Büro, während ihre Assistentin ihr erklärte, wegen welcher dringenden Angelegenheit Tsunade gerufen worden war. Sakura und Sasuke blieben nun allein zurück. Ihre Berichte legte Sakura auf den Schreibtisch, wo bereits allerhand Notizen, Pergamentrollen und Bücher lagen. Dieses Chaos war Tsunades Markenzeichen.

Sasuke steckte währenddessen die Schriftrolle mit dem geheimen Auftrag sowie das Fläschchen mit dem Gegenmittel in die kleine Tasche, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Bisher hatte er immer noch nichts gesagt. Wenn er nur nicht von Natur aus so schweigsam und unnahbar wäre, dann wäre vielleicht alles viel einfacher.

„Ich finde es nicht gut, dass sie dich zu einer Mission schickt", beschwerte Sakura sich. „Du bist noch nicht wieder genesen. Was ist, wenn etwas passiert? Diese Entscheidung hat sie viel zu voreilig getroffen." Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass man Sasukes Vergiftung anscheinend unterschätzte, wurde sie wütend. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie mit der Hand in der Tasche ihres weißen Kittels das Etikett eines Fläschchens abkratzte.

„Du hättest nicht für mich lügen brauchen", sagte Sasuke, woraufhin sie ihm einen ungläubigen Blick schenkte. Als ob sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte… Gerade jetzt wollte sie Streit vermeiden, wo es doch gerade so gut lief. „Sorgst du dich etwa meinetwegen?" Sasuke sah sie an, doch wegen der Maske konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Nicht mal seine Augen waren dahinter zu sehen.

„Natürlich", gestand sie mutiger, als sie sich fühlte und wich seinem Blick aus. Es war nicht fair, dass er so offen die Gefühle in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, während sie nichts weiter sah als diese emotionslose Maske.

„Wieso?", fragte er und Sakura hörte auf an dem Fläschchen in ihrer Tasche herumzuspielen. Ihr Mund wurde plötzlich ganz trocken.

„Du weißt wieso."

Während Sasuke einige Schritte auf sie zu kam, konnte sie sich kaum rühren. Er machte sie nervös. Mehr als ihr lieb war. Sasuke war immer noch hier, bei ihr, anstatt zu gehen. Wieder einmal würde sie alles dafür geben um seine Gedanken zu erfahren. Er stand so nah vor ihr, dass sie nach seiner Maske greifen konnte. Als sie sie ihm abnahm, unternahm er nichts dagegen, obwohl es gefährlich war als Anbu unmaskiert zu sein. Das wusste Sakura, aber das Denken fiel ihr im Moment äußerst schwer…

Sie verlor sich in seinen Augen, die so dunkel waren, dass man Iris und Pupille nicht mehr voneinander trennen konnte. Meist waren seine Augen kalt und ausdruckslos, doch im Moment schienen sie förmlich zu glühen. So einen intensiven Blick hatte sie noch nie von ihm gesehen. Er raubte ihr den Atem.

Ohne wirklich etwas zu tun schaffte dieser Mann es, dass ihre Sinne verrückt spielten. Sie fühlte sich so sehr von ihm angezogen, dass sie am liebsten die Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn geküsst hätte. Sie wollte ihn berühren, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Zögerlich streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie an seine Brust. Unter der Kleidung konnte sie sein Herz schlagen fühlen. Es pumpte langsam und regelmäßig, während ihres vor Aufregung kräftig gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte.

„Was denkst du gerade?", wagte sie leise zu fragen.

Sasuke hob seine Hand führte sie an ihre Wange, während Sakura ihn aus großen Augen wie gebannt ansah. Seine Berührung hinterließ einen wohligen Schauer, der ihre Wirbelsäule hinabfuhr. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinab, verharrte ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, während seine Wange die ihre streifte und flüsterte ihr leise seine Antwort zu.

Mit einem Ruck wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Büro geöffnet und eine aufgeregte Stimme rief: „Tsunade-baachan, ich muss unbedingt -"

Sakura war die Einzige, die erschrocken zur Tür sah, Sasuke drehte sich nicht einmal um. Dort im Türrahmen stand Naruto, die Hand noch an der Türklinke und starrte sie entgeistert an, den Mund immer noch geöffnet, seitdem er mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte zu sprechen.

Sakura räusperte sich, da sie erst einmal den dicken Kloß im Hals wegkriegen musste und sagte dann ein wenig verlegen: „Tsunade ist gerade nicht da."


	18. Nähe und Abstand

17\. Nähe und Abstand

Im Büro der Hokage war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Naruto, der gerade unangemeldet in den Raum geplatzt war, starrte mit völligem Unglauben auf die beiden Personen, die vor ihm standen. Eigentlich hatte er ja vor, Tsunade einen Besuch abzustatten; stattdessen sah er nun Sakura und Sasuke, die so nah beieinander standen, dass wohl nicht einmal mehr eine Nudelsuppenschüssel dazwischen gepasst hätte. Nein, diese beiden hatte er hier nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

Sakura erwiderte seinen Blick leicht verlegen. Die vorige Situation war so aufregend, so intim gewesen, dass es sich jetzt anfühlte, als wäre sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden. Aber es war ja nur Naruto, der in diese Situation geplatzt war. Welch ein Glück, denn Sasuke stand hier immer noch unmaskiert. Wenn jemand anderes den Uchiha gesehen hätte, würde das wohl für Panik sorgen, da man ihn immer noch für einen abtrünnigen Ninja hielt. Aber Naruto wusste über Sasuke Bescheid. Wieso sah er sie denn dann so entgeistert an? Er freute sich doch sonst immer, wenn er seine Freunde sah. Vor allem wenn er auf Sakura traf strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Nur dieses mal nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das Verhalten ihres Freundes kam ihr merkwürdig vor.

Während Sakura versuchte Narutos Blick zu deuten nahm Sasuke ihr die Anbumaske aus der Hand, und setzte sie sich wieder auf. Erst jetzt wandte er sich zu Naruto, was diesen wohl aus seiner Starre zu reißen schien.

„Ich komme wohl lieber ein anderes Mal", sagte Naruto kurz angebunden und schickte sich an das Büro wieder zu verlassen, während er noch vor sich hinmurmelte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass… Tsunade ist auch nie da, wo sie sein soll… Ich werde sie dann mal suchen gehen…"

„Naruto!", rief Sakura, um ihn aufzuhalten, und um ihm zu sagen, dass die Hokage sich in einer Besprechung mit den Ältesten befand, aber da schlug Naruto schon die Tür hinter sich zu. „Was ist denn mit dem los?", wunderte sich Sakura. Sie starrte verständnislos auf die Tür, als würde dort eine Erklärung für Narutos fragwürdiges Verhalten stehen.

Sasukes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Als Sakura sich zu ihm wandte lag sein Gesicht wieder hinter dem weißen Porzellan der Anbumaske verborgen. Seine Worte riefen Enttäuschung in ihr hervor. Sakura wollte nicht, dass er ging. Nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem, was gerade geschehen war. Am liebsten würde sie da weitermachen, wo sie unterbrochen worden waren, doch stattdessen musste sie sich jetzt verabschieden, mit dem Wissen, dass er sich zu einer gefährlichen Mission aufmachte.

„Sehen wir uns, wenn du wieder zurückkehrst?", fragte Sakura hoffnungsvoll.

Sasuke nickte.

Anschließend verschwand er in einer Rauchwolke. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er bereits die Mauern Konohas hinter sich gelassen. Mit enormer Geschwindigkeit rannte er durch die Wälder in Richtung Takigakure, wo er eine Mission zu erfüllen hatte. Er verließ den normalen Wanderweg und sprang in die Baumkronen, um dort von Ast zu Ast lautlos und ungesehen den Weg zurückzulegen.

Der Ausdruck auf Narutos Gesicht beschäftigte ihn. Für ihn war Narutos Verhalten keinesfalls ein Rätsel gewesen. Die Situation, in die der Blonde hineingeplatzt war, war wohl kaum misszuverstehen gewesen, und nach allem was Sasuke wusste, hatte Naruto offenbar Gefühle für Sakura. Das seltsame Beziehungsdreieck, welches sie schon zu ihren Anfängen als Ge-Nin begleitet hatte, bestand noch heute: Naruto empfand etwas für Sakura, aber die war offensichtlich in Sasuke verliebt. Tja, und er…?

Er hielt sich am besten aus allem raus.

Zähneknirschend musste er feststellen, dass es dafür wohl bereits zu spät war. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie dieser Tag angefangen hatte. Immerhin hatte er die Nacht mit Sakura verbracht, was für seine Verhältnisse viel zu viel Intimität darstellte, aber anscheinend hatte er im Schlaf völlig unbewusst ihre Nähe gesucht.

Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an seinem hormongesteuerten Körper, der so stark auf sie reagierte? So etwas war für einen Mann in seinem Alter schließlich ganz normal, dagegen konnte sich nicht einmal Sasuke Uchiha wehren, der doch sonst nichts für Frauen übrig hatte. Sakura war nun einmal eine attraktive junge Frau.

Aber Sasuke bezweifelte, dass es sich um ein rein körperliches Interesse handelte. So ein Frauenheld war er schließlich noch nie gewesen. Sasuke spürte es, wie sie sich Tag für Tag annäherten und sich das Band zwischen ihnen immer mehr festigte. Und von seiner Vergangenheit hätte er Sakura auch nicht erzählt, wenn er ihr nicht voll und ganz vertrauen würde.

Ja, er vertraute ihr. Sie war diejenige, die ihn gesundpflegte, die sich um ihn kümmerte und für ihn sorgte, die einzige Person, mit der er Zeit verbrachte. Obwohl es eher ein erzwungenes Arrangement war, – und obgleich er zu Beginn seines Einzuges bei der Medic-Nin sich ziemlich dagegen gesträubte hatte – war es bei ihr eigentlich ganz angenehm auszuhalten. Seit vielen Jahren war sie die erste, die er an sich heranließ. Er vertraute ihr und da war sie wohl die einzige von der er das behaupten konnte.

Und es hatte gut getan sich auszusprechen, als würde der Druck, der auf ihm lastete, geringer, wenn er die Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigten, aussprach. Wie sagte man doch so schön: Geteiltes Leid war halbes Leid.

Sasuke machte einen Schritt nach dem anderen, um soziale Kontakte aufzubauen und um Nähe zuzulassen.

Aber mit Sakura in seinen Armen aufzuwachen war dann doch eine Spur _zu_ nah gewesen. Dies war kein kleiner Schritt gewesen sondern ein riesiger, mit Anlauf genommener Sprung. Sasuke war ziemlich geschockt gewesen und hatte dann das erstbeste getan, was ihm in den Kopf gekommen war: Er war abgehauen. Ohne Sakura auch nur einmal in die Augen zu sehen, da ihm diese ganze Situation so überaus peinlich gewesen war, hatte er sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub gemacht.

Zu viel Nähe war abschreckend und ihn beunruhigte es, dass sein Körper so stark auf diese Nähe reagierte, deswegen brauchte er erst einmal Abstand. Aus diesem Grund war er auch bei Tsunade gewesen und hatte sie um eine Mission gebeten, was nur ein schlechter Vorwand war, um Konoha verlassen zu können. Er wollte wieder Abstand zwischen sich und Sakura bringen. Da war eine Mission genau das Richtige, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Die Tatsache, dass ihn die Nacht zuvor noch hohes Fieber geplagt hatte, hatte er Tsunade gegenüber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verschwiegen. Allein sein Stolz verbot es ihm diese Schwäche einzugestehen. Und dann, wie es das Schicksal anscheinend wollte, war er bei dem Gesuch um Abstand natürlich auf _sie_ getroffen. Als hätte Sakura es gespürt, dass er im Begriff war zu fliehen.

Und dann war sie wieder da gewesen: Die Anziehungskraft, die von ihr ausging, der er sich nicht widersetzen konnte.

Sakura war besorgt um ihn gewesen – natürlich war sie das. So war es schon immer gewesen. Und in Sasuke hatte diese Gewissheit etwas ausgelöst. Jahrelang hatte es niemanden geschert, was mit ihm geschah, nicht einmal ihn selbst hatte es eine Zeit lang interessiert, was mit ihm war, ob er lebte oder ob er starb. Aber in diesem Moment hatte er ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit empfunden, denn er fühlte sich seit langem mal wieder gebraucht. Richtig gebraucht. Nicht so, wie die Hokage starke Männer benötigte, um feindliche Dörfer anzugreifen, und um das eigene zu beschützen; denn als Anbu war man kein Individuum mehr, man hatte keine Persönlichkeit und keine Gefühle mehr, man lebte nur, um zu dienen, Befehle auszuteilen. Man war ersetzbar.

Aber er wurde gebraucht. Und geliebt.

Damals, als Sasuke Konoha verlassen hatte, war Sakura die letzte Person gewesen, mit der er gesprochen hatte, als sie versucht hatte ihn aufzuhalten. Und an dem Tag, an dem er in seine Heimat zurückkehrte, war sie wiederum die erste gewesen, die er gesehen hatte. An den Toren der Dorfmauern war sie gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt, gemeinsam mit ihrem Team. In diesem Moment hatte sie zwar erschöpft ausgesehen, – zweifelsohne aufgrund der Mission – aber sie sah auch unbeschwert aus. Zu dieser Zeit war Sasuke davon ausgegangen, dass sie niemals von seiner Rückkehr erfahren würde. Er hatte sich das Versprechen gegeben, dass niemand, und vor allem nicht Naruto und Sakura, von seiner Rückkehr erfahren würden. Und er selbst hatte dieses Versprechen gebrochen.

Nach seinem Kampf gegen Itachi war er mehr und mehr abgestumpft, hatte keinen Sinn mehr im Leben gesehen, da das Ziel, welches er sich gesetzt hatte, erfüllt war. Selbst in Konoha hatte sich nichts geändert. Der Wandel kam erst an dem Tag, als Sakura ihm im Krankenhaus die Maske abgenommen hatte und sie und Naruto kurz darauf wieder in sein Leben getreten waren. Die Gedanken um seine ehemaligen Teamkameraden, die er sich bislang verboten hatte, ließ er wieder zu. Schon damals hatten sie es geschafft, dass er sich dazugehörig fühlte, dass aus ihnen dreien Team sieben wurde, dass aus ihnen Freunde wurden.

Und umso öfter Sasuke sie jetzt sah, und umso mehr Zeit er mit ihnen verbrachte, desto stärker fühlte er sich an ihre damalige gemeinsame Zeit erinnert. Letztendlich hatte es sich gelohnt, nach Konoha zurückzukommen.

So schön es auch war, wieder ein wenig Licht in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, so machten ihm diese Gefühle auch Angst. Schon sehr früh hatte Sasuke die grausame Erfahrung machen müssen, dass Gefühle Schmerzen verursachten, – furchtbare, unerträgliche Schmerzen – dass es weh tat, wenn man die Menschen verlor, die man liebte und so hatte er sich recht früh geschworen, keine Gefühle und niemanden mehr an sich ranzulassen.

Im Gegensatz dazu gab es noch ein anderes Gefühl, dass sich in den letzten Wochen in ihm ausbreitete, ein Gefühl, welches er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte: Das Verlangen nach Rache.

Dieses Verlangen war ihm sehr vertraut, da es ihn jahrelang begleitet und angetrieben hatte. Schon lange hatte dieses Monster tief in seinem Inneren ruhig geschlummert, nachdem es endlich Genugtuung gefunden hatte, doch nun war es wieder erwacht und gierte nach Vergeltung und nach Blut und Tod. Sasuke würde sich noch rächen, an dem Ninja mit dem Morgenstern, sobald er wieder im Besitz seiner vollen Kräfte war. Diese B-Rang-Mission würde ihm trotz Beeinträchtigung seiner Gesundheit keine Probleme bereiten, aber der Kumo-Nin sollte seine gesamte Stärke zu spüren bekommen!

Sasuke wusste nicht, welches Gefühl ihm mehr Angst machen sollte: Die Rachegelüste, die ihn umnebelten und erneut in tiefe Dunkelheit zu stürzen drohten, die ihn alle Vorsicht vergessen ließen und ihn zu einem Wahnsinnigen mutieren ließen konnten, wenn er sie nicht im Griff hatte oder das Begehren nach Nähe, was im Widerspruch zu seinem Charakter stand und von dem Sasuke wusste, dass es falsch war, es zuzulassen, da sich zu öffnen auch gleichzeitig bedeutete, sich verwundbar zu machen…

* * *

Mürrisch betrat Tsunade, dicht gefolgt von Shizune, den Raum des Dorfrates. Die beiden Goikenban saßen an einem runden, hölzernen Tisch und Tsunade und Shizune nahmen ihnen gegenüber Platz. Nachdem Shizune sie aus ihrem Büro gerufen hatte, hatte sie der Hokage auf dem Weg flüchtig erzählt, weshalb die Ältesten sie so dringend sprechen wollten.

„Hätte das nicht warten können?", fragte Tsunade barsch, da sie die Dringlichkeit dieser Angelegenheit nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch nach vorne, die Unterarme waren auf dem Tisch abgelegt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Nun, wir finden, dass dieses Anliegen schon viel zu lange aufgeschoben wurde", sagte Koharu Utatane, die sich von Tsunades Unmut nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. „Es ist bald an der Zeit einen neuen Hokage zu ernennen."

„Das habe immer noch _ich_ zu bestimmen! Der Hokage ernennt seinen Nachfolger, solange er dazu imstande ist", knurrte Tsunade. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten jetzt vor Zorn. Diese beiden Greise lagen ihr schon seit langem mit diesem Thema in den Ohren. Anstatt als Dorfrat sie als Hokage zu unterstützen sorgten sie nur dafür, dass Tsunades Blutdruck ungesund in die Höhe stieg.

„Der Rat ist selbstverständlich nicht in der Lage diesen Titel zu vergeben", lenkte Homura Mitokado ein. „Aber wir würden dich gerne dazu ermutigen, eine Wahl in Betracht zu ziehen."

„Du bist nicht mehr die Jüngste -", Tsunade schnaubte entrüstet, was Koharu einfach ignorierte, „- und der Kampf gegen Pain hat dich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Die letzten Jahre des Friedens darf Konohagakure nicht unvorsichtig werden lassen."

„Es ist Zeit für einen Wechsel", schloss Homura.

Tsunade lehnte sich in ihrem hohen Lehnstuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Shizune. Diese sah sie mitfühlend an, aber ihr Blick besagte auch, dass die beiden Ältesten recht hatten. Es wäre gelogen, wenn Tsunade abstreiten würde nicht darüber nachgedacht zu haben diesen lästigen Bürojob an den Nagel hängen zu wollen. Dann hätte sie auch endlich wieder Zeit sich den Glücksspielen zu widmen.

„Tsunade, wir möchten dir nahelegen darüber nachzudenken" sagte Homura. „Konoha verfügt über viele talentierte und starke Shinobi, die sich für dieses Amt eignen."

In Gedanken stimmte Tsunade ihnen zu. In Konoha lebten viele Shinobi, die sie mit ihrem Können überragten. Dennoch kam nicht jeder von ihnen als Kage in Frage, denn man musste auch Führungsstärke besitzen.

„Solltest du Entscheidungshilfen benötigen können wir eine Ratssitzung ansetzen, in der wir uns beraten", empfahl Koharu.

Tsunade schenkte ihr einen spöttischen Blick. Oja, auf deren Vorschläge war sie schon gespannt. Vermutlich würde deren Wahl auf Danzo fallen, was eine Frechheit wäre, da er doch einige Jährchen mehr auf dem Buckel hatte, als Tsunade. Ihn würde sie nicht auf dem Thron sitzen sehen wollen, denn diesem Danzo vertraute sie ganz und gar nicht! Erneut wechselte sie einen Blick mit Shizune, der wohl im Moment die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, wie ihr.

Tsunade schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Gut. Setzt dieses Thema auf die Liste der nächsten Ratsbesprechung." Homura und Koharu konnte sie damit erst einmal zufriedenstellen. Die Ernennung musste ja nicht gleich morgen stattfinden. Bis zur nächsten Sitzung würde sie sich ihre Gedanken machen und sich die Vorschläge der Goikenban und Shizune einholen.

Ihren persönlichen Favoriten hatte sie allerdings schon.

_tbc…_


	19. Rückkehr

18\. Rückkehr

Sakura lag auf ihrem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf auf dem Kissen verschränkt und den Blick gen Decke gerichtet. Die Balkontür stand offen, sodass an diesem warmen Tag im März eine angenehme Brise den Raum erfüllte und das leise Stimmengewirr der Straße von draußen herauf drang.

Seit vier Tagen war Sasuke jetzt schon auf seiner Mission und es kam ihr so vor, als läge ihre letzte Begegnung im Büro der Hokage bereits eine Ewigkeit zurück. Mit den Angelegenheiten der Mission war Sakura nicht vertraut; das machte es ihr unmöglich den Tag seiner Rückkehr einzuschätzen. Ihre Sehnsucht war so stark, dass sie ihn jeden Tag, jede Stunde, zurückerwartete. Stets hoffte sie auf eine Nachricht über seine Rückkehr. Ein kleiner naiver Teil in ihr hoffte sogar, dass er sie vermisste und er sich beeilen würde um zu ihr zu kommen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn wiederzusehen, nachdem, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Im Büro der Hokage, da war er für einen kurzen Moment offen und ehrlich gewesen, hatte ein wenig seiner Selbst offenbart und ihr seine Gedanken verraten.

„_Ich denke, dass es sich gelohnt hat, zurückzukommen."_

Wieder und wieder spielte Sakura diesen Satz in ihren Gedanken ab, den Satz, den Sasuke ihr zugeflüstert hatte. Diese wenigen Worte bedeuteten ihr so viel, denn dieses Geständnis enthielt eine unausgesprochene, aber doch leicht zu deutende Botschaft.

Noch immer bekam sie eine wohlige Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken daran, wie nahe er ihr gewesen war, in diesem einen flüchtigen Moment. Ein kurzer Moment, den sie ihr Leben lang wohl nicht vergessen würde. Für eine Sekunde war die Zeit stehengeblieben. Er war ihr so nah gekommen, wie noch nie zuvor, seine Wange hatte ihre gestreift und seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt gewesen. Seine Nähe hatte sie schlichtweg erregt.

Dieser Moment war so unwirklich gewesen und bevor sie hätte reagieren können, war Naruto dazwischen geplatzt und hatte mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Feingefühl den romantischen Moment zerstört.

Was wohl sonst geschehen wäre?

Sakura drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub ihr breites Grinsen in ihrem Kissen. Szenen, die sie aus Liebesfilmen kannte, tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, mit ihr und Sasuke in der Hauptrolle.

Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie das alles nie für möglich gehalten, was im Moment geschah. Sasuke war wieder in Konoha, er hatte sich ihr Stück für Stück geöffnet und ihr seine Familiengeschichte anvertraut. Sie kamen sich jeden Tag näher. Sakura strich mit den Fingern über das Laken auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, dort, wo Sasuke geschlafen hatte.

Bereitwillig hatte Sakura ihm ihr Bett überlassen, nachdem Tsunade beschlossen hatte, dass Sasuke bei ihr bleiben sollte. Währenddessen verbrachte sie die Nächte im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Aber in der letzten Nacht vor seiner Mission, als der Fiebertraum ihn gequält hatte, da waren sie beide zusammen eingeschlafen. Diese gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht stammte wie aus einer ihrer Fantasien, in der sie beide ein Paar waren und in denen Nähe und Zärtlichkeiten ganz normal waren. Und auch wenn diese Nähe, die Umarmung im Schlaf, unbewusst von Sasuke ausgegangen war, so war bei der zarten Berührung im Büro das Gegenteil der Fall; die war ganz allein von ihm ausgegangen.

Wenn Sasuke wieder heimkehrte, vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde Sakura dann nicht mehr auf dem Sofa schlafen müssen. Dieser Gedanke war einfach zu schön. Sakura zog Sasukes Kissen zu sich heran, umschlang es mit beiden Armen und vergrub das Gesicht darin. Es duftete nach ihm. Sie atmete seinen Geruch tief ein und seufzte zufrieden.

„Was machst du da?"

Sakuras erschrockener Laut wurde durch das Kissen erstickt. Panisch drehte sie sich um, nur um Naruto in ihrem Zimmer stehen zu sehen, der sie fragend ansah. Zum Glück war es nur Naruto. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. Wenn es Sasuke gewesen wäre, dann wäre diese Situation mehr als peinlich geworden.

„Kannst du nicht klingeln oder anklopfen?", fuhr Sakura ihn aufgebracht an. Sie legte sich eine Hand aufs wie wild schlagende Herz. Beinahe wäre sie an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben.

„Die Balkontür stand offen", erklärte Naruto sein plötzliches Auftauchen und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die besagte Tür.

„Damit kannst du dich nicht rechtfertigen! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

Naruto bedachte sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick. „Wie kann ich dich so erschrecken?", stellte er die rhetorische Frage. „Du bist ein Ninja. Ninja kann man nicht erschrecken. Sie spüren es, wenn sich ihnen jemand nähert."

„Ich war gerade … nun, ähm …", stammelte Sakura während ihr eine dezente Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „… in Gedanken versunken."

„Wie auch immer." Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung verwarf Naruto das Thema und setzte sich ans Bettende. „Ich wollte dich zum Essen einladen. Und komm mir nicht wieder mit der Ausrede, dass du eine Diät machst. Die hältst du eh nie lange durch", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, während Sakura bereits verärgert die Hand zur Faust ballte. „Ich bezahle auch", bot er ihr an, bevor ihr eine weitere Ausrede einfallen konnte. Dieses Spielchen spielten sie nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Das sagst du immer, bis du später einen Blick in dein Portemonnaie wirfst und feststellst, dass du mal wieder pleite bist."

Naruto kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und lächelte entschuldigend. Mit diesem Vorwurf lag sie gar nicht so falsch.

Sakura stand auf und schloss die Balkontür, bevor sich noch mehr ungebetene Gäste Zutritt zu ihrem Schlafzimmer verschaffen konnten. Abgesehen von einer Person hatte niemand etwas in ihrem Haus zu suchen. Aber es war wohl unwahrscheinlich, dass Sasuke heute noch bei ihr auftauchte. Es würde sich nicht lohnen, den ganzen Abend auf ihn zu warten. Sakura schaute durch die Scheibe hinaus und besah sich die Straßen Konohas. Draußen wurde es bereits langsam dunkel. Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen und Sakura verspürte nicht die geringste Lust an diesem Abend noch zu kochen. Narutos Einladung kam genau richtig.

„Gehen wir zu Ichiraku?" Die Frage war unnötig, aber Sakura wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen, nachdem Naruto sie das letzte Mal zu einem Onsen mitgenommen hatte, in dem Männer und Frauen gemeinsam badeten.

„Wohin denn sonst? Los jetzt, ich verhungere noch!", quengelte Naruto. Ungeduldig wippte er mit dem Fuß auf und ab.

Sakura holte ihre Handtasche mitsamt Portemonnaie, nur für den Fall, dass das auf den Missionen hart verdiente Geld von Naruto doch nicht für die vielen Portionen Ramen reichen sollte. Anschließend machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Zehn Minuten später saßen sie beide am Ichiraku-Imbissstand und schlürften die leckere Nudelsuppe.

Abgesehen von den Momenten, in denen Naruto einen Nachschlag forderte, aßen sie stillschweigend und Sakura dachte über ihre letzte Begegnung im Büro der Hokage nach. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Naruto sie auf diese Situation ansprechen würde und er nachhaken würde oder versuchte sie auszuquetschen. Der Uzumaki war doch sonst so eine Klatschtante und immer an dem neuesten Tratsch interessiert. Aber er sagte nichts und sprach sie nicht auf Sasuke an. So wie Naruto sich benommen hatte, nachdem er in das Büro hineingeplatzt war, war ihm wohl keineswegs entgangen, was da gerade zwischen seinen beiden Freunden geschehen war. Wieso war Naruto in diesem Moment überhaupt ins Büro gestürmt? Sakura fragte sich in den letzten Tagen oft, welchem ungünstigen Schicksal sie es verdankte, dass sie in dieser trauten Zweisamkeit gestört worden waren.

„Sag mal", begann Sakura, nachdem sie ihre Nudelsuppe aufgegessen hatte. „Was wolltest du letztens eigentlich von Tsunade?"

Sie musste nicht ausführlicher werden. Naruto wusste, worauf sie anspielte. Allerdings schien er in diesem Moment nicht über dieses Thema reden zu wollen.

„Hm? Och, nix."

Sakura zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klang aber nicht nach _nichts_."

„Ach, hat sich schon längst erledigt." Naruto legte seine Stäbchen beiseite, umfasste die Nudelsuppenschüssel, um sie an seinen Mund zu führen und trank den Inhalt in mehreren Zügen aus. Nachdem er sie wieder abstellte, sagte er: „Weißt du was mir gerade einfällt, Sakura-chan? Du hast ja bald Geburtstag!"

„Ehm, ja stimmt. In zwei Wochen."

Narutos Versuch das Thema zu wechseln war zu offensichtlich. Irgendwie benahm er sich komisch.

Wenn Sakura so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sich Naruto an dem Tag, als sie gemeinsam in den heißen Quellen waren, auch so seltsam verhalten. Für seine Verhältnisse war er relativ ruhig gewesen und jetzt im Nachhinein konnte man sogar behaupten, dass er deprimiert gewirkt hatte. All das passte nicht zu dem blonden Chaosninja, der sonst immer die Lebensfreude in Person war. Auf seinen Lippen trug er stets ein Lächeln und Traurigkeit oder Niedergeschlagenheit waren bei ihm so selten, wie einige Leute sich selten eine Grippe einfingen. Ja, er war geradezu immun gegen schlechte Laune.

„Wie alt wirst du?" Nachdenklich kratzte Naruto sich am Kinn. Als ob er es nicht genau wüsste.

„Zwanzig."

„Oh, das ist aber ganz schön alt", witzelte er und fing sich für die Bemerkung einen Schlag von Sakura gegen die Schulter ein.

„Ey! In knapp einem halben Jahr wirst du genauso alt!"

Als Antwort grinste Naruto sie an, während er sich seine schmerzende Schulter rieb. „Man ist nur so alt, wie man sich fühlt. Und ich fühle mich wie sechzehn."

„Und benimmst dich wie sechs", nuschelte Sakura, aber Naruto hatte es gehört. Als wollte er ihre Aussage bestätigen, streckte der Blondschopf ihr seine Zunge heraus.

Die Geste brachte Sakura zum Lächeln. Was hatte sie sich nur für Gedanken gemacht, Naruto war doch wie immer …

„Hallo, ihr zwei."

Kakashis Kopf lugte zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch. „Wie geht es euch beiden denn so?", fragte er, während er den Imbiss betrat und sich auf dem freien Platz neben Naruto niederließ.

„Gut", ertönte es unisono. „Und dir, Kakashi?", erkundigte sich Sakura. „Ich habe gehört, dass deine letzte Mission nicht ganz reibungslos verlaufen ist. Einer deiner Ge-Nin wurde verletzt? Nicht schlimm, hoffe ich."

Kakashi lehnte sich mit einem Arm gegen den Tresen und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Yuhi ist schon wieder fit", versicherte er in lockerem Ton. „Der lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen."

„Gegen wen habt ihr denn gekämpft?", fragte Sakura.

„Nur gegen ein paar Shinobi, die Ärger machen wollten. Nicht der Rede wert." Kakashi tauschte einen Blick mit Naruto, der ungewöhnlich still war.

„Was kann ich Ihnen anbieten, Kakashi-san?", fragte Teuchi, der hinter seinem Tresen Gemüse kleinschnitt.

„Nichts, danke. Ich wollte nur kurz mit Naruto reden."

„Dann lass ich euch mal allein." Sakura stand auf und schulterte ihre Handtasche. „Es wird Zeit für mich ins Bett zu gehen. Ich habe morgen die Frühschicht. Es war schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, Kakashi. Teuchi-san, Naruto übernimmt meine Rechnung." Sakura zwinkerte Naruto noch einmal keck zu und verließ den Imbissstand.

Zum Glück war Sakura ein Mädchen, dachte Naruto, die aßen ja eh nie viel und somit befand sich auf Sakuras leerem Platz nur eine leere Suppenschüssel, wohingegen sich bei Naruto drei leere Schüsseln stapelten und die vierte noch vor ihm stand. Das konnte er sich gerade noch so leisten.

„Hast du es ihr erzählt?", fragte Kakashi mit gesenkter, ernster Stimme, obwohl Teuchi von ihrem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen konnte, da er nun mit seiner Tochter hinter dem Tresen in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf, während er in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Portemonnaie kramte.

„Ist vermutlich besser so. Die Hokage soll das regeln." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er nachdenklich hinzu: „Zwei Angriffe in so kurzer Zeit … Die Sache wird langsam ernst."

„Geht es Yuhi wirklich gut?", fragte Naruto besorgt, der das Bild des verwundeten Ge-Nin noch genau vor Augen hatte, schließlich war er es gewesen, der Kakashi und seine drei Schüler am Dorfeingang angetroffen hatte, als sie von ihrer Mission wiederkehrten. „Er sah ganz schön angeschlagen aus."

„Ja, es geht ihm gut. Bereits morgen wird er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen."

Eine harmlose D-Rang Mission war völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen, als die Gruppe von Kakashi unerwartet auf feindliche Ninja stieß. Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich bei den Angreifern um Ninja aus Kumogakure und allem Anschein nach sogar um diejenigen, die auch den Anbu-Trupp angegriffen hatten, denn auch diese hatten versucht, Kakashi und die Ge-Nin zu vergiften. Da die Kumo-Nins sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Überzahl befanden, war Kakashi nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als den Rückzug zu verordnen. Einen von ihrer Gruppe hatte es dann aber dennoch erwischt. Glücklicherweise war die Waffe des Ninja, der Yuhi verwundet hatte, nicht mit Gift getränkt. Die Schnittverletzungen würden im Nu wieder heilen.

Während Kakashi den verletzten Yuhi ins Krankenhaus brachte, wollte Naruto die Nachricht so schnell wie möglich Tsunade überbringen. Diese befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber nicht in ihrem Büro; stattdessen traf er dann dort auf Sasuke und Sakura und besonders Sasuke gegenüber wollte er lieber nichts von den Kumo-Nins erzählen. Immerhin hatte der noch eine Rechnung mit ihnen offen.

Naruto fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, vor Sakura Geheimnisse zu haben. Obwohl die beiden beste Freunde waren und sie sich alles erzählten, beabsichtigte Naruto es nicht ihr von den Kumo-Nins zu erzählen. Er glaubte nämlich nicht, dass Sakura diese Information für sich behalten würde und sollte Sasuke tatsächlich davon erfahren, dann würden sie wohl nur noch mehr Holz ins Feuer werfen, welches bereits schon kräftig loderte. Früher oder später würde sich Sasuke ohnehin auf den Weg machen, um es ihnen heimzuzahlen, nur dass es sich dabei für Sasuke nicht um eine Angelegenheit des Dorfes handelte, sondern vielmehr um persönliche Rache.

Eines Tages würde der Tag kommen, an dem Sasuke Vergeltung üben würde. Das ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden. Wenn Naruto es richtig anstellte, würde er seinen Freund vielleicht davon überzeugen können, dass er ihn begleiten durfte, denn wenn er ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte, dann würde er ihn wenigstens unterstützen und darauf achten, dass nichts außer Kontrolle geriet.

Als Naruto in sein Portemonnaie starrte, wurde er plötzlich aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück in die Realität gerissen.

„Du, Kakashi?"

„Hm?"

Naruto drehte sich peinlich berührt zu seinem ehemaligen Sensei und zeigte ihm sein Portemonnaie, in dem nur ein paar Münzen steckten.

„Du hast nicht zufällig ein bisschen Kleingeld dabei?"

* * *

Vor ihrer Haustür suchte Sakura nach ihren Schlüsseln, die sie bei all den vielen Sachen in ihrer Handtasche nicht finden konnte. Es war viel zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen und die Laterne am Ende der Straße war viel zu weit entfernt, als dass sie genügend Licht spenden konnte. Ihre Finger ertasteten alles Mögliche: den Handspiegel, die Packung Taschentücher, ihren Lippenstift, die Geldbörse – alles, bloß nicht die verdammten Schlüssel!

Die Haustür öffnete sich plötzlich von ganz allein. Erstaunt sah Sakura auf, direkt in zwei nachtschwarze Augen.

Sasuke stand in ihrem Flur, lehnte sich gegen die Tür und wartete darauf, dass sie eintrat. Sakura starrte ihn nur an, völlig überrascht davon, ihn so plötzlich vor sich zu sehen. Mit seiner Rückkehr hatte sie an diesem Abend nicht mehr gerechnet.

„Willst du nicht reinkommen?" Seine Stimme, aus der man leichte Belustigung heraushören konnte, durchbrach die Stille und Sakura wurde klar, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Wie peinlich.

Sie überspielte ihre Verlegenheit einfach, ließ ihre Handtasche zuschnappen und trat ein. „Wie lange bist du schon da?", fragte sie verwundert. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie gerade heute beschlossen hatte auszugehen und somit nicht zu Hause gewesen war, als Sasuke kam.

„Noch nicht lange", antwortete Sasuke, der ins nebenanliegende Wohnzimmer ging.

Die Handtasche legte Sakura auf dem Schuhschrank ab, direkt neben die kleine ballonförmige Lampe, die dem Flur Licht spendete. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und folgte Sasuke ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich neben ihm auf das Sofa setzte. Sie wahrte einen sicheren Abstand zu ihm. Eine Spannung lag in der Luft. Irgendwie wusste sie nicht so recht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, nach ihrer letzten Begegnung. Würde er wieder so offen und zärtlich sein oder seine abweisende Art auflegen?

„Und …", begann Sakura etwas schüchtern, „… war deine Mission erfolgreich?"

Sasuke nickte.

Sakura bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick. Sasuke gehörte nicht unbedingt zu den Menschen, die logen, aber wie die meisten Männer neigte er dazu Sachen herunterzuspielen. Da Sasuke nicht mehr seine Anbukleidung trug, war er wohl schon länger wieder in Konoha. Er hatte sich umgezogen und geduscht. Zumindest glaubte Sakura einen Hauch Shampoo riechen zu können. Er trug eine kurze, hellgraue Trainingshose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Weder Verbände noch irgendwelche Schnittwunden waren auf der freigelegten, blassen Haut an Armen und Beinen zu erkennen. Zudem wirkte er nicht einmal erschöpft. Die Mission schien wirklich gut verlaufen zu sein.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

„Tat… tatsächlich?" Nervös knetete Sakura ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß. Er haute diesen Satz einfach so raus, ohne zu wissen, was seine Worte mit ihr anstellten.

Sasuke nickte erneut. „Auf der Mission ist etwas geschehen. Etwas Gutes", fügte er beruhigend hinzu, als Sakura ihn erschrocken ansah.

Etwas Gutes?

„Was meinst du?", bat sie ihn deutlicher zu werden.

„Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir zeigen möchte."

Erwartungsvoll sah Sakura ihn an, nicht wissend, was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie erwartete, dass irgendetwas geschah, dass er vielleicht hinter seinem Rücken etwas hervorholte, was er bisher zwischen sich und dem Sofa versteckt gehalten hatte, oder doch zumindest irgendetwas tat oder sagte, aber Sasuke sah sie einfach nur an. Sakura bemerkte, wie intensiv dieser Blick war und dann veränderte sich auf einmal seine Augenfarbe. Das Schwarz wechselte zu einem dunklen Rotton und drei schwarze Tomoe bildeten sich um die Pupille. Sasuke aktivierte sein Sharingan.

Wie in seinen Bann gezogen beugte Sakura sich näher zu ihm, um sich sein Kekkei Genkai anzusehen. Sein Sharingan sah so aus wie sie es kannte; die gleiche Farbe, dieselbe Anzahl der Tomoe.

Sanft legte Sakura ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Deine Augen … sie sind … wunderschön", hauchte sie ehrfürchtig. Diese Augen hatte sie schon immer geliebt.

„Es ist dein Verdienst, dass ich mein Doujutsu wieder benutzen kann", erwiderte Sasuke, der die ganze Zeit über seinen Blick nicht von ihr genommen hatte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Und dann lächelte er. „Danke."

Sakuras Augen hingen an seinen Lippen, die sich zu diesem atemberaubend schönen Lächeln verformten, das aus Dankbarkeit und ehrlicher Freude bestand. Ein Lächeln, das sie so selten bei ihm sah.

Wie ein Magnet wurde sie von diesem Anblick angezogen. Sakura konnte – und wollte – sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, überbrückte die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen und schloss die Augen. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn. Alles Denken war aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden, ihre Gefühle übermannten sie, tobten in ihr, wie ein Sturm, trieben sie vorwärts, direkt in seine Arme. Sie wollte ihn nur noch berühren, ihm so nahe sein wie nur möglich, ihn schmecken und nie wieder loslassen. Diesen Kuss wünschte sie sich schon so lange. Sie wollte ihm mit dieser Geste zeigen, was sie für ihn empfand und was er ihr bedeutete. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm unter ihren und es fühlte sich einfach perfekt an, als gehörten sie zusammen, als wären sie füreinander bestimmt.

Als Sasuke ihr Gesicht mit den Händen umfasste, befürchtete sie, er würde sie von sich stoßen wollen, doch gerade als sie den Kuss lösen wollte, zog er sie nur noch näher an sich heran und begann ihre Küsse zu erwidern. Schneller. Heftiger. Leidenschaftlicher.

Nun war es gänzlich um sie geschehen.


	20. Hinatas Frage

19\. Hinatas Frage

Die unterirdischen Gänge der Anbuzentrale glichen einem Labyrinth; jeder Außenstehende würde sich glatt hier unten verirren. Aber er nicht. Dafür lebte er hier schon viel zu lange. Das Versteck der Anbu war streng geheim und niemand außer den Anbu wusste, dass es einen solchen Ort versteckt unter dem Dorf Konohagakure gab; so viele Meter unter der Erde verborgen, mit einer enormen Anzahl an Räumen und Ninja, die sich hier unten aufhielten, hier trainierten, hier lebten.

Er ging einen schmalen Korridor entlang, der nur von wenigen Fackeln erleuchtet wurde, und dessen Steinwände seine Schritte widerhallen ließen. Die Hände steckten in langen dunkelgrauen Handschuhen, die weit über die Ellenbogen hinausgingen und deren Armschoner während des Kampfes zusätzlichen Schutz lieferten, und ruhten lässig in den Taschen seiner ebenfalls dunkelgrauen Hose, die um seinen rechten Oberschenkel einen Verband trug. Auf der Brust lag über seiner Uniform ein Brustschoner und auf seinem Rücken hatte er sein Kurzschwert befestigt, die Waffe, mit der er schon viele Kämpfe gewonnen hatte. An ihm klebte das Blut hunderter besiegter Gegner. Die Maske mit dem aufgemalten Bärengesicht verdeckte das emotionslose Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Das Zeichen auf seinem Oberarm markierte seinen Rang als Anbu. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er es erhalten, als er nach Konoha kam, beinahe gleichzeitig mit seinem jetzigen Partner.

Mit gelassenen Schritten ging er weiter, beinahe gemütlich; er hatte es nicht eilig.

Nach einigen Minuten blieb der Maskierte vor einem Raum stehen und zog mühelos die schwere Metalltür beiseite, wonach er anschließend einen gigantisch großen Raum betrat. Hinter sich schloss er wieder die Tür, die den Lärm eindämmte, der hier von statten ging. Dieser übergroße Raum lag versteckt unter dem Dorf in den Tiefen der Erde und wurde von den Anbu als Trainingsraum genutzt. Er war nicht nur mit mehreren Trainingsgeräten ausstaffiert, es befanden sich hier noch dazu sämtliche Ninjawaffen, die man erproben und mit denen man sein Geschick verbessern konnte: Kunai, Shuriken, Makibishi und Schlagringe, um nur einige zu nennen.

Eine Person war anwesend und trainierte gerade am anderen Ende des Raumes in der Mitte eines Kreises, der von sechs drei Meter hohen Stämmen gebildet wurde. In dem Trainingsraum hatte sein Anbukollege seine Maske abgelegt und trainierte statt in der Anburüstung in einem einfachen schwarzen Trainingsanzug, mit einer violettfarbenen Kordel um die Hüfte. Die Unterarme waren einbandagiert und auf seinem Oberarm befand sich das gleiche Zeichen, das auch er trug. Er sah dem schwarzhaarigen Mann eine Weile beim Training zu. Sicher hatte der ihn längst bemerkt.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich von einer für das Training angefertigten Maschine mit Shuriken, die aus den auf ihn deutenden runden Öffnungen, die in den Stämmen eingelassen waren, aus einem Radius von dreihundertsechzig Grad attackieren. Nahezu mühelos wich er ihnen aus. Zur Verteidigung diente ihm ein Bō, ein fast zwei Meter langer hölzerner Kampfstab, mit dem er präzise jeden einzelnen Shuriken abwehrte. In beinahe übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit, der man kaum noch mit den Augen folgen konnte, drehte er sich immer wieder um sich selbst, hob und senkte den Bō, streckte ihn nach links oder rechts, wehrte dabei Shuriken ab oder wich ihnen aus, indem er sich leicht zur Seite, vor oder zurück neigte.

Dieses Training bereitete gut auf den Nahkampf vor, simulierte gleichzeitig Schläge und Tritte des Feindes, schulte Geschick und – je nachdem, wie lange man sich diesem Training widmete – die Ausdauer. Es gab mehrere, frei wählbare Geschwindigkeitsstufen. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte anscheinend die höchste Stufe.

Mehrere Minuten lang sah der maskierte Anbu dem Training zu, durchquerte währenddessen den Raum. Der Schwarzhaarige war in dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal langsamer geworden, sondern hielt sein Tempo beständig bei und so wie er seinen Partner kannte musste er schon eine ganze Weile hier unten trainieren.

Letztendlich spuckten die Stämme keine Shuriken mehr. Ihr Vorrat war aufgebraucht. Der Schwarzhaarige stand nun still, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, sah über die Schulter zu dem Maskierten, ließ ihn wissen, dass er seine Anwesenheit wahrnahm. Seine Augen konnte er allerdings nicht erkennen.

Er war nicht einmal aus der Puste.

„Was treibt dich hier her?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, nicht interessiert, sondern schon beinahe gleichgültig. Aber er kannte seinen Partner und wusste, dass das nun einmal seine Art war. Die meisten Anbu waren nicht sehr gesprächig oder gar aufgeweckt. Ein Anbu war eher zurückhaltend, kalt und zeigte, wenn überhaupt, nie Emotionen. So wie sie beide. So wie sie alle.

„Ich wollte dich besuchen", ertönte die schlichte Antwort, die Stimme durch die Maske gedämpft. „Mich davon überzeugen, dass du wieder da bist." Er war immerhin sein Partner. Es war ungewiss gewesen, ob der Schwarzhaarige sich überhaupt jemals von dem Gift erholen würde und als er die Nachricht von seiner Genesung erfahren hatte, wollte er ihm einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken natürlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich ihm nun vollends zu. Rote Augen blickten ihn an.

Hinter seiner Maske formte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Das wurde ja auch Zeit", sagte er nur.

Sasuke nickte und schloss die Augen. Als er sie erneut öffnete waren sie wieder schwarz. „Allerdings." Er verließ den Kreis, nahm sich dabei ein weißes Handtuch, dass zusammengefaltet auf einem der Stämme lag und legte es sich um den Nacken, wischte sich mit dem einen Ende kurz über die Stirn. Dabei war er so gut wie gar nicht verschwitzt.

„Also, was willst du wirklich", wollte Sasuke emotionslos wissen, als er bei seinem Partner stand. Den Bō stemmte er senkrecht auf den Boden und hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

Der Anbu legte fragend den Kopf schief, antwortete aber nicht.

„Ich kenn dich", fuhr Sasuke unbeirrt und dennoch gleichgültig fort. „Du musst einen anderen Grund haben, weshalb du hier bist."

„Hm." Lässig lehnte der Maskierte sich gegen die Wand, winkelte ein Bein an und stützte es an der Wand ab, die Arme verschränkte er vor der Brust. „Es gibt da etwas, von dem ich wette, dass es dich interessieren wird", begann er geheimnisvoll und machte eine Pause, um einen dramatischen Effekt zu erzielen. Sasuke ließ das aber kalt. Er sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an, was bedeutete, dass er ihm zuhörte. Geduldig wartete er, bis er seine Erzählung fortsetzte.

„Es gab einen weiteren Angriff der Kumonins. Du weißt schon, unsere alten Kumpels. Die, die dich ausgeknockt haben."

Die Antwort, die er darauf erhielt, war ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Zucken von Sasukes linker Augenbraue. Natürlich erinnerte er sich. Wie könnte er nicht?

„Kakashi ist mit seinen Ge-Nin auf Kuminins gestoßen und sie haben erneut angegriffen. Gegen sie hatte Kakashi allein keine Chance, vor allem, wenn er sich noch schützend vor die Ge-Nin werfen musste, die ihm ein Klotz am Bein waren. Ich meine, selbst dich haben sie erwischt", er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „die sollte man lieber nicht unterschätzen. Das Team hat in der Situation das einzig kluge getan und ist abgehauen. Einen hat es leicht erwischt, aber die Wunden wurden durch Waffen zugeführt. Kein Gift."

„Wo hat dieser Angriff stattgefunden?", fragte Sasuke. Seine Augen waren leicht verengt. Keine weiteren Fragen nach dem verletzten Ge-Nin. Sasuke scherte sich nicht um ihn.

„Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Yugagakure. Sie trafen kurz vor dem Land der heißen Quellen auf die Kumonins. Anscheinend will die Hokage nicht, dass du davon erfährst, denn sie schweigen bisher über dieses Ereignis." In Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf. Als ob Sasuke sich um diesen erneuten Angriff scheren würde. Er brauchte keinen Grund mehr um sich auf den Weg zu den Kumonins zu machen, denn den hatte er bereits. „Geheim halten können sie es nicht. Dafür hat das Team zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt, als sie ins Dorf zurückkehrten. Ich schätze, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Hokage dich zu sich rufen wird."

Sasuke wandte sich ab, in Gedanken versunken.

„Und?", fragte der Maskierte. Seine Stimme war leiser, drängender. Gieriger. „Was wirst du jetzt tun, Sasuke, jetzt, da du wieder im vollen Besitz deiner Kräfte bist?" Hinter seiner Maske verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem mordlustigen Grinsen.

Der Sharinganträger sah ihn kurz an. Gleichgültig. Aber er wusste, dass es hinter dieser Maske des Uchihas anders aussah. Sasuke lechzte förmlich danach jeden einzelnen Kumonin auseinanderzunehmen und sie büßen zu lassen. Er kannte seinen Partner. Schon damals, bei Orochimaru hatte er sich einen Eindruck von Sasukes Persönlichkeit verschaffen können, die so typisch war für Ninja aus Konoha: Er tötete nur, wenn es sein musste, wenn er den Befehl dazu bekam, außer …

Außer, es wurde persönlich. Und das war es in diesem Fall zweifelsohne.

Und dann konnte er _gnadenlos_ sein.

Sasuke schwieg. Eine Antwort war überflüssig, denn sie beide kannten die Antwort auf diese Frage.

* * *

Gut gelaunt ging Naruto durch die Straßen von Konoha. Heute war sein freier Tag, sodass er richtig lange hatte ausschlafen können. Nun wollte er den Tag mit einer leckeren Nudelsuppe beginnen – wie immer natürlich bei Ichiraku. Das Frühstück hatte er glatt verpennt, von daher würde es ein Mittagessen werden. Noch dazu steckte in Narutos Hosentasche ein Gutschein für eine Gratis-Nudelsuppe. Der Tag konnte nicht besser werden!

Fröhlich pfeifend ging er zwischen den Marktständen der Kaufleute hindurch, ließ sich aber weder von dem Obst, noch von dem Gemüse ablenken, welches die Verkäufer versuchten ihm aufzuschwatzen. Außer Ramen und seiner Instant-Nudelsuppe kam für ihn nichts in Frage. Das müssten die doch nach all den Jahren endlich mal wissen.

Am Ende der Straße erkannte er zwei Bekannte: Es handelte sich um Hinata und Kiba, die gerade an einem Stand mit Backwaren standen, von dem ein äußerst leckerer und verführerischer Duft von Kuchen und Keksen ausging. Hinata kaufte sich ein paar Zimtrollen, die die Verkäuferin ihr in einer durchsichtigen Plastiktüte reichte.

Als Naruto plötzlich hinter den beiden auftauchte und sie laut und fröhlich mit den Worten „Na Leute, wie geht's denn so?" begrüßte, ließ Hinata vor Schreck die Tüte fallen.

„Hey, Naruto! Alles klar?", grüßte Kiba und hielt Naruto seine Faust entgegen, gegen die Naruto einmal mit seiner eigenen leicht gegenstieß, während Hinata mit hochrotem Kopf die Tüte aufsammelte und leise „Hi, Naruto-kun" stammelte.

„Jep, heute ist mein freier Tag!" Naruto legte ein breites Grinsen auf und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Sein Blick musterte Hinatas Plastiktüte und das Gebäck, das sich darin befand. Da lief einem ja glatt das Wasser im Munde zusammen! „Deine Zimtrollen sehen aber lecker aus, Hinata." Naruto leckte sich einmal über die Lippen. „Die würd ich auch gerne mal probieren."

Kiba brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Hinata zur Salzsäule erstarrte und sogar noch röter wurde, als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Was ist denn? Wieso lachst du?", fragte Naruto verwirrt, der nicht verstand, wieso Kiba so plötzlich lachte. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?

Hinata wandte sich ab, peinlich berührt, wegen Narutos zweideutiger Aussage, die er völlig unbewusst ausgesprochen hatte.

„Haha, vergiss es einfach, Kumpel", sagte Kiba als er sich beruhigt hatte und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Hinata, die Narutos Spruch, im Gegensatz zu ihm, wohl nicht so witzig fand.

Naruto war immer noch leicht verwirrt, beschloss aber das Thema abzuhaken. „Wo habt ihr denn eigentlich Shino gelassen?", fragte er, da ihm aufgefallen war, dass das dritte Mitglied von Team Acht fehlte.

„Der ist auf Mission", erwiderte Kiba. „Wir beide haben heute auch frei und deshalb haben wir die Zeit genutzt und sind einkaufen gegangen. Die Kleine hier kann nicht ohne ihre Zimtrollen."

„Kiba!", tadelte Hinata ihn leise.

Narutos Blick wurde nun wieder auf die Zimtrollen gelenkt und sein Magen knurrte laut, so laut, dass es auch die anderen vernehmen konnten.

„Ich muss jetzt los, Leute, wollte gerade zum Mittagessen gehen", erklärte Naruto und klopfte sich zweimal leicht gegen seinen Magen. „Mein Bauch knurrt schon ganz ungeduldig. Wir sehen uns bestimmt nächste Woche auf dem Kirschblütenfest."

Neben ihm machte Hinata ein komisches Geräusch, eine Mischung aus einem Keuchen und einem Seufzen. Naruto sah sie fragend an, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Naruto hob eine Hand zum Abschied und brach mit dem Abschiedsgruß „Cheerio!" wieder auf. Hinata starrte ihm hinterher, mit einem sehnsüchtigen, fast verzweifelten Blick. Kiba stieß sie an und raunte ungeduldig: „Na los!"

Panisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und die langen Strähnen ihres blauen Haares schwangen umher.

„Los, Hinata, trau dich!", forderte Kiba, der sie kurzerhand in Narutos Richtung schubste.

„Kiba, ich kann ni–"

„Naruto!", rief Kiba und brachte den Blondschopf, der bereits einige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, somit zum Stehenbleiben. Naruto drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Hinata will dich etwas fragen!"

Als die Blauhaarige sah, wie Naruto zu ihr zurückkam, wollte sie am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Wie konnte Kiba ihr das nur antun? Er wusste doch genau, dass sie sich nicht überwinden konnte ihn zu fragen. Sie traute sich noch nicht einmal sich normal mit ihm zu unterhalten! Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie den Mut aufbringen ihn nach einer Verabredung zu fragen? Noch dazu machte Kiba sich jetzt einfach so aus dem Staub und ließ sie in dieser Situation, die sie hoffnungslos überforderte, allein zurück.

Naruto stand nun vor Hinata, sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ja? Was willst du mich denn fragen, Hinata?"

Hinata starrte auf den Boden und hielt die Träger ihrer Tüte in ihren Händen fest umklammert. Naruto war ihr so nah und dann war er auch noch so nett zu ihr. Er verdrehte ihr total den Kopf!

„Ehm … ich …", begann sie nervös. Ihr Gesicht glich einer Tomate. Sie spürte die Hitze, die in ihre Wangen schoss. Ihr war so heiß. Sie konnte kaum atmen. „Ich … ehm …"

Geduldig wartete Naruto. Er kannte Hinatas seltsames Verhalten schon, welches ihm allerdings nach all den Jahren immer noch ein Rätsel war.

Hinata holte einmal tief Luft und sammelte all den Mut, den sie aufbringen konnte. „Ich wollte dich fragen … N-Naruto-kun … o-ob du vielleicht … ehm" Sie warf einen scheuen Blick zu ihm. Er sah sie immer noch geduldig an und sein Blick war eindeutig interessiert. Wenn diese blauen Augen sie nur nicht so aus dem Konzept bringen würden … Hinata hatte sich tagelang – ach Quatsch: _jahrelang!_ – gewünscht mit Naruto zum Kirschblütenfest zu gehen. Das war nun die Gelegenheit.

Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie!

„… o-ob du vielleicht mit m-mir zum Kirschblütenfest gehen möchtest?" Ihre Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser und zu einem undeutlichen, verlegenen Murmeln geworden.

So. Jetzt war es raus. Sie hatte es gesagt und sie konnte es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Doch nun fürchtete sie sich vor seiner Antwort. Naruto würde sicher ablehnen. Ganz sicher. Etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich.

Oder doch?

Hinata wagte noch einen kurzen schüchternen Blick zu Naruto. Er sah sie zuerst leicht verdutzt an, doch dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen; das Fuchsgrinsen, das sie so liebte.

„Klar", sagte Naruto freundlich. „Ich würde gerne mit dir gehen."

Auf Hinatas Gesicht breitete sich ein überglückliches Lächeln aus. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell und heftig, dass sie es ganz deutlich gegen ihre Brust hämmern fühlen konnte. Ihr war ganz schwindelig. Sie war so glücklich und doch brachte sie kein Wort heraus, konnte ihm nicht einmal sagen, wie sehr sie sich freute. Ganz verlegen brach sie den Blickkontakt und starrte auf die Tüte, an dessen Trägern ihre Finger nervös herumfummelten.

Naruto wunderte sich schon, wieso Kiba, der ja sonst andauernd seinen Senf dazu geben musste, auf einmal so ruhig war. Als er sich umsah musste er feststellen, dass der gar nicht mehr anwesend war. Vom Inuzuka war weit und breit keine Spur.

„Wo ist denn Kiba?", wollte Naruto leicht verdutzt wissen.

„G-gegangen."

Naruto legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte die Blauhaarige eine Weile. Dann fragte er: „Ich wollte gerade eine Nudelsuppe essen gehen", und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich, wo sich irgendwo noch weit entfernt der Ichiraku-Ramen-Imbissstand befand. „Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Hinata hob den Kopf. Ihre hellen Augen weiteten sich leicht, überrascht, über diese spontane Einladung. Naruto wollte mit ihr Essen gehen? Das war ja schon fast zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Zaghaft nickte sie.

Naruto grinste und steckte beide Hände in seine Jackentasche. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Weg durch die Straßen von Konoha, auf dem Weg zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen.

„Sag mal Hinata", begann Naruto nach einer Weile. Er schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu der blauhaarigen Frau an seiner Seite. „Würdest du mir eine Zimtrolle abgeben?"

Hinata nickte lächelnd. Natürlich würde sie das. _Ihm_ konnte sie doch nichts abschlagen.

* * *

„Wie soll es mit den Kumonins weitergehen, Tsunade?", fragte Shizune, die vor dem Schreibtisch stand, an dem das Dorfoberhaupt saß. „Zwei Angriffe können wir nicht mehr ignorieren. Und Sasuke wird bald davon erfahren; das halbe Dorf spricht davon! Wenn er davon erfährt, wird ihn das nur noch mehr anspornen sie aufzusuchen. Vor allem jetzt, da er geheilt ist und sein Sharingan benutzen kann."

„Glaubst du etwa, ich wüsste das nicht?", fragte Tsunade barsch. Sie hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und die Hände vor dem Gesicht gefaltet. Mit strengem Blick sah sie ihre Assistentin an, die sich allerdings dadurch nicht beirren ließ. „Glaubst du, ich würde diesen Bengel nicht kennen?" Wütend knallte Tsunade die Handflächen auf den Tisch und stand auf. Sie stellte sich, die Arme vor der üppigen Brust verschränkt, vor das große Fenster, welches ihr einen Überblick über Konohagakure bot. Die Nacht war schon vor Stunden hereingebrochen und tauchte das Dorf in Dunkelheit. Die vielen Lichter der Häuser und Laternen zeugten davon, dass das Dorf noch längst nicht schlief. Gereizt tippte das Dorfoberhaupt mit dem rechten Zeigefinger in einem regelmäßigen Takt auf den Oberarm, auf dem die Hand ruhte und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sasuke sich auf die Suche nach ihnen machen wird und es wird ihm gleich sein, wenn er dabei meinen Befehl ignoriert." Tsunade schnaubte. Der Bengel zollte ihr immer noch nicht den angemessenen Respekt, den sie verdiente. Auch wenn er gehorsam war, seinen Hitzkopf hatte er behalten. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen", entschied Tsunade schließlich. „Es wird auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen, denn Konoha wird diese ungerechtfertigten und dreisten Angriffe nicht tolerieren. Da können wir auch gleich Sasuke schicken."

„Das ist wohl wahr", stimmte Shizune ihr zu.

Die Hokage drehte sich zu ihr herum, ging einige Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu. Sie war wieder ruhiger, aber ihr Zeigefinger hielt immer noch nicht still.

„Nun gut. Wir stellen ein Team zusammen, bestehend aus Noriaki und Yūya", gebrauchte Tsunade die beiden Decknamen der beiden Anbu, die sie zur Geheimhaltung ihrer Identität erhalten hatten. „Schick am besten Naruto mit. Er wird Sasuke im Auge behalten."

Shizune nickte zustimmend. Naruto würde darauf achten, dass Sasuke nicht unüberlegt handelte und ihm helfen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Außerdem gehörte Naruto zu den stärksten Shinobi ihres Dorfes. Seine Unterstützung würden sie gut gebrauchen können.

„Der vierte Mann im Team ist Sai", fuhr Tsunade fort. Sie löste ihre verschränkten Arme auf und legte ihre rechte Hand nun auf den Schreibtisch. Ihr Zeigefinger tippte nun stetig auf die Tischplatte. Tsunade erklärte ihre Entscheidung: „Er hat Sasuke nur einmal gesehen und kennt ihn von allen Ninja aus Konohagakure am wenigsten. Ich denke nicht, dass ihm etwas auffallen sollte. Und wenn, er war selbst bei den Ne. Sai versteht es Geheimnisse zu bewahren."

Tsunade besah sich noch einmal die Zusammenstellung: Das Team eignete sich gut für diese Mission. Noriaki, oder besser gesagt Sasuke, und Yūya hatten beide schon gegen die Kumonins gekämpft; sie waren mit deren Techniken und Vorgehensweisen also vertraut und würden die anderen beiden Teammitglieder unterweisen. Sai wählte sie, weil das einfach der sichere Weg war, denn bei jedem anderen bestand die Gefahr, dass der- oder diejenige Sasuke erkannte. Würde sie Kiba mitschicken würde der wohl sofort Sasukes Geruch erkennen. Zwar hatte sie auch schon mal Sakura mit ihrem ehemaligen Teammitglied auf eine Mission geschickt – und sie gehörte wohl zu den ersten, die Sasuke erkennen würden – und doch hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt, da sie nur auf einer Erkundungsmission in Orochimarus altem Versteck gewesen waren. Es war zu keinem Kampf gekommen und so hatte sie auch nicht seine Jutsus gesehen, die ihn mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit verraten hätten. Sasuke hatte wohl auch kein einziges Wort verloren, denn ansonsten hätte sie ihn mit hundert Prozent sofort an seiner Stimme erkannt. Aber so, unter seinem Kapuzenmantel und mit der Maske, hätte es sich bei dem Anbu um jeden handeln können.

Und Naruto … Naruto schickte sie mit, damit er erstens, wie schon bereits erwähnt ein Auge auf den Sharinganträger warf und er wohl der einzige wäre, der ihn vielleicht aufhalten könnte, sollte Sasuke beabsichtigen eine Dummheit zu begehen, zweitens war er über Sasukes Identität aufgeklärt, was eine Zusammenarbeit erleichterte und drittens würde Naruto ihr das wohl nie verzeihen, wenn sie diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzte und ihn mit auf diese Mission schickte. Er würde ihr vermutlich tagelang beleidigt in den Ohren liegen und sich beschweren, dass er nicht mit seinem ehemaligen Teamkameraden diesen Auftrag erledigen durfte. Tsunade wusste, wie sehr Naruto sich darüber freute, dass Sasuke wieder in Konoha war.

Es war beschlossene Sache. Das Team stand fest.

„Das Team soll sich morgen bei mir einfinden", lautete Tsunades Befehl. „Ich will diese Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich vom Tisch haben. Jetzt aber …" Tsunade seufzte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht.

„Jetzt aber haben wir erst einmal Feierabend."


	21. Rache

20\. Rache

Als Naruto am Haupttor von Konoha ankam, waren sie endlich komplett und das Team konnte sich auf den Weg machen, um die Mission auszuführen, die Tsunade ihnen am Vortag erteilt hatte. Am gestrigen Abend hatten sie sich im Hokagegebäude versammelt und die Mission besprochen. Tsunade gab den Weg frei, die abtrünnigen Ninja aus Kumogakure aufzuspüren. Eigentlich wären dessen Ninja und der amtierende Raikage dafür verantwortlich, sich um die Nuke-Nins zu kümmern, doch da es bereits einen Angriff auf einen ihrer Anbu sowie das Team von Kakashi gegeben hatte, nahm Tsunade den Angriff nun persönlich und machte es zu einer Angelegenheit Konohas. Und die Godaime erledigte unangenehme Angelegenheiten gerne sehr schnell.

Für diesen Auftrag orderte sie die beiden Anbu, die bereits mit den Nuke-Nins in Kontakt gekommen waren: Sasuke und Yūya, so der Deckname des anderen Anbu, hatten bereits gegen sie gekämpft und kannten die Gegner mitsamt ihren Kampftechniken. Außerdem wusste die Enkelin des ersten Hokage, dass Sasuke, wenn er denn nicht den offiziellen Befehl dafür erhalten würde, sich selbst auf dem Weg machen würde, um sich an den Nuke-Nins zu rächen. Rache war ein schwieriges Thema bei dem Uchiha. Er würde es vermutlich nicht zulassen, dass jemand anderes sich darum kümmerte. Nach langem Hin- und Herüberlegen machte sie ihn von daher zum Gruppenführer dieser Mission.

Zusätzlich zu den beiden Anbu hatte sie zwei Jo-Nin auserwählt, um an dieser Mission teilzunehmen. Ihre erste Wahl war auf Naruto gefallen. Er kannte inzwischen das Geheimnis, welches Gesicht sich hinter der Anbu-Maske mit dem Katzengesicht verbarg. Jeder andere, der Sasuke noch von früher kannte, würde ihn vielleicht an seiner Stimme oder seinem Kampfstil erkennen. Als Sakura, ihre ehemalige Schülerin, vor einiger Zeit mit ihm auf Mission gewesen war, hatte er zusätzlich zu der schützenden Maske einen Mantel mit Kapuze getragen, der sein Äußeres verborgen hatte und da der eh schon wortkarge Uchiha nicht einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, hatte sie ihn auch nicht an seiner Stimme erkennen können.

Als zweiten Jo-Nin hatte die Godaime Sai erwählt. Selbst wenn er Sasukes Identität erfahren würde, so war er selbst bei den Ne gewesen – Verschwiegenheit war ihm durchaus bekannt und sie wusste, dass das Geheimnis um den Uchiha im Fall der Fälle bei ihm sicher war.

Die beiden Jo-Nin und die zwei Anbu trugen ihre für Konoha üblichen Uniformen. Sie waren bereit für den Abmarsch. Als Naruto zu seinen drei Gefährten stieß, bemerkte er überrascht, dass noch eine weitere Person an den Toren Konohas anwesend war.

„Oi, Sakura-chan", begrüßte er die rosahaarige Kunoichi. „Kommst du etwa, um uns zu verabschieden?"

Sasuke beobachtete wie sich Naruto zu Sakura und Sai stellte und sich mit ihnen angeregt unterhielt. Er und der zweite Anbu standen einige Meter weit weg von ihnen. Seine schwarzen Augen wanderten vom blonden Chaosninja zu der Medic-Nin und blieben letztendlich an der Person hängen, die er am wenigsten von ihnen kannte. Er musterte den jungen Mann, der allem Anschein nach mit Naruto und Sakura befreundet war. Bereits gestern im Büro der Hokage war er ihm schon so bekannt vorgekommen. Aber woher wusste er nicht zu benennen. Während seiner Kindheit oder Jugend war er ihm in Konoha zumindest noch nie begegnet.

Dieser Typ … irgendwoher kannte er ihn doch. Dann endlich erinnerte er sich. Genau, er war ihm schon einmal bei Orochimaru begegnet. Damals, vor vielen Jahren, als er in einem von den vielen Verstecken des einstigen San-Nin auf seine ehemaligen Kameraden gestoßen war. Sai – der _Ersatz_ für Sasuke in Team Sieben.

Tze …

„Keine Sorge, Sakura-chan", sagte Naruto, der ihr enthusiastisch einen emporgereckten Daumen entgegenhielt. „Wir sind sicher bis zum Fest wieder da!", versicherte Naruto. Er grinste seine Freundin fröhlich an und sie erwiderte zaghaft das Lächeln, während ihre Augen die des Uchihas suchten.

Und Sasuke überlegte von was für einem Fest Naruto sprach. Sakura konnte nicht sehen, dass er sie unter seiner Maske ebenfalls beobachtete und während er sie so betrachtete fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das Kirschblütenfest. Jedes Jahr wurde es im März gefeiert. Ein traditionelles und beliebtes Fest in Konohagakure, das Sasuke als Kind immer mit seiner Familie besucht hatte.

Die Vorbereitungen liefen schon auf Hochtouren, denn es sollte bereits am Wochenende stattfinden. Und dieses Jahr fiel das Fest auf den Tag von Sakuras Geburtstag. Und so wie sie ihn bei der Erwähnung des Kirschblütenfestes angesehen hatte vermutete er mal stark, dass sie da am liebsten mit ihm hingehen würde.

„Wird's bald? Wir müssen langsam mal los!", ertönte es neben ihm ungeduldig. Mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und einem hektisch wippenden Fuß stand Yūya neben ihm und Sasuke konnte sich gut das genervte Gesicht hinter der Bärenmaske vorstellen. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Naruto verzog das Gesicht. „Ist ja gut. Miesepeter …" Dann zog er Sakura in eine feste Umarmung und verabschiedete sich von ihr. „Mach's gut, Sakura-chan."

Und Sasuke versuchte die Situation zu analysieren. Im Gegensatz zu damals, als sie noch alle Ge-Nin gewesen waren, war das Verhältnis zwischen Sakura und Naruto viel inniger geworden. Nun gut, nur weil Sasuke gerne Leute auf Abstand hielt musste das ja nicht gleich bedeuten, dass es allen so damit erging. Manche Freundschaften waren nun einmal inniger als andere. Die beiden waren jahrelang Teamkameraden gewesen, sie hatten viel zusammen durchgemacht und verstanden sich gut. Doch während Sasuke beobachtete, wie Naruto sich von ihr verabschiedete, bekam er ein seltsames Gefühl. Als der Blonde sie im Büro der Hokage vor ein paar Tagen gestört hatte, war ihm durchaus sein Blick aufgefallen … eine Mischung aus Schock und Enttäuschung. Sakura mochte es vielleicht nicht bemerkt haben, aber er schon.

„Kommt heile zurück", sagte Sakura und sie warf einen kurzen Blick in Sasukes Richtung. „Ihr alle."

Der Gesichtsausdruck hinter der Anbu-Maske war bei ihren Worten nicht mehr so gefühlskalt wie sonst.

Dann machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg. Die beiden Anbu liefen voraus, dicht gefolgt von Naruto und Sai. In nur wenigen Augenblicken hatten sie Konoha hinter sich gelassen. Ihr Weg war lang. Mehrere Stunden würden sie dafür brauchen und vermutlich erst spät in der Nacht ihr Ziel erreichen. Die Anbu legten ein enormes Tempo vor, doch die Jo-Nin konnten mit ihnen mithalten. Während sie die Kilometer Stück für Stück hinter sich ließen nutzte Sasuke die Zeit um nachzudenken.

Verabschiedeten Sakura und Naruto sich vor dem Dorfeingang immer so voneinander? Da wäre schließlich nichts dabei. Immerhin taten gute Freunde so etwas füreinander. Hatte er zumindest mal gehört. Oder war sie vielleicht seinetwegen gekommen? Sie wusste von der Mission, denn er hatte ihr davon erzählt, obwohl sie eigentlich streng geheim war.

Ob sie auf ihn warten würde?

Was für eine Frage. Natürlich würde sie das! So war Sakura schon früher gewesen. Ständig hatte sie sich um ihn gesorgt und sich um ihn gekümmert. Und sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Jahrelang … Er hatte sie viel zu lange warten lassen. Ihr Verhalten und ihre Gefühle waren ihm selbst heute noch unerklärlich. Denn er hatte ihr nie einen Grund gegeben, dass sie so für ihn empfand. Und doch liebte sie ihn.

Schon einmal hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden und alle Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass sich an ihren Gefühlen für ihn bis heute nichts geändert hatte.

Doch was fühlte er?

Tatsache war, _dass_ er etwas fühlte. Und das kam bei ihm weiß Gott nicht sehr oft vor. Seit dem er seine Familie verloren hatte, hatte sich vieles für ihn verändert. Er hatte sich abgeschottet und alle Gefühle aus seinem Herzen verbannt. Es war ihm nicht ganz gelungen, denn Team Sieben hatte es damals klammheimlich geschafft, wieder Gefühle in ihm zu wecken, und so war er zu Orochimaru gegangen, hatte alle geknüpften Bande gelöst und war einen Weg der Einsamkeit eingeschlagen. Sasuke hatte sich zu einem emotionslosen und gefühlskalten Menschen entwickelt. Vieles war ihm egal. Keine Gefühle, Wünsche oder Ziele … Er war perfekt für die Rolle des Anbu geeignet. Und doch bemerkte er seit einiger Zeit, dass etwas anders war.

Der Abschied eben gerade am Tor von Konoha … es war ihm vorgekommen wie ein Déjà-vu. Er hatte ähnliche Empfingen empfunden wie damals, als er das Dorf verlassen hatte, um zu Orochimaru zu gehen, als Sakura verzweifelt versucht hatte ihn aufzuhalten …

Seine Gefühle konnte er nicht richtig deuten. Sasuke war in sehr vielen Sachen sehr gut. Allerdings war er heillos damit überfordert, wenn es um so etwas Banales wie Gefühle ging. Einer Sache war er sich allerdings gewiss: Er würde diesmal auf jeden Fall wieder nach Konoha zurückkehren und er wusste, dass jemand auf ihn warten würde.

Und das war durchaus ein schönes Gefühl.

Was er definitiv nicht leugnen konnte war, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Sein Körper reagierte auf sie und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er immer wieder ihre Nähe suchte. Er wollte sie berühren, spüren, fühlen … und diese Lippen, diese verführerischen Lippen auf seinen …

Der Kuss vor ein paar Tagen hatte eindeutig die Lust geweckt nach _mehr_ …

* * *

Einige Stunden später, als sie das Feuerreich hinter sich gelassen hatten, machten sie eine kurze Verschnaufpause.

„Ungefähr an dieser Stelle ist Kakashi Hatake mit seiner Truppe auf die Kumo-Nins gestoßen", erzählte Yūya. „Wir sind schon ein gutes Stück voran gekommen. Sie sind uns allerdings einige Tage voraus. Doch schon bald werden wir sie eingeholt haben."

Die anderen drei hörten geduldig zu und nutzten die Pause um etwas zu trinken. Denn Trinken war wichtig. Niemandem nützte ein dehydrierter Ninja.

„Na dann mal los", forderte Naruto aufgeregt, der es augenscheinlich kaum abwarten konnte, auf die Abtrünnigen zu treffen. Der Chaosninja war voller Elan.

„Die Sonne geht unter", erwiderte der Anbu, hinter dem sich der Himmel bereits orange und rosa färbte. „Wir sollten über Nacht Rast machen und morgen früh weiterziehen."

„Häää?" Naruto sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wie jetzt, Rast machen? Wieso das denn?" Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte den Anbu mit den grünen Haaren herausfordernd an.

Dieser stemmte ebenfalls die Hände in die Hüften und trat angriffslustig einen Schritt auf den Blonden zu. „Damit wir uns ausruhen und sie morgen angreifen können. Nachts sind sie viel vorsichtiger. Tagsüber würden sie nie mit einem Angriff rechnen."

Sai legte nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn. „Das stimmt."

Naruto fiel die Kinnlade runter, als er zu Sai sah. „Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Sai schien ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich stehe rechts von dir."

Naruto machte ein frustriertes Geräusch. Anschließend deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf Sasuke, der bisher noch nichts zu diesem Thema gesagt hatte. „Ich würde sagen, der Gruppenführer entscheidet. Sa– … ehm, ich meine Nobi… Noru… _wie heißt du nochmal_?"

„_Noriaki_", presste Sasuke zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Konnte dieser Baka sich nicht einmal einen einfachen Namen merken?

„Noriaki entscheidet!"

Abwartend sahen ihn nun alle an. Sasuke wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Yūya.

„Wir machen eine Pause", erklang es dann emotionslos und Naruto stöhnte frustriert auf.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie damit ein Lager aufzuschlagen, zu trinken, zu essen und sich auszuruhen. Während sie neue Kräfte sammelten besprachen sie noch einmal die Vorgehensweise und die Kampftechniken ihrer Feinde. Anschließend teilten sie einander ein, um Wache zu halten, während die anderen sich eine Verschnaufpause gönnten. Naruto zeterte immer noch unzufrieden, weil er die ganze momentane Situation für Zeitverschwendung hielt. Sie hatten sich ein nettes Plätzchen versteckt inmitten der Bäume gesucht, während Yūya ein wenig entfernt auf einem höher gelegenen Ast saß. In der anbrechenden Dunkelheit war er kaum zu erkennen.

„Ich kann dieses Großmaul nicht leiden", beschwerte Naruto sich lautstark. Ihm war es gleich, ob der Anbu ihn hören konnte oder nicht.

Sai versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Der Gruppenführer hat so entschieden. Es bringt nichts, weiter darüber zu diskutieren." Genüsslich aß er sein Onigiri und bemerkte nicht, wie der Blonde ihn griesgrämig ansah.

Sasuke sagte wieder einmal nichts. Nach einer Weile kündigte er die Wachablösung an. Bis jetzt war die Mission äußerst ruhig verlaufen. Auch wenn nicht mit einem Zwischenfall zu rechnen war, musste man natürlich vorsichtig sein. Sasuke ging zu dem Baum, in dem Yūya Wache hielt und kletterte mithilfe seines Chakras hinauf. Er hockte sich auf den Ast, ihm gegenüber. Die zwei Anbu sahen sich einen Moment an, dann nickte der Grünhaarige. Sie brauchten keine Worte, denn sie hatten bereits alles vorab miteinander besprochen.

Es fand keine Wachablösung statt. Lautlos verschwand Sasuke in den Baumkronen und ließ seinen Anbu-Kameraden zurück, während unten auf dem Boden Naruto und Sai von alledem nichts mitbekamen. Schnell huschte er in den Baumkronen von Ast zu Ast, bis er ihr Lager weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Seine Befehle interessierten ihn nicht. Ihm war klar, dass es Ärger geben würde, wenn die Hokage von seiner Einzelaktion erfahren würde, doch auch das war ihm egal. Seiner Meinung nach waren vier Leute für dieses Auftrag viel zu viel. Dass Yūya ihn begleitete konnte er ja noch nachvollziehen. Aber die anderen beiden? Er brauchte keine Jo-Nin, um es den Kumo-Nins heimzuzahlen. Er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit ihnen offen, vor allem mit ihrem Anführer. Und den würde er sich höchstpersönlich vornehmen.

Inzwischen wusste er natürlich, weshalb es damals dazugekommen war, dass es dem Nuke-Nin gelungen war, ihn, Sasuke, den unverwundbarsten und talentiertesten Shinobi aller Zeit, tatsächlich niederzustrecken. Es hatte an seinem Dōjutsu gelegen, an seinem Sharingan. Denn während des Kampfes hatte er in seinen Augen einen Schmerz verspürt, was vorher noch nie passiert war, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er abgelenkt gewesen. Der Uchiha wusste, welcher Fluch auf dem berüchtigtsten Dōjutsu lag. Die Verwendung der Mangekyōu Sharingan war enorm chakraverbrauchend und raubte einem die Lebenszeit. Das war ihm durchaus bewusst, weshalb er die erweiterte Form des Sharingans nur äußerst selten und nur in brennenden Notfällen benutzte. Es hieß, dass eines Tages die Erblindung einher ging. Und als das Gift sein mächtiges Kekkei Genkai außer Kraft gelegt hatte dachte er schon, er hätte sein Bluterbe womöglich für immer verloren.

Doch da hatte er sich zum Glück getäuscht. Seitdem Sakura ihm von dem Gift der Nuke-Nin geheilt hatte konnte er sein Sharingan wieder verwenden und es war ebenso mächtig wie zuvor, als hätte es nie eine Unterbrechung gegeben. Dennoch wusste er, er musste vorsichtiger sein. Er musste seine Augen schonen.

Einen Augenblick später bemerkte er, wie ihm jemand folgte. Sasuke war milde überrascht, dass der Baka doch tatsächlich sein Verschwinden schon so früh bemerkt hatte. Bei Naruto hätte es sich auch um Stunden handeln können. Doch anscheinend war er ihm nun auf den Fersen. Und obwohl Sasuke sein Tempo noch beschleunigte gelang es dem Blonden, ihn einzuholen.

„Sasuke! Was zur Hölle hast du vor?" Er erschien vor ihm in einer Rauchwolke und versperrte ihm dadurch den Weg, sodass Sasuke gezwungen war stehen zu bleiben. „Wo willst du hin? Na los, sag schon!", forderte Naruto, der mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte und deutlich angefressen aussah.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte ihn hinter seiner Maske emotionslos an. Er sagte nichts.

Narutos Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Willst du dich etwa alleine mit ihnen anlegen?" Und als er immer noch keine Antwort erhielt murmelte er, mehr zu sich, als zu ihm: „Du bist immer noch so egoistisch wie früher!"

„Die Abtrünnigen wurden zum Abschuss freigegeben", erwiderte Sasuke dann doch. „Es ist egal, wer sie tötet. Wenn ich es nicht mache, wird es jemand anderes tun. Wieso willst du mich also aufhalten, Naruto?"

Der Uzumaki sprang nun auf den gleichen Ast, auf dem auch Sasuke stand. Ernst sahen ihn seine blauen Augen an. „Weil es dir nicht gut tut! Alles willst du immer allein machen. Lass dir doch helfen." Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist schon wieder blind vor Rache."

Sasukes Augenbraue zuckte leicht. Was mischte dieser Idiot sich in seine Angelegenheiten ein? Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung! Natürlich wusste Sasuke, dass es egoistisch von ihm war den Befehlen der Hokage zu trotzen und die Mission im Alleingang durchzuziehen, doch es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend einfach egal.

Und er würde sich von Naruto sicher nicht davon abhalten lassen.

Sasuke nahm seine Maske ab und hängte sie an die Befestigung an seinem Gürtel. Beinahe emotionslos blickte er den Blonden an. Langsam trat er einen Schritt auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zu. „Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten."

Ungläubig schnaubte Naruto. „Ach ja? Na das wollen wir doch erstmal sehen!" Entschlossen seinen einstigen Rivalen aufzuhalten stürzte er vor, holte mit der Faust aus und wollte Sasuke eine ordentliche Backpfeife verpassen. Der jedoch griff in Sekundenschnelle nach dessen Handgelenk und schaffte es dem Blonden den Arm zu verdrehen. Während Naruto einen überraschten Laut von sich gab, packte Sasuke ihm am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen einen Baumstamm, kam ihm gefährlich nahe, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Er zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich sagte", zischte der Uchiha kalt und leise. „Misch dich nicht ein."

Naruto versuchte sich vehement gegen Sasuke festen Griff zu wehren, doch er war machtlos. Er schluckte, als sich Sasukes kalte schwarze Augen rot färbten und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu glühen schienen. Immer noch versuchte er sich gegen die starken Arme, die ihn gegen den Baum drückten, zu wehren.

Doch plötzlichen trat eine Veränderung ein. Die drei Tomoe seiner Iris begannen zu rotieren.

„Halt!", rief Naruto panisch und wütend zugleich, den Blick auf die furchteinflößenden Augen seines Gegenübers gerichtet. „Wag es ja nicht … mich zu …"

… _hypnotisieren_, hatte Naruto noch sagen wollen, aber da war er auch schon weggetreten.

Sasuke lockerte den Griff um Narutos Kragen und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Er warf einen gleichgültigen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden und nun tief schlafenden Naruto. Dachte er wirklich, er würde ihn aufhalten können? Naruto hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Schon damals, im Tal des Endes, hatten sie festgestellt, dass er, Sasuke, der stärkere von ihnen beiden war. Daran hatte sich auch in den letzten Jahren nichts geändert. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Naruto gerade nicht einmal einen Bruchteil seiner Kräfte gezeigt hatte.

Er deaktivierte sein Sharingan, setzte die Anbumaske wieder ungerührt auf und setzte seinen Weg fort.

* * *

Sasuke beobachtete die vier Abtrünnigen aus sicherer Entfernung. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden. Er besah einen nach dem anderen, erkannte die Gesichter derjenigen, die er schon einmal bekämpft hatte. Und da war er, der Ninja mit dem Morgenstern. Ihn würde er sich bis zum Schluss aufheben.

Inzwischen hatten sie ihn bemerkt und hielten nach ihm Ausschau. Sasuke würde gleich den ersten erledigen, dadurch zwar seinen geheimen Standpunkt verraten, aber das war ihm egal. Sollten sie ruhig kommen. Er empfing sie mit offenen Armen.

Sasuke hob seine Maske ein wenig an, setzte ein Blasrohr an seine Lippen und zielte.

Die vergiftete Nadel sauste lautlos durch die Luft und traf ihr Ziel präzise am Hals, wo sie auf einen Chakrapunkt traf, sodass der Nuke-Nin augenblicklich gelähmt in sich zusammensackte. Das darin enthaltene Gift erfüllte den Rest. Der Uchiha ließ ihn nun seine eigene Medizin schmecken.

_Nummer eins …_

Alarmiert sprangen die verblieben drei auf und verteilten sich in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen, um ihrem Feind weniger Angriffsfläche bieten zu können. Ihre Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit die Umgebung ab, auf der Suche nach ihrem unsichtbaren Feind.

Der Ninja, dessen Verbrennungen an seinem Arm noch von ihrem letzten Kampf zeugte, griff in seiner Waffentasche, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt war, und holte ein vergiftetes Kunai hervor, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, die Klinge nicht selbst zu berühren. Er schaute sich um und versuchte eine Präsenz oder ein Chakra zu spüren, doch dann keuchte er erschrocken auf, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand am linken Knöchel packte und ihn in den Erdboden unter sich hinunter riss.

Der Boden fing an zu beben und ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen rauschte heran, gefolgt von einem qualvollen Schrei, als sich unter der Erde ein gigantischer Feuerball formte und aus dem Boden hinaus brach, den Ninja mit seinen todbringenden Flammen einfach verschluckte.

Nachdem sich der Feuerball auflöste und nur noch geschwärzte Asche hinterließ, die ein wenig qualmte, griff ein Arm aus dem Loch heraus, krallte sich an der Kante des Kraters fest und Sasuke zog sich daran hoch, um aus seinem Erdversteck zu klettern.

_Nummer zwei …_

Augenblicklich jagte ein Ninja auf ihn zu. Sasuke konnte dem Schlag gerade noch so ausweichen. Der Kumo-Nin jedoch setzte sofort zu einem neuen Angriff an. Er griff in seine Gürteltasche, holte eine Rauchbombe hervor und schmiss sie in Richtung des Uchihas, die sich, sobald sie den Erdboden berührte, explodierte und die Umgebung in Rauch verhüllte. Mit einem weiteren Griff in seine Tasche holte er einen Satz Shuriken heraus und warf sie mitten in die Rauchwolke, um den Uchiha zu treffen. Der konnte allerdings Dank seines Sharingan, das er nun aktiviert hatte, den tödlichen Waffen problemlos ausweichen. Doch die Ninja warteten bereits auf ihn. Von beiden Seiten wurde er nun attackiert. Von links sauste ein Morgenstern auf ihn zu und von rechts sah er Kunais auf sich zufliegen. Sasuke wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, denn schließlich konnte jede dieser Waffen vergiftet sein. Deshalb konnte er nicht einmal die kleinste Berührung zulassen. Er sprang hoch in die Lüfte, um ihnen auszuweichen, und wurde sofort von einem der Ninja begrüßt, der auf ihn eintrat und -schlug.

Sasuke wehrte ihn jedesmal ab, bemerkte, wie der Morgenstern erneut auf ihn zuraste, und er sprang zur Seite, um ihm auszuweichen. Genau in diesem Moment tauchte der Ninja hinter ihm auf und packte ihn an den Handgelenken. Sasuke war nun gefangen. Der Ninja hielt seine Arme auf seinem Rücken verdreht und sorgte dafür, dass Sasuke weder Fingerzeichen formen noch nach seinen Waffen greifen konnte.

„Haha, jetzt ist es aus mit dir!", lachte der Nuke-Nin siegessicher. Überlegen grinste er den Uchiha an, der nun in der Falle saß.

Der Ninja mit dem Morgenstern schloss zu ihnen auf. Er zog die Kette seiner Waffe ein und betrachtete seinen Feind voller Hass. Jetzt würden sie sich rächen für den Tod ihrer beiden Kameraden, die der Anbu auf dem Gewissen hatte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, unser Gift zu überleben", raunte er, während er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. „Aber diesmal gehen wir auf Nummer sicher. Lass mich noch schnell in die Augen blicken, die ich gleich erlöschen lasse."

Seine Finger griffen nach der Anbumaske und zogen sie ihm vom Gesicht. Und wieder Erwarten war der Gesichtsausdruck darunter weder panisch, noch verzweifelt.

„DU!", keuchte der Ninja erschrocken auf, als er in die roten Augen sah. „Du bist …"

„Sasuke Uchiha", beendete er mit kalter Stimme den Satz für ihn, während der Ninja ihn nun mit verängstigtem Blick anstarrte. Dann veränderte sich Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht und er begegnete dem Ninja mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick und ein Hauch von Überlegenheit trat in seine roten Augen.

Der Ninja riss panisch seine Augen auf, als er begriff. Verdammt! Sein Partner hatte ihn nicht gefangen genommen, nein, der Uchiha hatte sich _gefangen nehmen lassen_! Zum ersten Mal während des Kampfes zeichnete sich so etwas wie Furcht im Gesicht des Ninja ab.

„Lass ihn los!", warnte er seinen Partner, der daraufhin instinktiv zurück wich. Doch Sasuke, dessen Arme immer noch auf dem eigenen Rücken verschränkt waren, packte mit seinen Händen nach den Handgelenken des feindlichen Ninja, um sie nicht mehr loszulassen.

„_Chidori Nagashi!_"

Blitze strömten aus Sasukes Körper, hüllten ihn ein und schleuderten den Ninja mit dem Morgenstern davon, doch der andere, der, den Sasuke festhielt, bekam die volle Wucht der tausend Vögel zu spüren. Er schrie, litt Todesquallen und versuchte sich panisch aus Sasukes Griff zu befreien. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Sasuke verstärkte die Blitze bis die qualvollen Schreie des Ninja letztendlich verstummten.

_Nummer drei …_

Der Ninja mit dem Morgenstern blickte auf die Leiche seines Kameraden und knurrte wütend. Trotz der Wut und des Zornes in seinen Augen konnte Sasuke auch die Furcht darin erkennen.

Der Mensch wurde von Instinkten beherrscht und in einer Gefahrensituation entschied man sich instinktiv zwischen Angriff oder Flucht. Der Ninja mit dem Morgenstern schien sich für den Angriff entschieden zu haben. Todesmutig stürzte er auf Sasuke zu und schwang die Kette über seinem Kopf, an der der Morgenstern hing. Immer wieder ließ er ihn auf seinen Gegner mit volle Wucht hinab sausen. Er war schnell, das musste Sasuke zugeben. Doch er war nicht schnell genug.

Dann spürte er wieder einen Schmerz in seinen Augen, doch diesmal war er darauf vorbereitet. Diesmal ließ er sich nicht so einfach ablenken und ignorierte einfach den Schmerz. Sicherheitshalber deaktivierte er sein Kekkei Genkai, da er es nicht noch weiter überanstrengen wollte, immerhin war nur noch einer von ihnen übrig und Sasuke wusste, dass der Kampf gleich vorbei sein würde. Der Ninja mit dem Morgenstern sah das und fühlte sich augenblicklich beleidigt, da der Uchiha seinen Gegner anscheinend nicht mehr als gefährlich genug betrachtete, um sein mächtiges Dōjutsu zu aktivieren. Wütend brüllte er, während er die Kette seines Morgensterns mit all seiner Kraft schwang.

Sasuke suchte Schutz hinter einem Baum und entkam somit knapp der tödlichen Waffe. Der Morgenstern rammte sich in den massiven Baumstamm und zerschmetterte ihn halb. Sasuke blickte nach links zum Morgenstern und griff kurzerhand nach der Kette.

Erneut aktivierte er sein Chidori und schickte die Blitze, die durch die metallene Kette weitergeleitet wurden, direkt zum feindlichen Ninja. Dieser wollte die Kette loslassen, doch er verkrampfte durch die Energie der Blitze so sehr, dass sich seine Finger nicht lösten.

Als Sasuke sein Ninjutsu beendete sackte der Ninja in sich zusammen. Aber er lebte noch. Langsam ging Sasuke auf ihn zu und musterte kalt den zuckenden und rauchenden Körper. Die Augen des Ninja wirkten trüb und blickten ins Leere. Seine aufgesprungenen Lippen bewegten sich, doch es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.

Sasuke griff nach seinem Katana. Mit einer stillen Zufriedenheit rammte er die Klinge durch das Herz des Nuke-Nins.

„SASUKE!"

Als Naruto durch die Bäume geprescht kam, hob Sasuke gerade seine Anbumaske vom Boden und setzte sie sich wieder auf. Ungläubig und sprachlos starrte Naruto auf die vier Leichen, die auf der Lichtung verteilt lagen, während auch die restlichen beiden Mitglieder ihres Teams dazu stießen.

Sasuke hob seinen Kopf und kreuzte den Blick von Naruto.

„Mission erfüllt."


	22. Das Kirschblütenfest

21\. Das Kirschblütenfest

Die Innenstadt von Konoha war prall gefüllt mit Männern und Frauen, Familien mit aufgeregten Kindern, sich amüsierenden Teenagern und verliebten Paaren, die den Zauber der Kirschblüten feierten. Die zahlreichen Kirschbäume im Land des Feuers trugen rosa Blütenblätter, die den langersehnten Frühling einläuteten, und die Bewohner des Dorfes, das versteckt hinter den Blättern lag, erfreuten sich an der warmen Sonne und den immer länger werdenden Tagen. Das Vergnügen kam an diesem Tag natürlich auch nicht zu kurz. Die aufgestellten Buden in den Straßen und Gassen boten entweder Speis und Trank oder aber Spiel und Spaß für Jung und Alt. In der Luft hing der leckere Duft von gegrilltem Fleisch, frittiertem Gemüse und süßen Teigwaren. Die Kinder hatten ihren Spaß beim Goldfischfangen oder Ringwerfen. Zur Feier des Tages wurden festliche Kimonos und Yukatas getragen und vor allem die Frauen genossen es sich hübsch zurechtzumachen und dem tristen Alltag mal zu entfliehen. Das Highlight des Tages würde zu Beginn der Nacht das Feuerwerk sein. Viele Kinder freuten sich schon darauf und sie bekamen ausnahmsweise von ihren Eltern die Erlaubnis, zu diesem besonderen Ereignis auch mal länger aufbleiben zu dürfen.

Auf dem runden Holztisch standen vier Gläser sowie ein Kübel voll mit Eiswürfeln, in dem eine Flasche mit teurem Kirschschnaps steckte. Sakura verspürte zwar noch nicht die Absicht sich so früh am Abend volllaufen zu lassen, aber versprochen war versprochen: sie würde an ihrem Geburtstag einen ausgeben! Und so füllte sie die Gläser und die vier Frauen erhoben ihre Getränke in die Luft.

„Auf Sakura!", flötete Ino mit einem breiten Lächeln, während Tsunade nur „Prost!" sagte und kurzerhand ihren Schnaps in einem Zug hinunterkippte. Auch Shizune war mit von der Partie. Zu viert saßen sie unter einem großen dunkelblauen Sonnenschirm und stoßen auf Sakuras zwanzigsten Geburtstag an, der dieses Jahr passenderweise auf den Tag fiel, an dem sie in Konoha das traditionelle Kirschblütenfest feierten. Da die Hokage höchstpersönlich dieser kleinen privaten Damenrunde angehörte, befanden sie sich im hinteren abgesperrten Teil eines größeren Getränke- und Spirituosenstandes, der von einigen kleineren Kirschbäumen verdeckt wurde, sodass sie von den neugierigen Blicken der Besucher ein wenig geschützt wurden. Sie hingegen hatten einen guten Blick auf die Straße und das Treiben auf dem großen Marktplatz. Diese bequemen Sitzgelegenheiten waren auf solchen Festen immer schnell besetzt, doch als der Standinhaber einen Blick auf das Dorfoberhaupt geworfen hatte, hatte er ihnen sofort einen Tisch freigemacht. Hier saßen sie nun und feierten.

Inos Finger fummelten nervös an ihrem Glas herum, in dem einige Eiswürfel klirrten, und sie warf immer wieder einen schüchternen Blick zu Tsunade, die ihr gegenüber saß. „Ich muss mich erst noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich gerade mit der Hokage einen trinke."

„Ach", entgegnete Tsunade unbeeindruckt, die bereits wieder den Kirschschnaps in der Hand hielt, um nachzuschenken. „Ich arbeite so hart, da darf ich mir auch mal einen gönnen." Über den Tisch warfen sich Sakura und Shizune einen Blick zu. _Einen_ gönnen? Trank Tsunade nicht sogar während ihres Dienstes bereits genug? Die Godaime führte das Glas an ihre orange geschminkten Lippen, die sich gut mit ihrem fuchsienfarbenen Kimono ergänzten, und sagte: „Heute bin ich nicht im Dienst und kann tun und lassen, was ich will."

„Oje", seufzte Shizune, worauf sie sich einen strengen Blick ihrer Meisterin einfing. „Ähm, schaut ihr euch heute auch das Feuerwerk an?", fragte sie nervös, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Begeistert faltete Ino ihre Hände vor der Brust und seufzte. „Jaah. Sai und ich schauen es uns nachher gemeinsam an." Die hübsche Blondine schloss die Augen und malte sich in Gedanken die romantische Szene aus, wie sie Arm in Arm mit ihrem Märchenprinzen romantisch in den Himmel schaute, und sie gemeinsam das bunte Spektakel bestaunten. Als sie ihre hellblauen Augen wieder öffnete bemerkte sie erst die Blicke der anderen drei Frauen am Tisch. Drei _Single_-Frauen …

Verlegen wank sie ab. „Entschuldigt bitte, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein." Sie lachte nervös und hoffte nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein, indem sie mit ihrer Beziehung angab, während die anderen drei nicht mitreden konnten.

„Schon gut", entgegnete Tsunade gelassen. Sie stemmte ihren Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, wobei ihr der Ärmel ihres Kimonos herunterrutschte, und stützte ihr Kinn auf der Handfläche ab. „Für Männer habe ich eh keine Zeit."

Shizune neben ihr tat es ihr gleich, stützte ebenfalls ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen ab, und schaute mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer auf die treibende Menschenmenge auf der Straße.

Sakura hingegen beugte sich neugierig zu ihrer besten Freundin vor. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Naruto hat mir nur erzählt, dass Kiba–"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach Ino sie und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen. „Kiba, die alte Tratschtante! Nirgendwo kann man alleine sein. Ich sage dir, sobald ich ihn erwische kann er sich auf was gefasst machen! Jeder redet jetzt darüber. Das ist total peinlich!" Um ihren Gemütszustand zu untermalen griff sie beherzt nach der Schnapsflasche. Sakura musterte skeptisch, wie Ino allen einschenkte, doch außer ihr und Tsunade trank niemand. Sie hielt ihr volles Glas nur in ihren Händen und würde es sich für später aufheben.

„Naja", begann Ino langsam zu erzählen. „Sai war ja schon immer irgendwie süß." Unschuldig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Andererseits war er auch immer irgendwie komisch." Alle drei Frauen am Tisch nickten bestätigend. „Ich will auch gar nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen. Aber eines Tages stand er bei mir im Blumenladen und er wollte mir eins seiner neuen Werke zeigen." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause und sah ihnen der Reihe nach in die Augen. „Er hatte mich gemalt und … es war _wunderschön_. Ich meine, ohne überheblich zu wirken, ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe, aber ihr hättet es sehen sollen! Kaum zu glauben, dass er mich so sieht." Ein verliebtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen bei der Erinnerung daran. „Dann fragte er mich, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde."

„Das Bild würde ich gerne mal sehen", meinte Sakura, die versuchte es sich bildlich vorzustellen. Sie kannte Sais Zeichnungen. Der ehemalige ANBU war ein begnadeter Künstler und auch wenn er in der sozialen Interaktion einige Defizite aufzuweisen hatte so könnte er sich bildlich wunderbar ausdrücken.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal bei mir bist, zeige ich es dir", versprach Ino.

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie Sai war, als er Mitglied von Team Sieben wurde", begann Sakura mit einem Schmunzeln, als sie an die Jahre zurückdachte, die sie Sai bereits kannte. „Er war ein unsensibler Idiot, hat nur Unruhe im Team gestiftet und konnte mit Emotionen nichts anfangen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Inzwischen gehört er zu meinen besten Freunden."

„Menschen ändern sich", sinnierte Tsunade, dessen braune Augen nun auf der Rosahaarigen lagen. Sakura musste den Augenkontakt brechen, da sie das Gefühl bekam, als wolle ihre Meisterin ihr irgendetwas mitteilen; als spräche sie nicht von Sai.

Ino beugte sich zu Sakura rüber und tätschelte ihr freundschaftlich die Schulter. „Du wirst auch schon noch den Richtigen finden, Breitstirn", scherzte sie mit einem frechen Augenzwinkern, so, wie sie es schon früher in ihrer Kindheit getan hatte. Damals mochten diese Neckereien noch dazu dienen den anderen zu verletzen, doch zwischen Sakura und Ino herrschte mittlerweile so ein dickes und unzertrennliches Band der Freundschaft, dass es schon mehr brauchte, als ein paar Sticheleien. Außerdem gehörten diese Spitznamen und liebevollen Beleidigungen zu ihrer Freundschaft nun einmal einfach dazu.

„Das hat sie doch schon", murmelte Tsunade in ihr Glas, ehe sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Leicht erschrocken sah Sakura auf und begegnete sofort den neugierigen Blicken von Ino und Shizune.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Ino verwirrt.

„Von wem spricht sie?", fragte nun auch Shizune interessiert. Langsam beugte sich die Schwarzhaarige über den Tisch in Sakuras Richtung. „Hast du etwa einen Freund?"

Augenblick lief sie rot an, wie eine Tomate. Natürlich wusste sie, von wem die Hokage sprach. Aber man konnte weder behaupten, dass sie und Sasuke ein Paar waren, noch, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. _„Aber wir haben uns geküsst!",_ rief ihre innere Stimme aufgeregt. _„Ge-küsst!"_ Bei der Erinnerung daran begannen die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu flattern und ein Chaos zu veranstalten.

Peinlich berührt hob Sakura beide Hände. „Tsunade ist betrunken. Sie redet Schwachsinn", versuchte sie sich herauszureden. Ino und Shizune ließen sich von dieser schlechten Notlüge allerdings nicht abspeisen. Die rosahaarige Kunoichi versuchte verzweifelt sich irgendwie aus dieser Situation zu retten, doch alles woran sie denken konnte, war nun Sasuke, den sie seit diesem Ereignis nur noch zweimal gesehen hatte: einmal an dem Tag, als er zu seiner Mission aufgebrochen war und das zweite mal, als er von eben dieser wieder zurückkehrte. Beide Treffen waren am Dorfeingang kurz und distanziert abgelaufen, was aber nicht ungewöhnlich war, da sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und er als ANBU vorsichtig und zurückhaltend sein musste. Seitdem zermarterte sie sich das Gehirn. Was dachte er über diesen Kuss? Bereute er es bereits? Oder plagte er sich mit der gleichen herzzerreißenden Sehnsucht, die auch sie quälte?

Vielleicht würde sie es heute erfahren. Denn er hatte ihr bei seiner Ankunft in Konoha versprochen, dass er sie heute treffen würde. Beim Feuerwerk. Ihre innere Stimme jubelte geradezu!

Ob er wusste, dass heute ihr Geburtstag war?

Ganz bestimmt. Immerhin waren sie lange in einem Team gewesen. Sakura kannte schließlich auch seinen sowie Narutos Geburtstag. Sogar den von Sensei Kakashi. Aber selbst wenn nicht … Ihr reichte es schon, wenn sie den Abend gemeinsam verbrachten und sich das Feuerwerk zusammen außerhalb von Konoha anschauten.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein verliebtes Pärchen, das an ihnen vorbei ging. Die junge Frau hatte sich bei dem Mann eingehakt und sie beide lachten laut und wirkten sehr vertraut miteinander. Wie gern wäre sie mit Sasuke auf dieses Fest gegangen? Schon als Kind hatte Sakura sich immer ausgemalt, wie sie Hand in Hand durch die Straßen gingen und die anderen Mädchen ihr neidische Blicke zuwarfen. Leider konnte sich dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllen, denn nach wie vor wusste außer ihr und einigen wenigen anderen niemand, dass er sich wieder in Konoha aufhielt. Er galt weiterhin als Nuke-Nin. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft schien in ihrer Vorstellung ungewiss und verschwommen.

„Seht ihr diesen Blick? Sie denkt gerade an ihn." Inos Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, in die sie unwillkürlich abgeschweift war. Als sie erschrocken den Kopf zur Seite wandte, war das ihrer Freundin näher als erwartet, und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Erschrocken – und auch ertappt – wich sie zurück.

Sakura sah von Ino zu Shizune und letztendlich zu Tsunade. Alle drei sahen sie neugierig an. „Das ist privat", japste Sakura leise.

Ino schnaubte. „Privat? Nix da! Erzähl uns alles! Wir sind neugierig. Du enttäuscht mich, Sakura. Männer sind doch unser Lieblingsthema."

Diese Aussage verärgerte Sakura ein wenig. „Wir sind aber nicht mehr zwölf", murmelte sie. Daraufhin erntete sie ein genervtes Augenrollen von Ino.

Letztendlich war es Tsunade, die Sakura rettete. „Na schaut mal, wenn wir da haben."

Alle Köpfe drehten sich nun in Richtung Straße und sie sahen gerade noch die zwei Personen an den Kirschbäumen vorbeigehen, die zu den abgesperrten Tischen grenzten, und die neugierigen Blicke keineswegs bemerkten.

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, weshalb er nicht auch hier ist", sagte Shizune. Sakura runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, Naruto ebenfalls einzuladen, da sie den Abend mit ihren Freundinnen verbringen wollte. Eine reine Mädelsrunde eben. Andererseits, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte war es auch ungewöhnlich für den blonden Chaosninja, dass er sie an ihrem Geburtstag gar nicht besuchen wollte. Die Jahre zuvor hatte er sonst immer einen riesen Aufstand gemacht, dass er sie auf eine Geburtstagsnudelsuppe einladen wollte.

Nun kannte sie den Grund.

Naruto ging, in einen safrangelben Yukata gekleidet, die Hände lässig hinter dem blonden Haarschopf verschränkt, gemeinsam mit Hinata die von Buden gerahmte Straße entlang, gemeinsam über das Kirschblütenfest. Die Erbin des Hyuuga-Clans trug einen wunderschönen eisblauen Kimono und ihr langes blaues Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Sakura musterte das Paar, ehe es aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Das haut mich um", meinte Ino, die einen fragenden Blick zu Sakura warf. Diese zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hinata hatte auch überhaupt nicht verängstigt und schüchtern gewirkt wie sonst. Nein, ihr Gesicht war total entspannt und … einfach gesagt: sie wirkte glücklich.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Naruto ein Date hat", sprach Sakura offen ihre Gedanken aus. Sie verspürte einen Hauch Enttäuschung darüber, dass ihr bester Freund ihr nichts davon erzählt hatte. Vermutlich empfand sie nun ebenso wie Ino noch vor einem Moment.

„Meinst du denn, dass es ein _Date_ ist?", fragte Ino stattdessen. „So wie ich Naruto kenne hat er immer noch nicht geschnallt, dass Hinata auf ihn steht. Dabei ist es doch so offensichtlich."

„Hm, wer weiß", meinte Sakura nachdenklich. Sie beschloss ihren besten Freund auszufragen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah. Neugierig war sie ja schon ein wenig … Aber natürlich gönnte sie es ihm, wenn er auch sein Glück in der Liebe fand.

„Nun, Naruto ist ja nicht der einzige, der manchmal schwer von Begriff ist und das Offensichtliche nicht sieht", meinte Tsunade geheimnisvoll, während sie nach der nun inzwischen halbleeren Flasche griff. „Wer will noch einen?"

Fragend blickte Sakura ihre Meisterin an, da sie ihre Aussage nicht ganz verstand. Als sie die beiden anderen Anwesenden musterte, bemerkte sie, dass die allerdings alles andere als fragend zurückschauten. Eher _wissend_.

Dann zuckte die Kunoichi mit den Schultern. „Ich nehm noch einen", antwortete sie und hielt Tsunade ihr Glas entgegen. „Bevor nichts mehr da ist."

Zwei Stunden und eine weitere Flasche Kirschschnaps später, die Tsunade zum größtenteils alleine leerte, verabschiedeten sich die vier weiblichen Ninja voneinander und verteilten sich in unterschiedliche Himmelsrichtungen. Die Nacht brach schleichend über das Dorf herein und auf den Straßen wurden nach und nach die bunten Papierlampions angezündet. Immer weniger Kinder und immer mehr Erwachsene tummelten sich auf den Straßen und Plätzen. Die Musik wurde lauter, das Verhalten ungehemmter.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Sakura durch die belebte Straße in Richtung des Ausgangs des Dorfes. Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem bordeauxroten Kimono herum. Langsam aber sicher nahm die Aufregung in ihr überhand. Sie war noch nicht mal am vereinbarten Platz und doch wurden jetzt schon ihr Mund trocken und ihre Hände schwitzig, allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie Sasuke gleich wiedersehen würde. Nur sie beide ganz allein. An ihrem Geburtstag. Somit erfüllte sich ein Traum ihres zwölfjährigen Ichs.

Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus. Ob sie sich wieder küssen würden? Bei der Vorstellung machte ihr Magen einen kleinen Salto und sie seufzte entzückt. Völlig von ihren Tagträumen beeinflusst, merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie beinahe in jemanden hineingelaufen wäre.

„Hey!"

Ein fiependes Hundebellen holte sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Als sie verdutzt aufschaute sah sie in ein paar schwarze Augen, umrahmt von weißem Fell.

„Beinahe hättest du uns umgerannt!"

Vor ihr stand Kiba, in einem anthrazitfarbenen Kimono mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und einem breiten Grinsen. Sein braunes Haar war etwas länger geworden in den letzten Jahren, doch ihr Blick lag auf seinem Scheitel, auf dem ein kleiner Welpe lag. Erneut gab er ein hohes Bellen von sich, dass jedes Herz erwärmte.

„Entschuldige", sagte Sakura, die nur Augen für den Hund hatte. Er war ganz klein und niedlich und sie überkam sofort das Gefühl ihn streicheln zu wollen. Ein wenig sah er aus wie Akamaru, Kibas Hund, den er schon als Ge-Nin immer bei sich hatte. Jetzt wo sie an Akamaru dachte sah sie sich um, erkannte den großen Hund aber nirgendwo.

Kiba grinste immer noch und zeigte dabei seine spitzen Zähne. Freundschaftlich boxte er ihr leicht gegen den Oberarm. „Ich verzeihe dir, weil ich weiß, dass du heute Geburtstag hast." Ein wenig unsicher fragte er schnell: „Hast du doch, oder irre ich mich?"

„Du irrst dich nicht."

Kiba grinste wieder, wobei er sie ein wenig an Naruto erinnerte. Die beiden waren sich in ihrem Charakter sehr ähnlich. Beide waren immer gut gelaunt und im Kampf waren sie alles andere als zurückhaltend. Der Welpe gab noch ein Fiepen von sich, als würde er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollen.

„Wie heißt denn der Kleine?" Sakura streckte eine Hand aus und begann vorsichtig den Kopf des niedlichen Welpen zu streicheln, woraufhin er anfing aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

Kibas Augen wanderten nach oben, als könne er so den Hund auf seinem Kopf sehen. „Das ist Senpū. Akamarus Sohn."

Sakura lächelte, als Senpū anfing mit den kleinen Zähnchen spielerisch nach ihren Fingern zu schnappen. „Ein kleiner Wirbelwind, also."

Kiba nickte, doch der Welpe saß weiterhin zielsicher auf seinem Kopf. „Akamaru ist inzwischen zu alt für solch große Menschenansammlungen. Deshalb ist er zuhause, bei den anderen Nin-Ken. Der kleine Frechdachs hier ist zwar noch ganz klein, aber ganz ohne Hund gehe ich ungern raus. Wir freunden uns gerade an, nicht wahr, Senpū?" Seine rechte Hand wanderte nach oben, fand zielsicher den Kopf des Hundes und er begann ihn hinter seinem rechten Ohr zu kraulen. „Hoffentlich pinkelt er mich heute nicht an", meinte Kiba noch, ehe er sich von Sakura verabschiedete. „Ach ja, und alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", rief er noch, bevor er in der Menschenmenge verschwand. Na hoffentlich lief er heute nicht Ino über den Weg, denn die hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Kiba offen.

Anschließend führte Sakura ihren Weg in Richtung des Dorfeingangs fort und dachte dabei an die Worte ihrer Lehrmeisterin.

„_Ja, Tsunade, du hast recht. Menschen ändern sich."_ Sie schmunzelte leicht. „_Aber manche Dinge ändern sich nie."_

* * *

Bei jeder zarten Windböe flogen weitere Kirschblütenblätter durch die Luft. Im Gegensatz zu den Straßen Konohas, in denen die Bäume lediglich in gut gewässerten Blumenkübeln steckten, befanden sie sich hier in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung. Zahlreiche Kirschbäume erstreckten sich über die Landschaft und tauchten die Umgebung in ein farbenprächtiges Meer aus Blüten, dessen Farben von hellem, beinahe Weiß wirkendem Rosa reichten, bis hin zu einem dunkleren Ton, der beinahe einem tiefen Rot glich, ähnlich wie die Farbe ihres Kimonos.

Sie saßen auf der Wiese, am äußeren oberen Rand des Dorfes, der Konoha umkreiste, gegenüber von dem Felsen, der die Gesichter der Hokage demonstrierte. Genau über diesen fünf Köpfen würde in wenigen Minuten das Feuerwerk steigen. Die Bewohner des Dorfes bevorzugten es das Schauspiel aus dem Dorf heraus zu verfolgen. Dieser Platz lag weit entfernt, sodass ihnen niemand begegnen würde, und doch nah genug, dass sie das Feuerwerk gut sehen konnten.

Sakuras Augen folgten den Kirschblütenblättern, die an ihr vorbeiflogen, als wären sie fast schwerelos. Sie tanzten in der Luft hin und her, wie die tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die in ihrer Magengegend ein sanftes Kribbeln auslösten.

„_Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!", _mahnte sie ihre innere Stimme._ „Du bist kein Teenie mehr! Du bist jetzt zwanzig und erwachsen! Hör auf so kitschig zu sein! Wie würde Sasuke-kun reagieren, wenn er wüsste, was du gerade denkst?"_

Vorsichtig warf sie einen scheuen Seitenblick zu dem Mann, der weniger als einen Meter neben ihr im Gras saß. „_Oh Gott!",_ dache sie, als sie sich dieses Szenario mit Schrecken vorstellte. „_Das Sharingan ist zwar eins der mächtigsten Kekkei Genkai – wenn nicht das Mächtigste überhaupt! –, aber glücklicherweise kann er damit keine Gedanken lesen! Das wäre ja … total _peinlich_!"_

Der Uchiha neben ihr schien alles andere als nervös, eher unbeschwert, wobei man das auch nicht so richtig beurteilen konnte. Wie immer wirkte Sasuke schon fast desinteressiert und zeigte nach außen hin keine Gefühlsregung. Seine Haltung wirkte jedoch entspannt, was der locker sitzende schwarze Trainingsanzug untermalte, den er gegen die typische ANBU-Kleidung getauscht hatte, in der Sakura ihn das letzte Mal angetroffen hatte. Lediglich seine ANBU-Maske trug er bei sich. Momentan lag sie zwischen ihnen im Gras. Auf ihr sammelten sich bereits einige herabgefallene Kirschblütenblätter.

Statt ihn offenkundig anzustarren versuchte Sakura ihn aus den Augenwinkeln zu mustern. Er sollte ja nicht denken, dass in ihr immer noch das stalkende Fangirl von früher schlummerte, sondern dass sie inzwischen zu einer erwachsenen jungen Frau herangereift war, die gekonnt mit der Situation umgehen konnte. Ihr Herz schlug langsam schneller bei seinem Anblick. Seine Augen fokussierten den Himmel über den Köpfen der Hokage, als wartete er darauf, dass das Feuerwerk endlich losginge. Sakura konnte sich schlecht vorstellen, dass der verschlossene und selten zu beeindruckende Uchiha-Erbe sich tatsächlich von so etwas Banalem wie einem Feuerwerk beeindrucken lies. Sie hatte es ja selbst ein wenig überrascht, als er auf ihre Frage, ob er es sich mit ihr nicht gemeinsam anschauen wolle, tatsächlich mit einem „Ja" geantwortet hatte.

Sakura wusste trotzdem nicht, was sie machen sollte. Zwanzig Jahre hin oder her … Vermutlich würde ihr Herz mit vierzig Jahren immer noch so aufgeregt in ihrer Brust schlagen. In ihrer Vorstellung hatten sie sich bei ihrer Begrüßung geküsst; ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, so wie bei den beiden Hauptfiguren vom Flirtparadies. Natürlich war die Begrüßung alles andere als leidenschaftlich gewesen. Es herrschte eher eine angespannte Stille, ein peinliches Schweigen, als wüsste keiner von beiden, was er sagen sollte. Zumindest könnte das ein Grund für seine Verschwiegenheit sein. Aber eigentlich benahm er sich ja nur so wie immer … Dennoch war die Vorstellung tröstlich, dass es ihm vielleicht genauso ging, wie ihr.

Sakura blickte jetzt ebenfalls in den Himmel. In Gedanken ließ sie ihren Kuss vor einiger Zeit noch einmal Revue passieren. Wenn sie ihn nicht geküsst hätte wäre es wohl nicht dazu gekommen. Ihre Reaktion in dem Moment war alles andere als geplant, sondern rein intuitiv gewesen. Am Ende hatte seine Reaktion sie mehr erstaunt, als ihr überraschender Mut diesen ersten Schritt zu gehen. Der Kuss war keine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, sondern ein Handeln aus dem Bauch heraus. Von ihnen beiden war schließlich sie die emotionsgesteuerte und er derjenige, der sich stets im Griff hatte. So etwas wie eine spontane Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus würde es bei ihm nicht geben.

Schon damals in der Schule galt Sasuke als kontaktscheu und vermied alle möglichen Sozialkontakte, was sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht großartig verändert hatte. Der damalige Schulschwarm hatte sich nie viel aus Mädchen gemacht, da sein Kopf voll war von anderen Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigten. Sakura war sich bewusst darüber, dass Sasuke entgegen jeder Norm entsprach. Es würde schwierig mit ihm werden, war es schon immer gewesen.

Aber am Ende würde es sich lohnen.

Schon oft, früher wie heute, hatte sie sich das Hirn zermartert, ob Sasuke Uchiha überhaupt in der Lage war, nicht nur halbwegs menschliche Emotionen für andere Personen zu empfinden, sondern auch romantische, tiefer gehende Gefühle. Und immer, wenn sie zu dem Entschluss kam, dass sie sich keine Hoffnung mehr machen brauchte, kam er einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu. Sei es ein Lob von ihm während ihren Anfängen als Ge-Nin oder eine beschützende Geste im Wald des Schreckens. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihr zudem eine andere Seite von ihm gezeigt. Sasuke hatte sich zu Beginn gesträubt, doch dann hatte er sich Stück für Stück geöffnet und sie an sich heran gelassen.

Sakura warf einen weiteren scheuen Blick in seine Richtung. Sie erinnerte sich an die Nacht, als sie gemeinsam in ihrem Bett eingeschlafen waren und sie am nächsten morgen in seinen Armen aufgewacht war, und an die Begegnung im Büro der Hokage, als sie sich nähergekommen waren. Ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Nein, es war keine Einbildung oder Wunschdenken. Er musste auch etwas für sie empfinden. Ganz bestimmt. Ansonsten hätte er sie nicht zurück geküsst. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen Lippen und sie spürte, wie die Nervosität wieder durch ihre Adern kroch und ihre Finger ganz schwitzig wurden.

Na schön, dann musste sie eben wieder den ersten Schritt machen. Kein Problem. Das war ein Klacks. Kinderspiel. In Gedanken sprach sie sich Mut zu, spürte aber, wie ihr Körper zunehmend zittriger und nervöser wurde. Ihr Mund wurde schon wieder ganz trocken.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie es wagte, sich ein wenig vorzulehnen und ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Sakura fühlte sich merkwürdig ertappt und erstarrte augenblicklich. Ein gespielt ahnungsloses „Hm?" war alles, was sie raus brachte.

Sasuke musterte sie wachsam und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. „Dein Chakra ist ganz unruhig."

„_Oh Gott, wie peinlich, er hat es gemerkt!"_ Sakura lachte verlegen und nutze die Zeit, um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. _„Natürlich merkt er, dass du nervös bist, du Idiotin! Er ist ein Ninja! Er kann Chakra spüren!", _mahnte ihre innere Stimme vorwurfsvoll. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern antwortete sie: „Ach, ich habe vorhin auf dem Fest ein wenig Alkohol getrunken. Es gab da diesen leckeren Kirschschnaps. Vermutlich liegt es daran." Sie wank lässig ab und hoffte, dass er ihre Lüge glaubte.

Seine Augen betrachteten sie erst prüfend, als schiene er abzuwägen, ob sie womöglich betrunken wäre, dann wanderten sie langsam zu ihren Lippen. Ihr Herz setzte plötzlich aus. Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an. Unbewusst registrierte sie den Geschmack des süßen Alkohols, der immer noch auf ihrer Zunge lag. Doch dann legten sich seine schwarzen Augen wieder auf ihre und sie empfand in ihrer Brust das tiefe Gefühl der Enttäuschung.

„Du hast gefeiert", stellte er fest. Und nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu: „Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Sakura." Sasuke hob eine Hand, was sie aufmerksam beobachtete, und es schien, als wolle er sie umarmen. Doch dann erklang plötzlich eine Explosion und Sakura zuckte erschrocken zusammen, so angespannt war sie. Das bunte Feuerwerk am Himmel zog nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und beide Augenpaare wandten sich zu dem beginnenden Highlight des Kirschblütenfestes. In Gedanken schalt Sakura sich selbst. Eine toller Shinobi war sie … Ließ sich einfach so von einem blöden und harmlosen Feuerwerk erschrecken …

Im ersten Moment war sie sauer auf sich selbst und ihre Tollpatschigkeit. Danach wechselte die Wut zu Enttäuschung. Sasukes Hand war inzwischen wieder viel zu weit weg. Was auch immer er vorgehabt hatte, er hatte es nicht zu Ende gebracht. Doch im nächsten Moment, als weitere Himmelskörper explodierten und im leuchtenden Rot, Blau und Grün am schwarzen mit Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel aufleuchteten, faszinierte dieses Schauspiel sie so sehr, dass sie für einen Moment alles andere um sich herum vergaß.

Mit großen leuchtenden Augen betrachtete sie das Feuerwerk. „Ist das nicht schön?", fragte sie total überwältigt. Schon als Kind hatte sie das Feuerwerk geliebt. Wie gebannt schaute sie auf die Kreise, die erschienen, größer wurden und sich ausbreiteten, bis sie wieder verblassten.

„Hn", kam es sachlich von ihrer rechten Seite. Inzwischen hatte er sich nach hinten gelehnt und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen im Gras ab. „Wie lange geht das?"

Sein offensichtliches Desinteresse ließ sie augenrollend den Kopf schütteln. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie man von diesem Anblick nicht gebannt sein konnte. Weitere Feuerwerkskörper explodierten und bildeten nun in leuchtendem Rot die Form von mehreren Herzen.

Ein begeistertes „Oh" kam ihr über die Lippen. Wenig später erschienen grüne Punkte, die die Formen von Kleeblättern bildeten. In regelmäßigen Abständen ertönten die Geräusche des Feuerwerks und Sakura konnte die Menschen in Konoha praktisch hören, wie sie verzückt „Oh!" und „Ah!" riefen.

Sie drehte sich zu Sasuke um und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue skeptisch an. „Wie kommt es, dass dich das nicht beeindruckt?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Schauspiel, das die Köpfe der Hokage in bunte Farben tauchte. „Das ist doch wunderschön!"

Als wollte er sie nachmachen zog er ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich sehe das nicht zum ersten Mal. Außerdem ist es jedes Jahr das Gleiche." Seine schwarzen Augen huschten kurz zum Himmel und wieder zu ihr zurück, dann setzte er sich wieder auf und lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihr vor. „Es langweilt mich", gab er ungerührt zu. Seine Aussage wirkte leicht überheblich und arrogant, so als sei alles unter seiner Würde … So wie früher …

Na gut, man konnte niemanden zwingen, das Feuerwerk zu mögen, aber es verwirrte Sakura trotzdem ein wenig. Ohne nachzudenken fragte sie schnippisch: „Ach ja? Und wieso bist du dann hier?"

Ein ziemlich großer Knall ertönte und goldene und silberne Kreise, bestehend aus unzähligen Sternen, erstrahlten über das Himmelzelt. Dieses Mal erschreckte sie sich nicht. Sakura sah, wie die Farben sein Gesicht jedesmal aufleuchten ließen, wenn sie für einen kurzen Moment erstrahlten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er antwortete. „Wegen dir."

Das Feuerwerk war nun nur noch eine Nebensache und fast schon in Vergessenheit geraten. Wie gebannt starrte sie ihn an. „Oh", war alles, was sie sagen konnte, woraufhin sie sich selten dämlich vorkam. Mit dieser offenen Antwort hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Eigentlich wäre ihr erster Instinkt gewesen das Gesicht abzuwenden, um die beschämende Röte zu verstecken, aber sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Seine Augen hielten sie gefangen. Sie wirkten viel wärmer, als sonst.

Ihre nervösen Finger, die sich verselbstständigten, fanden plötzlich das kühle Porzellan der ANBU-Maske. Hilfesuchend griff sie danach, zog es an ihre Brust und hielt sich daran fest. „Also, ähm", stammelte sie nervös. „Wie ist eigentlich die Mission verlaufen? Du hast davon ja noch gar nichts erzählt. Gab es denn nochmal irgendwelche, ähm, Probleme oder Nebenwirkungen, oder so?"

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. „Willst du jetzt wirklich über meine Mission reden?", fragte er und sie konnte den Schalk in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ähm …" Ihre Finger krallten sich beinahe in die Maske und wenn sie nicht aufpasste würde sie sie noch zerbrechen. Im Moment bekam sie kein vernünftiges Wort mehr raus, so sehr verdrehte er ihr den Kopf. Ihre Finger trommelten in einem schnellen Takt auf das Porzellan. Das Feuerwerk, das einen beeindruckenden Goldregen präsentierte, bemerkte sie gar nicht mehr.

Ihre Finger tippten immer schneller, bis Sasuke nach der Maske griff, sie ihr einfach aus der Hand nahm und achtlos hinter sich warf. „Lass das", sagte er mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton. „Das nervt total." Dann lehnte er sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Als er sie endlich küsste konnte Sakura das sehnsüchtige Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, das durch die lauten Explosionen des Feuerwerks, das gerade seinen Höhepunkt nahm, kaum zu hören war. Sasuke lehnte sich während des Kusses weiter vor, übte mit seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter leichten Druck aus und dirigierte sie sanft nach hinten, bis sie im Gras lag und er über ihr lehnte. Seine Lippen ließen nicht mehr von ihr ab, berührten sie mal lang und fest, mal kurz und sanft. Seine Finger wanderten von ihrer Schulter hoch zu ihrem Hals, den er zärtlich mit seinen Fingerkuppen berührte, sein Daumen strich sanft über ihre Wange. In ihrem Körper explodierte ihr eigenes kleines Feuerwerk.

Sie ließ sich fallen, spürte die Küsse auf ihren Lippen und ihrer Haut sowie seine Berührungen, die sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers genoss. Ihre rechte Hand lag in seinem Nacken, zog ihn näher an sich heran. Ihn würde sie nie wieder loslassen …

Irgendwann, zwischen den Empfindungen aus leidenschaftlicher Liebe und lustvollem Verlangen, hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf echoen, und die Worte, die er ihr damals im Uchiha-Viertel nach ihrem Kampf entgegen geschleudert hatte: _„Vergiss die Vergangenheit, Sakura. Es ist nichts mehr so wie früher."_

_Nein,_ dachte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, das sie gegen seine Lippen hauchte. _Es ist inzwischen viel besser …_

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie endlich am Ziel einer sehr langen und Kräfte zehrenden Reise angekommen und ihr wurde sofort bewusst, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hatte. Denn hier lag sie nun, mit der Liebe ihres Lebens, mit dem Mann, den sie seit sie denken konnte vergötterte. Der Mann, dem ihr Herz gehörte. Es war schon immer seins gewesen und es würde für immer ihm gehören. Und im Augenblick schlugen ihre Herzen im gleichen Takt.

Sasuke ließ von ihren Lippen ab, was sie mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer quittierte. Als sie die Augen öffnete begegnete sie seinem Blick. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie von einander. Aufmerksam studierte er ihr Gesicht, während seine Hand weiterhin ihr Gesicht streichelte. Und in seinen schwarzen Augen lag eine ungekannte Wärme. Die Emotionen darin waren unübersehbar, was ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Glückseligkeit in ihr auslöste.

Abermals beugte er sich zu ihr hinab, um sie zu küssen. Sakura kam ihm auf halbem Wege schon entgegen und es würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten.

So voller Liebe war sie noch nie gewesen und Sakura musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen war, wie in diesem Moment.

Zumindest bis jetzt. Denn wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft noch bringen würde. Das würde mit Sicherheit nicht ihr letzter Kuss sein.

Viel zu oft in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl sein würde, ihn zu küssen. Die Wirklichkeit übertraf ihre Vorstellung um einiges. Nie hätte sie sich ausgemalt, wie viel Gefühl tatsächlich in dieser Geste verborgen liegen konnte und welche Empfindungen er dadurch bei ihr auslösen konnte; das Gefühl von wohliger Geborgenheit, leidenschaftlichem Begehren, wärmender Liebe und vertrauter Intimität.

Nun gab es wirklich keine Zweifel mehr …

Denn diesmal hatte er sie zuerst geküsst …


	23. Rivalen

22\. Rivalen

Langsam, schon beinahe gemütlich, schlenderte er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen durch das Uchiha-Viertel. Wie so oft zog es ihn an den Ort seiner Kindheit zurück. Nach jedem Besuch schwor er sich, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er hierher kam; dass es endlich aufhören musste, da ihn stets die grausamen Erinnerungen jener Nacht vor Augen geführt wurden. Immer wieder brach er seine eigenen Versprechen.

Momentan besaß er alle Zeit der Welt, da Tsunade ihn zwangsbeurlaubt hatte. Eine Konsequenz, die er sich durch seinen Alleingang bei seiner letzten Mission zuschreiben durfte. Auch wenn er niemanden in Gefahr gebracht hatte – Regeln waren Regeln und Teamwork stand in der Welt der Ninja an höchster Stelle. Letztendlich war es eine erfolgreiche Mission gewesen und vermutlich hatte die Meldung seiner Tat bei der Hokage auch alles andere hervorgerufen als Überraschung, dennoch war sie nicht gerade erfreut gewesen und sprach ihm kurzerhand ein Arbeitsverbot aus.

Es war eine Sache, wenn man nicht kämpfen _konnte,_ wie zu der Zeit, als er durch seine Vergiftung keine Missionen bewerkstelligen konnte, oder aber nur nicht kämpfen _durfte,_ und sich trotzdessen seiner Stärke bewusst war. Deshalb scherte Sasuke sich nicht um diese Bestrafung. Die persönliche Befriedigung seiner Rache war ihm wichtiger gewesen. Diese Entscheidung würde er immer wieder treffen. Spätestens bei der nächsten schwierigen Mission würde Tsunade schnellstmöglich nach ihm schicken, darauf würde er seinen linken Arm verwetten. Er war einer der stärksten unter den ANBU, wenn nicht sogar der Stärkste. Sein Ego war zu groß, als dass es dadurch einen Kratzer erhalten würde.

Es war gerade erst Mittag, eine ungewöhnliche Zeit für ihn hier zu sein. Meistens kam er in der Sicherheit der Nacht hierher, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte oder wenn er einfach nur einen ruhigen Ort brauchte, um nachzudenken. Niemand wagte sich freiwillig in diesen Teil der Stadt, der als verfluchtes Viertel galt, und sein Jutsu sorgte für den Rest. Es hielt Fremde fern und teilte ihm mit, sollte jemand einen Schritt hier hinein wagen. Trotz der Gewissheit hier niemandem zu begegnen trug er seine ANBU-Maske. Sicherheit musste sein. Nach wie vor durfte ihn niemand sehen.

Sein Elternhaus würde er bald erreichen. Den Weg vom ANBU-Hauptquartier hier her kannte er in- und auswendig. Gerade passierte er das Zentrum und die ehemalige Polizei, dem größten Gebäude in diesem Viertel. Über dem Haupteingang prangte das riesige Uchiha-Wappen, dessen Farbe an manchen Stellen abplatzte. Früher einmal war es sein größter Wunsch gewesen Polizist zu werden und das Dorf zu beschützen, so wie sein Vater bereits vor ihm. Nun, sein Rang als ANBU glich dieser Vorstellung sehr, nur dass er jetzt aus dem Geheimen agierte.

Als er an der nächsten Kreuzung nach links bog blieb er plötzlich stehen. Seine Augen musterten hinter der ANBU-Maske mit einem Ausdruck, den man als Überraschung bezeichnen konnte, die Person, die so unerwartet vor ihm stand.

„Lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte der Blonde ihn mit einem freudigen und angriffslustigen Lächeln. Mit den verschränkten Armen vor der Brust wirkte er, als hätte er hier nur auf ihn gewartet. „Wusste doch, dass ich dich hier finde. _Nawaki_", betonte er Sasukes ANBU-Decknamen, den er wieder einmal falsch benannte. Würde ihn die Tatsache, dass Naruto es geschafft hatte sich an ihn anzuschleichen nicht so sehr aus dem Konzept bringen, hätte er ihn verbessert und ihm vielleicht auch noch ein genervtes „Dobe!" an den Kopf geworfen.

Sasuke betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden mit gerunzelter Stirn. Wieso hatte er seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt? „Was machst du hier?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang hinter der Maske gedämpft und zeigte nicht einen Funken seiner Irritation. Funktionierte sein Jutsu nicht mehr? Sakura hatte er damals auch gespürt, als sie das Uchiha-Viertel betreten hatte. Selbst wenn man sein Jutsu außer Acht ließ, Sasuke war ein Meister im Chakra-spüren. Stets bemerkte er alles und jeden um sich herum. Keinem Feind gelang es sich unbemerkt an ihn heran zu schleichen.

Aber Naruto …

Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Sasuke versuchte das Gefühl zu definieren, dass sich in ihm bildete. War er beeindruckt? Nein. War er beunruhigt? Schon eher …

Sorgsam musterte er den Ninja, der vor ihm stand, derjenige, der immer wieder verkündete, er wolle Hokage werden. Mit ihm verband er viele Emotionen wie Neid und Hass, aber auch Freundschaft und Rivalität. Vieles veränderte sich, aber manche Dinge änderten sich nie. So wie auch Sakura war Naruto schon immer eine Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen. Egal wie sehr er versucht hatte ihn aus seinem einsamen Leben zu drängen, er hatte es immer wieder geschafft sich mühsam hineinzudrängen.

Was stimmte nur mit diesen beiden nicht, dass sie so sehr an einem wie ihm festhielten? Ihn nie aufgaben? Bis heute konnte er es nicht nachvollziehen.

„Du schuldest mir was!", meinte Naruto frech und ein vorfreudiges Funkeln trat in seine blauen Augen, das er nur zu gut aus der Vergangenheit kannte. „Ich will einen Kampf. Einen _fairen_ Kampf", betonte er. Anschließend zeigte er anklagend mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Uchiha. „Hättest du mir kein Genjutsu auferlegt hätte ich dich aufgehalten, echt jetzt!"

Sasuke ging gelassen einige Schritte auf Naruto zu und nahm sich dabei seine ANBU-Maske ab, die er anschließend an seinem Gürtel befestigte. Darauf spielte er also an, auf den Moment während ihrer gemeinsamen Mission, als Naruto versucht hatte ihn aufzuhalten – mal wieder – und Sasuke ihn einfach mit seinem Sharingan Schachmatt gesetzt hatte. Naruto war ihm im Weg gewesen und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm kein bisschen Leid tat, was er getan hatte. Selbst schuld, wenn er sich einfach so hypnotisieren ließ.

Naruto holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein Glöckchen, das an einem kurzen dünnen Lederband hing, hervor. „Wetten wir, dass du ohne diese doofen Augen keine Chance gegen mich hast?" Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung warf er ihm das Glöckchen zu.

Ohne seine jahrelang antrainierte Disziplin hätte Sasuke genervt mit den Augen gerollt. Seine Mimik blieb emotionslos. Lässig fing er das Glöckchen in der Luft auf. „Ich brauche mein Sharingan nicht, um _dich_ fertig zu machen", behauptete er unbeeindruckt.

Das Grinsen auf Narutos Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Der feindselige Kommentar schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihn nur noch mehr anzuspornen. Die altbekannte Rivalität zwischen den beiden entfachte aufs Neue.

„In einer Stunde", verkündete Naruto. „Du weißt wo."

Sasuke betrachtete das Glöckchen in seiner Hand. Natürlich wusste er das. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte bei der Erinnerung. Bilder aus vergangenen Zeiten, die er längst vergessen hatte, drängten sich an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, und er sah sich selbst und die anderen, viele Jahre jünger bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Training. Naruto, Sakura und Kakashi. Es war der Beginn einer Freundschaft gewesen. Der Anfang von Team Sieben.

Vielleicht war jetzt die Zeit gekommen, einiges wieder gut zu machen.

Sorgfältig steckte er das Glöckchen in seiner Hosentasche. „Das nächste mal", begann Sasuke anklagend, während er ein Kunai aus der Waffentasche zog, die an seinem Oberschenkel befestigt war, „kommst du gefälligst persönlich." Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung warf er die Waffe auf seinen einstigen Teamkameraden. Er sah noch sein breites Fuchsgrinsen, als das Kunai ihn genau in die Stirn traf. Mit einem lauten Puff verschwand der Schattendoppelgänger und das Kunai fiel klackernd auf den Boden.

* * *

Es dauerte gerade mal zehn Minuten, bis Sasuke sein Sharingan aktivierte. Naruto hatte sich geschworen ihm zu zeigen, dass man sich nicht ungestraft mit dem zukünftigen Hokage anlegte und er wollte seinem besten Freund eine gehörige Abreibung verpassen. Nachdem er an jenem Tag im Wald wieder zu sich gekommen war und erkannte, dass Sasuke ihm mittels seines Kekkei Genkai einfach ausgeschaltet hatte, hatte er sich geschworen, sich für diese Frechheit zu revanchieren. Sasuke hatte ihn lediglich überrumpelt, war doch klar. Andernfalls wäre er nie auf dieses olle Genjutsu reingefallen. Echt jetzt.

Wenn Sasuke dachte, dass Naruto immer noch der Schwächling von früher war, dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten. Ihm würde er seine volle Stärke demonstrieren. Deshalb hielt er sich von Anfang an nicht zurück und seine Schatteldoppelgänger sorgten dafür, dass der Erbe des Uchiha-Clans hingegen jeder Behauptungen doch noch auf sein mächtiges Dōjutsu zurückgreifen musste, was Naruto mit einem selbstzufriedenen Schmunzeln quittierte. Diese Wette hatte er gewonnen.

Drei seiner zahlreichen Schattendoppelgänger griffen gemeinsam an. Aus verschiedenen Himmelsrichtungen stürzten sie auf Sasuke zu. Mit seinem Katana wehrte er zwei von ihnen ab, die verpufften, sobald die scharfe Klinge sie durchbohrte. Der dritte bildete bereits sein Rasengan. Naruto war seit seiner Ernennung zum Genin ein Nahkämpfer und sein Temperament sorgte dafür, dass er stets auf sein Ziel lospreschte. Zeit verschwenden und sich langweilige Taktiken ausdenken so wie Shikamaru war nichts für den intuitiv-handelnden Chaosninja. Mithilfe seiner zahlreichen Kage Bunshin sorgte er schnell dafür, dass er die Oberhand über diesen Kampf erlangte.

In den letzten Jahren war er stark geworden.

Sehr stark.

Der Schattendoppelgänger sowie das Rasengan verglühten in einer gewaltigen Feuerkugel, die Sasuke mithilfe seines Gōkakyū no Jutsu ausspie. Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte dieser sich um, als ein weiterer Schattendoppelgänger mit einem Kunai in der Hand auf ihn zustürzte. Er wich mit einer Kopfbewegung nach hinten aus, doch die Klinge erwischte ihn an der Wange. Der Boden unter ihm brach auf und eine Hand zog ihn ins Erdversteck. Aber Sasuke verschwand lediglich in einer Rauchwolke und hinterließ ein großes Stück Holz – das Jutsu des Tausches.

Die zwei verbliebenen Narutos sahen sich auf dem Trainingsgelände um. Einer von ihnen hockte auf einem der Baumstämme, an dem er früher einmal angebunden war, nachdem er beim Kampf um die Glöckchen verloren hatte. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte Sasukes Chakra zu orten. Genau in dem Moment, in dem er es spürte, hörte er auch schon das Geräusch von Tausend Vögeln.

„_Chidori!"_

Sasuke rammte mit seiner mit blauen Blitzen umhüllten Faust genau durch Narutos Brust. Der Schattendoppelgänger verpuffte mit einem entsetzten Keuchen und der echte Naruto nutzte bereits den Moment um anzugreifen. Zuerst warf er zwei Shuriken. Blitzschnell hob Sasuke sein Katana und wehrte sie mühelos ab. Die rotglühenden Augen fixierten ihn. Narutos Finger zuckten ungeduldig. Chakra bildete sich in seiner Hand und begann zu rotieren.

Er rannte los.

Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. All seine angestauten Emotionen konnte er in diesem Kampf ausleben. Alles Ungesagte mitteilen. Sein Herz schien in seiner Brust beinahe vor Freude zu platzen. Dieser Kampf glich einerseits einem Kräftemessen mit einem Rivalen und andererseits einem Training mit einem Freund. Wie lange hatte er darauf hingefiebert? Vielleicht konnte dieser Kampf ja an jenen anknüpfen, den sie im Tal des Endes geführt hatten, als hätte es die vergangenen Jahre dazwischen nie gegeben, als wäre er nie fortgegangen. Mit Sasukes Rückkehr schien es, als wäre eine Leere in ihm endlich wieder gefüllt.

„_Rasengan!"_

Naruto stürzte auf ihn zu, doch Sasuke wich aus und sein Angriff versank im Erdboden, der daraufhin zertrümmerte und einen großen Krater hinterließ. Aber er ließ seinem Freund keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen. So schnell er konnte wechselte Naruto die Richtung und stürzte wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Dieser machte sich bereit für den Gegenangriff. Doch dann tauchte hinter ihm plötzlich ein weiterer Schattendoppelgänger auf und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag. Sasuke donnerte gegen den nächsten Baum. Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinen roten Augen, da er den Kage Bunshin, der sich versteckt gehalten hatte, anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber viel Zeit zum Wundern ließ er ihm nicht. Naruto griff im Doppelpack an, landete vor ihm und schlug und trat mit aller Kraft auf ihn ein, da er dieses Duell endlich für sich entscheiden wollte.

Naruto duckte sich unter Sasukes Faust, wobei er seine Hand nach dem Glöckchen ausstreckte, das bereits in unmittelbarer Nähe an Sasukes Gürtel baumelte. Doch der Uchiha zog sein Bein hoch und verpasste ihm mit seinem Knie einen schmerzenden Tritt in den Bauch. Naruto keuchte. Der Kage Bunshin holte nun aus und schlug zu, zielte auf Sasukes Gesicht, der die Faust mit seiner flachen Hand abfing, zupackte und ihm kurzerhand den Arm verdrehte. Er schleuderte den einen Naruto gegen den anderen, doch der Bunshin wich aus und er landete in einigen Metern Entfernung im Gras.

Naruto richtete sich sofort wieder auf und erkannte, dass sie inzwischen nicht mehr alleine waren. Ein weiteres Mitglied von Team Sieben hatte sich auf dem alten Trainingsplatz eingefunden. In sicherer Nähe stand Sakura und beobachtete die zwei.

Ha, jetzt konnte er mal so richtig angeben! Naruto rannte zurück zum Kampf seines eigenen Ebenbildes, nur um zu sehen, wie Sasuke ihm sein Katana durch die Brust stieß. Es wurde Zeit, diesen Kampf zu beenden.

Sasuke beugte sich über Narutos Körper, der auf dem Boden lag, beide Hände auf dem Griff von Kusanagi und blickte dem Blonden, der sich unter ihm krümmte, in die zusammengekniffenen blauen Augen.

„Autsch, das tut echt weh, Teme", beschwerte sich der Chaosninja, bevor er in einer Rauchwolke verpuffte. Sasuke hob den Kopf, suchte mit seinem Sharingan das Trainingsgelände ab. Sein Blick streifte Sakura.

„Jetzt bist du fällig!", rief Naruto, der aus der Luft auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Sasuke drehte sich zu ihm um, hob sein Katana, doch da hatte sich der Uzumaki auch schon auf ihn gestürzt.

_„Rasengan!"_

Er sah noch, wie Sasuke abermals Chidori in seiner linken Hand erweckte, doch es war zu spät. Mit all seiner Kraft und Schnelligkeit rammte er seinen Gegner in den Boden, sodass eine riesige Staubwolke ausbrach und Trümmerteile herumflogen.

Als der Staub sich wieder lichtete lag Sasuke auf dem Boden und Naruto hockte auf Hüfthöhe triumphierend über ihm. Auf den ersten Blick erschien es, als sei das Duell entschieden. Doch dann spürte er kühlen Stahl an seinem Hals. Sasuke drückte ihm sein Katana gegen die Kehle. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und es wäre aus mit dem Traum Hokage zu werden.

Statt Furcht spiegelte sich Überlegenheit in Narutos Gesicht. Beinahe schien es, als würde er die todbringende Waffe an seiner Kehle gar nicht wahrnehmen. Die Augenlider gesenkt, die Mundwinkel hochgezogen, raunte er: „So wie es aussieht habe ich gerade deine Schwachstelle entdeckt."

Sasukes Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe keine Schwachstelle."

Naruto beugte sich zu ihm herab, wobei er das Katana mit dieser Bewegung sanft wegdrückte, was Sasuke geschehen ließ, und hielt dabei seine rechte Hand hoch, ihm direkt vor die Nase. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hing das Lederband, an dem das Glöckchen baumelte. Die roten Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie die Niederlage erkannten.

Naruto lies es spielerisch klingeln. „Jeder hat eine."

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Sakura zu ihnen dazu. In ihrem Blick lag stille Besorgnis. Naruto stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und hielt ihr das Glöckchen hin. Stolz verkündete er: „Ich habe gewonnen!"

Die Kunoichi musterte das Glöckchen und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sasuke, der sich ebenfalls langsam erhob, wie um von ihm die Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass Naruto die Wahrheit sagte, obwohl sie Zeugin des Geschehens war.

„Er wird bestimmt behaupten, er hätte mich gewinnen lassen", lachte Naruto, der das Glöckchen in die Luft warf, wieder auffing und in die Hosentasche steckte. Dann klopfte er Sasuke auf die Schulter. In dem bemüht emotionslosen Gesicht erkannte er den verletzten Stolz und unterdrückte Wut.

„Tz", war Sasukes einzige Reaktion.

„Sakura-chan", begann Naruto freudestrahlend, während er die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkte. „Du bist genau richtig gekommen, um den Moment meines Triumphs mitanzusehen."

Aber Sakura ignorierte ihn. „Du bist verletzt", stellte sie fest und eilte zu Sasuke, der versuchte ihre helfenden Hände abzuwehren. Wenn Naruto es definieren müsste würde er behaupten, dass der stolze Uchiha schmollte. Grummelnd murmelte Naruto, dass er ebenfalls verletzt war.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Sasuke sie.

Naruto stellte sich zu ihnen und sie standen sich in einer Art Dreieck gegenüber, ganz in der Nähe der drei Baumstämme. _Genauso wie damals_, dachte Naruto, der sich daran erinnerte, wie die beiden nach dieser Prüfung ihr Essen mit ihm geteilt hatten, obwohl es ihnen verboten war. Ein nostalgisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Tsunade schickt mich", klärte Sakura nun auf. Ihre Augen blickten zu dem Uzumaki. „Sie möchte dich sprechen, Naruto. Tut mir leid", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören."

Naruto wank lässig ab. „Ach was", meinte er und mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Sasuke hat jetzt eh nur noch Augen für dich."

Eigentlich hatte er mit einer Beleidigung oder einem eiskalten Blick gerechnet. Doch Sasuke äußerte sich weder dazu, noch dementierte er es.

„Idiot", murmelte Sakura stattdessen verärgert und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Ungewohnt schüchtern suchte sie Sasukes Blick.

Vor noch gar nicht langer Zeit hätte ihm dieser Anblick noch das Herz gebrochen, doch letztendlich hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass seine beste Freundin nie so für ihn empfinden würde, wie er es sich wünschte.

Irgendwie hatte er es geahnt, als er von Sasukes Rückkehr erfahren hatte, irgendwie _befürchtet_ …

Er sah zu, wie Sakura den blutigen Kratzer an dessen Wange heilte und die nun wieder schwarzen Augen sie unaufhörlich dabei anblickten. Seitdem Naruto sie das letzte Mal zusammen gesehen hatte, hatte sich anscheinend einiges getan. Für diese zwei schien die Welt um sie herum stehen geblieben zu sein. Sakuras liebevollen Blick kannte er bereits, den er schon damals immer neidisch betrachtet hatte, doch die Art, wie der Uchiha diesen Blick erwiderte, war neu für ihn. Diese winzige Emotion mochte nicht für jeden ersichtlich sein, doch er konnte sie sehen.

Ein anderes Augenpaar tauchte plötzlich in seinen Gedanken auf. Auch in ihnen lag dieser liebevolle Blick, den er gerade beobachten konnte, die Sehnsucht und die Fürsorge. Wunderschöne, weiße Augen.

Und sie sahen unentwegt _ihn_ an.

Wie hatte er es nur all die Jahre nicht bemerken können?

Naruto wusste, wann er überflüssig war, und zog sich zurück, so wie damals im Krankenhaus, als Sakura Sasuke heulend um den Hals gefallen war, nachdem er aus seinem Koma aufgewacht war. Hingegen jeder Behauptungen war er eben doch sensibel.

Auch wenn Sasuke ein ANBU war hoffte er, dass sie sich jetzt öfter treffen würden. Vielleicht so wie jetzt zu dritt, oder sogar gemeinsam mit Sensei Kakashi. Hoffentlich aber auch mal nur zu zweit, denn er hatte seinem Freund noch so viel zu sagen.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Sasuke", sagte er noch, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte und den Weg in Richtung Hokagebüro einschlug.

Mal sehen, was Tsunade Obaa-chan diesmal von ihm wollte …

* * *

Sasuke schritt durch die endlosen Korridore des ANBU-Hauptquartiers. Dieses Mal war Sakura nicht dagewesen, um seine Wunden zu heilen, deshalb zierten ihn einige blutige Kratzer, Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken. Sie hatten wieder einmal gegeneinander gekämpft. Naruto hatte gefragt und er hatte ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Es wäre ja nicht so, als wenn er nicht auch was von dieser Situation hätte. Wenn er schon nicht auf Mission gehen konnte dann konnte er wenigstens die Treffen mit Naruto als Training verbuchen.

Naruto war wirklich stark geworden. Das musste er sich eingestehen. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Der gutgläubige Tollpatsch, der ständig sein Maul aufriss, war von einem lausigen Genin zu einem starken Shinobi herangereift. Sasuke rieb sich den angeknacksten Arm und zischte bei dem Schmerz, den er dadurch auslöste. Die Demütigung, wegen diesem Baka ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, würde er sich nicht eingestehen. Wenigstens hatte er sich dafür revanchiert und Naruto ein paar Rippen gebrochen.

Schon nach seiner ersten Niederlage hatte er sich geschworen noch mehr zu trainieren, damit er nicht hinter ihm zurückstand. Und genau dieser Gedanke brachte den sonst so ernsten Uchiha tatsächlich zum Lächeln. Das hatte Naruto schon früher geschafft: ihn anzuspornen und noch stärker werden zu wollen.

Die kurze Gefühlsregung verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Genau im richtigen Moment, als jemand seinen Weg kreuzte. Sasuke erreichte gerade sein Zimmer, als die Tür direkt daneben aufging und ihm kein geringerer als sein ANBU-Partner gegenüberstand.

Eine Hand lag noch an der Türklinke, die andere hielt die ANBU-Maske mit dem Bärengesicht. Der ANBU, der auf den Decknamen Yūya hörte, wollte sie gerade aufsetzen, als er in der Bewegung inne hielt. Sasuke sah, wie seine schwarzen Augen ihn kurz musterten.

„Hoppla", sagte er mit gespielter Überraschung. „Warst wohl bei deiner kleinen Freundin, wa? Wie ich sehe mag sie es … _grob_ …" Er machte ein anzügliches knurrendes Geräusch und Sasuke wandte sich demonstrativ ab. Dieses Gespräch war unter seiner Würde.

Sakura mochte zwar die Stärke besitzen, ihm solche Wunden zuzufügen, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn nie verletzen würde. In einem Kampf, sei es auch nur Training, würde sie sich viel zu sehr von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen. Das wusste er noch von ihrem Kampf, als sie ihm ins Uchiha-Viertel gefolgt war und er sie getestet hatte.

Woher überhaupt wusste Rinji überhaupt von ihr? Spionierte er ihm nach? Oder war es nur eine Vermutung, ein Bluff, um zu sehen, wie er auf ihre Erwähnung reagierte?

Sasuke warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

„Ich mache doch nur Spaß!", meinte Rinji, ehe er sich seine Maske aufsetzte und Sasuke nicht mehr in dieses dämlich grinsende Gesicht blicken musste. Wenn er nicht wüsste, wie stark sein Partner war, hätte er ihm längst eine verpasst. Jedoch musste er schon damals feststellen, dass es sich bei diesem braungebrannten überheblichen Typen um einen ausgezeichneten Shinobi handelte. Damals in Otogakure hätte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn einfach umzubringen, aber jetzt in Konoha waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Sie waren nun Partner. Abgesehen von seiner unausstehlichen Art konnte er Rinji vertrauen, das wusste er. Auch wenn er ihn manchmal nervte respektierte er ihn und er wollte lieber ihn als jemand anderen als Partner. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie beide unter den Diensten Orochimarus gestanden hatten und sich irgendwie ähnlich waren, dass sie sich so gut verstanden und ein wunderbares Team bildeten.

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Sasuke dann doch, worauf er ihn unter seiner ANBU-Maske gedämpft kichern hörte.

Rinji schritt an ihm vorbei und hob eine Hand zum Abschied. „Grüß die Kleine von mir, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst."

Er lauschte den immer leiser werdenden Schritten und stellte sich vor, wie er diesen Gruß ausrichtete, wobei er Sakura förmlich an die Decke gehen sehen konnte. Nicht nur während ihrer gemeinsamen Mission, die bereits Ewigkeiten zurückzuliegen schien, sondern auch danach hatte sie sich immer über den unhöflichen unbekannten ANBU beschwert, der genau wusste, wie man die sensible Kunoichi reizen konnte.

„Sie kann dich nicht leiden", erinnerte Sasuke ihn.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Rinji und er konnte das zufriedene Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme hören.


End file.
